


Shadow Symphony:The Age of The Badlands

by RogueKitsune



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: #Elven Threesomes, #Pretty much reaching for an ass load of taboo, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Technology, Arlathan, Bastion of The Pure, Brother/Brother Incest, Cults, Dark Thedas, Darkspawn, Deep Roads, Elven Empire, Elven Glory, Elven Sentinels, Evanuris, F/F, F/M, Fen'Harel Smut, Forbidden Love, Forbidden Ones - Freeform, Gen, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Mythology References, Other, Past Torture, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Torture, Rape, Red Templars, Sexual Slavery, Sha-Brytol, Slavery, Solas is Fen'Harel, The Qun, The uncharted abyss, veneration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 137,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueKitsune/pseuds/RogueKitsune
Summary: Dære with her older brother  Darcy live their lives isolated from the people of Thedas with the constant reminder of the cruelty of the elven pantheon rule,upon  returning from a mission Dære unexpectively comes across a tevinter cult as hell breaks loose.(writer note:  just expect more strong language,  sexual jokes/themes and etc.)(IMPORTANT NOTE :finally found a beta to work with and will  be in the process of cleaning off pages while  fixing up 'before the fall' short saga so i can work in another cross over  page... might be awhile before next page is up)





	1. Misfortuned  Purpled Eye Demon

**Author's Note:**

> ******* Elves to remember by rank********
> 
> °Evanuris: They are the powerful mages that rule
> 
> °sentinels: lives to serve the evanuris can fight with blades and magick
> 
> °veneration: elves that live to serve the forbidden ones can fight with blades and magick
> 
> °Dalish:Roamers who normally stay away from shemlens (people), mostly they stay on the grounds of thedas and not allowed in the elven cities above the clouds.
> 
> °City elves:Have literally no knowledge of the elven way almost
> 
> °The freed elves:No matter where they are from there is no rank among them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °with beta

“This feels good now, doesn't it?” The light brown skinned elf muttered as she ground herself on top the noble shemlen’s lap. 

He groaned gently while he rested his hands on her waist as he muttered, “You have no idea knife ear. Here, let me make things a little more comfortable for the both of us.”

“As you wish,” the elf remarked playfully as she slowly opened her eyes, she studied him with her light purple eyes while he touched the bottom of her elven blouse. Her own motions slowed to a stop as she raised her arms up, the shemlen grinned while the elf quickly covered her breast and turned her head to the side. 

Softly he reassured her, “Don’t get shy on me now, the fun is about to begin.”

“Who says I’m shy?” the elf asked as she slowly leaned forward. She made certain her bare breasts touched the noblemen shirt, causing him to groan again. Daere kissed his lip then nipped gently while her hand slowly trailed to the tops of her boots, the nobleman smiled while resting his hands on her back. 

“I hope you are much better than the whores in the blooming rose,“ he muttered.

“Well my lord you will have to see now, won't you?“ Daere murmured as she nipped his lip playfully, carefully her hand rested on the handle of a small silver blade that was nestled close to her ankle. She teased the noble with her body while his hands rested on the seams of her pants, and as he started to pull down, she began to pulled the blade out. Slowly she pulled back causing him to question her motives.

”Something the matter knife ear?” He asked, baffled. 

“No, I just don't want to make too much of a mess over myself,” Daere replied softly as she stared at his chest, the noble opened his mouth to question what she meant but paused as he noticed that her eyes had hardened. 

The noble opened his mouth to scream, but Daere was quick, raising her hand with a sweeping motion the blade cut right across his throat. Slowly, Daere stood up as the blood started to spray from the noble’s neck, with a gentle tug she reclaimed her blouse then pause to a stop upon hearing the gurgling noise moving behind her. Daere turned her head and watched as the nobleman struggled to walk over to her. Stumbling, he fell while she started to put on her blouse, then shook her head and muttered, “Shame. The last one lasted longer, but I guess we all have to die sometime.”

She looked around for the payment he had owed her for a contract that had not fallen through and allowed herself a small smirk to play across lips as her eyes fall upon the small coin bag on the dead noble’s table. Slowly she glanced back at the noble, their eyes met as he stared at her blankly. As silently as an assassin might, she wiped the blade against her pant leg then bent over to place the blade back into its sheath as she listened to the people outside of Jader moving around. She stood unhurriedly and made her way over to the front door. 

‘Last one before home,’ she thought. ‘I wonder if Trevor would allow me to stay for a few more days? hHe should no’t complain much this time now that I've have the money.‘

Gently she opened the door allowing the cool breeze to greet her as she stepped out into the early night air. Daere closed the door behind her as a horse-drawn carriage drove right past. Then she brought up her cloak's hood as she walked away from the crime scene before slipping her hand within the bag she had acquired, pulling out a couple of silver pieces from within. With ease, as she passed a poor family, Daere dropped the coins right at a skinny looking man's feet.

He looked down then shouted at her, ”Ma'am, you dropped something!”

All she did in response to the clearly confused family was wave her hand in the air good-naturedly as she carried on her way. 

Daere continued to walk until the familiar tavern appeared within her sights. Without hesitation, Daere lowered her gaze to the ground as a couple of drunk shemlens left. With ease, she slipped past them as they started to kiss each other in the doorway. She made quick work pulling back her hood as she made her way to the very front of the tavern. 

Daere grinned sheepishly as she flopped onto a bar stool causing Trevor to state sharply, “I am not giving you another night in a free room, Daere.”

“Ouch, that hurts and here I thought you loved me. It’s okay though. I got the money this time, plus interest if you want it,” Daere replied innocently as she reached over to her side and grabbed the small coin bag. With a small toss, the coins fell out and cluttered as they split onto the table. 

Trevor stopped then looked at them while remarking, “By now I know better than to question why you have that much on you.”

“Well, you know how good the pay is if you don't have to work with any partners,” she purred deceptively. “Speaking of work, has Blair said anything on my next target or am I finally heading home?” Daere inquired not hiding her own curiosity as she finally pulled back her hood, her hands moved to the table as the door opened behind her. 

Trevor paused as he looked past her towards the doorway. Daere winced, shutting her eyes as she heard a bellowed demand, “Everyone in this tavern will need to vacate the premises right now or there’ll be hell to pay!”

“This is a joke right?” a masculine voice questioned behind her, causing her to slowly turn her head to see what was going on. Daere could recognize the man that had spoken was a member of the Seekers by looking at his outfit, but that alone did not seem to faze the mage or his men. She looked on as the unmarked soldier nodded whilst he slowly turned his attention to his crew behind him. They watched as the swordsmen moved his hand to the hilt of his broadsword then unsheathed it, the Seeker had no time to react as the unmarked soldier ran him through.

Time felt as though it had stilled as the patrons watched in disbelief. The Seeker fell to his knees as the blood started to trickle from the corner of his mouth. Daere watched as the blood ran swiftly on the blade before the soldier roughly dislodged his blade, causing the room to fall silent. The audience watched in shock as the Seeker dropped onto his knees, falling lifelessly onto the tavern floor. Blood ran swiftly on the blade before the soldier kicked the Seeker’s dead body with distaste. 

A delayed scream broke out as Daere turned back around in her seat to face the bar. She rolled her eyes as she muttered grumpily, “Of course it seems it won't be a quiet night, after all. Hey, do you think you can get me something to drink, Trevor?”

“Of course, Daere,” Trevor replied as he shook his head while he walked away to pour her a glass. It didn’t take long before one of the soldiers made their way over to them.The mage stopped right behind her then rested his hand on the table in front of her. Slowly he bent over and threatened close to her ear with a sickening hiss, “Did you not hear my kind officer? Get your lousy ass up, you filthy knife ear and disarm.”

“Kind sir, I have paid for my room already and I will not disarm because you had asked me in such a manner. If you want me to do so, so badly, you might as well disrobe me, which I don't see happening. So please get your filthy stench away from me, you stupid shemlen.” Daere replied coldly. 

Trevor placed some ale in front of her while he looked nervously at the mage. She could hear the other patrons being moved outside as the mage turned his attention to the filled cup. Daere moved her hand towards it but stopped as the mage knocked over her drink. The mage threatened the scared tavern owner whipping his head towards him to glare at him with a snarl,“What about you? Do you have something to say too or are you going to move with the others?”

“Trevor, don’t do anything. The Templars should be here soon to see what’s going on here. Besides, with the way he’s dressed, I don't see him doing anything,” Daere replied as she looked at Trevor with her own coldness in her eyes. She turned her head to face the mage ready to snap at him. 

The mage backed away from her as he started to laugh hysterically, he wasted no time opening his palm while he allowed a fireball to develop. Trevor's eyes went wide as he started to run but couldn’t get far enough as the mage threw the fireball at him. Daere stiffly watched as she stood there staring down at Trevor’s burnt body while the mage inquired hatefully, ”Still think I’m full of hot air, knife elf?”

Daere felt her anger rise while she looked at the mage, her eyes as sharp as daggers. With belying calm, she studied the mage’s movements with caution, unhilting her daggers from her side and placed them onto the table waiting for the mage to drop his guard. She nearly lost hope as his eyes followed her every movement, then just as she was about to reach for the small blade within her boot he turned his attention to the door while one of his men entered. 

Daere fought the smile that pulled at her lips as the soldier reported, “The others are loaded up, we’re just waiting for you, sir. What’re we going to do with the knife ear?”

“What else you do with the…” the mage began as Daere pulled out the small blade. Without making a noise her eyes went wide in intent as she started to charge at him. 

The soldier quickly cut the mage off as Daere got closer. “Sir!”

“No you don't you, sneaky fox!” the mage sneered as he moved to the side allowing his spell to vanish, Daere landed hard onto the table. He grabbed the back of her hair before she could recover from her mistake, then swiftly he slammed her head into the table, releasing her as she fall backward from the pain. The mage stared down at her, his voice sounded far away as he asked his men, “Do we have a spare empty cart or are all full?”

“We have a spare one, but you know we cannot use it...” The soldier's voice faded as Daere slowly closed her eyes, she could feel her body grow light as faint whispers surrounded her. The air changed swiftly as she opened her eyes, part of her already knew her lucidity was fading as she attempted to sit up. But she all she managed was a soft mutter under her breath, “Well shit.”

Once her surroundings had changed, she slowly got up while observing the glowing, green rocks that sat around the hillside. A thought crossed her mind that they seemed vaguely familiar to her as she moved down the small hill with a defeated sighed. Her father's words drifted into her thoughts almost like a haunting echo, ‘While in the fade da’len show no emotion, for if you show the slightest, demons will take your soul.’

“It is not like I would be missed if I did die out here,” Daere muttered more to herself as a black figure moved behind a hazy-looking tree, she paused then shook her head as she tried her best to keep her nerve. She took a breath as she ignored the creature that she knew was starting to follow her while she walked on. With a snicker Daere mused quietly, “I wonder if this is how Darcy feels when he sleeps? I wonder what type of spirits has he came across?”

‘Where are the spirits anyway?’ Daere wondered, her heart nearly froze as a deep growl drifted to her from behind. Gathering her wits, Daere threatened, “If demon or mage, ar tu na’lin emma mi. So you might as well show yourself and stop stalking me because I don't appreciate it.”

“Ma emma harel, da’len. Is this how the elves on the earth are now being raised? You lack respect,” a male voice scolded her with some annoyance as they spoke. 

Daere clenched her fist together as she lowered her head. After a moment to collect herself further and with a sigh, she smirked as she slowly lifted her head up. Daere turned around to face her stalker then paused as she saw the black wolf helmet. The armor he wore did him no justice to the stories she had been told during her childhood and in terrified awe, Daere watched as the Evanuris walked closer to her. Her mind went into a panic as she thought ’Tonight just is not my night, is it? Alright, body, I think it is best I wake up now.’

“Well, are you not going to answer my question, da’len? Or are you too afraid?” The Evanuris inquired calmly, his voice sounded almost like honey when he spoke as he stopped in front of her. 

Daere studied the black wolf helmet as her eyes hardened, her anger replaced her fear as she sneered at him, “Even if I should be, I am not Fen’Harel. Your presence alone is why I should have questioned the lack of spirits, but foolish me I didn't now, did I?”

“You are foolish in thinking you can get away with those words; such darkness clings to your very essence.” He remarked coolly as his eyes started to shine while he reached out towards her. Daere tried to step back as she felt the tingle against her skin then he stopped himself as blood started to appear on her forehead. She brought her fingertips to her face and pulled away as he uttered bemusedly, “I see now.”

“Does this mean you have lost your interest in killing me?” Daere softened her tone, but he shook his head before he explained, “I am not interested in killing you. My interest is in why you of all things are here and the others in the camp are not. As of yet, I see you are not completely conscious, nor are you aware of your surroundings. Maybe next time we can keep our conversation more civil?”

“I doubt that dread wolf,” Daere replied as she looked at him oddly, his image slowly started to vanish as the hillside disappeared around them. The sound of the soldiers soon filled her ears as she felt herself begin to awaken. 

The Evanuris stood there and nodded approvingly as his image thinned, slowly growing more translucent as he was swallowed up by her growing consciousness. He grinned with amusement beneath his helmet, before leaving off with a soft murmur, “We will see.” 

“I am telling you, sir, the elf is probably dead or close to it. Half the time you don't even know your own strength,” a woman’s voice broke through the haze as Daere began to groan in pain, finally managing to crack her eyes open. 

The swordswoman stopped talking while Daere turned her head to face them. The swordswoman shook her head in detest as the mage raised his hand and ordered her, “Leave us. I want to speak to our prisoner alone.”

“Your funeral, sir,” the swordswoman remarked snidely as she walked away, the mage looked back at Daere then studied her before their eyes met. Softly he spoke, “I apologize for the rough treatment, but you did not make it easy for me to get you here. Now, do you know how much would an elf, like yourself, cost with your eyes alone?”

“Give me less than ten minutes -- maybe five tops -- and I will gladly show you how lively I am as well, shemlen,” Daere replied sweetly as she glared at the mage, she tried to move her arms only to find them tightly bound. The mage wasted no time explaining as he studied her again with his intrigued greenish-brown eyes.

”After what you did at that tavern, I am not taking that chance with you being untied, but you should know I did manage to get somewhat of a good lookover to see what would be reasonable pricing,” the mage replied. There was a pause before he added, “Then again, I have also considered the possibility of keeping you to myself.”

"What's holding you back? Afraid that I won't sell?” Daere sneered not hiding the snappiness to her tongue. 

He looked to the others in the camp slowly he changed his gaze to her while he replied gently “I’ve got plenty of reasons. For instance, who made your blades? And I can tell by your hands you have done a lot of killing up until now, so I have to know, who do you work with? You obviously know the basics. Besides, if I do sell you, I don't want you hunting me down and stabbing me in my sleep. But in truth, something tells me there is more than meets the eye with you and my gut instinct is never wrong.”

“You come into a tavern and kill an innocent man, you kidnap these people who have a family... Must I add that you fucking slammed my head into a table when all I wanted was to relax before going home? Now you want to make small talk? Please, spare me the niceties,” Daere snapped, the mage smiled slightly as one of his soldiers walked over to him. 

The soldiers stopped next to the cart, he looked at them as one asked with little concern, “Sir some of the prisoners seem ill. What should we do with them?”

“Kill them. We can’t afford any sickness spreading through the carts if we are going to make some profit before heading home,” the mage replied as Daere moved her hands to test the rope's strength, she stopped struggling as the soldiers walked away. 

The mage looked back at her to continue the conversation, “If you were a good girl and listened in the first place, then maybe your friend would not have died in such a way or you would not have to worry about that scar you might be getting because you decided to play nasty? I need answers, if you please. And if you work with me, maybe I might even return your kindness and allow you to eat something before we hit the town tomorrow morning. Better yet, I could allow you to share a bedroll with me so you could stay warm for the night.”

“To the abyss with you, shemlen!” Daere snapped as she looked at him with rage, she lifted herself up slightly from the floor of the cart and spit in his direction. 

The mage moved back as he glared at her. He turned away with spiteful bravado and sauntered away. Without looking back, he motioned one of his soldiers over to his side with a gritted out order, “I need you to get me a cloth ready so we can gag this one.”

“Yes, sir,” the soldier replied dutifully while he reached into his pocket, he pulled one out as they made their way to the front of the cart as Daere managed to sit up. 

She pressed her back against the bars as she watched the two entered. The mage paused as he held out his hand stopping the soldier while he spoke to Daere, “Don't do what I think you are considering elf. Because next time, I promise it won't end with you being knocked out.”

Daere lowered her head slightly as she kept her gaze on the two. It did not take long before they moved forward as the soldier stretched out the ends of the cloth. Feeling the urge to fight rising up once more, she bit her tongue and resisted as best as she could as they moved closer. The mage proved he was not going to have it as they stopped in front of her. Roughly he grabbed the back of her hair then yanked. The intensity of the pain surged through her body and Daere gasped out while her eyes watered. She choked over her own scream as others stopped what they were doing to watch while the solder wrapped the gag in her mouth before tightening a knot at the back of her head. Daere reflexively kicked as she raised her leg up swiftly, catching the soldier in the groin. 

The soldier cried out while as he fell to his knees. The mage lashed out at her by slamming Daere’s head back against the bars before turning to his soldier and shouting mercilessly, “Suck it up! You’re a soldier; now get up!”

Daere blinked several times to clear the black dots that had formed as she chewed on the gag. She watched the soldier get up then painfully limped out of the cart with the mage right behind him. Once they had exited the two made their way off the ramp before the mage turned to glare at Daere, then slammed the iron door causing the cart she was in to shake.

Her gaze followed the mage as he made his way over towards his men. One of the soldiers handed him a bowl before Daere shifted her attention to away as her mouth watered from the hearty smell of the stew. 

She looked back out at the trees that had surrounded the small, makeshift camp and her eyes rested upon a blackbird sitting on a branch not too far from them. Daere tilted her ears up in confusion before she blinked, but in that short instance, as she opened her eyes surprise washed over her upon seeing the bird gone. It couldn’t have flown off that quickly, could it? The brief incident caused her to think with little care, ‘That was odd.’


	2. Unlikely Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °with beta

The voices of the busy city outside woke Daere as she tried to move her arms out to stretch, but her calm was cut short as she slowly opened her eyes and realized she was still bound and gagged. It took her a while to remember the events from the night before as she stared at the floor of the small cage. 

She sat up softly with a groan of pain muffled through the gag then blinked while her gaze met up with an elf servant that was peering at her through the open bars with his icy blue eyes. 

The servant glanced back at the mage while he continued to talk to a customer and deciding the coast was clear, he whispered to her, ”Honestly I don’t see how you’re any different than the other elves down in Thedas, but you might as well consider yourself lucky, da’len. My friend has plans for you.”

‘What are you talking about?’ Daere wondered as she glimpsed down at his side. She noticed the blade he carried was unlike any other she had ever seen. 

The mage slowly turned his attention to the two as he finished talking to the other customer. He wasted no time before advising with false pleasantness, “Sir, that one is ill-tempered and not for sale at the moment. Can I perhaps interest you in someone else?”

“Are you certain? She looks like she would be perfect for my master. You see, our last worker had an unfortunate accident during a ritual. One of the other mages he was working with cut too deep and they couldn’t stop the bleeding in time. In fact, this one looks like she is a good bleeder herself. Maybe just a knick would do it? If anything, he would likely just keep her in his bedchambers since she looks like she has some flexibility,” the servant explained. 

As the elf stood, she watched as the other elf covered his odd-looking blade while the mage approached them. He shook his head no as he stopped, but Daere ignored the silent reproach and kicked at the bars causing both the men to look at her as her short, brown hair fell over her face. She tried to curse up a storm only to be muffled by the gag, but her efforts came to a halt as she found herself breathing heavily. With a fierce glare at the men, she felt she made her thoughts fairly clear. ‘The hell I’m going with someone that follows another blood mage!’

“Trust me, when we got her in from the poorest structure of the alienage, we had plenty of problems with her. In fact, this knife ear killed off some of my profit before we even got here. That’s why the prices are usually high today. If I do sell her, I want to make certain she is properly trained so I won't be responsible for any unfortunate accidents.” The mage replied with practiced calm as though reciting a script or a well-thought response. 

Daere noticed the strange expression on the other elf’s face as he raised a suspicious brow. Softly the servant asked, “What alienage, can I ask, did you find her in?”

‘You did not get me from a bloody alienage, you lying son of a bitch!’ Daere thought as her eyes narrowed viciously at the lie. Yet again, while glaring at the mage, she kicked the cage causing it to rattle loudly. The mage sent Daere a threatening look as the elf servant stated with sarcasm ”It is alright my master has his ways dealing with such behaviors, if you could see the amazing work he has done but since you insist I will have to go back empty-handed. I pray that my master will be understanding. If he is not, I fear you will have a visit with him soon. ”

“I could offer your master another servant if he wants an elf, just give me a bit of time to restock,” the mage tried to explain but the odd elven servant was not going to have it as he walked out of the building, he looked back at her while he threatened ”Do you not know how to control that temper of yours?”

‘What do you think, you leeching shem,” Daere tried to mutter through the gag. 

He smirked while stating, ”Even if being bound and gagged is a good look for you, you are going to kill my business if you keep insisting with this attitude. “

“Lord Livius Erimond, if you're afraid she is going to cut your profit why don't you store her with that qunari that they brought in just before you arrived ?” One of the soldiers remarked from across the room, Lord Livius Erimond stood there as an odd look crossed his face slowly he turned to look at the swordsmen while sneered”You damn certain why I am not placing this knife ear with the qunari, but you are right if we are going to get anything she needs to be out of sight.”

“But sir you said yourself that knife ear looks like she has killed before, in fact, the small blade we found that she dropped while trying to attack you had some traces of blood.” the soldier replied as he hesitated while looking at her,Lord Livius Erimond sent a chilling glare at the soldier and threatened, ”So help me don't suggest to do something about the knife ear then turn around and do nothing, take her to the back. Do I need to babysit you while you walk down the alley? Nevermind I will do it myself you worthless scum but first I got a few more questions for her before we head.”

“Do you think that is wise?” The soldier asked as Lord Livius Erimond reached into his pocket, he pulled out a set of keys while asking Daere ”Certainly you won't be pulling the same shit you did last night now, knife ear.”

Daere sat there and watch as the Tevinter entered the small cage, he knelt down in front of her then stated, ”Isn't this much better knife ear, now I am going to remove the gag from your mouth and we are going to talk..you do know how to talk without being a savage now don't you? Or am I wasting my time.”

‘The one that is being a savage is you, asshole.’ Daere thought as she just stared back at him, the soldier kept his distance at the entrance of the gate. Slowly she lowered her eyes innocently as he reached towards the back of her head, roughly he untied the knot as he spoke, ”Much better I think we might have an understanding here.”

“You have no idea who you're messing with.”Daere replied calmly as she felt the gag leave her lips, she moved her jaw slightly then licked her lips as he remarked”No dear you are the one to be mistaken, now answer my question while there are no customers present. Who do you work for, we could use a good hand like yourself after all.”

“Who says I work for anyone?”Daere inquired as she tried her best to keep her tone light, she raised her gaze from the floor, there was an uncomfortable silence between the two before Lord Livius Erimond commented”Remarkable, your skin is nothing special but those eyes a true look of a killer..soulless and dead so how could you say you don’t work for anyone?”

“If you think I work for someone then why do you think I would trade my loyalty if I had any?”Daere snapped, she moved her leg barely an inch as Lord Livius Erimond moved his hand swiftly to her throat. Softly he threatened as he tightened his grip”I told you no funny business, is it the Antivan Crows ?”

“Your kidding right? Don't confuse my work with people who tend to lose more people faster than they could recruit.”Daere busted out laughing as she explained, she slowed to a stop while she added”Please...just allow myself go and I promise you this will be less painful for you then it needs to be, I give you my word I will just walk out that door without touching that nasty face of yours..well for now I won't ”

“You not answering my question, very well have it your way ”Lord Livius Erimond remarked, slowly he turned his head to the soldier as he ordered” make certain to move some together, I don't care if they are crowded. Just like the qunari I want this knife ear kept separated from the others, if I find she is not you will be use for the next ritual understand.”

“I understand sir” A soldier replied calmly, slowly Lord Livius Erimond looked back at her while he touched her arm and muttered” Go with him, maybe later I can get something out of you that is some use.”

“Does this mean you putting that nasty thing back in my mouth?”Daere inquired trying to hide her curiosity , he smirked then replied”I don’t see that you need it since I wont be present when you run that thing of a mouth of yours, so get up.”

“You are the worst slaver I have ever come across,” Daere blurted as she slowly got to her feet.

Lord Livius Erimond stood up while he inquired out of curiosity, “Why would you say that? Have you gotten out of being sold before?”

“Never had the need to, you just got me on a bad night now please this is your last warning, let me go,” Daere replied calmly, Lord Livius Erimond studied her as he rested his hand on her wrist. Roughly he pulled her arm as they started to head out of the small cage, the soldier look at Lord Livius Erimond while they walked past him as he stated”Change of plan I will see to it she get back there.”

“But sir what about the others that still need to be sold,” the soldier asked in shock. 

Lord Livius Erimond replied as they got closer to the door.”You know had to run the shop, besides I already see the wheels turning in this knife ear head.”

“Normally it takes the stupid ones a little longer to think they figured me out,” Daere remarked sarcastically while she rolled her eyes, a few others looked up as they made their way across the room. He nearly paused in his tracks as the elf servant from before opened the front door, Lord Livius Erimond tightened his grip as he inquired”Did your master change his mind?”

“No they has requested I take any necessary measures I need to, let her go.”the elf servant replied as he withdrew his strange looking daggers,Lord Livius Erimond muttered under his breath”You would not be stupid enough to attack with a room full of people, how could I not have notice before when you came in.”

“Wait did Blair actually sent someone to help me out here?” Daere inquired, the other elf looked at her oddly as he asked, “I don't know who this ‘Blair’ you speak of, the request came from..”

“Craven, that is enough you really do take to long,” a woman's voice remarked, slowly as the soldiers unhilted their swords as an elven woman with raven black hair appeared from behind him.Without looking behind him Lord Livius Erimond ordered, “Keep them busy. I’m taking her through the back.”

“Yes sir.” another soldier replied as the elven woman withdrew her dain dao, Lord Livius Erimond muttered a few words as he pulled Daere’s arm roughly back. A fire wall rose from the ground as Craven shouted, “Taliesin!”

“I am doing the best I can”Taliesin replied as she ran her darn dao blade through the tevinter soldier, Daere tried to pull out of Lord Livius Erimond gasp as they made their way to the back door then fall roughly to the ground. He growled under his breath as he started to lean forward to grab her.”All you elves are the same you little..”

“You talk too much.”Daere snapped as she kicked him in the head, he stared blankly at her as he fall to the ground. Slowly she turned her gaze to the doorway as the sound of fighting the stopped in the other room, without wasting any more time Daere got up and ran towards the back door then stopped as she heard Craven replied, “Taliesin go see if that magister is dead. Hey you, by the door, come over here.”

“I don't know neck of the woods you came from but I am done taking orders,” Daere remarked as she turned her back against the door, her hands dance around the doorknob as Taliesin walked over to Lord Livius Erimond. With a quick thrust downward of her daon dao she embedded the blade into his back, blood slowly spread onto the floor from under the tevinter mage as Craven walked past them. Daere did not stop messing with the door as she glared at him, softly she threatening”I swear if you take one more step I can't guarantee that I will not take those daggers of yours and shoved them where the sun don't shine.”

“This would be interesting to see, really is daring of you to threaten one of us,” Taliesin replied as she smiled, her smile faded as she studied Daere’s features while muttering”I thought the two of you were joking about what you saw, if it was not for the eye coloring I would say Anthony had escaped and succeeded in raising the dead..”

“You two are odd, now would you excuse me but I prefer not to keep wasting my time here.”Daere replied cutting Taliesin off as the door opened behind her, Craven stopped in his tracks as Taliesin remarked “Manners I swear is another thing.”

“You coming back with us, our friend wants to… speak with you and to make some sense out of a few things” Craven explained calmly ,Daere backed out of the door as the roped that had bounded her loosened behind her back while she remarked” Somehow that won't happen but I do give you my thanks.”

“How far do you think you could get with your hands bound behind you?”Taliesin inquired out of curiosity, Daere smirked as she held out her hands in the air while the ropes fall to the ground cheekily she replied replying “Me bound you're kidding right? I was just going to wait until nightfall to make my escape, just never consider elves badly dress to come in...well it has been fun and I have to start looking for a ride back.”

“How did you..” Craven inquired but stopped himself as Daere turned around and started to walk away from them down the alley, she could hear Taliesin state sharply behind her. “Come on Craven, Fen'Harel will probably want to know how things tend out.”

“Are we not going to follow her, I mean if she is then maybe she would be better hiding with the others. “Craven could be heard asking, Daere turned her head and looked at them while Taliesin shook her head as she responded “No absolutely not, if she is do you know how much bad blood would be going between her and them because of the past? If she is they will stop at nothing to finish what they started and that is one thing I don't want to be a part of again, so if Fen'Harel asks you are going to lie, okay? “

“Daere what are you doing here. Azenor voice rang out, Daere turned her head as the two elves disappeared back into the building. Azenor walked briskly to Daere’s side while she press with annoyance “Hello are you not going to answer my question, I mean Blair just sent word that you were missing so we just figured that you had disappeared like the elves after you killed your contractor..while I am on that can I ask what was that about.“

“Azenor, that man had it coming he wanted me to kill a family that lived in an alienge just because his servant accidentally misplaced some silverware. You know I play karma if I see unfair injustice like that, besides I am doing more for my people then the legendary Mythal ever would. “Daere explained as they walked the busy roads, Azenor shook her head then remarked, “You know that does not explain why your clear over here in Lydes, besides if you keep this up Blair will stop giving you contracts to work with”

“I was at the tavern when some asshole decided to play rough hopefully that answers your question, now are you heading back to Amaranthine? If you give me a ride.” Daere demanded as an elven man bumped into her, he blinked a couple of times then quickly replied as she turned to face him “Ir abelas, I am such a klutz no harm I hope.”

“No…” Daere replied as she dusted her arm off, the two watched while he nodded then went on his way. Daere remarked sharply as he disappeared into the crowd “I bet you five copper that mage is up to no good. Seven if he is going to end up dead.”

“You’re horrible, Daere. What are you going to do ask your brother to summon those demons again just so we could get an answer on what happens?”Azenor replied. 

Daere sneered slightly ”Hush unless you want the whole town to hear and call the Templars, besides they are not demons...well not all of them.”

“Still I am surprised that the chranty have not caught on about you two.” Azenor replied as they continued on their way, Daere smirked as she replied, ”Honestly I am certain he would appreciate if it stayed that way.”

“Why I mean him being a mage himself there is nothing to be ashamed of.”Azenor remarked softly as the stables drew closer, Daere replied ”I don’t know but one thing is clear we don’t talk much about, mostly because he still feels like I am the embarrassment of the family.”

“So shall we make like shadows and vanish as the sun sets?”Azenor inquired softly as the two stopped in front of a couple of ready horses, Daere muttered as she laughed”That us the most horrible thing you could say.”

“Trust me I got a whole new line of puns to say on our way home,” Azenor remarked as she climbed onto a Dalish bred. 

Daere muttered as she climbed onto the Threed bred. “Please don't or I will list you as my next victim.”

“Oh come now! even I know you have a soft spot for a joke or two!” Azenor replied as she looked at Daere with a big grin. Daere groaned in disgusted, not noticing they were being watched as they rode out of Lydes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darn dao :A type of Chinese sword, sometimes called a broadsword, scimitar or sabre. A typical darn dao has a slightly curved hilt, usually curved downward and opposite the curve of the blade. The blade itself is straight-backed and single-edged, with the last decimeter or so flaring somewhat upward


	3. The Long Road Ahead

The two women rode through the night in silence on the deserted road as the full moon guiding them, slowly in a distance they could see the dim lights from Amaranthine stables. Azenor yawned as the the two slowed their borrowed horses to a stop as a couple of the ready stable hands walked out to greet, Daere wasted no time sliding off her horse then held out her reins as Azenor transgender sister Arranz watched them from the side of the stable. Their eyes met for brief as Azenor remarked away”I guess i will tell Blair your back but try to stay a bit longer and this time, what I heard from some soldiers that when the guards of Jader found the body it looked like a amateur did it. ”  
“Going to have to until I get another set made, but then again there are more than just knives and daggers I can use to my advantage so we will see.Have a good night you two.” Daere remarked as she started to make her way towards the surrounding woods, she followed the familiar path as the sun started to break through the sky above her. In a distance a figure stood with his palm exposed as the flame danced gently amongst the breeze, without stopping she remarked””Darcy, there is no need to wait for me.”  
“Someone had to make certain you got home ok and by the looks of it the spirits were right you do need some healing, what did you get into that caused you to look like a mess?”Her brother asked sharply as she got closer then stopped in front of him, Darcy studied her face through the dim light while he remarked”Alright go wash up, I will get the herbs ready but I cannot promise you that you won't have a scar on your forehead. Seriously Daere can you not do anything right, why did you not get aid sooner.”  
“Please explain to me how I can get aide if you don't like the thought of me going to a healer within one of the towns I’m in? Besides I do have an excuse for this one before you snap at me about how ‘this is the first time I took your advice’ when you know that is not the case.” Daere remarked calmly as she started to walk past him, she could hear him sigh before he turned around to follow her back to their shared cabin. They parted ways as Darcy went inside, Daere past the side of the cabin and made her way towards the water pump in the back.Slowly the sun rose as her hand rested upon the pumps handle, she could hear the forest starting to come alive as the water rushed into the bucket. Carefully as the water stop flowing Daere took off her clothing she bent over and picked up a cloth, gently as she stood Daere cleaned off the dried dirt and blood off her body while she closed her eyes.Slowly she reopened them in time to see a spirit wolf standing near a tree as Darcy voice rang out from the front”Hurry up before you get sick because of the cold air, sis.”  
“I am almost done.”Daere yelled back as she turned her head, she looked back in front of her to find the massive wolf was gone as she finished washing up her body.As the wind started to pick up Daere quickly got dressed then gently used her foot to tip over the bucket, then turned her attention to the bare spot next to the trees. Daere looked back to the cabin then made her way over to the spot underneath the tree, she looked at the ground searching for any prints only to find none present as her brother shouted at her again ”Sometime today please, I know you still need to rest.”  
“Patience is good brother, you need to remember that”Daere muttered as she knelt onto the ground, she studied the blades of grass and noticed none were disturbed.A yawn escaped her lips as she thought ’Probably my own imagination, besides an evanuris would not be this annoyance now would they?’  
Slowly she got up then turned as she started to head back while the cool wind started to breeze over her damped hair,Darcy waited for her in the front doorway while he spoke”About time, what were you doing?”  
“I thought I saw something and figure to check it out, you know the quickest way for idiots to die when they are lone.”Daere slightly joked as she walked past him inside, he shook his head as he followed her inside while she made her way to their small round table. She sat on the hard wooden chair as he stopped in front of her, gently she added” We might need to head over to the blacksmith to see if he can reconstruct the daggers father gave me, also I am going to see if I can get another contract because I lost everything..ir abelas brother.”  
“I figured as much, while we wait for your daggers to be replaced I can figure something out for coin.”Darcy remarked as he pressed his hand under her chin and examined the cut on her forehead, he moved back as he reached inside the herb mixture. He dapped the cloth a couple of times while he added”I am not mad at you for this one but you know better then to be seeking traven rooms like that, why do you insist hanging around those filthy shemlens?”  
“Darcy do we really need to get into this?”Daere snapped as he pressed the mixture on her forehead, his jaw slightly moved as he pressed harder causing her to yap” Hey easy, it is not like my brain matter is hanging out.”  
“It might as well be, your luck though I don't see this being a noticeable scar but you will have a scar nonetheless.”Darcy remarked as he put down the cloth back in the bowl, his eyes shine softly as he rested his hand on her forehead while she spoke”How is having a scar a good thing, no these days people go by looks over anything.”  
“Well consider yourself unlucky because you really dont have the looks or the personality to go with it.”Darcy remarked as he kept his focus, slowly the wound on her forehead healed over as Daere stated”ouch, so much love from my own flesh and blood.”  
“It is the truth the only way you would even get lucky is if you break from our tradition and date a shemlen, I also hear qunaris are not picky either.”Darcy replied, his eyes slowly returned to normal violet as she smacked his hand away while muttering”You know that really hurts, thanks for the healing.”  
“Well the truth hurts.He replied as she got up, slowly she made her way up the steps while Darcy started to pick up the bowl.Daere walked the small pathway to her room as she heard a knock on the front door, Darcy voice drift as Daere stopped in her doorway.”Aneth ara, can I ask what is this visit?”  
“You know why for this visit don't be play games.”A woman snapped, Daere turned her head while turning away slowly she closed the door behind her as Darcy stated”I told you to tell him to wait, I am not trying to back out of it just I cannot forgive myself if something happens to.”  
“We got ways to deal with it and you know this or do you want him to tell the others that you two slipped through…”the woman snapped as she cut Darcy off ,the elven woman stopped as Daere demanded ”What is going on here brother?”  
“Nothing you need to worry about..why dont you head on to the blacksmith and try not to pick up anymore missions please.”Darcy remarked sharply as Daere made her way back down the steps, she looked at him oddly then at the strangely armored elven woman as she crossed her arms. Daere slowly turned her head as she asked“Brother what have you been doing when I was gone?”  
“Daere just go it is none of your business.”Darcy ordered softly,Daere sneered “I am sick of the whole it is not my ‘business’ shit brother, but fine if you need anything you know I am not hard to find.”  
“Just go.”Darcy muttered,Daere shot him a glare as the elven woman moved to the side.Daere caught a glance of her blade as she made her way past causing her to think ’ another one, where are they popping up from?’  
Without looking back Daere made her way through the woods, she brought her hand over her mouth and yawned as the sun started to beat against the top of her head. A twig snapping in front of her quickly drew her attention down to earth as she notice the shemlen approaching her, she tilted her ear up and smiled while remarking”Well nice to know I wont be going to far now wont I?Care to join me falon?”  
“Honestly don't think you will be smiling after we get done talking, but for starters glad to see my elf did not vanish.Since that is out of the way care to explain to me after the talk we had before you left why did you kill the contractor? You do know if you keep this up we won't have a business. “  
“Blair you really need to do some background check on the people you send me after, I nearly wiped out an innocent family because of him..and you should know I don't do dirty work like that.”Daere snapped at him while her smiled faded, he raised his hands in defense as he apologized”If I knew I would not have sent you over I swear.”  
“Is there anymore work that I need to do? Or is that all you are here for is to give me a pointless lecture”Daere inquired as she tried to change the subject,there was a pause before he answered “Yes and no.”  
“Blair that is not an answer...give me something before my own brother gets on my list.” Daere replied calmly, he explained “ we got a request to try to assassinate a tevinter assassin..”  
“Oh this sounds like it would be interesting and fun, how does this work exactly? An assassin target an assassin sounds like a fun game..who brought in the request if you don't mind me asking?”Daere inquired not even trying to hide her interested,Blair shook his head while he remarked”Daere you might think you are good but even the real professionals stopped trying on this one out of fear because of what has been going on”  
“Of come on you know I need the field not the boring paperwork..”Daere tried to explain, Blair held up his hand then shook his head “absolutely not, take this time to breath abit i am certain the mission will still be there when your ready. Right now I have been trying to get information on what happened in Jader..Azenor told me you might be able to fill in that gap.”  
“Before or after we get something to drink?”Daere inquired, Blair shook his head as he replied”Do I hear a date out of this, you know it is frowned upon to date someone you work with but..”  
“Not to be mean but no one in the right mind would date you, more or less I am itching for a friendly face before heading back home.” Daere replied as the two made their way out of the forest, the streets of Amaranthine looked more busier then normal as they walked past the shops.Daere turned her head as she wondered ’Why are there more templars out, certainly they are not doing something about my people missing are they?’  
“Daere.”Blair asked as they conture their way past the shops, Daere blinked and muttered as they reached a table”Huh?”  
“You did not hear a word I said now did you?”Blair inquired as he studied her face,Daere looked at him with soft smile as she gently asked while they stopped in front of an empty table ”Do I ever?Now what was it you were trying to tell me?”  
“The usual chai tea in skim milk with two spoons of honey?”Blair inquired as they sat right across from each, she opened her mouth then paused as the strange elf from before plopped right next to them while he remarked”You do know how much of a taboo it is to date a shemlen don't you.”  
“Excuse me?How..why are you here.”Daere snapped as Craven rested his chin on the headboard of the chair right across from them,Blair looked at Daere as he asked”You know this guy?”  
“No..well sort of him and his partner caused a ruckus that gave me..can you just leave? Please like now?”Daere snapped as Craven grinned, she sighed as she remarked “Blair I think all of a sudden I lost interest of the drink..maybe some other time? As for Jader A mage came in with some soldiers demanding people to get into carts, when I refused I watched the mage kill Trevor...and seriously can you not get lost.”  
“I told you my friend would like a word with you, even if Taliesin gave up I have not.” Craven remarked as he batted his eyelashes,slowly he sat up while he added as he picked up the cloth that laid on the ground beside him” we figure you might wanted these back as well...consider this an act of good faith.”  
“look certain your friend can find something better..”Daere stopped mid sentence as a chill ran through her spine, her eyes rested on the sigil on top of the material as he placed it right in front of her on the table.Slowly she looked at him and glared while the smile faded from his lips as he replied”I am certain even you would understand..by the looks on your face you do.”  
“Get away from me now or I will make you regret it.”Daere threatened calmly as she thought’ and here I was hoping that the wolves were just my imagination, i wonder if my brother knows a way to take care of this.’  
“You heard her, she wants nothing you have to offer now leave us.”Blair snapped as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword,Craven turned his head to look at the shemlen then back at Daere while he got up and muttered”Very well, I will be around if you need anything.”  
“You know even with people disappearing around us that was the oddest thing to happen this week for me.”Daere remarked as the two watched Craven walk away, he did not look back as he disappeared into the growing crowd.Slowly she looked down at the cloth as she reached out to touch it, the silk felt odd under her fingertips as she unwrapped them like a gift. Daere shook her head as she saw her daggers causing her to mutter”I think Darcy is going to kill me for this one or force us to move again“Why?What so special about the cloth?” Blair inquired not hiding his curiosity, Daere replied softly as she stood up”While you shemlens have Andrasta some of my people follow what is considered the elven pantheon, to some they are gods but I think each and everyone is a joke and don't deserve any respect.Blair if it is ok with you I am going to head after this, i want to find this assassins location can you to me a favor and go back to my brother and tell him what is going on...leave out that guys visit please. “  
“There is no way I can talk you out of this now is there? Alright your target.. her name is Lady Kira, take your time because what I have heard she is really tricky and has a small issue with elves.When you get back let us have a rain check on out drinks.”Blair replied, Daere remarked softly“Ma serannas falon, and I promise you I will pay for it next time. “  
“Don't worry about it. “Blair remarked as he watched her tightened her belt, slowly he got up himself as she left him. Daere made her way over to the stables, she stopped as she notice some men having trouble putting a wheel on the side of their carriage. Against her best interest Daere made her way over to them, without a word she pressed her shoulder against the side and pushed with her weight as the older man turned to look at her in surprise. She grunted softly while he turned to the younger one and ordered “Go get it now.”  
“Yes sir.”the younger one replied before he ran off to get the change of wheel, Daere stood in her spot as her shoulder began to ache while the older man turned to her.He wasted no time saying roughly” Warn me if you get to tired.”  
“I will but don't worry about me.”Daere remarked with a slight strain as the younger man returned, he was quick to remove the broken axle then replaced it with the new one.The older man moved away as the other one started to tighten the bolt , Daere sat on the ground from exhaustion and watch the men as they contured to work.She did not notice the a blonde woman walking over to them until she heard her voice as the new arrival studied the elf with her light blueish green eyes”You locals are friendly, my name Lady Kira and assuming you do have some manners leaf ear so who might you be and why did you help my servants?”  
“My name is Daere Lavellan, my apologies for the intrusion but in truth when i saw your men struggling I figured I could be some use and ask if you could give me a job.”Daere replied softly, slowly she got up from the ground while thinking as she bowed ’My luck just got better, this is the first time I came across my target this quickly.’  
“Then you are in luck, it seems we might have and opening if you know how well to use those blades by your side.There is one thing I do need to ask of you, roll up your sleeves and pant legs.”Kira replied as she studied Daere, Daere looked at her oddly before she did as the shemlen requested.Kira approached her then circled her like a shark surrounding it’s prey, she stopped then demanded with a slight hesitation as Daere revealed a birthmark on her ankle.”What is that?”  
“It is a birthmark, not to sound rude but you have heard of them haven't you?”Daere replied,Kira nodded her head while she demanded”Alright, pull them down and hand me your weapons so we can get going.”  
“I won't let you regret this I promise.”Daere replied softly as she fixed her leg pants and sleeves, Daere unhilted her daggers then handed them to Kira without a fuss.Kira gently took them from her hands then handed them to one of the servants as they walked past her, softly she smiled as she asked”Do you have any belongings you wish to retrieve?”  
“No ma’am”Daere acknowledged as she shook her head,Kira out stretched her hand as she started to guided her towards the carriage open door.She caught a glance of Blair as he stood in the shadows with arms crossed before she ducked her head inside the carriage,Daere took a sit on the soft cushion Kira smirked while she stated”Your going to love the others, I know they probably won't like the idea at first that I am bring a leaf ear but you seem like you will be useful to us.”  
“What do you do if you don’t mind me ask?” Daere curiosity got the better of her as she looked out the window, Kira replied softly”I belong to an organization that has been trying to free your people, you don't have a problem with that do you?”  
“Organization as in some type of disturb cult?”Daere inquired as she turned to look at her, Kira explained calmly”Of sorts if you want to see it that way, now relax and enjoy the ride you look like you need some rest.”  
Daere rested her head as she leaned against the wooden walls, slowly she closed her eyes as she noticed Kira propping up her feet on the other side. The rocking motion of the carriage made it easy for Daere to drift as the vision of the fade welcomed her.


	4. Hunter and His Prey

Daere touched the familiar green glowing rocks with her fingertips as the fade danced lightly on her skin, she withdrew her hand away as she muttered to herself while a spirit floated past her ”This beats my normal dreams i guess.”  
“I can show you more places like this if you like.”a male voice spoke gently behind her, she lowered her head and sighed.There was a slight pause as she listen to his movements while he walked around her, once he had stopped in front of her Daere looked up while inquiring .”Are you so bored Fen’Harel that you have found a new person to torment?Or is this going to be punishment for my ‘evil’ ways?”  
“I told you or have you forgotten I don't want to harm you, since you seem stubborn following my sentinel we could try to talk here I suppose ”Solas replied,Daere raised her hand to her chin and muttered”So that is what a sentinel looked like, that would explain why the blades look alot differently than any I have grown up around.”  
“You know nothing about sentinels do you?”Solas asked her as he studied Daere, she looked up at him and tried to study his reaction only to be welcomed by the wolf helmet .She did not hide her confusion as she shook her head no and spoke”No..well maybe a little only that we were to avoid them at all cost.”  
“I see.”Solas replied as he kept his distance from her, she watched him with weary as he started to move then stopped as he held out one of his hand.Slowly he looked at her as he added ”You have no control over this place like i do so you might as well listen to me, not all of us are here to harm you so give me time and i can show you this.”  
“Why are you willing to take the time and risk it?”Daere looked at him, there was silence between the two as she looked down at his hand.She almost whispered”How do I know I can trust you? You who walks between the wickedness and righteousness..Mythal trusted guard dog, the dread wolf also known as Fen’Harel.”  
“You look like you are smart and don’t follow fairy tales like that, it is your choice wander on alone and risk the temptation from the demons while you travel or have nothing to fear and allow me to be your guide.”Solas remarked as he lowered his head slightly, Daere watched as he lowered his hand and listened while he spoke”What is it I can do to show you that there is nothing to be afraid with me?”  
“Why is it so important I trust you?”Daere nearly snapped, she closed her eyes and bite her tongue while she felt the shimmer as the fade reacted to her sudden anger. Solas chuckled softly then stopped as he muttered ”true why should I care? Roam the fade on your own as you wish, but remember I had offered. Lastly before I leave you don't threaten me people again da’len. “  
“Your people? how am I not surprised to hear that from someone that puts fear into people's heart to the point they are worship...you sound like you own them out of free will ”Daere replied calmly as she opened her eyes, Solas explained”You are a cocky one are you?”  
“That depends.”Daere replied as she tilted her ear up while she closed her eyes and smiled, Solas muttered under his breath while he looked at the woman in front of him” That explains a lot..we can conture this later if you wish.”  
“Excuse me?”Daere inquired as she opened her eyes, she watch as Solas walked away from her.His form faded from her sights as she felt someone shaking her as Kira voice rang out you her gently .”Daere it is time to get up.”  
“Huh…?Daere murmured softly as she lifted herself from the carriage seat, she looked around then at the blonde shemlen as she inquired ”you seem to not have slept much before we met now have you leaf ear?”  
“I apologize I didn't mean to oversleep Lady Kira.”Daere allowed the lie to roll off her tongue, she tried to sound fearful to hide her own annoyance but Kira pressed her fingers onto her lips. Daere stopped while she allowed Kira to speak “It is alright leaf ear, you don't have to worry I could tell how exhausted when we left Amaranthine a couple of days back”  
“wait a couple days!?!”Daere nearly shouted as the sleep left her eyes,Kira nodded while Daere thought while they stood ’ Impossible, but then the evanuris were known to have such power to trap their victims mind in the fade for days on end.’  
“The others might be currently busy so we will be able to eat in peace .”Kira explained as the two climbed out of the carriage, Daere looked around the huge yard as one of the servants stopped them while asking”Should I inform them that you have finally arrived my lady?”  
“Yes please.”Kira replied as calmly as she could ,the servant looked at Daere with weary while he inquired”What about the rabbit? Shall I show her where the serving quarters are?”  
“That won't be necessary, she is our special guest if they like it or not.”Kira replied sharply, the servant bow while muttering”Forgive me, but I don't see your brother and the others willing to be so accepting any more.. rabbits.”  
“They will if we are going to finally get some work done, come on leaf ear.”Kira replied as she started walking towards the huge mansion, Daere noticed the hateful look coming from the servants gaze as she follow Kira inside. Once they had entered the grand foyer Daere spoke up”You did not give me details about what your organization does other then it is to ‘free’ my people.”  
“I know being raised with ‘elven’ beliefs you have probably heard bad stories about the tevinters, well they are wrong.Just like I am hoping that I am not wrong about you, you like eggs right?”Kira inquired,Daere looked at the blonde shemlen with her own caution as she thought ’ who in their right mind picks up strangers, offers them a job to kill the most powerful mages then talk about breakfast?’  
“Eggs...are ok, but why would you be wrong about me.I thought I barely pass the test you put me through?”Daere inquired causing Kira laughed lightly as they entered the dining hall, some of the servants were still working on setting down the plates while they walked over to their spots. Kira sat down first at the table then looked at Daere while she demanded”Sit, eat before it gets cold.”  
“I..I..I could not impose.”Daere replied,Kira smile softly then stated”You can drop the act, your not the first to think they can be helpful then attempt on my life. So please let us keep this civil shall we?”  
“When he said you were good I did not expect you to be this good, very well since you asked nicely.”Daere replied as she pulled away the seat from the table, Kira stuck her fork into her eggs as Daere sat down.Without looking up Kira replied calmly ”In truth this is the furthest anyone has gotten , but you have been asleep all the way here so I still don't know if we should trust you.”  
“What gave me away if you don't mind me asking?”Daere inquired as Kira took a bite, she chewed her food quickly then swallowed as she reached out for cup.She took a drink then looked at Daere as she spoke”Your to clean to be a homeless elf looking for work, your hands I noticed while you slept were a bit rough from using the daggers to much. Your eyes despite having such a unique color look really dead, like you kill to many people to the point it feels like it would be nothing if someone crossed you.In truth killing alone would not give a person such hardness, they would have to go through a rough life.Must I add one of my spies overheard you talking about a contract on my life before we left, the alone I should have slit your throat while you slept but what caught my interest was the fact how you treated a sentinel when he gave you those blades.Can I ask what they did to wrong?”  
“I have my reasons just leave it as that please. “Daere replied calmly so she stared down at the food in front of her, Kira spoke up softly ”The last reason that mark on your leg looks closely like those we have been working with.”  
“I told you it is a birthmark nothing more.”Daere growled,Kira muttered as she cleared her throat and watch Daere with weary ”Clearly I am starting to hit some nerves with you, I will stop..can I ask how do you elves manage to ride hallas?”  
“You asking the wrong elf with that.”Daere replied as she looked at Kira while she took another bite,Kira shook her head then remarked after she swallowed ”How is it you have never ridden a halla? I hear it is a crazy with you elves, I meant no disrespect.”  
“i really don't see them as animals to be ridden on...hunted for food maybe but nothing else, besides i think the real mounts to consider is a dracolisks or a griffin.”Daere remarked as the door bust open,Kira fork paused in the air as a man rushed over to her.He yanked the fork right out of her hand as he demanded”How much did you eat?”  
“Maybe a couple of bites, why?”Kira remarked, before he could answer she turned pale as foam started to appear in the corner of her mouth.Daere looked at her own plate then slowly pushed it away from hed as the man shouted at the servants.” Go get Calphalon, I told you to keep Kira away from the food when she got back.”  
“Yes sir.”The servant in the doorway replied as he ran off,Daere shook her head while she muttered”By the time the person you have requesting for comes, Kira would be either beyond help or dead.”  
“And how would you know knife ear?Are you with those who poisoned our food supplies?”the man snapped as he held onto Kira,Daere slowly reached to her boots pockets.Her fingers brushed past the tantō blade as she searched for the small herbal pouch, Daere smirk as she felt the draw string then pull the pouch from her boot while the man demanded sharply” What do you think you are doing?”  
“Going to give Kira something to counter that poison she ingested..or buy her enough time for your mage to get here.”Daere replied as she held out her hand, carefully she dumped some of the herbs into the palm of her hand as Kira started to shake violently. Daere threw her head back while she popped the herbs into her mouth, she chew on the herb mixture as she slide off her seat.Carefully she ordered”Hold her still shemlen.”  
“If she dies..”the man threatened as he held Kira close to him while she lean over Kira, Daere studied the small traces of blood in the foam causing her to pause.With a sigh Daere rested her hand on Kira mouth then parted her lips as she leaned further, her tongue played with the herbs before she used her tongue muscles to push the herb mixture into Kira mouth. Daere pulled back and wiped her mouth as footsteps approached from behind while she spoke”That should buy her some..”  
Daere could not finish as one of the guards grabbed her by the hair, he yanked as Calphalon walked past them.She groan in annoyance as the guard placed the tip of his blade against her throat then snapped as the mage knelt by Kira body ”Is pulling my hair necessary, I have working arms or just ask for me to move!”  
“Shut up knife ear.”A guard replied as he lowered his weapon more, Daere raised her hand up in the air while her back rested against the hard floor as Calphalon examined Kira.Softly Calphalon asked without looking back ”What did you just give her, elf?”  
“A small herb mixture i tend to use so I don't poison myself accidentally when I use one of my own mixture to cover my lips ”Daere tried to explain, the guard nicked Daere’s throat as he accused ”She is one of them, you poisoned Lady Kira.”  
“I don't believe that is the case.”Calphalon stated as she turned to look at them, Daere closed her eyes as Calphalon added”Now think why would she risk getting poisoned herself if those sentinels been trying to savage everything we do?”  
“She is an elf, they cannot be trusted.” the guard replied, Calphalon remark” Working with the veneration has proven not all of the elves agree with the evanuris, be a gentleman and sheath your weapon”  
“Do as she says.”the man ordered as he looked at Daere, she relaxed as she felt the blade leave her throat.Slowly Daere sat up as the man laid Kira completely on the ground, he got up and walked over to her as Daere slipped the pouch back into her boot pocket.He spoke softly as others entered the room “My apologies and thank you for the help”  
“Why apologize? this is not the first time someone jumped because of my ears.”Daere explain as she got up to her feet, he looked back at Calphalon then to Daere while he replied “I am Chase, you must be our guest that Kira wanted us to met.”  
“Daere..a blessing to most or just straight up pain in the ass, either way it works for me.”Daere replied as she took his hand, they shook as one of the others inquired” I warned you Dirtheman was a tricky one but did you listen?”  
“Is that why you are not here?” Chase demanded, Daere looked to see who was talking then groaned as she noticed the kusarigama to the side of the oddly dress elf while she spoke” Who is going to help us with Fen’Harel now that your assassin is laying there?”  
“Wait Fen'Harel is here?In the flesh and not hiding behind some fade rocks? “Daere inquired out of curiosity , the other elves looked at her as the elven woman ask “Chase why do you have one of your servant present? Tell her to.. “  
“She came with Kira, she thinks this.. elf can help us. “Chase explained, Daere rested her hand on her face while the elven woman sneered “That thing doesn't look like she is able to crawl out of a wooden box let alone know how you piss in one. “  
“She does look like Sarff.” Another remarked, Daere stiffened and looked at them while the elven woman snapped “You know we are not supposed to talk about her, not after what she did. Disgusting choosing them over us, what more did she expect when.. “  
“Shut up.” Daere snapped through her clenched teeth, the elven woman stopped then looked at while she demanded out of hatred“who are you to tell me what to do? Your nothing, you look like nothing“  
“Both of you just shut up, do you realize spells take a lot of contention? If you guys are going to bitch do it in other room,I swear can you elves not get alone?”Calphalon snapped as she looked at them, Daere replied “Ir abelas.”  
“You need to mind your manners to Runa.”another veneration remarked as he sat down in a chair, Runa went pale as she stuttered”Anaris, when did you get here..I told you we had things under control.”  
“I know what you told me but I want to see Fen’Harel bleed out, you.. last I saw you...you were riding out from Lydes.What is your business with the shemlen?”Anaris inquired, Daere looked at the new comer with weary as she thought ’This is getting bad to quickly who are these people, I can understand hating the evanuris but something about them feels threatening.’  
“You don't have to answer but I am curious about why I saw you leaving with a common shemlen.”Anaris stated, slowly he looked at Chase while he ordered” Dispose of those weapons she came with…”  
“”Hold on before you start giving orders, who are you people..how big is this cult?”Daere nearly demanded,Calphalon shot Daere a glare while Anaris carefully explain “We are people like you that hate the false gods, please explain to me why you think you can help us”  
“Even if I have been using the blade for other kills, I think I have what might be useful to cause them harm.Daere replied as Calphalon ordered quietly”We are going to have to move her to another room, the elf did help but Kira still needs rest.”  
“Is that so?” Anaris inquired,Chase and Calphalon left the dining room as Daere nodded.Slowly she knelt down as the others watched her, carefully she pulled out the tantō.A smile crossed Anaris face while he muttered”I thought I would see the day that blade would surface again, did you steal it from Sarff prying hands?”  
“It won't matter if that elf did, only her and that sentinel knew how the blade work..”Runa remarked,Daere wasted no time explaining”my brother and myself understand how it works..i just kept it close just in case.”  
“You know this bets sacrificing our people don’t you think Anaris?”Runa inquired,Anaris studied the blade in Daere’s hand while he muttered”We still need a way back into Arlathan, but taking care of that wolf should be enough for now to suffice. Alright you insist to tag along you must promise not to get in the way.”  
“I live for the night so you don't have to worry about me getting into the way.”Daere replied as she tucked the tantō back inside her boot, Anaris just rested his elbow on the table while he studied her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tantō: is one of the traditionally made Japanese swords that were worn by the samurai class of feudal Japan. The tantō dates to the Heian period, when it was mainly used as a weapon but evolved in design over the years to become more ornate. Tantō were used in traditional martial arts (tantojutsu). The term has seen a resurgence in the West since the 1980s as a point style of modern tactical knives, designed for piercing or stabbing. (in the fanfaction it has a different use)
> 
> •The kusarigama "chain-sickle" is a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of a kama (the Japanese equivalent of a sickle) on a kusari-fundo – a type of metal chain (kusari) with a heavy iron weight (fundo) at the end. The kusarigama is said to have developed during the Muromachi period. The art of handling the kusarigama is called kusarigamajutsu.
> 
>  
> 
> -source your friendly Wikipedia


	5. Untimely Surprise

Night had barely fallin over Val Foret as the small veneration group watched from behind the trees while some of the Val Foret alienage elves follow right behind Taliesin, a sentinel greeted them as they stood at the entrance with his arms cross while they passed him. Daere could hear one muttered under their breath as they looked back at Runa ”Why am I not surprised he has asked for help from Mythal this time.”  
“What are they doing with the other elves, are they responsible for my peoples disappears? ”Daere inquired as she turned to look back, she froze as Anaris answered ”Yes which makes it harder to gather the blood we need to open a way to Arlathan, hopefully we can stop this after we kill Fen’Harel ”  
“Alright shemlen your coming with me to the back “Runa remarked as she started to walk away Daere bite her tongue as she started to follow, they walked in silence as they made their way to the side of Fen’Harel temple.Runa stopped and turned around to face her as she demanded”Hoist me up and I will try to pull you afterwards.”  
“no.”Daere replied sharply,Runa blinked then stated”Excuse me? If for a second you think that I will put up with your bullshit because you have the same fucking pointed ears as myself you are wrong, if it was not for that stupid thing you have in your boot I would cut you up to tiny pieces and no one would be the wiser.So do as I ask or I will..”  
“Or you will what?You really think I would back down because you feel the need to belittle me, boy are you wrong I doubt anything you say would be any worse then having to be used for my brothers spells then your wrong.”Daere sneered gently, Runa snapped back”Fine but you better find a way inside while the others cut a path for Anaris understand?”  
“Finally someone with a really big ego is not that hard so please just give me a hook or something.”Daere stated,Runa looked at Daere oddly as she corrected her.”You mean a kaginawa?”  
“A what? Look something that has a hook with rope, you play around here with the whatevers and i take care of that big bad wolf.”Daere replied,Runa closed her eyes as she restrained herself from punching Daere slowly she opened them back as she reached to her back pocket while she spoke”Do not mess this up if you do I will end you myself.”  
“Can i ask why you did not just leant me that earlier.” Daere inquired,Runa snapped as she swung the hook in the air”Because really I was hoping one of the sentinels would end your miserable life shemlen.”  
“Another thing stop calling me a ‘shemlen’ ass hat.” Daere remarked as she watched the hook connect to the wall, Runa tugged with both her hands then handed the rope to her while growling not seeing the sentinel turning the corner”the name fits you well since you sleep with them, now go.”  
”What do you think you are doing get down from there you veneration rat.”the sentinel shouted as Daere started to climb the wall,Runa wasted no time swinging the blade of the kusarigama in the air as she shouted”Hey I am your opponent. “  
“Runa do you think you got this?”Daere inquired as she stopped and looked down, the sentinel steadied his qiang as Runa shouted”Move now and remember the plan we need to make this quick before we draw attention to the point templars come.”  
“It would take me two seconds but it is your funeral.”Daere muttered as she got to the the top of the roof, she knelt and ran as she heard Taliesin shout out orders” someone help me defeat the door, damnit where is Craven!”  
‘Sucks to be you don't it .’Daere thought as she contured to run in the shadows, once she got closer to the door she pulled out one of her daggers then stopped.For a second she watched the venerations fight the sentinels as the civilians coward in fear, she shook her head and muttered”This was a bad night to do this but when will I get this lucky to see what this blade can do, can they even contract the taint this way?”  
‘Shit.’Daere thought as she moved back slightly while a sentinel stepped out of the temple, she watched him as he rested the nock of the bow in the string.Daere waited until his fingers were resting on the flenching of the arrow. Without a word she jumped down on top of the sentinel then slit his throat with grace, not giving him a chance to cry out.Quickly she ran in before anyone could spot her but stop as she heard more voices inside, Daere pressed her back against a pillar as sentinels rush past her. She could hear the sentinels muttered”Shit don't they ever give up?”  
“Your kidding me, Fen’Harel is the one to rattle their cage.”another muttered as they made their way outside, Daere looked at the doorway then down the hall waiting for more to come. Once she had realized all of them were outside Daere made her way towards the back but stopped as she noticed one of the doors wide opened.There he was her prey just sitting there in his full gear with his eyes closed, she looked back to the door as she made her way towards the room.His staff rested at his feet, the moonstone glimmered in the dimly lit room.Softly she spoke knowing how unprofessional it was“by judging the way you are dressed i assuming you fen’harel.”  
“And you are not the one I was waiting for.”Solas replied as he open his eyes with he lifted his head and looked at her, slowly he reached for his staff as she stopped in the middle of the room while stating“Sorry to disappoint.  
“Your heart is not set for this i can tell by the way you are moving”Solas remarked calmly, Daere wiped the blood off her dagger while she answered“Does it matter, I am going to assume the dog is not going to just roll over and let me end its sorry exists will he?”  
“Not really, so tell me why are you so hell bent on revenge?”Solas inquired,Daere studied him waiting for any threatening movements but none came as she replied “Would it satisfy you curiosity if I just lied?”  
“I would prefer an honest answer,if you are not going to answer me then leave the way you came and go home.”Solas ordered gently,Daere shook her head as she replied“ Ir abelas, I cannot you see after I take care of you and the other eight I am going to finish my contract on Kira ..so you can say the enemy of my enemy is a friend”  
“Nimue must be slacking on her job if Kira is still alive.”Craven voice appeared behind her as she heard the door close, the hair on her arms stood straight up as Solas replied calmly “Craven don't interfere .”  
“You know me Fen’Harel I would not dream of harming such a lovely body, Taliesin on the other hand might be a different story with her mood today.”Craven remarked as Daere turned her head to him, she watched with weary as he leaned his back on the wall while she spoke softly “Huh..alright, for a sentinel you are creepy on so many level it is not funny...but it must be expect with a name like ‘Craven’, anyways Fen’Harel shall we make this quick?”  
“Tell you what I won't even use any spells, if you could get some hits in then congrats but there is nothing you have that would do really any damage.”Solas replied as Daere looked back at him,Craven remarked”Such a gentlemen Fen’Harel, can I ask when we practice why you don’t give me the same offer.”  
“Your kidding, not one spell? “Daere looked at him in surprise as they brush him off, slowly Solas got up as he replied”Not one spell, i won't even lift a finger.Craven won't step in..the only rule is the staff stays, I am not going to make this to easy for you if you really want to play ‘assassin’ or whatever your suppose to be.”  
“This is not what I expected from an evanuris, and somehow this does not feel right after all the one thing a mage depends on is magick ”Daere explained, Craven remarked”So the fact I am armed with blades means nothing to you?”  
“No one asked for your opinion creep ”Daere snapped as she turned to looked at Craven,Solas could not hold back a chuckle as she looked back at him.Daere tilted her ear up in confusion as she asked”what?”  
“Nothing just you seem to got him pegged right, so are we just going to stand here while the two of you toss insults or do you want to see if you can take me down.”Solas inquired, Daere unhilted her other dagger as she replied”Since you are insisting your death I will be so kind to be quick.”  
“Sure it will.”Solas muttered as she started to run at him with a smirk on her face, she barwly dodged as he swung his staff at her.With ease she kept her balance as she sung her own blades at him, Craven watched them as Solas kept toying with her while dodging her attacks.He read her movements and was stunned how well she seem to counter Solas own staff attacks,after awhile Solas look to have trouble keeping up with the renegade rogue to the point he finally placed the staff between her legs. Daere fall hard on her back and blinked as she stared up at Solas, he pressed the staff stone to her throat gently as he softly muttered “Impressive, but not good enough just let me know when you are ready to give up.”  
“You don't seem slow for someone that has been around for a long time.” Daere remarked as he pulled his staff away, he held out his hand while he replied “why thank you..i would say the same about you with your skills but you still seem rough.”  
“Like you said ‘I don't seem to much into it’...why are my people here what are you doing?” Daere replied as she took his hand, Solas helped her to her feet just as the door opened.Anaris wasted no time demanding as he stood in the doorway “What are you doing screwing around, you are here to help us not frat with the enemy.”  
“And the man of the hour comes, I think it is best you leave”Solas replied without looking at her, Daere shook her head as she looked at him.“I told you I am here for a job, Fen’Harel..you would probably be the first I would regret killing but it needs to be done.”  
“So your mind is set and here I thought you two were starting to be friends.”Craven muttered under his breath,Solas shook his head as he state”I want to blame you for this Anaris, but in truth I know better.”  
“why are you wasting time? Attack him with that bloody blade already, the longer we are here we are risking shemlens to come even worse more of them.”Anaris demanded as he outstretched his hand to her while a black mist started to dance on his fingertips, Daere growled as she watched him then snapped “Starters do not start ordering like a dog because I promise you I will turn against you in a heartbeat, Secondly you two know each other?When I offered to help I did not think I was going to step into a little cock war between two immortals,Anaris I know I said I was going to help but really I should have question more what this was about”  
“ Anaris she is right the issue is better the two..”Solas replied,Anaris shook his head as he started to mutter a spell.Daere wasted no time threatening “you aim that at me I swear that will be the last thing you do mage.”  
“Last I check rogues can’t do much,besides Sarff was always weaker then myself so you should not be a challenge ”Anaris remarked,  
Daere felt something snap in her as a lightning spell flew past her. Out of angry she threw down some dust then appeared right behind him, they backs touched as his eyes went wide.He dodged a on coming attack as she wildly swung her blade back, Craven straightened his stance as he rested his hands on his song dao.The two men watched the renewed energy elf as she started to leave gashes, Anaris muttered in shock as her dagger nicked his cheek while dodging another blow”Shit.”  
“Fen’Harel.”Daere could hear Craven ask as she was forced to dodge an oncoming spell, Anaris withdraw his own song dao then charged at her while Solas replied ”Yes Craven?”  
“ You know there was a point i thought Taliesin was bad when she was pissed, do you think we need to step in or let that elf finish?”Craven inquired as Daere and Anaris blades clashed, Solas outstretched his hand as his eyes started to shine.Softly he replied as his own spell started to take effect.Slowly he outstretched his own hand while he replied“Sadly we need him alive, Dirtheman requested for his trouble of using Nimue to poison their food supplies that we bring Anaris in...it is about time we get an insight on what is going on.” “well if that is the case then do something before she kills him.”Craven remarked, Daere nearly paused then snapped”I have a name you two bastards, stop talking about me like I am a fucking thing or like I cannot hear you..”  
“We did miss that greeting part didn't we?Well my sexy body is as you know Craven, but as many times as my friend has been calling to me you know that”Craven replied cheekily with a hint of being an ass, Daere feel a pull of the fade and jumped back, her feet skidded across the ground as Anaris was forced to the ground.She started to run forward to finish the veneration off but Craven yelled”Dont!”  
“Why?He attack me so there should not be a reason he should be allowed to live, after all he did come here on full throttle willing to get those people involved in this mess..am i the only one here that is sane enough to know this piece of scumbag deserves every inch of what he has coming to him?”Daere snapped as she turned to look at him, Craven eyes went wide as she conture”People like him are a problem and that problem is not getting solved, not from you not from the dead wolf behind me not that stupid bitch Mythal.”  
“Actually…”Craven stopped as Solas shook his head no, Daere completely turned around while snapping”Actually what ?Just what are you doing with my people, are you like them or are you leading them to slavery.”  
“That is not what is going on I assure you, we are trying to help your….our people”Solas replied calmly as his eyes slowly returned to normal,Daere turned to look at him as she pointed one of her daggers at him.”Don't lie to me wolf, you are no better than the rest of them even if I want to believe you not.”  
“Then why dont you?”Solas asked as Taliesin stormed into the room with her darn doa already drawned, it took Craven a minute to realize what she was doing as he shouted loudly “Taliesin don’t!”  
“Taliesin what are you doing!”Solas demanded as Daere slowly looked down in shock, her blood dripped from the tip of Taliesin darn dao.Slowly she looked back at Taliesin then swung her dagger weakly, the handle flew out of her grasp as she fell to her knees.Taliesin look at Daere coldly with her green eyes as she yanked her darn dao back, blood developed at the corner of Daere mouth as Taliesin looked up at Solas while asking “I got here as quick as I could, damnit ask Craven why he was not helping me outside.”  
“Taliesin he did not want to be out there with your mood swings and really I don't blame him.”Solas snapped walked quickly to them,Taliesin raised her darn dao to the base of Daere’s neck while Solas demand”Stop, she is not with them.”  
“You kidding me right?One of the others told me one was crawling on the roof and was concern we would have been to late.”Taliesin snapped,slowly as Daere fought off her own shock she grabbed the tantō from her boot as Craven knelt beside her.She looked at him as he remarked”Don’t struggle or you will bleed out.”  
“Why are you doing this?”Daere inquired not hiding her surprised,Craven smirk as Solas knelt in front of her.Not waiting for an answer Daere looked at Solas as Taliesin sneered”Fen’Harel you can not be serious about helping her.”  
“You should listen to her Fen’Harel.”Daere muttered weakly as she swung the tantō blade to his throat, he moved back as he grabbed her wrist the tantō dropped from her hands.Craven remarked softly “No way, I thought you had them destroy that.”  
“Fen’Harel!” Taliesin shouted as Daere fall to the ground, Solas looked down at Daere angrily while he started to demand as he allowed her wrist to drop “Where did you get this? Answer me now”  
“Instead of asking her where she got the tantō maybe you should be the loving angel you tend to be and save her life. I am certain she would be so thankful enough that she will answer anything you ask her”Craven replied as Daere’s blood started to seep into the stone floor,she just laid there as she thought ‘ this was not how I ever imagined I would go, maybe Darcy was right but then again I got this and nearly took don a god.’  
“if she came in with the others do you think she would be willing? Craven remember they are just as trained as us and really just like her I don't think we would get anything from Anaris so why bother wasting the magick?”  
”Taliesin inquired sharply as Daere closed her eyes, she could hear Solas replied as she felt her body being rolled to her back “Taliesin as much as i hate to admit Craven is right, besides I did not waste my time trying to get her attention only for her to die here.”  
“Please tell me you are not considering taking her back with us through the eluvian  
.”Taliesin snapped, Daere felt the familiar stir of the fade as she heard Solas replied“ No but once I get done Craven will have to stay with her as we lead the others back.Craven a word in advance just don't.”  
“What!?! “Craven inquired sharply,Solas replied calmly yet sharply “You know what, I don't need to come back with more complaints..Mythal is already sick of it and so am I “  
“There should not be any complaints If she is out.. “Craven replied, Taliesin shrill voice snapped”Craven, certainly you are not that fuck up in the head! “  
“I was joking.” Daere could hear the defense in Craven voice,Taliesin snapped as Daere felt herself slipping further into darkness“Poor taste in joke asshole. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Kaginawa have several configurations, from one to four hooks. The kagi would be attached to a nawa of varying length; this was then used to scale a rather large wall, to secure a boat, or for hanging up armor and other equipment during the night
> 
> •Song Dao : While dao have varied greatly over the centuries, most single-handed dao of the Ming period and later, and the modern swords that are based on them share a number of characteristics. Dao blades are moderately curved and single-edged, though often with a few inches of the back edge sharpened as well; the moderate curve allows them to be reasonably effective in the thrust. Hilts are sometimes canted, curving in the opposite direction as the blade which improves handling in some forms of cuts and thrusts. Cord is usually wrapped over the wood of the handle. Hilts may also be pierced like those of jian (straight-bladed Chinese sword) for the addition of lanyards, though modern swords for performances will often have tassels or scarves instead. Guards are typically disc-shaped often with a cupped shape to prevent rainwater from getting into the sheath. Sometimes guards are thinner pieces of metal with an s-curve, the lower limb of the curve protecting the user's knuckles; very rarely they may have guards like those of the jian.  
> Other variations to the basic pattern include the large bagua dao and the long handled pudao.
> 
> -weapon source wiki


	6. Stranded

Daere groan as she opened her eyes slowly only to find she was move from Fen’Harel temple,her daggers rested close by her as she noticed the dying fire close by. It did not take her long to realize she was alone in a cave with the fresh bandage wrapped over her stomach , with ease Daere sat up from the bedroll allowing the old blanket to fall as she grabbed her daggers while she thinking ’If I get my hands on that sentinel she is going to pay, there is no honor stabbing someone in the back like that.’  
“I was wondering if you were to wake up, if you were going to wake up at all” a simi familiar voice remark as the footsteps got closer,Daere covered her breasts with one of her arms as she asked”Who are you..how long was i out?”  
“Just through the night, you might want to consider resting a little longer.”Solas replied not looking at her as he put the wood down next to the dying fire, Daere replied sharply as she stood”You dodged my first question..i guess no matter i need to go back .”  
“your talking about the tevinters aren't you? Some of them left before Dirtheman arrived” Solas remarked as he sat down on the ground,Daere studied him as she asked” How would you know?Do you know where they went?”  
“No.”Solas replied sharply as he watched the dying flames,Daere looked back at the entrance then down at her feet as she step forward while her toes touched her outfit top of her rogue outfit. Quickly she slipped it on and in frustration as her fingers touched the hole in the front, softly he spoke as she sat down on the ground to put her boots back on.”You really should consider going home, those tevinters are pretty much done for.Why were you with them anyways, it is not common for any tevinter to work with elves let alone someone dressed like yourself ”  
“I don't think I can go home until i get some pay out of this, in truth i am wondering if I should have let..ir abelas maybe a little too much intel..”Daere replied as Solas slowly looked at her as she stopped looking for the tantō once she realized it was gone, softly he ask “ do you know who gave you the contract and how much it is in it for you.”  
“Would you believe me if I said I did not ask, in truth after seeing Fen’Harel sigil I just wanted to get out of town before anymore weirdness happened...clearly that was not the case and the weirdness followed”Daere remarked as she rubbed the back of her neck and smiled, the smile faded as she asked”Wait I did not say i was on a contract how did you..”  
“It was a guess, like I said the way your dress is not common among the tevinters or the others that have been seen with them.”Solas quickly lied, Daere nodded her head as she made her way towards the entrance.The rain poured heavy down as she sighed, slightly she turned her head while asking”You do know which way is Val Foret don't you?Or again another answer your not going to give me?”  
“Yes but won't it be better just to sit and wait for the rain to stop?”Solas asked as he turned his head to look at her,Daere remark calmly”I am not spending my time with someone I don't know..even if they were kind enough to…”  
“My name is Solas, if it helps you to reconsider going out there in this weather.”Solas sneered slightly, Daere stared at him at the sudden sharpness before replying” And people say I have problems with my manners, well ‘Solas’ just tell me which direction to go and I will gladly be out of you hair..wait I did not mean that I mean the fact that..you know what just I will figure it out.”  
“You going to need company if you are going to consider heading out there,mainly because I did not have a chance to completely close that wound of yours. ”Solas explained as he looked at her,Daere replied”It is ok, beside if I do find them it would be bad enough I showed up with a strange mage by my side. ”  
“Wait.”Solas ordered as she walked out, Daere brushed him off as she tried to put a good distance from the cave.Once she was certain she was not being followed Daere pressed roughly against her side, blood started to seep through the bandage as she slowed to a stop.Slowly she held out her palm and muttered a few words as the rain started to wash her blood from her hand, faintly a small mist develop on her palm as she thought ‘hopefully this can work ’  
“So you know magick.”Solas inquired out of curiosity , Daere clenched her teeth together as her shoulders stiffened. He walked around as the mist started to dispel, she sighed knowing fully well she had needed more as she answered.”I just needed a guide nothing more, besides a family friend advised that I don’t even attempt it but my brother on the other hand would put the chantry mages to same and the evanris in their place if he actually tried...your not going to add more to my problems now are hedge mage?If so I cannot allow it..”  
“You have nothing to worry about, unless you use it to harm others. So there is two of you,are you two twins or”Solas inquired as tried to fish out more information from her while he noticed the burn makes one her hands as the mist faded into nothing, Daere busted out laughing as she stated gently “Your kidding right? No he is a four years older than myself, honestly consider yourself lucky he did not hear you ask that question.My brother..my brother even if we share the same parents he would be embarrassed to even hear us having this conversation, look I am going to try again since I know you are not going to help me.”  
“I did not say I was not going to help you,I just said I did not want to be out in this weather.”Solas remarked as he roughly grabbed her wrist, the blood had already washed away from her palm but the marks had stayed behind.He held his hand over hers while he muttered ” You would cause more harm to yourself if you tried to heal wouldn't you? Honestly didn't think a magick backlash would be possible. ”  
“Should you not be concern you just saw someone use their own blood?True I cannot do much and I prefer my daggers over anything but…”Daere replied as she tried to yank her hand away, he tightened his grip as he healed her palm.Solas did not look up as he stated”Just hush please.”  
“I did not ask for your help, the tevinters might have been willing to help me out if I explain.”Daere nearly snapped as he tightened his grip more ,she sighed as she muttered”Look really I should be weary allowing you touching me for all i know your Fen’Harel sentinel that came to finish the job.”  
“If I was here to kill you dont you think I would have done so already?”Solas replied as he started to loosen his grip,Daere tilted her ear up as she stated”Good point..were you at his temple as well or passing through?”  
“Of sorts.”Solas remarked, slowly he let go of her hand as he looked up at her while he added”If you do plan on using magick then you should learn how to cast properly so you don't hurt yourself again.”  
“Did you just scold me?”Daere asked in shock as he started to walk the direction she was about to head, she balled her hand into a fist as she shouted”Dammit enough of this cold shoulder crap, fo you have any idea who you are messing with?”  
“Hurry up, don’t think I won't leave you here alone out in this weather.”She could hear him shout back at her, she growled before she ran the direction he had vanished. Daere slowed her pace as she caught up to his side, she studied his stone expression as she asked ”Did you see anyone else alive ?”  
“No just dead bodies from both sentinels and veneration.”Solas replied as he kept his eyes forward, she contured to ask ”How did you get past them?I mean there seem like alot there last night, certainly they would have had you killed to.Also do you practice necromancy...is that why I am still alive?”  
“Dont give me that much credit da’len, beside the only one to even has that close enough power to bring back the dead after the body is cold is Falon’Din..please don't ask if I am really Falon’Din, I am certain he would feel insulted by that.”Solas replied as Daere opened her mouth, she thought about it then inquired”How would you know what Falon’Din would like?”  
“You ask a lot of questions you know this correct?Also do you really don't know much about our pantheon do you?”Solas inquired as he tried to change the subject as he glanced at her with annoyance , Daere replied as she stepped over a branch while they walked”Talking about them were forbidden..no not really forbidden just never got much of an answer other then they needed to be avoided at all cost. So the only way I really learned was from the dalishes we came across from time and again or in secret from my family friend when he came to visit.”  
“Your ‘family friend’ does he dress oddly?”Solas inquired,Daere looked at him as she replied sharply”No..why would you ask that? If you looking for something please stop, I would do the same if you want me to.”  
“Ir abelas, just figure to have a light conversation .”Solas remarked, Daere sighed as they noticed the town getting closer.Softly she spoke”It is not your fault, I guess it is because I blew my chance and lost something that was entrusted to me since I am no good with magick.”  
”Maybe it is better this way, after all don't you know messing with something you know nothing about is dangerous.” Solas remarked,Daere hardened her gaze as she growled”Hedge mage, you know nothing about my family so of course you would say something like that.  
“You know just calling me Solas is fine.”Solas replied as he tried to control his own temper,Daere smirk then explained as her tone softened “Ir abelas I know this i going to sound rude of me but if I start calling you by your name it might make it harder to forget about you when we part ways.. I don't see you following me when I head back to the tevinters.”  
“They could think your dead...”Solas replied then stopped himself as she giggled softly, slowly she opened her eyes and replied” If i didn't know better you sound like Cecil, he would have been against me working with them to.”  
“Cecil?”Solas lightly asked, his thoughts drifted back to the day he had last seen the active veneration.He kept the guilt from crossing his face as Daere spoke.”Ir abelas he is another family friend, in fact it is kind of funny how annoyed Darcy would get when he brought these rolled caramel sweets with some coin to help us survive after our father left us. His words were he was trying to save the honey from disappearing to quickly ..then he  
just stopped coming around, probably around the time my brother started to be on edge about something...ir abelas I know you did not ask”  
“You two must have been close.” Solas inquired,Daere replied as they entered Val Foret “We were kept away from the shems for obvious reason, it was not until Cecil stopped did I finally decide the isolation was just not enough..I am not saying it was a bad thing but we needed money to live.I been at this for ten years now..not the killing but the training..ir abelas I am doing it again.”  
“I did ask.”Solas replied as a traven got closer, he opened the door for her as she turned to look at him.Daere wasted no time remarking”Just because you ask does not mean you need to know.”  
“True.”Solas stated as she turned around,everyone in the traven looked at the two in silence.Slowly she made her way inside with Solas behind her as the other patrons watched the two with weary, as they got closer to the front some started to conture their conversation.Daere nearly stopped as she heard”What do you mean the grey wardens are gone?First the blasted elves start disappearing and now the wardens, the next thing you know the templars will be next.”  
“Hush don’t jinx it, I hear Seeker Cassandra and her apprentice are working on something with Commander Cullen.”someone muttered,Daere took her sit then rested her elbows onto the table, the tavern owner spoke as Solas sat next to her.”Get lost knife ear, I dont want any trouble.”  
“Oh my sweet dear please don't ‘get lost knife ear’, you know who I am or are you afraid to speak my name shemlen.I want some information and when I get it I will leave” Daere replied coldly as she lowered her head, she wondered ‘am i really starting to lose the respect I had with these people?”  
“I am not helping anyone that makes a mess, I am certain Blair will be pissed about the work you did with the tevinters. ”The tavern owner muttered under his breath so the rest of the patrans did not hear,Daere opened her mouth to defend herself but a Arranz voice spoke up as she rest her hand on her shoulder “Oh lay off it, she might make mistakes but I don't believe what those guards said this morning.”  
“ have you seen what was left of the mansion down the road?Witness have seen a elf there arrive with a blonde woman with your description, not only where some of them killed so were a few bystanders.”the tavern owner explained as Arranz sat down next to Daere,Solas closed his eyes while Arranz stated she shook her head as she stated”Kind sir you must be mistaking.. myself and my friend here have been busy in our bed last night.”  
“I see.”the tavern owner looked at Daere then at Arranz as she rested her hand on Daere’s lap, the tavern nodded then added”Alright what is it you need to know, but if those guards come back you are on your own”  
“That mansion you were speaking what happen? Where there any survivors?”Daere inquired, Solas looked at her as he rested his elbow onto the table, gently he placed his chin on his palm while he raised a brow as , the tavern owner replied” not that I know of but I do know they tend to met in Cumberland.”  
‘Then Cumberland I must go.’Daere thought, she smiled gently as the three got up. Softly she spoke”Why thank you kind sir, please excuse us we need to be on our way.”  
“Hey the information don't come cheap, certainly you can spare a few minutes before you leave”The tavern owner replied as he grabbed her wrist stopping her, Arranz opened her mouth to protest but Daere stopped her as she answer.”Of course,Arranz do you think you and the hedge mage could wait for me?It won't be long”  
“Of course but please remember we are a tight schedule.”Arranz replied as she studied the bald mage, Solas opened his mouth then closed it as Daere allowed herself to be lead to a small empty room just under the stairway.With ease as they walk Daere used a couple of her fingers to open a poisoned lip balm,she placed some of the mixture on top of her fingers then brought it up to her lips as they reached the door.Solas studied her as she carefully applied then small coat to her lips and groan knewing it was going to end badly,the two watched as the tavern owner turn to kiss Daere on the lips while he rested his hands on her waist.Softly he muttered” you elves do know how to weaken a lonely man's knees.”  
‘I promise you that is not what is happening.’Daere thought as he step away from her, they watched as he straggled backwards.His back hit the wall as patrons stop drinking, Daere looked around innocently as she begged.”Help the tavern owner...he..he fall please someone help him!”  
“Dav...are you ok.”One quickly rushed over to the motionless body, sharply he turned back and shout”Someone get a healer I think Dav is suffering from a heart attack.”  
“really..”Arranz replied as Daere made her way back to the other two,Daere smirked as she pulled out a small herbal pouch as more people walked over to help the tavern owner.Daere popped some of the herbs in her mouth and chewed as the three made their way outside.Arranz scolded her as they got out of earshot.”Did you really have to poison him?I mean really Daere you already know we are losing people”  
“Not really poisoned..kind of a potion mixture that mimics death, does wonders when your trapped in a room surrounded by enemies.Now why are you here?”Daere remarked as she swallowed,Arranz replied”Blair wants to pull you out, he found out the real reason finally why others been refusing the contract.Also thought you would like to know your brother is missing by the looks of it there was a huge fight, so you might want to consider hiding until whatever the hell is going on blows over.”  
“I am not hiding, beside this is probably a scary tactic to bring me home ”Daere replied,Arranz stated sharply ”I get it you want to finish your kills but these people are insane Daere, a cult really? You don't want to get mixed up in something like this.”  
“You should listen to your friend.”Solas remarked dryly, the two paused and looked Solas as Arranz asked”Do you know this apostle if not then I can get him to leave.”  
“Good luck trying the only thing I have not done yet was threaten him with a blade..speaking of blades it is more than just killing my target at the moment, in truth they are my only means to come across..forget it but I am not leaving and hopefully with added interest.” Daere replied, Arranz sighed as she asked”By interested i am assuming someone did some injustice to you that cause you to fail?”  
“it is a long story.”Daere replied as they contured on their way to the stables,they stopped as Arranz asked”If I lent you my mount could you tell me sister to hurry her butt back here for me, I don't want to ride all the way to Cumberland if they are there.”  
“Honestly i think you saved me from a long uncomfortable ride.”Daere remarked as she hugged Arranz,she quickly pushed the elf off her as she snapped”Don’t touch me rabbit, my sister might like you but i still see you as filth now get going before I change my mind.”  
“Of course.”Daere replied as she got onto the old plow horse then looked at Solas while he got onto the dalish bred,Arranz shook her head in disgust as she headed out of the stables.Solas inquired softly”Shall we get going? Or do you feel the need to poison someone else in town?”  
“Seriously don't judge me hedge mage, beside I did not ask you to stay.”Daere remarked as she slowly looked at him, Solas just dug his heels into the horses side as she glared at him.


	7. Awkward Goodbye

“Funny enough you had not said a word to me since we left.”Solas repled, Daere looked at him then muttered”I just been thinking what Arranz said, I know Darcy can easily take care of himself just it never really never accorded to me what I was going to do with my life once he was gone...besides I figured you wanted the silence. ”  
“We can head back to where you're from if you want.”Solas stated as he kept his gaze forward,Daere shook her head no as she muttered softly”It would be pointless and I really don't want to face him until I figure out what I am going to tell him how I lost that blade of mine.”  
“Certainly he would understand..wait ”Solas remarked as they halted their horses, they watched in silence as some bandits fought against a small group right in the middle of the road .Daere tilted her ear up as she muttered”Interesting I do need to blow off some stress, I wondered if that qunari is friendly.”  
“You are not considering getting involved in that aren't you?”Solas inquired dryly as she slide off her horse, she turned her head slightly as she spoke”What right do we have to just sit there and watch hedge mage.”  
“Stop calling me that.”Solas demanded as she unhilted her daggers, Daere picked up her speed.As she got closershe slide right underneath the qunari spread legs as he swung his giant greatsword down, the qunari paused his blade inches from the top of her head as she crossed her arms then leaned forward.He blinked with his good eye while he stared at the elf that suddenly appeared underneath him, the qunari watched as Daere’s blades embedded themselves into his opponent then slashed as she uncrossed her arms. Blood sprayed onto her face as she rolled to the side,then focused her energy on another target as the qunari raised his great sword to his shoulder.  
As soon as she turned her body Daere felt her wound open wider as her blade danced right across the bandits throat, she stopped there for a second then fall to her knees as the pain traveled through her body. The bandit fall to the ground as she followed, she laid on her side and groaned in pain as Solas slowly walked over to her while the qunari order”Company stand down.”  
“See what happens if you don’t listen to people who try to help you, how is it your even still alive.”Solas remarked as he stopped by her, Daere closed her eyes then raised her middle finger up as he used one of his foot to gently nudge her body close to her wound.Softly she growled”Just heal me hedge mage.”  
“Not with those manners.”Solas stated as he stopped, he looked at the qunari as he and his company watched them. Solas slowly looked up at them as he rested his foot on top of the bleeding elf while he looked over to them, softly he spoke”Ir abelas for her behavior, we don't want any trouble we just want to pass on through.”  
“Hedge mage I swear if you do not move that foot of yours, I am breaking it.”Daere threatened, he looked down at her and remarked sharply as he nudged her body one more time with his foot”I would like to see you try.”  
“Please stop, is that better?”Daere muttered roughly, Solas replied sarcastically ”Well that is a start,yet still not good enough...am I going to see those blades near my face after I heal you again?”  
“Do you even think I am that stupid?”Daere nearly snapped then sigh as he finally knelt down beside her, the qunari offered as Solas moved the bandage. “The two of you don't look like you could travel far on your own, how about joining us for a spell. “  
“And here I thought you guys where ruthless brutes. “Daere remarked as she sat up on the ground, Solas wasted on time demanding “Sit still, I swear other people I have dealt with don't move as much as you.”  
“No not ruthless brutes but you should be more careful when sliding underneath people like that, if I was not paying attention certainly you would have more to worry about instead of what that bandage he is dealing with. I’m The Iron bull and those are my chargers , mind I ask who you are?“ The Iron Bull inquired as Krem stopped by his side, she grinned as she answered “I'm Daere, the hedge mage is Solas. “  
“Where are the two of you heading?I would like to know just in case we might be heading out of the way. “The Iron Bull inquired, Solas stood as he clenched his teeth together while walking back to their mounts. Daere watched Solas as he looked through a bag one the saddle as she answered “Cumberland, I am meeting a friend there hopefully afterwards back home to check on family. “  
“That is not to far from where we are heading. “The Iron Bull stated as Solas seem to stiffen then slowly looked at Daere as she stood up,with ease she dusted herself off while asking “Where are you heading?”  
“Wildervale.. I am surprised you are not heading over there, what I heard some high noble elf is visiting during that festival. “The Iron bull replied, Daere stopped then shook her head while replying “Sounds fun, my curiosity wants to know who but probably best not to ask to many questions. “  
“We should get going or make camp soon. “Solas finally stated as he gave up searching for any traces of lyrium , The Iron Bull remarked. “There is a clear grounds not to far from here we can rest.. hopefully we don't have anymore company. “  
“How would you know about the camping grounds? “Daere inquired as Solas grabbed both the horses reins, he lead the horses to her while The Iron Bull answered “This is not the first time we have been through here… just the first time an elf has been insane enough to slide between my legs just to kill my opponent. “  
“There is much more than sliding between people's legs just to take care of a problem. “Daere jokes, there was a slight pause before she asked “Are you guys mercenaries or soldiers… by your dressed I'm assuming mercenaries. “  
“Good observation, yes we do mercenary work.. how about yourself? You don't seem like a common rogue. “The Iron Bull remarked as Solas held out the reins to one of the horses. Daere shrugged her shoulders as she replied “I am nothing but a humble common rogue that is trying to get by in life.”  
“Ma nuvenin masal din’an”Solas remarked sharply as he glare at Daere, she looked at him as she allowed her tongue to lash out “Hey I told you not to come with me did I not?So don’t ‘masal din’in’ mage.”  
“If I did not come you would be dead.”Solas sneered,The Iron Bull cleared his throat then spoke up.”Hopefully the two of you are not planning to do this all the way over to the campgrounds, just let my men know if when you two need some privacy.”  
“Please tell me your not implying what I think you are,I just met up with this guy.”Daere snapped as she looked at The Iron Bull,Solas wasted no time adding”I assure you we are not together like what you are thinking qunari.”  
“Really, then are you two related or something?I mean there has to be a reason the two of you are traveling together ”The Iron Bull inquired,both Daere and Solas snapped as they glared at him”No!”  
“I am only with her because she seemed to be in need in assists and I just wanted to make certain she got to her destination safety.”Solas remarked as he soften his tone, Daere sighed as she added”Even though I have told him thousands of times not to, besides look at me?Do I look like a woman that just falls for any body?It is about the soul dear, anyone can have a nice body but it is how a person treats others that matter”  
“So your picky?”The Iron Bull inquired as she took the reins from Solas,she helped herself up onto Arranz horse while she remarked”Yes, it applies to my company to and really..look are we going or not last I heard the grey wardens are missing and in truth I would rather keep going until we reached town.”  
“First I heard about that, the only thing we have been hearing about is about what happened in Jader.”Krem finally replied as the others got onto their own mounts,Daere looked at him as she rode a little closer to them, softly she spoke”What have you heard on that, have they figured out who did it?”  
“No but what is left of the templar order has been call to investigate, they think since there was traces of magick that a mage tried to make it look like an assassin rogue did it.The last I heard they were going to question the servant and his family, but by the time they arrived half of that aliege was abandoned.They think the family is guilty and want information on their whereabouts, more or less if they are caught they face execution.”  
‘I guess it is a good thing they left before the templars came for them, last thing i need to add to my list is them suffering’ Daere thought, she nodded her slowly head then spoke.”It is true we just left Val Foret and I overheard some of the shems talking.”  
“Val Foret?Do you know of the attacks that happened there?Normally don't like the idea of anyone starting a war within a town but I think the teventers deserved what they had coming, it is a shame those elves did not just did not finish them.”The Iron Bull replied as Solas rode up beside her,Daere tilted her ear up as she inquired”I get some of the tevinters are bad, but has anyone not tried to find any goods ones?”  
“From what I hear these people jumped off the looney bin and are trying to go after some elves in the sky, please explain to me how that does not sound insane?True we have seen some of the buildings but how could anyone live up there?”The Iron Bull asked her as he got onto his own mount,Daere replied with some mockery to her tone as they started to ride together”Your talking to an elf Bull,you know we ‘believe’ we have ‘gods and goddess’ who dont give a Mythal tits about us down below.”  
“Can you please stop mocking her.”Solas remarked sharply, Daere looked at him as she asked”No, anything about them rubs my own feathers the wrong way. So I will not take back the ‘Mythal’s tits’ comment nor anything else about them, not until i see what good they can do that does not harm our people”  
“Would you truly give one a chance to show you if one offered?” Solas inquired, Daere paused then sighed as she spoke”One tried but then his sentinel stabbed me in the back, so i wont lie I am aiming to return that favor.”  
“what are you two going on about?”The Iron Bull inquired, Daere replied softly”Ir abelas but just somethings are true, I do believe they hide up there being selfish. In fact I kind of know about what you were speaking of because one of those supposive ‘god’ was taking some of my people with him..look just agree that some of it might be true.”  
“Is that why your armor looks like rags?”The Iron bull asked as the clouds started to clear revealing the sun starting to set, Daere stated dryly as they contured to ride”Hey my armor is good, there is no ‘fashion statement’ when your trying to live, question have you not noticed how quickly those with the ‘shiniest’ outfits seen to die faster on the field?”  
“Did you just say shiniest?”the dalish inquired as she looked at Daere oddly,Daere smiled as she remarked” Why yes yes i did, i am one who tries to find the small fun in this sadly forsaken world even if it annoys others life is to short”  
“look boss an inn.”Krem butted in as they started to near Val Chevin,The Iron Bull looked forward then replied as the group slowed the horses to a stop.”Krem you and the others get the horse to the stables..”  
“You guys are staying here?”Daere inquired cutting him off,her mind drift back to Jader as she shuddered while The Iron bull looked at her as he answered”Yes.”  
“I..I..I can't, if you like we can meet somewhere tomorrow morning and conture our journey…”Daere replied with slight nervousness ,The iron Bull remarked “I thought you said it was probably a bad idea to sleep outside, my chargers are exhausted from out last mission and I don't think they would have much energy to keep watch from darkspawn.”  
“Starters I was not planning for a pit stop, secondly I am kind of fresh out of coin that is why I was hoping to catch my friend.”Daere explained as she pointed her fingers together,Krem replied“Don't worry about it, with the bandits active on these roads we could not allow you to be on your own aint that right chief.”  
“I can find a tree to sleep in if I must.”Daere raised her hand to protest as a patron walked past them as a couple tevinter opened the door, Daere made eye contact with them as she looked past The Iron Bull.Solas looked at her while he inquired while some of the chargers took the mounts to the stable“So what your a bird now?”  
“No..just with some rope I can easily support myself on a branch.” Daere tried to explain as she ignored the ass question, she watched the tevinters talked among themselves then one walked away while The Iron Bull spoke “no i don't mind paying for you if you don't mind sleeping with dalish and skinner.”  
“protesting is useless ain't it?”Daere replied as she gave in, deep down she knew that was not going to happen as she forced a gentle smile while The Iron Bull replied “Pretty much, beside maybe after you met up with your friend and take care of your family issue you could hang around us for abit.”  
“ma serannas but one thing at a time please.”Daere replied, The Iron Bull nodded his head as Solas made his way inside. He wasted no time remarking”Well think about it, you seem like you would do well with contact work.”  
“one thing at a time, but thank you for the offer.”Daere replied as he started to make his way back inside, the tevinter that had stayed made his way over to her as he asked“Lavellen I am assuming?”  
“Yes?”Daere inquired as she studied him, the tevinter nodded as he spoke”Dumas be praised we can finally rejoin the others, Lady Kira has had us out nearly working day and night trying to wait for you. It seems she wants to repay you for saving her life back in Val Foret, I am just thankful you did not take long to catch up to us.”  
“Alright but I need to do something before I go back with you.”Daere replied softly,the tevinter nodded his head while he muttered “we will wait for you at the stables, please make whatever you are doing quick.”  
“I will don't worry about it will be.”Daere replied as she made her way inside, slowly she scanned the busy inn her eyes paused as she notice Solas making his way up the steps.Carefully she made her way through the crowd as he reached the top of the steps, Daere ran up the stairs as she shout “mage.”  
“for the last time please stop calling me mage,I don't even like it when you call me ‘hedge’ mage besides what do you need.””Solas snapped as she caught up to him, she stopped as they stared at each other. Finally she spoke as she changed her own tone“I have a feeling we might be parting ways sooner than Cumberland, so I wanted to thank you again..ugh despite my own behavior. “  
“why the sudden change in behavior?”Solas asked as he tried to hold back his own shock while he blinked, Daere walked closer to him as she replied“Just shut up and take my thanks, normal when people say' thank you' a normal response would be ‘your welcome’ or has manners slipped past you?”  
“Your wel…”Solas tried to say but his words got lost as she leaned in and kiss him on the lips gently , quickly she pulled back and walked off as she remarked loud enough for him to hear her “Goodnight Solas.”  
“Goodnight?” Solas inquired as he touched his lips checking for any trace of poison, Daere paused and looked back at him as she replied with a soft smile of her own“Don't worry I did not poison you. “  
“Then why..”Solas tried to ask as she made her way back down the steps, she made certain to lose him as she disappeared into the crowded inn below. Daere bumped into dalish as she open the door,Daere quickly lied”Tell your qunari friend that I ran into someone I knew..if we meet again next time we have drinks it will be on me.”  
“I will and safe travels friend.”The dalish replied as Daere started to run in the dark streets, she slowed to a stop as she noticed the tevinters as they pulled out two black steeds.She could hear Solas shout angrily at her as she stopped in front of one of them”Hey!”  
“Move along knife ear.”The tevinter growled as Daere climb on the back of the horse,Solas stopped in his tracks as she looked back at him.Carefully one of the tevinter climb on behind her, sharply he yanked the reins as Daere shifted her own gaze towards the long road ahead of them.


	8. The Dawn That Fall Into Shadows

The sun was slowly rising as Daere smiled weakly while Kira and Chase stepped out of the small mansion, the tevinters that had guided her back walked on past as Kira smile brightly as she shouted”I told you she is a slick like myself and look she came back to us. “  
“You live that is good. “Daere replied, Kira remarked as she hugged Daere while she stating “if it was not for you i would not still be kicking, you should really teach us how to make those herb mixture. Come you must be exhausted, we already have a room ready just in case you showed..do you need to bath? How badly were you injured from those bad sentinels.. if you would like since Calphalon left i can see if one of the other mages would check you over if you like ? “  
“Kira, enough look your already scaring her. “ Chase remarked as he touch his sisters arm, she stopped and looked at him then at Daere as she stated “I apologized just never thought someone out of my family would go so far to help me.. even a..”  
“Daere why don't you get settled. “Chase remarked while they started to head inside, softly she asked“the mage i was traveling with did not do much of a job healing my wounds, i was wondering if you had any at hand willing to close my wound better. “  
“That should not be a problem, to be honestly the mage you were with was trying to take a precaution by the sounds of it.”Chase explained as they passed the double doors, Daere looked around while asking”Where are the other elves?”  
“They took a big blow after Anaris vanished, in truth they figured you were a lost cause after they saw the pool of blood in the stone after Fen’Harel left or so they told us. When we were about to help the veneration to gather their dead another one of them attacked soon after we left to head here, I think seeing you back means we have a chance. “  
“I don't have the tantō if that is what you were hoping for..I think he took it from me after his sentinel caught me off guard.”Daere explained,Chase remarked”If that is the case do you know how it was made?If you do we can craft another one before we force open the eluvian.”  
“I am sorry I am lost but what is an eluvian?”Daere inquired as she looked at him oddly,Chase looked at her then asked”Your elven, how do you not know what an eluvians is?No matter maybe later I can show you one those veneration uses.”  
“Just because I am ‘elven’ don't think I know everything, in fact I am trying to process the who sentinel and veneration bit.”Daere nearly snapped, Chase replied as they stopped in the living room. She sat down on the couch as he remarked.”Funny you should say that, I don't know if Kira mentioned anything to you but that mark on your ankle looks like the very same one the venerations have and I have been wanting to ask who you serve.”  
“I serve no one but myself.”Daere snapped,Chase crossed his arms as he explained“I hate to break it to you but whoever told you it was a birthmark lied, in the the beginning when I joined one of them explainedto me they were forced to change their methods of marking because the dalish started to mimic both sentinels and the veneration.”  
“When has a tevinter believed what a elf says?”Daere inquired as she tilted her ear up in confused,Chase laughed at her while he spoke.”this one I believe after all it is not like the group is new ..while the other might have vanished we still have Corypheus to guild us. Can't believe it has been twenty years since we have started working with them, who knows maybe you will be our game changer. “  
“Again can I ask how do you even know these ‘verenation’ are not just stringing you for a ride?”Daere pressed while she asked, he answered as he started to walk away”I can see how someone like yourself would not understand,later let us talk and get to know each other better. We are working with each other after all and I am curious what are your plans after we succeed.”  
“Honestly I want to ask what makes you think we would succeed after the defeat that just happened, but then i don't want any of you to have any doubt in myself..if you must know there is somethings back in my hometown I would not mind seeing again.”  
“Oh can we help?” Chase inquired as he stopped in the doorway,Daere sighed as she replied”Since Kira figured me out and I wont be going back anytime soon...could you allow me to return, I think I have shown enough faith that I can be trusted don't you think?”  
“Of course, but you would need some soldiers with you when you leave..you know as a safety precaution since Fen’Harel has seen your face more than one occasion.”Chase explained, Daere nodded her head in agreement as she thought ‘ probably why most have preferred to wear masks. ‘  
“Chase, Nicneven is back and wants to know what you want to do with the two she brought back.”Cecil asked as he stopped in the doorway, he paused as he clenched his teeth together as their eyes met.Daere stated softly” Well all sorts of things have been happening now has it Cecil.”  
“You should be back with Darcy, Daere.”Cecil growled Chases looked at him then at her as he remarked”So you two know each other, please explain to me again how you did not know about the venerations?”  
“Chase dont get mad at her, I will explain later if I need to but take care of your mage before she decides to embed this place with blood sheds”Cecil replied as he kept his icy blue eyes on Daere, Chase sighed before stating”Alright, Cecil since your here would you be willing to finish healing her wound so we can send her out tomorrow?”  
“Certainly after all we do have some catching up to do now don't we?”Cecil replied calmly, he wasted until Chase had left before he snapped at her”You got three seconds to explain yourself.”  
“Oh hush Cecil, really you have no right to ‘scold’ me, I am not a child anymore besides the one who needs to explain themselves is you not me.I am after all here for a job.”Daere snapped back as she looked at him, he closed his eyes while he muttered” Since your here you must already know about us, very well if you want the reason fine.It was not safe to come near you guys when I noticed June has been sending one of his sentinels to talk to your brother, now explain yourself why are you here and why do you need healing...did you try to use magick again?I told you it was better if you…”  
“No well not all of it.”Daere muttered as she completely took off the bandage, she held her rogue outfit up as she paused.Cecil sat next to her and held his palm out while she contured”I am certain you already heard about the attack in Jade..and Val Foret as well.”  
“Yes but why would that be a connection?”Cecil inquired, as he watched the wound slowly closed completely there was silence before she blurted out”I think I am in trouble, I know you told me there was nothing to be afraid if I kept my head down but since Jader I think Fen’Harel has been actively toying with me.”  
“why do you think that falon?”Cecil asked while he lowered his hand to his side, she looked up at him with vulnerability in her eyes while she confessed  
”At first it was just a dream..well i don't know if it is a dream or not but I think he was just as shock to seems in the fade , after that when some elf..I don't know how followed me back home with my daggers wrapped in this cloth with his sigil pinned on top. I was going to try to end him… to get him to stop but his sentinel is the reason I needed you to finish healing me… also I sort of lost the tantō blade.. “  
“Damnit Daere.”Cecil muttered as his palm rested on his face, without looking he inquired sharply“Please explain further why your still alive, sentinels aim to kill.”  
“Honestly I wish I knew because when I woke up i noticed i had been moved to a cave by this Solas guy, he followed up until we reached Val Chevier.”Daere replied,Cecil slowly lowered his hand as he growled”Solas huh and he did not say anything else didn't he?”  
“No but i still find it odd the way I woke up.”Daere replied, Cecil replied as he shook his head”You got lucky, but if you see this ‘Solas’ again head the opposite direction and try to get away.”  
“Why?”Daere inquired out of curiosity,Cecil eyes harden as he explained”Because Solas is Fen’Harel, why he let you go is concerning to say the least.Look would you like me to get you some tea? Chia or lavender? ”  
“Don't worry about it if i want some I can get some later, and also Cecil.”Daere replied softly,Cecil nodded his head as he ask”Yes Daere?”  
“it is good to see you again, even if I feel like I am being stabbed more than usual this trip feels like it was worth it since I have finally got an answer where you have been. “Daere replied as she smile softly,Cecil nodded his head as he left her while muttering”to bad we could not have met up in better terms and not in this hell hole. “  
“good your done,Cecil..she is still up now isn't she? “she could hear Chase inquired as she lowered her rogue outfit, there was a slight hesitation before Cecil replied”Yes, but don't you think it is to soon to send her out if she just arrived.”  
“Who says we are sending her out now?No i just figure she would handle this matter herself.”Chase replied as she looked at the doorway, Daere quickly got a bad feeling in the pit of her gut as she slowly stood up.Cecil stood behind Chase as he replied with a big grin on his face”Daere since you have been kind enough to save Kira, we figured you are willing do something for us so we know we could trust you.”  
“Right..so what is it I need to do other than volunteering on a suicide mission?”Daere inquired slowly as she studied Chases face, the smile faded as his eyes started to darken while he motion his hand and spoke ”Come on I will show you, we want you to take care of a rat problem so we can finally send a real message out to anyone daring to face us.”  
“Can you guys not trust me without doing something to extreme?I mean I nearly did just get killed trying to take care of Fen’Harel for you.”Daere remarked as they walked out of the room Cecil stayed behind while the bad feeling grew, Chase stated slightly cold as the regret grew”true but that was only on your grounds not ours, the only way we can truly trust you if you kill the two Nicneven finally caught.”  
“Wait this sounds like an execution and not an assassination.”Daere replied as they made their way outside to the backyard, her heart nearly stopped as she saw the two on their knees as he replied”That is correct, consider this a welcome to our family Daere.”  
‘Azenor..Blair..’she thought as she swallowed, slowly Daere looked at him as they walked closer to them.They stopped right in front of them as Chase remarked “I don't have to explain what you need to do, now do I?”  
“No I understand.”Daere replied calmly as she looked at the two, without a word Daere yanked one of her blades from her hilt as she walked over to them.Azenor started to beg as Daere stopped in front of her ”Daere don't do this, we can figure a way out..you know Arranz is waiting for us..please..”  
‘I am sorry.’Daere thought as she grabbed Azenor hair, she yanked up then placed the blade onto her throat.With a quick motion as she clenched her teeth together Daere pushed her dagger down, Blair eyes went wide then lowered as she finally let go of Azenor head as her body fall forward. Blair mutter softly as she moved over to him then stopped in front of him “Daere, I understand just know i don't hate you just wish we could had that drink together..you know?”  
“What are you waiting for finish up knife ear I haven't eaten all day.” One of the tevinters shouted as Daere froze, gently she touched the side of his face as she fought back her own pain. Blair closed his eyes as gripped she gripped his short hair, as quickly as she could Daere cut his throat open then stepped back while Chase remarked out loud“Look at that what did I tell you,fearless and willing to cut ties with her old life. ”  
“Can we eat now, what the knife ear did was nothing new what some of us went through. “A red hair woman replied, Chase looked at her while stating “Nicneven, please refrain from calling our leaf ear knife ear. “  
“Just because she was willing to kill some of her old comrades does not make her one of us no matter how you see it Chase.” Nicneven snapped as Daere looked down at her hands,Nicneven added “just look at her she is showing remorse, i say we kill her as well. “  
“No!I will not allow it, the leaf ear saved my life. “Kira shouted as the ground started to move underneath her feet, Daere took a breath as Chase placed his hand on her shoulder while asking” Are you ok? “  
“Yes i just need to get some rest.. “Daere replied as she looked at him, he nodded his head while he spoke “Go on your room is upstairs, if you can try to wake up later to eat something.Someone will check up on you later if you like. “  
“It is alright.”Daere remarked weakly as she stared at the lifeless bodies on the ground, slowly she turned and headed inside.Somehow she was not shock to see Cecil had already disappeared as she made her way up the steps, she looked down the hall to see only one of the bedroom doors was open. Feeling sick Daere made her way over towards the bedroom, there was a bowl sitting on a table next to some elven cloths. She recognized the design quickly and wondered' Did Cecil leave those out for me? ‘  
“I guess he did not want me running around in torn armor but still, why did he leave something those ‘veneration ‘ wear? “Daere muttered as she walked over to the bowl of water, she placed her hands into the water then started to scrub the blood off. Daere mind started to race as she thought while watching the water stain red with her friends blood’ this was not suppose to happen, i only came here to retrieve Azenor..why was he with her? Are these tevinters really this bad? ‘  
“I am telling you she does not look as ‘cold’ hearted as you think.. “Daere paused as she looked at the door, she knew Nicneven was right as she slowly looked back at her hands. With ease she shook her hands then looked at the outfit on the side, readily Daere took off her old gear then changed into the other as her mind drifted to Azenor pleading eyes. She stared down at the crumpled heap on the floor while she thought' could I have conture to wear that after what I just did? ‘  
“No. “she muttered as she felt exhaustion kick in, slowly she walked over to the ready bed as the sunlight started to peak it's way into her window.Daere fall into the bed without a care, she stared at the wall as she heard the others talk down stairs.Slowly before she realized Daere felt her body slip into the fade, she looked at the green stone as she thought’ this is quicker then normal… what is going on? ‘  
“And here I was about to give up,I trust heading back to them was well worth it.” Solas asked as he approached her from behind,Daere eyes went wide then lowered as she thought ‘If Cecil is right and he is Fen'Harel, then it would make sense that I got pulled here this quickly. ‘  
“No, I am assuming you already knew this Solas or do you want me to conture to call you Fen’Harel? ”Daere replied as she bowed her head,Solas studied her as he spoke “I only allow those close to me call me Solas, but I guess I can allow you to be exception if you promise me you will leave them before you dig yourself into a deeper hole.”  
“Why?You had more than one chance..your one of them, the unforgiving evanuris a unforgiving god without mercy.”Daere muttered as she clenched her fist, he stopped right behind her as he softly state while he touched her arm gently “You still have to question why?honestly I think I should be asking you why you kissed me then walked off after you spent the trip calling me hedge mage.”  
“I prefer not to answer just I did not expect the whole Fen’Harel out of the blue.”Daere replied as she finally turned to look at him, she tried to harden her own gaze as he remarked “Are you planning to leave, because I promise you next time there will not be a chance to reconsider.”  
“Is there even a way out?”Daere inquired,Solas lowered his hand to his side as he stated“There is if you also promise not to attack Taliesin.”  
“You would do this?”Daere inquired as she studied Solas, he nodded his head as he stepped forward.He stopped himself as he added”The way the lands are turning the one thing I can offer is to to pull you out and help you find your brother if he is still missing from his last known location.”  
“Would you really waste your time for something like this?”Daere inquired not hiding her nervousness,Solas smirked softly as he remarked”You have nothing to be afraid of, now please explain to me what happen to the woman that gave me nothing but trouble since the beginning?What happened when you got over there?”  
“Nothing that should concern you..look I know I should take up the offer but Cecil told me not to trust you and I want to know why you are so willing to do this.”Daere replied, Solas explained ”I don't want to make the same mistake twice, that is all you need to know.”  
“Mistake?What mistake?”Daere inquired,Solas stepped forward with hesitation as he answered” Like i said you should not worry about it, what you should be concerned about is those tevinters you are putting your faith in.”  
“The way I see it neither you or them should be trusted.”Daere remarked sharply as he gently touched her wrist, before she could react Solas allowed his own lips to brush against her gently and kissed her.His tongue slipped past her own lips as she stood there stunned,slowly he pulled away from her and muttered” If your going to kiss someone that is how you do it, not that quick perk you did.”  
“w..”Daere quickly lost her words as Solas smirk while he let go of her wrist,softly he remarked” you might want to consider waking up before the demons show, if you have anymore questions I will gladly answer them later.”


	9. The Union

“oh look she is up shockingly and here i hoped you would not wake up since you did not move when we check on you ”Nicneven muttered as Daere grabbed an apple from the table as she walked past, the birds chipped outside as the sun shone brightly through the window.Nicneven quickly got up from her seat then grabbed Daere by the back of her shirt as she snapped”Look at me when I speak to you.”  
“I did not realize you needed some acknowledgment shemlen, how is it I can assist?”Daere replied calmly as she looked at Nicneven coldly,Nicneven clenched her teeth to gather as she raised her hand up in the air while snapping”Filthy knife ear you will address me properly.”  
“Nicneven i thought we talked about this.”Chase voice rang out from behind her as her hand paused inches from Daere face,slowly she looked back at him while remarking” how can you still trust these elves? they destroyed us and mock us..”  
“we need her to get us inside tonight.”Chase explained,Daere inquired out of curiosity”What is it we are doing really?”  
“We just need someone to go in and unlock the door so we can return the favor with their food supplies . Unfortunately the venerations are claiming that they would not not be able to do it since they could be easily recognized by the sentinels, you on the other hand only had one encounter so hopefully you don't have much problem.”  
“I hope you are right .”Daere replied as her mind slightly drifted, she shook her head as she pushed her thoughts back causing Chase to asked her” You can do that for us can’t you, or have you lied to us about hating the evanuris?”  
“I did not lie, I can get you guys in after all I need to get my tantō back from Fen’Harel.”Daere replied as the apple rested on her lips,Nicneven let Daere as she remarked while Chase crossed his arm”I killed the people I knew without hesitation what more do you want from me to show that I am up for this.”  
“true, but we will see how loyal you are to us once we get over there..they are from your people are they not?”Chase stated,Daere sighed before asking.”You are a lot harder than the others, what more do you need from me?”  
“Weapons would make it obvious you're up to something…”Chase stating, Daere wasted no time cutting him off as she spoke sarcastically ”Well no shit, I figure to load myself up...you know with my own weapons and whatever sorry excuse you have here.”  
“Chase do we really have to work with her?”Nicneven asked dryly, Chase replied sharply as he shifted his gaze to them both while Daere put the apple down onto the table ”Yes Nicneven, Daere you will be leaving with a small party shortly. ”  
“We can leave now if you want.”Daere replied as she shruggled her shoulder,Nicneven added”Please just send her out I cannot stand having this elf in my home, I need to go burn the sheets.”  
“Why don't you wait until I am dead to do that, so this way once I do come back you won't have to burn your filthy house down...but then again this place on fire would be an improvement since you have such a disgusting taste.”Daere replied innocently as she started to leave the dining room,Nicneven eyes went wide the narrowed as she grabbed Daere by the back of the shirt again.Daere turned as Nicneven raised her fist then swung as Chase watched, Daere dodged quickly.With ease she rose up as her palm hit the side of Nicneven chin before she had time to react,Nicneven let got of of Daere as she hit the table hard.With a growl Daere grabbed her hair and pulled back , roughly she slammed Nicneven head against the table as she threatened”Dont attack me shemlen or it will be your finally mistake.”  
“Impressive even I did not see that coming, Daere th you made your point let her go.”Chase stated as Daere grabbed a butter knife from the table then held it to Nicneven throat, gently he touched her elbow as he added”Beside this will look bad if you kill your own teammate.”  
“I have already killed two one more wont hurt now wont it.”Daere growl as she sent a chilling glare at Chase. He watched Daere actions with weary as she lifted the knife, quickly she brought the knife down embedding it into the table.Nicneven stared at the knife as Daere walked away, she wasted no time disappearing out the back door as Nicneven started to shout.Daere paused by the back door allowing her back to touch the mansions walls as she stared at the brinking woods, slowly she trailed her gaze up to the tree as she heard a bird caw. A chill ran through her stine as the black bird spread its wing and land on the ground, slightly it turned its head as it caw again.Softly Daere muttered as she reached out”Aren't you an odd bird.”  
“ How leaf ear if you want to go now let us go, we might as well get out room rented out at the tavern.”Kira remarked as she got closer, Daere blinked a couple of times then looked at the doorway as Kira stepped out.She looked back to where the black bird was only to find it gone while Kira contured”Did you not hear me?”  
“I heard you.”Daere replied as she looked at Kira, she shook her head as the two women made their way towards the front.Daere thought ‘just like that night that mage was killed, is something going to happen when we travel?’  
“Leaf ear, dont like Nicneven get to you..she is like that with everyone.”Kira remarked breaking into Daere’s thought, she nodded before stating”Ir abelas I did not mean to go to far just I dont take to kindly people thinking they can handle me in such a manner.”  
“No need to apologize in truth I am glad someone did something to her, if you didn't I would have done something your family after all.”Kira replied as the carriage came into view a tevinter soldier held open the door for them,Kira stepped in first then Daere followed.Nicneven clenched her jaw as their gaze met softly Daere asked as she sat across from them” Why is the bloody mage with the stick up her ass riding with us? I thought she could not stand my presence let alone be caught dead on the same ride”  
“We need a mage with us just in case one of us needs healing, even if you just humiliated her” Kira explained as the tevinter soldier closed the door ,Nicneven grumbled hatefully as she glared at Daere ”No it was not, touch me again like that again and I will make certain you lose those fingers of yours.”  
“Nicneven is that a promise?Either way your words don't scare me, please take note of that.”Daere remarked innocently as she glare at the mage, Nicneven met her gaze with a challenge causing them to fall silent as the mansion start to leave their view.Daere watched the passing forest trees while they traveled further on the dense road, for a moment she thought she saw movement.Slowly she opened her mouth to speak but paused as the carriage came to a halt, Nicneven wasted no time demanding”Come on why are we stopping?”  
“I dont like this.”Kira stated not hiding her nervousness as they heard a struggle outside, Daere nearly jumped as the door swung open.In full gear their attacker stood and sharply demanded”Get out.”  
“Oh piss.”Kira muttered as she rested her hand on the hilt of her daggers, the soldier turned his attention to her as he remarked”Don't bother unless you want me to kill you on the spot, preferably I don't want to do that...you over there gara quenthra?”  
“If i give you answer I feel it would be worthless.”Daere replied as she realized those who had stopped them were elven soldiers they were stopped by elven soldiers, he studied her then turned his head as another walked over to his side while speaking “Sebastian, what are you waiting for?Lord Dirtheman wants us to cut them off route so the other don't have any problems tonight”  
“They got one of our people, should we take her to see him?”Sebastian inquired as he turned his attention back to the women inside, the new arrival looked inside as she snapped”I don't think Lord Dirtheman would care nor Lord Elgar'nan in the matter. “  
“your probably right ”Sebastian remarked as he pointed his nagasaki, Daere raised her hands in the air as she replied”Alright, there is no reason to start pointing long things in our faces even if we are women besides i did not realize a sentinel would get this excited over a few of us...are they in short supply up there or…”  
“shut up veneration.”the red hair elf snapped causing Daere blinked as she stopped at the tip of his blade, slowly she lowered one of her hands then used a couple of her fingers to move the blade away while she spoke”Now can we not put this thing away and see what the problem is?Certain if I can talk you can as well”  
“yes let us talk certain we can avoid bloodshed today” Kira stated behind Daere as Sebastian and his companion looked at each other, the red head shook her head as she remarked”We have our orders.”  
“To bad and here i was hoping not to get my hands dirty on such a beautiful day.”Daere remarked as she grabbed the railing of the carriage, she lifted herself up as she raised her legs up into the air and kicked him back as Nicneven threw a fireball at the other.The red head dodged quickly and snapped “Why did you hesitate Sebastian”  
“I think this is the part we scatter into the woods don't you think, Kira?”Nicneven inquired as Daere landed over Sebastian with her legs spread, she looked at the red head as the sentinel withdraw her song dao,Kira muttered “Daere, retreat to the forest and we will use the tree surrounding against them.”  
“Do you even know how to do so!?!”Daere yelled as she watched the tevinters disappear into the surrounding woods,she barely dodged the sentinels attack as she moved backward.Just as she was starting to unhilt her own blades Daere felt her body freeze as the sentinel rested her song dao against her throat, Daere swallowed as she watched the one called Sebastian get up from the ground as a new voice joined them“Nimue that is enough, go after the other two make certain they are well taken care of. “  
“yes Lord Dirtheman. “Nimue muttered as she ran, Sebastian bowed as Daere felt her body forced to kneel to the ground. Slowly he straightened his stance up as Dirtheman finally came into view, his eyes could be seen shining as he kept one of his hands outstretched in her direction while he ordered ”Sebastian tie her up, Anaris is not giving me anything so we are taking her back with us .”  
“But Lady Mythal is getting concern what you are doing, should we really be grabbing another one?” Sebastian inquired as he took out rope from his side,Dirtheman snapped at him as he kept his focus on Daere”Yes, do not question me again.”  
“Of course sir.”Sebastian responded as Daere sighed, she glared at them as Sebastian made his way over to her.She studied the crows mask as Sebastian stood behind her then tied her wrist together, sharply she muttered”cowards.”  
“What did you say. “Dirtheman demanded as he approached her,Sebastian grabbed her by the hair then yanked her head back as Dirtheman knelt in front of her.Daere wasted no time spitting on his helmet then sneered“To the abyss with you all coward.”  
“Sebastian. “Dirtheman remarked calmly as he touched the side of his helmet, Sebastian softly inquired as he tightened his grip“Yes Lord Dirtheman.”  
“Hold her still would you, clearly she does not understand who she is messing with. “Dirtheman ordered as he grabbed Daere by her jaw, he studied her face then turned his head as a massive black wolf came walking towards them.Slowly smoke surrounded the wolf's body as Dirtheman let her go and stood up,Solas appeared as the smoke clear while he spoke“ That won't be necessary Dirtheman let her go”  
“Fen'Harel why am I not surprised, please explain why your stopping me this time. “Dirtheman remarked with annoyance as Sebastian forced Daere to her feet,Solas stopped as he looked at her then back Dirtheman as he proclaimed “Because I am taking her.”  
“Can i ask why you are showing an interested to such a pathetic creature? “Dirtheman inquired as he finally took off his helmet, Daere studied Dirtheman black matted hair as Solas contured “Do you really want to listen to every little thing i say Dirtheman?”  
“Your right i don't, but she spat on my helmet and really i am not going to allow that to fly.” Dirtheman remarked as he glared at Daere, Daere stuck out her tongue causing Solas to sigh as he replied “Certainly you can just this once. “  
“what are you willing to offer if I let her go with you? “Dirtheman inquired as he slowly looked back,Solas replied softly “Some information out of prying ears.. i think you would personal like this.”  
“stop talking like I am a bloody show horse. “Daere finally snapped,Sebastian hit her on the back of the head as he snapped”Show some respect to your gods da’len.”  
“Hit me like that one more time and I will show you how ‘respectful’ i can get. ”Daere threatened as she turned her head, the evanuris watched as Dirtheman spoke“Fen’Harel are you certain you want to take this one off my hands? “  
“Yes.” Solas replied as he walked over to her,Daere bite her tongue as he gripped her arm gently while Dirtheman remarked sharply“Very well, when I head back after hunting the two that ran off i expect what you have for me.”  
“Of course.”Solas replied as they start to walk away, she looked back as Dirtheman put his helmet back on.Slowly she looked forward as the walked the direction he had came,Daere wasted no time asking”Are you going to untie me? “  
“Honestly i think it is safe that your hands cannot reach anything that would be lethal towards myself and the others.” Solas answered as they contured to walk, Daere asked with annoyance “Your not planning to keep me like this are you?”  
“No before we pass through I will remove those weapons of yours and whatever else i think might harm any of the others.”Solas answered as they stopped, he looked around then nudged her gently as she replied“That is not fair. “  
“I think it is. “Solas stated as they started to walk again, he sighed in relief as the active eluvain came into view then paused he Cecil stepped in between them and the mirror “I might not like fighting with the others but I won't back down when it comes to you, let her go Fen’Harel she has done nothing wrong. “  
“Cecil it has been a while, still playing with your flute? “Solas inquired as he watched the black mist dance on top of Cecil's fingertips, he wasted no time snapping”Don't even try to small talk me Fen’Harel, let her go and move away.”  
“No, she asked for my help and that is what i intend to do ” Solas replied calmly,Daere replied softly“Cecil it is alright, i did ask him just...not in this manner. “  
“ have you completely lost your mind? Have you forgotten everything I told you falon? “Cecil snapped at her as he allowed the mist to vanish, Daere carefully worked her fingers as grabbed a small sharp rock from her sleeve. Slowly she cut the ropes as she replied “Come now what is there to be afraid, beside he has helped me before.“  
“Hey!”Solas nearly shouted as the ropes fall to the ground, Daere rubbed her wrists as she walked over to Cecil. She hugged him as Solas sharply asked “how did you get untied!?! I know Sebastian would never keep the ropes loose.“  
“what?oh the ropes, you know that is something that you guys need to check when you get prisoners of war.”Daere replied as she turned around to face him, slowly she turned her attention back to Cecil as she contured“Now Cecil do you happen to have the time to look for Darcy.”  
“No but that does not mean you need to go with this traitor ”Cecil growled as he shot a glare at Solas, Solas sighed as he muttered “I made a mistake and second if you could get out of your ropes then why the hell did you ask me to untie you?”  
“I don't know maybe to see what type of gentleman you are or manners maybe? You would not have something to eat on you?probably not, anyways.. ”Daere shifted her attention back to Cecil, Cecil complained“Did you not eat before leaving?”  
“no their mage got a little sour...is it a mage thing to be a bitch?Anyways why are you here I thought you left?”Daere inquired as Solas walked over to them, Cecil replied”It did not sit right that they were sending you out this quickly, I get the idea of striking back but Dirtheman been getting aggressive with his attacks as of recently.”  
“excuse me you two, but if I am going to get you through then we best leave now before Dirtheman finishes up.”Solas cut them off, Daete wasted no time stating “Dirtheman can go suck his brothers cock for all I care.”  
“Daere what did I tell you not to do if you come across one of them.”Cecil stated as he crossed his arms, Daere blinked a couple of times while saying“Piss it all?You know I am right if they were responsible then why should I not give them problems?”  
“Daere please no enough..for a grown woman you sure don't act it”Cecil groaned in annoyance as Solas rested one of his hands onto his eyelid while she conture“I can act my age...just dont feel up to it..plus it is kind of boring.”  
“ Alright Daere..it is Daere correct?If so we need to go, Nimue is quick when it comes to cleaning up messes and I dont want to have to explain why there is a veneration present.”Solas muttered, Cecil turned to look at him and pressed“Fen’Harel i already said she is not going with you.”  
“Cecil it is my decision.”Daere snapped, Cecil looked at her while he remarked“Not to be rude but all your decisions are bad, this one included.The last time you even made a ‘big’ decision I was afraid you were not going to recover.”  
“Cecil if I allow you to come back up there with her would stop?”Solas inquired as he looked back the way they had came,both Daere and Cecil answered with a conflicted answer causing them both to look at each other while she snapped as he walked through“Dammit Cecil.”  
“So are you going?”Solas inquire as he looked back at her, Daere felt her face grew warm as her thoughts drifted from the nightly kiss.She cleared her throat as she spoke”Of course if you keep your promise.”  
“The eluvian is simple just walk through, i will be close behind you.”Solas replied,Daere nodded her head as her hand touched the glass. Slowly she walked on through only to be greeted with Cecil with his hands up,Craven and Taliesin had their weapons drawn as Taliesin sneered”What do you think you are doing back here Cecil.”  
“Relax, I want none of that Taliesin.”Solas grumbled as he joined them, he turned around and deactivated his eluvian.Slowly he looked at the two while he stated”You two are our guest but please respect the fact I want you to hand over your weapons.”  
“Of course, it seems that rule has not changed.”Cecil remarked as he unhilted his blades, he rested them on the table as the other two watch.Solas looked at Daere as he asked”Is there a problem?”  
“No.”Daere replied as she rolled her eyes, slowly she unhilted her daggers, then rested them next to Cecils.They watched her as she placed three different herb bags on the table, she sighed as she bent over and rolled up her leg sleeve revealing the mark on her ankle as she pulled out a couple small poisonous needles.Craven remarked as she placed them onto the table”You know we are not this loaded, how are you able to move with those without harming yourself?”  
“Easy when equipping make certain you don't mess up.”Daere replied as she stood up,slowly she looked back at Solas as she asked”Do you need me to strip to while I am at it, for all you know I got…”  
“Daere don't finish please.”Cecil replied,Solas nodded his head as he closed his eyes.Slowly he reopened them as he spoke “Cecil you already know which rooms to stay out of..if anything since your friend has not eaten why don't you two get settled?I need to talk with them anyways”  
“ Of course.”Cecil replied as Taliesin and Craven hilted their weapons,Daere slowly walked behind him as Taliesin glared at her then close the door behind herDaere nearly stopped as curiosity got the better of her,Cecil stated sharply ”Don’t even think about it, just come on.”  
“Are you not curious what they talk about?”Daere inquired as they walked down the hall, he shook his head while he muttered”That curiosity of yours is going to get you killed one of these days I swear.”


	10. Secrets and Lies

“Why is no one telling me these things sooner?”Daere replied sharply as she stuck the spoon back in her mouth , the two could hear Solas order in the other room.”Go to Arlathan and see if Dirtheman found anything out, I want to talk to these two.”  
“can you really trust them, it feels like it has been centuries since you seen Cecil and by the looks of things he is still bitter.”Taliesin remarked gently,Daere stuck the spoon back in the small jar of honey while Cecil stated”I wanted to stop what Darcy was doing but Junes sentinels made it impossible, I should not given up like i did and reach out for you sooner that was my fault.Sarff trusted me to make certain of both your well being but it seems I am failing on that, that is why I really need you to try to stay out of sight. If those tevinters find out what both your brother and yourself are capable of….”  
“And what are the two capable of Cecil.”Solas inquired as he finally entered the room, Daere tried to scope up the last of the honey then scrunched her nose upon realizing she had finished the jar.He stopped at the doorway as Craven took a sit next to her causing Cecil to stiffen his back against his chair while he glanced at Solas and replied”It was not your concern then it is not now Fen’Harel. ”  
“The apple diffantly did not fall from the tree did it.”Craven remarked while cutting into the conversation he looked at the empty honey jar, Daere as she tilted her ear up in confusion as Solas replied”Cecil you obviously know something that is going on,does it have to do with Anaris?”  
“It has to do why she can’t go back into the tevinters hands neither of them, I know it is not talked much outside of your ‘circle’ but you won't be seeing those missing sentinels alive.If you want in on a little secret Sebastian and his twin brother Bastion are not much different then Darcy and Daere”Cecil replied as Daere looked at him,Craven wasted no time asking”Wait so Sebastian and Bastion are siblings? they look nothing alike.”  
“Most twins don't.”Solas replied there was a pause before he pressed not hiding hir own interest”Answer my question please Cecil.”  
“And here I thought you and Dirtheman were close.”Cecil remarked, Daere rested her elbow on the table as she inquired”What I would like to know is why we are here, not that i am not grateful for the food…”  
“Eating a full jar of honey is not food.”Craven remarked cutting her off, slowly she looked at him and muttered ”Hush, nothing really in the cabinets looks appetizing besides you guys are really lacking on the tea facture here..now that i could have settled for.”  
“like i said the apple really did not fall far from the tree, the only thing you lack is the manners.”Craven stated,Daere stuck out her tongue then contured”As i was saying once Darcy is found i won't stay in your hair..right the hair comment ir abelas but other then this stupid run in none of you will hear from us I swear.”  
“Daere there is a big flaw with your plan i mean big, those tevinters will be looking for you since they believe your all for killing everything within your sight the way you presented yourself.What was the final straw was what you did to those shemlen, there is no going back from that..you should have ran the opposite direction when you had a chance.”Cecil snapped at her, he softened his tone as he contured ”Why did you not run after seeing him, I know you are smarter than this”  
“ am not a coward so why would i run, I saw a chance and well just did not expect certain things.” Daere voice trailed as the tips of her ears started to feel warm, she cleared her throat as she started to change the subject.”My real intentions was to find Azenor so I could go back to Val Foret.”  
“Did you not think of any other option while you were traveling with them??”Cecil inquired, slowly Daere rested her hand over her face as she muttered”No, and I wish i had..would there have been away to save them if I had not came across those men?”  
“I doubt it, Kira seemed to have been expecting some type of outcome if you had not arrive with them, chances are Nicneven would have done something.”Cecil explain, slowly she looked up as Craven inquired softly”Cecil since we met you never did seem to like being around the shems what changed.”  
“Do i really need to answer that?Besides the day she showed up I was planning to leave, what Daemn’thal is planning is to for my blood. “Cecil remarked dryly, Daere looked down at the jar as she used the spoon to tap the bottom of the glass jar, Craven quickly grabbed it and moved it away from her as she shout “Hey!”  
“It is empty, i don't understand how you could have finished the whole thing this quickly.” Craven muttered with annoyance, Daere remarked “Normally i don't but that tasted better then what we kept.”  
“Daere that is because the pollen came from a rare flower in the fade, when i gave it to you i even did not expect you to eat all of it this quickly. “Cecil hissed at her, Daere slowly got up as she pressed her finger to her lips while she looked at Solas while Cecil added “Ir abelas Fen'Harel if anything I can try to replace it. “  
“No need, now is it possibly June might know where Darcy is? That could narrow things down”Solas replied,Cecil acknowledged”I doubt it, before I came across you two I wanted to scout the area before she arrived.It did not take long to hear June blowing a fuse because Darcy fought back and he lost the thing he wanted the most, so I guess one thing i am grateful for that you had not stayed put.”  
“It should not have been a big deal I left.”Daere remarked,Cecil stated”True Darcy is the only one between the two of you that is able to control their power, but both together is a threat, that is why Bastian and Sebastian are separated.”  
“Then they should expect me not handing them over like that,but if that is the case you cannot stay.”Solas explained ,Cecil sneered”I am not leaving her alone with you, after what you did to Sarff, do you really think I am going to trust you with Daere life?”  
“What choice do you have?If she leaves with you and Dirtheman says something how far do you think you will get?It is bad enough she got mixed with those tevinters in the first place”Solas snapped back,Daere looked up from her hand as she spoke coldly”Do i not have a say what i do?Cecil, I promise you, me and Darcy will cover our tracks better..”  
“Daere if that is what you want then I can’t argue with you, Fen’Harel i swear if something happens to her while she is here then I promise you all that work we did together will come undone.I might not have been able to save Sarff but I swear I will do anything to protect Daere.”Cecil threatened as he glared at him, Solas spoke softly”You have my word.”  
“Let us see how good your word is now these days Fen’Harel, because if memories serve back then you ‘word’ was shit” Cecil growl as he slowly stood up, he turned to look at Daere as he softens his tone “I hope you know what you are doing.”  
“Cecil if I did not do you really think I would still be alive.”Daere replied as she grinned, Solas lowered his head and sighed as Cecil opened his mouth to speak but stopped as she quickly stated “alright maybe there was a few times...and before you leave ma serannas for the gear, i dont think after having to...”  
“It is alright I figured as much, Daere can I ask why you joined them you really did not give me an answer.”Cecil stated softly,Daere replied”I wish i knew..the shemlen..Blair was the one to tell me most of the others would not touch them, now i guess I need to figure out what I am telling Arranz…”  
“Daere..”Cecil started then stopped to looked at her as the pain started to creep into her light purple eyes,Solas stopped himself from stepping forward as she spoke the pain etched slightly in her voice ”It's alright falon, I think by now the reality of things just starting to set in...but I will be fine.”  
“I will keep my eye put for the two of you back in Thedas.”Cecil replied as Craven got up from his seat, softly he spoke as he followed Cecil”I will let him through Fen’Harel don't worry, just will give you time to ask her more questions if you need to.”  
“Ma serannas Craven.”Solas responded as their eyes met, she took a deep breath before asking” Who is it you need me to kill? Certainly this is going to cost me, i mean i did just kind of finished your honey ”  
“Wait no..no killing anyone please, you never really just sat back much now have you?”Solas looked at her in surprise as she studied him, slowly she answered “Each time I had i got into trouble, so I just learned to adjust..why?”  
“You don't have to do that here.”Solas answered as he slowly shook his head,Daere eyes softened while she stated“You know this is very odd from our first encounter.”  
“You were the one that seemed in a hurry, relax soon you will be back with Craven looking for your brother ”Solas replied,Daere watched him with weary as she replied “ right now i am trying to figure out your motivate fade boy. “  
“There we go with dodging my name, really the one that should be weary is myself after what the spirits informed me now i have to be concerned what Cecil dodged.“Solas replied as he finally walked over to her, he stopped a few feet from her as she replied“I guess that puts us at a standstill. “  
“We don't have to be. “Solas remarked carefully,Daere nodded her head as she replied calmly “Your right, now can i please have my blade back then I will be on my merry way out of this place now.”  
“No. “He answered sharply but kept his cool as she narrowed her eyes at him,Daere inquired trying to hide her own annoyance but failed while he picked up the empty jar from the table “Why?It is rightfully mine hedge mage”  
“You should already know why lethallan.” Solas answered calmly as he glared at her, Daere tilted her ear up while asking “Is an evanuris allowed to call someone under them their kin?”  
“Are you really going to keep seeing me like that?” Solas did not hide his own frustration, he sighed as she replied “It is kind of hard not to Fen’Harel, since you are after all above the ‘elven’ law how else am I to see you. “  
“I wish Cecil had not said anything to you on who i was, I told you I am ok with Solas.” Solas slightly growled, Daere wasted no time asking softly “And make things more awkward then it is? “  
“Why is this awkward? “he asked as he looked at her while he slowly sat the empty jar down back on the table,Daere hesitated before she answered “I don't know it just is.. just like.. well.. “  
“Well what?” Solas noticed her body shifted nervously as she lowered her eyes to the ground,Daere spoke almost in a mutter while he started to walk back to her “That kiss from the other day was nothing right? “  
“Is that what is on your mind? “Solas smirked as he replied,Daere shook her head in defence as she muttered “Honestly i should not brought it up, besides i don't need another reason for your sentinel to stab me again. “  
“Meaning? “Solas pressed as he wanted to hear her, Daere cleared her throat as she crossed her arms while muttering“Nothing, really it is nothing I should be on my way how long will it be?”  
“One again you dodge.” Solas remarked as he stopped beside her, Daere looked at him slowly while he rested his hand on hers.With ease he lean a little closer as his other hand rested on the other side of her waist, Daere face felt warm as she softly asked “What are you doing..”  
“I can move back if you like all you have to do is say something. “Solas muttered, he slowly moved closer to her as she cleared her throat.Softly she accused as his body pressed against her. “Your toying with me.”  
“Do you really think I would toy? “Solas inquired gently as he smile down at her, Daere nearly panicked as she searched his face desperately while asking “do you want the truth? “  
“The truth is always good.” Solas muttered as he slowly leaned in, gently his warm lips pressed against hers as Daere surrounded to his touch. Without thinking she rested her hands on his chest as he press her body close to him.Solas pulled back, they looked each other in the eyes before he leaned in to kiss her again not hearing the footsteps coming towards their direction. Daere nearly jumped as Taliesin shouted “Fen’Harel, what are you doing! “  
“Yes Taliesin. “Solas inquired as the guilt quickly rush acrossed Daeres face, she moved her hand away as he looked back. He let go of Daere’s waist as Taliesin started to rant “Must I remind you why you are even allowing her up here? “  
“I.. I think i should go out of the room or something. “Daere shattered as she noticed the rage lurking in Taliesin green eyes ,her face grew redder as Solas looked at Daere while he spoke“You don't have to leave.”  
“Taliesin chill just tell him what you found out”Craven remarked as he looked back at Daere, she avoided his gaze as Taliesin spoke“Right, their talking like you expect Dirtheman is pissed and is demanding that you return what he think is rightfully his because of Anthony.”  
“Why?”Daere eyes quickly hardened as she snapped her gaze up to Taliesin , Solas growled as he looked at Taliesin while stating“ There has to be a way around that.”  
“Fen'Harel you owe him enough favors just hand them both over to Dirtheman and let him fight it over with June. “Taliesin replied calmly as she studied Daere, Solas stated as he sent a glare at her“Taliesin we are not doing that.”  
“Fen’Harel what are you going to do?You do owe him, what better way is to give him back what he wants. “Taliesin snapped, Solas sighed as he looked at Daere.Gently he spoke as he brought her hand to his lips “Ir abelas but you are ok with Craven going with you alone aren't you?”  
“Could you not just send Felassan?Better yet just leave her there”Taliesin growled not hiding her own discomfort,Daere quickly yanked her hand from his grasp then turned her head as she spoke”That is fine.”  
“Dareth shiral.”Solas muttered as he turned to leave her,Daere slowly looked up as he reached the door while he added”Taliesin you know as well as I do changes are happening, once she gets her brother they are to…”  
“Save it Fen’Harel the only reason you want them is because of your guilt, we both know this.”Taliesin snapped as she glared at Daere, she shook her head in disgust as she left the kitchen Solas looked back at Daere then sighed as he followed his sentinels lead.Craven breathed out before stating”Well that was fun, now were to?”  
“Please explain to me how the abyss was fearing for my life just now fun?”Daere inquired sharply, Craven just laughed at her then remarked” if you stick around I think the two of you will grow on each other.”  
“Sadly that won't be happening, I am not staying let me make that clear.”Daere remarked,Craven remarked”honestly it looked to us you and Fen’Harel were ready to drop the awkward stage alone with some clothing.”  
“It is a mistake Craven can we please just go..tell me where we are and maybe I can pinpoint the best direction to head.”Daere replied,Craven shook his head then remarked.”Unless you got wings or know how to shapeshift into a dragon from this height then our best travel it through the eluvian.”  
“We are up in the sky arent we?”Daere inquired as they started to make their way down the empty halls,Craven replied as the stairway came into veiw.”Of course how else is Fen’Harel going to keep his privacy and peace,why dont you think about it and consider this place your permitted home.”  
“No, the forest is my home Craven and in truth I would not give it up for anything..not even for a life like this.”Daere stated,Craven did not look at her as he spoke”da’len, I can tell you now those trees are starting to die.Since you have been busy we have been around Thedas and noticed a disease is spreading, you don't want to be down there when the corruption finally erupts.”  
“I think I am willing to take that chance Craven.”Daere replied as they reached the top of the steps, they paused as she looked over at the study room open door, Craven muttered while he started to walk”Stubbornness I guess is a family trait.”  
“Craven..we will be heading to Brecilian passage, you can leave me right after I don’t mind..mostly because if you think I have a temper Darcy can get bad.”Daere remarked,Craven stopped in his tracks slowly he looked at her while he inquired”You knew were he was this whole time didn't you?”  
“Yes and no..just because we agreed on a met up point if things got bad does not mean one of us would every make it, we learned to be ready for the worst and to make no attachments.”Daere replied,Craven muttered “That really does explain a lot about your behavior, but I am going to make certain you don’t get jumped by bandits or anything I am certain Fen’Harel would appreciate you coming back.Now let us get moving and hope it is not nightfall in Brecilian forest, if so your going to have to wait until daylight.”  
Daere blinked a couple of times as she watched as Craven started to make his way down past the empty rooms, he stopped again as he inquired”Are you coming or not?This is for you after all.”  
“Right..”Daere replied slowly as she started to catch up, he waited for her until she was by his side before they walked together towards the open door.Her weapons rested where she had left them, as Craven walked over towards the eluvian Daere quickly hilted her weapons while she thought ’ how bad could the woods have gotten since we left them for even a sentinel wanting to take caution to avoid them at night?’


	11. From The Depths

“Your going to fast, slow the hell down why don't you.”Craven remarked as Daere moved quickly through the thick forest, a few birds chirped above them as she quickened her pace while the suns rays played on top of the trees. She turned her head and nearly snapped” your done, don't follow me any further”  
“ what gentleman would i be if I left you alone.”Craven remark as he looked her in surprise with her changed behavior , Daere stopped in her tracks then snapped as she turned to face him.”You a gentleman?I don't know if my ears deceive me but I am pretty certain I just heard you make a rape joke when I laid dying on the floor in Fen’Harel temple.”  
“You heard that huh, i admit that was poor and out of taste but even you have to admit to try an lighting things abit when the room seems bleak.”Craven stated as he finally caught up to her,he looked at her as he added ” i did not mean anything of it I swear.”  
“Look I don't have time for this..I don't want to be responsible if Darcy attacks first then ask questions later.”Daere explained as she softened her tone ,Craven asked out of curiosity ”Why would he have the reason to if I am trying to help the both of you?Clearly he would want to met the people who have helped you.”  
“You were not raised with him Craven and your leaving me no choice, so I guess i am going to do this the hard way.”Daere explain as she studied him, Craven watched her with weary as he inquired“What are you thinking of doing? “  
“Now Craven why would you think I am up to something? “Daere inquired as she started held her arms behind her while walking closer to to him, she worked her hands behind the belt of her outfit as she freed a small sharp rock.He shook his head no while Daere swung her arm at him as he aimed for his throat, Craven stopped her taking Daere by surprise as he flipped her body in the air.Her mouth dropped open as her breath escaped while she hit hard against the cold ground, Daere struggled to breath as Craven press a foot gently on her chest while he remarked”That was really stupid of you, i hope you realize. I promised Fen'Harel I would make certain both of you come back alive, if you get injured by my hands that is up to you.True it will piss him off but he would understand why if I explain you did just try to attack me, so one I remove my foot can we please have no more of this?”  
“How..”Daere inquired as Craven moved his foot away, he held out his hand slowly to help her while he explained “When the two of you were fooling around in his temple I noticed your movements, so it makes sense if Cecil was the one to train you to fight like a veneration..in truth you probably would have had me if you did not just announce your attack before attacking.”  
“ How long has this war between you and the veneration, are they like some super villain to the evanuris or something?” Daere inquired as she dusted herself off, Craven crossed his arms as he looked around while he answered her“I guess you can say that, they are an equivalent of a sentinel but instead of serving the evanuris they choose to turn away from them some even turn to worshipping the forbidden ones.”  
“What about your family?”Daere asked as she looked at him, she quickly regretted her question as his blue eyes clouded over. She opened her mouth to apologize but he cut her off”I was a middle child myself, probably the only reason why I even agree to come with you. Two sisters and one brother..my brother was not lucky to survive an attack from Falon’Din, but from time to time i see my younger sister when a summit happens or Sylaise need an extra hand.”  
“I know it is not my business but what happen to your other sister?I noticed you only mentioned one.”Daere inquired softly as she felt a chill run through her spine, he sighed as he replied  
“I should have been there for her, but as a ‘slave’ or ‘servant’ in their eyes there was nothing I could do.When they had us kidnapped from our home, after we watched Falon’Din kill our brother we were separate...Rose was sweet she did not deserve ending up at the hands of Andruil..the day I found out what she had did to her..”  
“Craven ir abelas you don't have to conture, I should not have asked.” Daere stated cutting him off, he smile as he replied”It is ok, in fact your boldness reminds me of her and makes me wonder if all women are that way.You got to understand yes some of the evanuris do abuse their power but Fen’Harel is not like that,Sarff trusted him maybe you should as well”  
“Yes and see how that turned out, pretty certain even if I willingly came with him don’t think I can trust him ”Daere replied slowly, Craven looked at her as his eyes softened while he asked“ You do know your contradiction yourself right? You don't trust him and yet moments earlier you two looked like you were ready to slip out of your clothes and fuck on the table.”  
“That is not how it is!”Daere remarked as her face grew red from embarrassment,he ran his tongue on the back of his teeth then replied”There is nothing to be ashamed about, most people would have stripped and thrown themselves at his mercy..but not you. How come you resisting his advances when clearly both of you seem to have some attraction.”  
“There is no attraction,besides i have standers if he wanted a elven slut that will throw themselves at his feet, I am not like that. There has to be some meaning not a one night stand“Daere growled softly as she started to walk away from him, he looked at her while stating causing her to pause”And you strip most of your targets before you kill them.”  
“How would you know what I do when I fulfill some of my contracts?”Daere inquired threatening she slowly turned her head,Craven wasted no time answering”You really need to give us more credit, when Fen’Harel ran into you in the fade he did questioned the spirits about you before I was asked to free you.”  
“Well that was a mistake on his part now was it.”Daere stated as a soft breeze brushed with her short hair gently,Craven remarked”The one who is making a mistake is you falon and before this week is end I think you might warm up to the idea that…”  
“Shut up.”Daere growled through her clenched teeth,Craven quickly stopped as he noticed the faint blue mist developing on her fingertips while she glared at him.Quickly she turned her head as the mist faded, Daere softened her tone as she spoke”just enough, beside by the looks of things even if I consider anything Taliesin looks like she would kill me.”  
“So you do have some feelings for Fen'Harel , if I told you Taliesin is not that big of a bitch would you consider opening some doors for him and…”Craven inquired as he watched the color drain from her face, Daere eyes went wide in horror as she snapped “Craven! not going to happen...is this even the place to talk about this!?!”  
“Why is this an issue?”Craven inquired as he busted out laughing, Daere looked around the surrounding forest nervouslyas he added”Come on I am just saying, after all you two seem to have some slight attraction.”  
“Do you realize not only would Darcy kill me but Cecil would as well then lecture of the ‘dangers’ of evanuris relationships”Daere tried to explain, Craven replied“ Do you even do anything for yourself, not to be mean but you should like a servant yourself.”  
“I do think for myself but when it comes to things like that…. why are we even having this conversation?”Daere snapped as she looked back at him, he smiled gently as he remarked “just trying to help a friend and bored..mostly bored but this does beat what I am usually doing.” Craven replied as they started to walk together down the steep hill, it did not take long a burnt down cabin came into view.He stopped as he recognized the place, Craven noticed the grass had not grown back close to the cabin while they got closer. Softly he spoke as chills ran through his spine ”We probably should not be here.”  
“You can leave, I am fine with it...you did your job now go.”Daere remarked as she turned to look at him as they stopped , he looked at her while replying slowly “I am not going to leave you behind mostly because your personal dont scream ‘I am major threat’ no you scream here let me screw up to the point i am bleeding on the ground while my legs twitch like a dying cricket”  
“I do not! Now I am regretting allowing you to join me asshole.”Daere stated, Craven wasted no time remarking“Da’len you were in a cell bring ready to be sold or whatever that mage had planned when we came across you, the mouth of your seems like the only thing dangerous about you..even that is harmless.”  
“The sentinel has a point.”Darcy rough voice nearly made her jump as she turn to look behind her,they watched him limp up to them as she inquired softly “Brother, are you alright? You don't look so well”  
“Yes, don't worry about me...so who are you?”Darcy asked as he shifted his gaze from Daere to Craven, tension quickly rose as Darcy jaw flexed a little while Craven answered “I am one of Fen’harel sentinel.”  
“So June sent Fen’Harel to collect, no matter you can tell him the deal is off since his sentinel decided to attack.”Darcy replied calmly, Craven inquired sharply” how could you be so fucking low to offer yourself and your sister to one of them?Do you realize how stupid that is or what the others are capable of?”  
“It is not your place to question now is it, besides i am certain you see why she can't keep running around doing her own thing.”Darcy stated, Daere snapped as she glared at him “So it is true, what about what we were taught?”  
“Just shut up “Darcy stated without looking at her,Daere snapped back“is that really how your going to greet me?I was nearly worry sick and all you can say ‘shut up’?Not glad to see your ok as well?”  
“Daere i figured you would pop up sooner or later.”Darcy remarked as he lowered his guard a little,Craven looked at Daere then Darcy before remarking “You two don’t get along very well do you.”  
“We would if she was not so much of a fuck up, in truth after how many times i had to heal her i just wished she was never born.”Darcy replied calmly,Daere did not cover the pain that cross her face as she replied “That is hurtful you know”  
“Good it should be, think on how much trouble you been getting yourself into at least I know this works to get your attention ”Darcy snapped as he glared hatefully at her,Daere clenched her teeth as she back up a little.Craven wasted no time snapping“Darcy correct?She is your family is she not?”  
“Yes but someone like her deserves every bit of it, now are we expecting anything from June?” Darcy inquired, Craven stared at him hatefully as he responded “No Fen’Harel going to push to see if both of you can avoid getting into that mess.”  
“No matter, Daere let us get a move on”Darcy muttered, Daere sighed as she walked over to him softly she spoke “Honestly Darcy sometimes i wonder what goes through you mind, what is the plan? “  
“There is a dalish aravel close, we can stay with them until we find another town to lay low in “Darcy stated as he shifted his gaze to her, he studied her outfit and asked “What are you wearing? Wait don't tell me i am going to assume that is part of the reason why a sentinel is present. “  
“Blair and Azenor are dead.. they had me kill them.” Daere muttered painfully, Darcy remarked sharply as they started to walk“You knew the cost joining something like that, a shame though that shemlen was starting to grow on me.”  
“Have the were wolves been that aggressive around these parts still? “Daere inquired, Craven cleared his throat causing the pair to look at him as he spoke “You two really might want to consider coming back with me, Fen'Harel like i said is willing to give you guys shelter even if you two are mark by them “  
“Daere what did you tell them?”Darcy snapped causing Daere clenched her teeth, she turn to look at him to protest but stopped as Craven replied“She did not say anything just we saw it when she was disarming, are you marked as well?”  
“No and if she has not said anything it is a bloody birthmark.”Darcy quickly went to the defense, Craven sneered “Don't give me that bullshit we already knew as soon as Fen’Harel cut Anthony loose weird shit has been happening everywhere your family went, it was not until we found the bodies did it stop.”  
“You need to leave us.” Darcy growled as he held out his hand, light blue flames danced around his hand while Daere rested her hand on his arm. Softly she spoke “Darcy don't if it was not for him i probably would have not made it here. “  
“You know i hate it when you give me that look. ”Darcy remarked while he looked at her  
blue flames vanished, he spoke not hiding his irritation “Thank you for bring Daere back and i do appreciate this but if you know what it is, then you gotta understand why i made the deal in the first place.June promised not to separate us, if we were I know the others would have her killed no questions asked because of it. “  
“June probably was not the best one to turn to if you were looking to serve someone, you should have talked to Mythal. “Craven remarked, Darcy nodded his head while he replied” I noticed, but still it was the only way to keep June from killing us ten years back. “  
“What are you talking about?” Daere inquired trying to make sense , Darcy looked at her with hesitation as he paused then replied “Don't worry about it, the important matter is what is done is done.”  
“I swear i am going to start stabbing people if you keep having these secrets, once we get settled your telling me .”Daere remarked as Darcy started to walk away, she picked up her pace as Craven shouted ”You are not going to follow your brother out there, are you?”  
“Craven, like you said family needs to stay together.”Daere answered softly with a sad smile as she turned her head, he shook his head and muttered“both are you are insane i swear, alright looks like going back will have to wait”  
“Your funeral Craven.”Daere muttered as Darcy sent a chilling glare at him, he opened his mouth to protest but stopped as they heard the shrill scream ahead of them.Daere held out her arm as Darcy pulled out a small blade,Craven quickly asked in alarm as he watched Darcy cut Daere arm open”What are you doing!?!”  
“You said Fen'Harel knows what i am capable of then certain he should know what we are doing.”Daere explained calmly as Darcy muttered a spell, a couple of terror demons appear beside her as Darcy stated upon finishing”If it is the darkspawn make certain none of there blood mixes with yours.”  
“I know.”Daere replied calmly as she tied a cloth over her open wound,Craven protested”If it is darkspawn could the blood magick not be used!?! Does your family live to have a death wish ,Darcy heal her and make her stay back if your concerned.”  
“Shut up sentinel, we did not ask you to come with us.If you are to stay with us then allow us to do things our way.”Daere could hear her brother snap as she started to run towards the fighting with the demons behind her, the smell of rotting flesh hit her nostrils hard as the stale aravel came into view.She unhilted her daggers as the terror demons opened a rift into the ground, they popped up from the ground as she took a swing at the closest darkspawn.Something in her froze as she stared at the sigil resting upon the blighted creatures armor, a thought crossed her mind as their blade clashed ’why are they wearing a grey warden armor, is this what happen to them?’  
“watch what you are doing.”Craven voice brought he back, she turned her head slightly as she felt his back against hers.Quickly she muttered”Ir abelas but why do they have the grey wardens armor on them?”  
“Because they are the missing grey wardens, something has increased all of their calling at once and the reason why our people are being pulled.”Craven explained as a huge shadow flew over them, he sliced opened the one in front of him before he looked up and muttered”well I will be damn Mythal is here.”  
“I thought you said you were working only for Fen’Harel?””Daere snapped as she lunged forward, her dagger embedded itself into the darkspawn neck while the dragon landed not to far from them.Black smoke surrounded the dragon as some of the dalishes pointed at their new arrival, a woman with her hair crown by horns emerged as the darkspawn erupted into flames causing Daere to jumped back knocking Craven to his knees.Slowly he got up from the ground as she started to return to the shadows, Craven wasted no time asking as the dalishes started to gather around Mythal”Lady Mythal I thought you were busy with Lord Fen’Harel?”  
“Listen to the men bicker started giving me a headache, what about you Craven I was told you were to be in Amaranthine helping that woman find her brother.”  
“Well…”He started as Darcy finally joined them from the woods as the demons vanished, Mythal looked in his direction while muttering”So it is truth, my how time flies it is good to see you have recovered.”  
“Excuse me?”Daere inquired as she tilted her ear up,Darcy step up as he explained nervously ”She does not remember anything ir abelas Mythal..and i just thought it was best for her not to.”  
“Mythal what are you talking about?”Craven asked not hiding his own curiosity, Mythal studied to two before looking at him she explained”While you three where doing a run for me, Anthony came for help after these two were kidnapped..there is a reason why children were never meant to have those marks place upon them at such a young age.”  
"come on let us get going, we still got a ways before we reach Denerim.”Darcy growled as he disappeared back in the woods, Daere stuttered as she looked back” but...but I want to know what happened..brother...fine but your telling me later.”  
“fat chance Daere.”Darcy muttered under his breath as they walked further away,Daere looked back to notice some of the dalishes kneeling in front of Mythal as another sentinel appear.She shook her head while muttering while they contured on their way“fools”


	12. The Unsettling Change

“You haven't slept how come?”Darcy inquired as he stopped beside Daere,the birds were silent as the clouds passed over the sun as she thought to herself while he sat down next to her.’Maybe we have been wrong about them all along.’  
“Thedas to Daere.”Darcy remarked as he rested his palm on her cheek, Darcy studied Daere face while he added showing his concern”You don't seem to have a fever and I doubt you got any of the darkspawn blood in your system, if that was the case you would be showing signs through the night when we got here.”  
“We have to go and find Mythal...maybe she is willing to give us shelter”Daere admitted as a slight dread started to fill her,Darcy inquired in frustration ”A little late to tell me this don’t you think?Why the change of mind?”  
“Those creatures from last night, Craven made a comment how they where the grey wardens before we rushed off...could we survive down here if that was the case? Was that why you were so eager to give up our freedom?”Daere inquired as she slowly looked at him, Darcy rested his hand on top of her head.Roughly he ruffled her hair as he got up, Daere sat there watching while he walk away from her as he muttered”You worry to much, beside i admit it was a mistake to seek help from June.”  
“Then why did you certain you must have felt we don't have a chance anymore on our own?Daere nearly shouted, he looked at her as a carveen walked past behind him. Darcy replied sharply as he glare at his sister” You never gave a fuck then so why should you now? Daere you are getting what you wanted, so don't complain to me now that you want to retreat to the safety of the false gods that would see you dead.”  
“What if we can trust one though?Would it be that bad”Daere inquired softly,he narrowed his eyes at her.Darcy nearly sneered as Daere lowered her eyes to the ground”What has Fen’Harel been filling your head with?”  
“Nothing, just forget I said anything.”Daere replied as she slowly got up from the porch, she grabbed a bow that was resting next to her.Darcy remarked sharply as she started to walk away.”remember we live and die on our own, it was foolish of me to use June with an empty promise don't make the same mistake i did, Daere.”  
“I won't, ir abelas for asking. “ Daere murmured as she contured to make her way into the forest, the dread contured to eat inside while she walked further into the surrounding woods. Deep down she knew something bad was about to happen as she tried to find any creatures, Daere stopped and looked up in the branches hoping to find a single bird only to see the leaf’s dancing in the slight breeze.Slowly she looked down at her arms realizing the hairs standing straight up, Daere swallowed as a soft growl drifted beside her.She held out the bow while pulling out a arrow from it's quiver eyeing the wolves with weary as they started to appear around her. Solas soft voice behind her caused her to close her eyes. “Be at ease they wont hurt you. “  
“Kind of hard to believe that when there is no other creature in sight. “Daere replied as she rested the flench on the string, she turned around while raising the bow higher keeping Solas within her line of sight. Softly she inquired as he stopped in his tracks. “Are you alone?”  
“Yes, are you planning to shoot me with that thing?”Solas inquired gently as some of the wolves sat on their hunches while watching the two ,Daere kept her aim as she stated calmly “It is possible Solas, we are enemies are we not.”  
“I was hoping we were not to be honest.”Solas remarked as she shifted her gaze slightly to one of the wolves that started to approach her from the side,softly she asked“Why?Your sentinel should have told you i choose to stay”  
“please lower your weapon, we can be civil about this”Solas replied as the wolf growled threatening,Daere felt the chill linger as he stepped closer to her.She replied trying to keep her own fear “Call off your wolves and maybe I will consider it Solas”  
“Fair enough,but you must know the wolves were suppose to track something else that was concerning Mythal. I did not expect to see you this soon.. if ever the way Craven explain to me how things went.”Solas replied as his eyes started to glow,his hand touched the body of the bow while she kept her glance at the wolves as they headed back into the forest.Daere slowly looked back at him as his eyes started to return to normal, he forced her to lower the bows aim to the ground while he spoke with ease as she tightened her grip to the point there was small white spots on her knuckles ”much better.”  
“what was it you were after?Why so many wolves? “Daere inquired as he let go, their gaze held as he answered“just a precaution, we have been wondering why so many of your grey wardens have vanished so i needed to see for myself after Mythal told me what happened here... where is Cecil he still owes me answers .”  
“I don’t know, even if I did i would never turn my back on him.” Daere replied as she aimed the arrow back at his face, he seemed unmoved while he added calmly “that was not the only case...i had to see if you were ok. “  
“thanks i guess,but as you can see i am fine. “Daere stated as she lowered the bow she studied the evanuris in front of her, while she remarked”Why can’t I do this? Your standing right there, certainly even without the blade just one shot from an arrow should do.”  
“Because you not as cold as you think you are, i had gave you more then once to try but you always seemed to hold yourself back.”Solas replied,Daere stated”So when those veneration raided your temple..”  
“Like i said i knew i needed to reach out to you just that night took me by surprise.”Solas answered,he rested his hand on her cheek as Daere lowered her gaze.He slide his hand under her chin then lift gently while he inquired ”why do you keep lowering your gaze like that when I speak to you?”  
“Because when I look into those eyes i feel like my heart skips a beat and it scares me ”Daere admitted, her eyes went wide in horror as the words slipped past.Her grip loosen from the flench, the arrow and bow fall to the ground as she back up slowly.Solas chuckled as he grabbed her while her cheeks grew red, gently he brought her close to him while he spoke.”That is one confession i was waiting to hear from you.”  
“saying it is a mistake Solas..feeling it is a mistake as well, you should go back and act like nothing we did ever happened between us ”Daere explained as he tightened his grip, he brought himself close then pressed his nose against hers while he remarked”You don't believe this is a mistake do you?”  
“Solas..”Daere muttered as his lips pressed gently onto hers, she could not stop herself from nipping his lips as he pulled back to reassure her“ Like i said your not a killer Daere,not as much as you were to believe.“ “How would you know the truth you look to spirits to be your guide while i allow my brother to use my blood to use demons sometimes.” Daere softly explained, she surpressured her own lustful desires as she tried to step back.Solas explained as he stopped her “Spirits and demon are no different from each other, same with us. “  
“I know but you are one of them...your suppose to be my enemy..not someone i should sleeping with like a lover.”Daere whimpered,He smirked softly as his hands rested on her waist “What can i do to prove to you even if by title I am one of the evanuris, i still love you. “  
“Solas..” Daere muttered as her eyes went wide, she tried to step back only for him to tighten his grip more while he confessed”Don’t pull away from me, i meant what i said vhenan.At first i admit it was to bring you in with the others,but then I questioned the kiss you gave me before you left with the tevinters.”  
“How do you know it is love and not lust? ”Daere asked as he started to force her to move back towards the closest tree, she did not fight him as she felt the roughness of the tree back scrape against her back while he murmured ”I just know, if it was lust you know there has been more then once I could have taken what i wanted from you.I could have easily denied you any means to return here and locked you in one of the rooms to make certain, but that is to cruel of a fate for anyone and i want you to choose what you wanted”  
“This is bad...really really bad..I can’t... can I?”Daere muttered,Solas remarked as he stopped”Only you can decided, but i want you to remember if i take you into my bed i want it to be because you wanted to be there not because you feel like it is to fulfill a duty to keep me happy .”  
“You are a few in a million Solas.”Daere muttered as she gave in while leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he kept his hands on her waist as he pressed his body against hers.A soft grunt escaped while he trailed his kisses to her neck, Solas wasted no time murmuring ”Fenedhis lasa ma vhenan.”  
“yes.”muttered Daere as her legs grew weak while Solas hands started to play with the front of her armor, he quickly force himself to stop as he pulled away slowly.A frustrating groan escaped his lips, his eyes stayed closed while he remarked ”Probably wise if we both slow our actions, try to met me back here as soon as night falls”  
“Even though the forest is crawling with darkspawn during the night?”Daere inquired as he started to looked at her, he rested his hand on her cheek while he remarked”you have nothing to be afraid of when I am with you, just look for one of my summons before wandering far into the forest.”  
“You know I can take care of myself.”Daere replied as he kissed her back on the lips,Solas replied then he kissed her again a little more forceful ”I know, but this way i can make certain nothing happens to you.”  
“Do you really have to leave?”Daere inquired softly, he pulled away finally while he spoke”Yes..return with me put this place behind you.”  
“Solas you know I can't do that.”Daere sneered gently while narrowing her eyes,Solas looked at her with confusion then nodded his head as he spoke”I understand, i don't want you to feel pressured it was wrong of me to say anything.”  
“Dareth shiral emma lath “Daere muttered as he turned to leave her,he paused as he looked back at her then nodded while he walked away towards the direction the wolves had vanished.She stood there for a second as she rested her palm on her forehead,Daere groan as she thought‘ Have i truly lost my mind, isn't Fen'Harel suppose to be the worst of them?’  
“run for your lives, the templars are not here to help us !”Daere could hear a shout in a distance causing her look up, black smoke rose from the village of Denerim. She broke into a run as she thought ’Darcy is still over there I hope he is alright, but why are the templars attacking?”  
“Darcy!”Daere shouted as she smacked a low hanging branch away from her face, panic started to kick in as she stopped at the edge of the forest. She watched from the shadows as a woman fall to the the ground, the temple waste no time raising his sword then as Daere opened her mouth to crie out.Solas covered her mouth quickly while he whisper”Dont get their attention.”  
“I thought you left?”Daere inquired as he removed his hand, his gaze shifted to the scene in front of them while he answered”When i heard the shout i just knew i could not leave you.”  
“I have to..”Daere started but stopped, Solas muttered softly”I know, i don't expect you to do any less to be honest.”  
“Ma serannas.”Daere replied as she looked back, the templar that had slayed the woman looked directly at them and pointed at the two while shouting”Try and bring the elves alive we still need their blood.”  
“Fuck not this shit again.”Daere replied as she reach for her daggers hilt,softly she growled once she realized her daggers were gone causing him to look at her.Solas remarked as more started to walk to them”This happens to you often doesn't? I can buy us some time and we can return..there is a safe place close to here if we cannot reach the eluvian.”  
“i am not retreating.”Daere stated sharply as she looked at him, Solas studied her then replied” there is too much for just the two of us..”  
“There wont be just the two of us, once we find Darcy we can save this place.”Daere replied as Solas raised his hand, she watched in silence as the sky started darken while clouds gathered above them. He spoke while the sky finally broke open “Vhenan you might want to move closer to me. “  
“Why?” Daere inquire Solas did not answer while he grabbed her wrist, he brought her close right as the first boulder hit the ground where she once stood.Slowly Daere turned her head as he let go of his grip while he muttering a spell softly, a fade barrier rose around them while she watched the templars try to retreat.Daere muttered.”Impressive power Solas.”  
“This is nothing.”He replied while they watched the firestorm take out the remaining templars, Solas let go of her as two figures seem to make their way towards them from a distance.Daeres eye light up while she dart from the safety of the fade barrier, dodging the boulders as best as she could while she ran over to the two while shouting “Darcy!Cecil”  
“Daere, good your alive...we can’t stay here as soon as you ran off those red templars appeared.”Darcy stated as she stopped in front of the two,the firestorm died down slowly behind her as Darcy yanked Daere’s arm out as he pulled out a knife.He rested the blade to reopen the wound from the night before, sharply as he made his way over to Daere’s side Solas demanded“i would not recommend doing that.”  
“And why not?Who are you anyways”Darcy sneered, the blade edge rested on Daere’s arm while his violet eyes seemed to cloud over.Cecil touched Darcy shoulder while he spoke “That is Fen’Harel Darcy, Fen’Harel should you not be with the others staying out of this?”  
“Normally yes but under special circumstances we can interfere.”Solas answered as,Darcy started to press the blade down.Daere bite her tongue as the pain spread,Solas noticed her discomfort while he grabbed Darcy wrist.He wasted no time snapping”Stop this.”  
“Fen’Harel, let them do what they need to do, I don't see them willing going back with you.”Cecil remarked,Solas glared at him while stating”You claim to want to protect her and yet you are allowing this?”  
“What choice to we have Fen’Harel, we won't be welcome anywhere near the elven empire..let alone the other evanuris know about us.I have a chance but Daere..she does not, i will not be responsible for what they do to her.”Darcy explained as he glared at Solas,Cecil added”Daere is willing so there should not be a problem, we just need enough to by us sometime.”  
“Vhenan you know the both of you would be safe if..”Solas looked at her while he spoke,Darcy eyes went wide then narrowed as he cut Solas off”Why did you call her vhenan?Fen’Harel is this some joke?”  
“Fen’Harel just because we took in you hospitality does not mean you have any right calling her..”Cecil snapped, Daere growled”Dont be attacking Solas because I plan to going back with him.”  
“Daere..”Cecil remarked, silence fall between then as Daere looked at Darcy while he stared at her.Slowly she opened her mouth only to find she could not speak as Dacry lunged at her, his hand rested on her throat while Solas and Cecil fought to restrain him.Darcy shouted in rage”How dare you!?!No one of my blood will ever be with one of them!”  
“Darcy that is enough, let go of her!”Cecil shouted as Darcy tightened his grip,Daere gasped while she dug her nails within his arm trying to pull him away.She held her throat as Solas managed to step between the two,Darcy tried to lunge again while shouting”Let me go, this disease needs to be eliminated.”  
“A little hursh wanting to go this far don’t you think Darcy?”Cecil inquired softly, there was a pause before he added while Darcy started to walk in the opposite direction.”As a family friend I agree how disgusting the thought is, but she has to choose her own mistakes. Fen’Harel you two go ahead..i know were the place is so hopefully Felassan wont give us problems when we head there.Daere you are a disgrace and I hope you wise up before you make more of a mistake.”  
“Cecil must I remind you I got far with my life without you in it, so this should not be any different.”Daere remarked,Cecil studied her then sighed”Your right and i have to remember that.”  
“We should retreat ourselves, the spell I used could attract more over here let alone night is about to fall.”Solas replied as she looked at him, he looked at the red mark developing on her neck while his jaw flexed.Daere looked back as Cecil started to head down the same direction as Darcy, softly he added”I want to apologize for the fact you had spent this time looking for your brother that he wont be joining us, but the way he just…”  
“Solas..I was half joking about my brother would kill me, I don't think that was him..but then I just don't know.Like you said we need to head back, I don't think i have it in me to fight more than I need to at the moment.” Daere explained as she slowly looked back at him, in a distance as the sun started to lower. They could smell the familiar rotten corpse scent as he looked back into the forest, softly he spoke”I hope your able to fight one or two of them on the way.”


	13. A Stranger With A Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just downright smut read at your own risk, future smut will probably be alittle more kink then this you have been warned.

“Beautiful view from up here isn't it.”Solas asked as he stood in the doorway, night had shortly after they had arrived back.He had already had one of the many spare room ready for her before they had return, Daere did not look at him as she looked out the window.She gazed upon the lands below as Solas walked over to her as she spoke”I should be down there with them.”  
“I figured you would still feel that way but there is not much you could do until your brother cools off, so tomorrow we can head to Alathen for a bit and while we wait I can show you around.”Solas remarked as he stopped behind her, gently he pressed his nose close to her neck then nipped playfully before backing away from her.Daere eyes went wide as she turned her head while she inquired “is that all your going to do?”  
“I refuse to take advantage vhenan, i hope you sleep well”Solas replied softly as he left her alone in the room,Daere stared at the doorway while she moved away from the windowsill.Quietly she walked over to the open door as his started to move further away, there was a pause before Taliesin sneered ”Fen’Harel is there no way we cannot just leave her down there?”  
“No Taliesin, we are not having this talk again.”Solas explain calmly, Taliesin stated sharply ”But what if she tries to kill you again?Remember what Anthony said that blade was created by their blood..what if her blood alone can do the same thing?”  
“I am willing to to take that risk, besides Dirtheman apparently has someone that is like her and he is still alive.”Solas explain as Daere looked down at her hand, softly she thought in confusion ’My blood might be poisonous to him?’  
“That is because he is not trying to fuck his sentinel Fen’Harel.”Taliesin snapped,Solas sighed then replied”I don't see that is the case, have you forgotten they used materials from the void as well.”  
“Fen’Harel please dont make me beg again, I know there was a time i would have been glad to see her here..but she is dangerous just like Anthony.”Taliesin replied,Solas nearly snapped”Taliesin i understand your concern but the spirits don't see her or derm her as a threat.”  
“And what about the other one?You cannot keep seeking council with the spirits what if they are wrong? ”Taliesin inquired,Solas slowly replied”We will discuss about that when the time comes, just ease up on her.”  
“I will try, but if she runs her mouth like Sarff then don't be surprised if she has a few more lethal holes on her”Taliesin replied,Solas chuckled while Daere poked her head through the creak door.She watched him as he remarked”You two have something in common just hope the temper is not the only thing.”  
“Bullshit Fen’Harel you just want someone on the other side of that bed of yours, if she poison you don't come asking for my help falon. ” Taliesin grumbled as Daere moved from the doorway, she waited until she heard both doors closed before she headed back out. Daere paused in the hallway as she looked towards the open study room then back at Solas door, with nervousness weighing on her heart she made her way quietly to his door.Daere raised her hand in the air then pause while she muttered under her breath while she turned to head back to her room”what am I thinking?”  
“and here i was about to scold you thinking it was Taliesin for sneaking around” Solas remarked behind her,Daere stopped in her tracks.She turned to looked at him as he stood in the doorway without his shirt on.Solas studied her face as he asked”something on your mind?”  
“I want to explore a little if i am planning to stay here...you know be aware of my surrounds just in case i need to defend myself if something goes wrong.”Daere lied as she crossed her arms over her breasts,Solas studied her face while he replied”You don't have to be guarded, if you want a walk i could show you around if you like it is a nice night after all.”  
“That won't be necessary Solas.”Daere replied keeping her head up while she started to walk past him towards the steps, Solas wasted no time grabbing her arms gently while he asked”Vhenan what is really bothering you?”  
“this is going against everything i have to endure in the past.”Daere stated as she gently tried to pull from him, he tightened his grip while he s spoke” then let it go, no good will come if you hold on to it...you were willing to do so when we met dont take that step back because your afraid.”  
“ I am not afraid Fen’Harel.”Daere growled as he brought her close pressing her body close to his, their gaze held as he remarked”It seems we have been in this position before, shall we see if things go any further?”  
“the last time i nearly stripped bare for anyone they ended up dead, i don't think your people would be please.”Daere muttered as she felt her eyes soften,Solas smirked as he slowly leaned in to kiss her neck.A moan slip through her lips as the softness of his lips brush against her skin while he moved her body against the wall,slowly he pulled back and groaned “Let us take this into my room.”  
“isn't the dread wolf afraid I will trap him at his own game.”Daere muttered as she kissed him on the lips,Solas wasted no time muttering”i doubt you can do anything different i have dealt with over the years, but this wolf is willing to learn a few new tricks if you have any to show.”  
“Take it out of the halls or I will be playing a game of my own that involves both of you in pain.”Taliesin shouted through her close door, Daere looked past him expecting Taliesin to burst out of her room but Solas quickly forced her gaze back to him as he replied”Come with me ma vhenan.”  
“The dread wolf is so trusting.”Daere replied with a slight sarcasm tone as he lead her back into his room, Solas stood at his door waiting with hidden eagerness as she step into his room.The door closing shattered the silence while she turned to look at him, silence filled the room while their gaze held.Slowly he walked past her as she both feeling the hesitation while he sat on his bed, Solas remarked while she started to undo the front of her belt”I thought you did not bend to the will of an evanuris.”  
“One night should not hurt.”Daere replied as her pants slide to the ground, carefully she stepped out of the small hump in the ground as made her way over to him.With ease she lifted the veneration outfit over her head then threw it to the side as Solas rested his hands on her waist, Daere touched the side of his face gently while she muttered”Wicked dread wolf what am I to expect from you tonight?”  
“Getting cocky before we get started, may not be the best plan of yours.”Solas remarked as he tightened his grip on her waist while he leaned forward , Daere caught her breath as his tongue gently parted her slit.Slowly he pulled back and looked up as he asked in curiosity ”Have you not had someone's tongue play with you?”  
“I have just..not a guy.”Daere admitted as her face grew warm,Solas smirk as he stated”That explains a lot about your behavior”  
“Hey just because I have a friend that I tend to go to help me with the sexual tension does not me I lack the experience Sol..”Daere words caught in her throat as he slipped a couple of his fingres past her slit ,he tilted his head while he remarked”I did not say that.”  
“And here i was expecting some type of smart ass comment from you”Solas muttered as Daere closed her eyes, the room filled with her soft panting as he thrust his fingers gently caressed her clit .He studied her as she struggled to talk”Certainly if you were in my position you would hate to ruin it emma lath...in truth never in my wildest dreams would i allow myself to be touched like this by an evanuris.”  
“We can do more then just the foreplay vhenan.”Solas murmured as he felt her slit starting to tighten on his fingers, slowly he pulled his fingers out causing her to whimper.Daere opened her eyes and glare at him while she scolded him ”Your not going to work me up then stop when I am close.”  
“From my understanding you have done it plenty of times.”Solas stated calmly while he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, gently he ordered her”Get on the bed, i want to see how much you are willing to listen.”  
“Excuse me?”Daere inquired not hiding her shock, he smirk as he replied ”You heard me, unless you think you can take care of that unsatisfying tension that is building.I promise you if you do as I ask it will be well worth it, you might be willing to beg me for more.”  
“Honestly i don't know if I want to turn tail or take that as a challenge Fen’Harel.”Daere replied as she pushed him back on the bed, their nose touched while he rested his hands on her arse.Her breasts touched against his bare chest while he groan loudly ,Daere closed her eyes as she turned her head to the side causing him to inquired ”Having second thoughts vhenan already?I am ok if you want to stop”  
“Of sorts, I want this but..is this wrong?”Daere inquired as she slowly looked at him, his nipped her lip gently while he replied”I would be a bit disappointed if you turn and leave me in this position, but I don't want you to regret anything.”  
“I think I would regret it more if I don't feel you inside me.”Daere replied softly as they kissed each other on the lips,Solas manage to muttered while he tightened his grip”Vhenan,let me say if you do decide to up and leave you don't seem to understand how frustrating it is to start something then not being able to finish.  
“I would not dream of leaving you in a bad position.”Daere remarked while she pulled back,Solas tried to lean forward but Daere stop him while resting her hand on his bare chest.She sat on her knees while she started to mess with his belt buckle,Solas touched her arm while she freed his hard cock.Daere looked up at him while she inquired innocently ”besides did you not ask me to ‘fenedhis lasa’ before you pulled back away from me earlier today?”  
“Hmm, true but right now instead of feeling your tongue on my cock how about you allow me to settle within your slit so i can show you how it is done.”Solas replied,Daere felt her face grow red in the dim light room.He smirked as he touched her cheek while he ordered” Lay on my bed, once i get done then you can decide if you want to conture our relationship any further”  
“And i thought I had a way with words”Daere replied as Solas sat up, he kissed her on the lips then encouraged lightly”Come on vhenan, let me show you what years of experience can do just allow me a little bit of control.  
“Somehow this is going to be an interesting experience to say the least Daere remarked as she laid her back on the bed,Solas allowed his pants to fall to the floor then wasted no time using one of his hands to pin Daeres wrist up.Daere watched with some coil as his other hand rested on the shaft of his cock, with a slight tense he rub his member along her entrance while he asked”Is this finally you surrounding yourself to me ma vhenan?”  
“I suppose if I like your performance, Fen’Harel ”Daere remarked,Solas kissed her neck as he slowly thrust his body against her keeping his cock just outside of her waiting slit.Her juices started to coat his tip as Daere begged softly ” I want some release.”  
“let me hear it and I will consider your little surrender to me”Solas muttered as her kissed underneath her chin,Daere swallowed her pride as she muttered”Fen’Harel take me, I surround myself to you just stop with the teasing.”  
“Not what i wanted to hear but I will take it since you asked nicely.”Solas chuckled under his breath as he let go of her wrists, he sat on on his knees while he remarked”Get on top of me, allow me to get familiar with the sway of your body.”  
“And here I thought you were taking control.”Daere inquired not hiding her confusion as she sat up while he sat on his knees, he remarked as he touched her waist while she postion her body on top of him.”Right now I want to make certain you are comfortable before I even consider taking control.”  
“What a gentleman of you.”Daere muttered as she thrust her body, the wave of pleasure sent chills through her body while the lust deepen within her gaze.Softly he demanded while she closed her eyes”Vhenan if we are going to do this let us do this right, look up at me so I can see your beautiful eyes.”  
“Solas…” she muttered as she looked back at him, for a split second Daere thought she saw a calm faint glow reflecting from his eyes as he increased her pace.Only to vanish as he blinked,Solas increased her pace as her breasts bounced with each thrust.It did not take long before the words slipped past her lips “I feel myself getting closer..”  
“Hold onto that feel vhenan allow it to build, don't come until i say.”Solas ordered gently,Daere whimpered softly as she kept her pace.He groaned loudly as he thrusted his body up with determination while the bed shook roughly,Daere clenched her teeth together trying to keep her own climax under control causing Solas to ask her”This feels good doesn't it?”  
“Solas please..”Daere begged softly as closed her eyes then threw back her head,he kissed her neck while he muttered”Not yet, consider this a small redemption on those you have sexually tormented in your past.”  
“Solas..that is not fair.”Daere remarked as she looked down at him almost in shock, Solas grinned as he quickly shifted her body forcefully on to his bed. He groan louder as he replied “Curse my own drivin desire.”  
“Vhenan..”Daere gasped out as he roughly thrusted into her while he took control, she moved her hand onto his back while he groan louder.Their moans bounce off the wall as she dug her nails into his skin, slightly she cried out”Yes!”  
“You like this don’t you?When i say come I want you to keep looking at me.” He groan out his satisfaction as he contured to thrust into her, somehow she had managed to whisper as her climax lingered”Yes emma lath.”  
“ come now ma vhenan.”Solas ordered with a grunt , Daere’s body obeyed his command as her body lifted inches from his bed while a loud cry escaped her lips.She could feel his hardened cock release his seed within her as he rested his hands on her back,Solas held her close while Daere body seemed to shudder on its own while she closed her eyes.Softly she panted while he started to kiss her neck gently, slowly he lowered her body back onto his bed while her hands moved to his arm.Daere did not move as his lips assaulted her body gently, he trailed her kisses to the top of her breast then paused for a split second.Carefully his lips found their way to her to her nipples, without hesitation Solas latched his mouth over then nipped gently.Daere breathed in sharply while he let go and inquired”Is this satisfying enough for you to stay with the dreaded wolf?”  
“I will let you know when i think i can move my body.”Daere muttered with a small smile playing on her lips,Solas pulled his cock slowly out of her while he remarked”there is a lot more of this if you consider to stay.”  
“Solas a relationship is more then this.”Daere muttered as she creaked open her eyes while he laid next to her.Gently he brought her close to him while muttering loverly ”True, it is built on trust..i hope i have from you.”  
“If i did not trust you do you think I would be here laying in your bed emma lath?”Daere inquired while she kissed his chest,Solas replied as he sighed in relief”I don't know, but I hope you do vhenan.”  
‘This could be a nice fresh start for me.’Daere thought as she closed her eyes, she listen to the studie rhythm of his heartbeat while Solas own breathing seem to settle.Her mind slowly drifted back forcing her to tense and she opened her eyes.’I need to go back to Thedas and try to get through to Darcy without Solas, but how understanding would he be without getting mad at me for leaving?’


	14. Never Surrounder

“Hope you take care of yourself, Solas ”Daere muttered softly, she used one of her hands to brush back her hair as she kissed him on the forehead while he slept. Carefully she stood while the first rays from the sun started to crack through the window as she walked quietly out of his room, she could hear a male voice remark down the hall”I know your upset Taliesin but you were the one to break things off with him in the first place.”  
“I know i was but how can we trust her? How could he lead her into his room like that?”Taliesin snapped,Daere paused as she looked towards the stairs expecting to see Taliesin and her companion to come up, but the voices did not sound like they were moving as the other elf stated”It sounds to me your jealous,Taliesin”  
“That is the other thing why would I be jealous of someone that can’t tap into her abilities without causing some type of damage ”Taliesin sneered as Daere quickly made her way down the hall towards the studied room,she paused while watching Craven lean the chair back as he kept his eyes close.Softly she cleared her throat then asked”Craven..your name is Craven right..do you think you can help me out?”  
“Yeah, what can I help you with?”Craven asked as he sat the chair legs onto the floor, Daere walked into the room as he studied her with a shocked expression while he added”i figured you would be still asleep.”  
“What is that suppose to mean.”Daere inquired, she stopped and looked around the small room while he replied“The walls might be stone, but the two of you were not really trying to be quiet, so what made you change your mind?”  
“you know women can get pent up tension to while traveling...look do you think you can open the eluvian for me, i need to grab a few things.”acted abit coil while she spoke, gently she chewed on her lip as he got up from his seat then walked over to the eluvian while asking“And your coming back?”  
“Depends.”Daere replied innocently while she walked over to him, a faint purple mist danced on her fingertips as Craven asked with his back turned to her”Where to?”  
“Amaranthine please”Daere answered,she stopped and looked back to see if the others were coming only to be greeted by the empty halls while he turned to look at her.She turned her head just as Craven opened his mouth to speak, Daere stopped him as she rested her hand onto his cheek.Gently she allowed her lips to touch him then muttered as a faint black vain spread on his face” thank you Craven...oh and one more thing.”  
“Yes?”Craven inquired as his gaze seem lifeless,Daere studied his face as she stepped back the guilt ate at her while she demanded”You are going to hand me your weapons and once i walk through your going to deactivate the eluvian, if anyone asks about me..you never saw me in fact i never existed.”  
“Yes dalen.”Craven voice stated in a mellow tone, he unhilted his song doa while she stepped back.Daere took the blades from him then hilt them to her sides while she walked towards the eluvian,the eluvian ripple as she step outside forcing her to shield her eyes as they suns rays blinded her.She looked back only to see her own reflection before making her way past some dying trees, something glowing cause her to stop and etch closer to the tree.Daere tilted her ear up as she thought ’what is lyrium doing growing on the base, why is it red?’  
“well look what the darkspawn dragged in”Kira voice cause Daere to clench her teeth together in annoyance ,slowly she turned her head as Nicneven and Kira walk up to her.”while she “Daere, your alive i thought for certain you were dead.”  
“No thanks to you.”Daere growled her response, Nicneven remarked as they stop “we did tell you to run did we not? No matter we have decided to go with our second plan and would appreciate if you came with us.”  
“What are you planning?”Daere inquired, an uneasiness grew as the two tevinter women looked at each other then back at her Kira spoke “come with us and find out.”  
“Honestly i don't think I want to.”Daere stated, Nicneven took a step forward as she inquired sharply “why the change knife ear?Don't you want to make a difference for your people or is there something your not telling us?”  
“Are we really going to play this game? You fucking left me with not much of a warning.”Daere snapped slowly,Kira started to walked over to her while she replied “come back and I promise to make it up to you.”  
“I got a better idea.”Daere remarked while she raised her hand, the women stopped in their tracks as purple flames surrounded them.Softly she threatened“you get past these flames unshaved maybe i will consider allowing you to live.”  
“your a mage?”Kira inquired in shock,Daere shook her head as she answered while a small trace of blood started to develop at the edge of her nose“not a mage.. I don't have that much in me to really be considered a mage, are you going to take my challenge or not.”  
“This is going to be to easy.”Nicneven muttered as she studied Daere, Kira looked at Nicneven then back at Daere as the blood started to trail down to her lip“Daere, I don’t understand why are you doing this?”  
“because like i said in the beginning the knife ear cant be trust, Kira get her from the back I will distract her from the front”Nicneven sneered, as she outstretched her hand. Kira stared at Daere then nodded as she slipped into stealth. Daere relaxed her body as she rested her hands on the song doa while she waited,suddenly before Kira came out of stealth screamed out in pain”Nicneven help me!”  
“Kira!I don't understand my barrier...”Nicneven stared in horror at her friend, she tried desperately to dispel the flames with no prevail. Daere crossed her arms as she watched them struggle,Kira turned to her while she dug her nails into her skin”What did you do it me?”  
“I forgot to mention the flames tend to eat at other mages magick.”Daere replied calmly, she could hear a flatter from a bird's wing behind her causing her to turn her gaze towards the tree.A black bird stared back at her as Kira shouted in panic“Why can't i put it out?Nicenevn help me!Please I beg of you!”  
“I am trying..what spell is this knife ear!?!”Nicneven shouted angrily, Daere looked back at the two while w Nicneven conture to use dispel“Nicneven you might as well end Kira suffering your wasting your mana. But if you want me to explain what is happening to Kira, she experiencing her body burn literally from the inside out.True only the outside had touched the flames but from what i have been told no amount of physical energy could put it out, those flames will continue until the very essaint of her soul is consumed...it takes a while for that to happen so in your words what are you waiting for kill her.”  
“unforgivable.”Nicneven whispered as she casted a powerful lightning spell at Kira, Kira raised her hand to her face an scream while Daere muttered“yes yes unforgivable, should have thought about that before you guys insisted i kill my friends. “  
“You will pay for this i swear i will kill you for for what you have force me to do!” Nicneven shouted as Daere bent over, she reached into her boots as the purple flames started to die down. Nicneven readied herself to cast another spell as Daere pulled out a needle, in mid sentence she threw her weapon and watched as it embedded in Nicneven throat.Nicneven stood there in shock while her hands reach up, Daere stood up slowly as she asked with a mock i her tone”Oh lovely mage what are you going to do, are you going to pull it out and bleed or allow the poison to consume you.”  
“what nothing can’t talk you over confident bitch?”Daere asked angrily,blood developed at the corner of Nicneven mouth as her hand touches the end of the needle.She managed to whispered while she yanked the needle out”Dumat will see my death will be avenged knife ear, you will soon follow to your own demise.”  
“Do you have to be so dramatic when you die?”Daere inquired as Nicneven fall lifelessly to the ground, blood gushed from her open wound as Daere touched under her nose while she walked away .Slowly she pulled her hand back and looked at her fingertips to reveal the red blood, with a sigh she muttered”I need to be more careful.”  
“We are wasting our time here, we already picked this place clean.”A male voice remarked, Daere looked up then pressed her back against a tree, several tevinter came into view from what seemed out of nowhere.She held her breath as she listen to the sound of heavy armor walk past her, another spoke up as they made their way towards the direction she had came  
”I know but Chase is being stubborn. ”  
‘Why are they here?’Daere wondering as she looked back at them, carefully she moved away from the tree then made her way down the familiar forest path.A familiar made her smile as the abandoned cabin came into view, softly she muttered to herself”Hopefully there are a few things still left from any bandits.”  
The wood felt odd under her hand as she opened the door wider, to her surprise nothing seemed to be amiss as she made her way inside.The cabin was a mess, she noticed quickly the scorch marks along the walls before her eyes fall upon the body of a tevinter soldier.Daere muttered while she stared in disbelief.”But they told me June was the one to attack, what is going on.”  
“Get Chase there is a knife ear standing in the doorway.”a male voice shouted behind her, Daere turned her head just as an arrow flew past her head, she clenched her teeth together as a growl vibrated at the base of her throat.The red temple placed the flench of the arrow in its place as a couple more started to walk over to her, calmly one spoke”Come on knife ear there is no place for you to run, preferably we are going to take you back with us alive.Depanding if you fight back will depend if you will be missing some limbs.”  
“You wont be the first set of templars I had to dealt with.”Daere replied as she unhilt the song doa, the templare stopped then laughed at her as she readied her stance.He turned his head while he ordered”With my command aim for her legs if you need to but we are instructed to bring in all elves we come across back alive.”  
“Yes sir.”The red templar archer replied ashe brought the string back, without thinking with the Song dao at hand Daere closed the door just as the red templar let go of the string.The arrow made a loud thump as it hit the door, she could hear the templars shouting”Get inside and get her.”  
“”Yes sir!”She could hear the red templars respond as she blocked the front door with the table,Daere looked around nervously while she thought ’I need to get out of here..dammit why does this need to be more complex than it needs to be, if I can make it back to town maybe the guards will help me.’  
“You really think your going to get away from us that easily, bitch!?! “She could here the commander red templar shout as they started to kick the door,Daere back up slowly as the door started to give way. Suddenly it stopped, Daere stood there as the red templar commander demanded”How did you get out.”  
“It does not matter I am not allowing you to harm my sister.”she could hear the darkness in her brothers tone as he spoke,the red templar commander waste not time ordering”Restain him, I will deal with the other elf myself.”  
“No you won't,Daere if that is you in there as soon as I get a clearing you run this place is not safe for us”Darcy threatened, Daere shook her head and muttered”What am I doing I should be out there, not hiding.”  
“We will have both your lives, the elder one demands we take it to force open the eluvian.”The red templar commander remarked,Dacry snapped as one of the templars screamed in pain”you will have to find some other way.”  
“Don’t open the door.” a faint voice whispered,Daere looked behind her only to find an empty room as a knock on the front door echo.It was weak but Darcy spoke”Daere let me in I need to see if you are alright.”  
“Darcy what is going on?Daere inquired as she pushed the table from her side, she nearly stopped as she felt eyes follow her every move.Darcy wasted no time opening the door only to collapse onto the ground, Daere knelt beside him as he laid on his back.Softly he remarked”You should not have came back if you were out of harms way sister.”  
“What are you talking about?What are those marks?”Daere inquired while she noticed the red viens on his neck, she reached out to touch to get a better look but his hand smark her away as he growled”Don’t touch me.”  
“But you are hurt..give me a moment and I will see if you still have anything left.”Daere inquired as she looked back, Darcy remarked”There is nothing you can do to save me, you need to leave before the rest of the tevinters come back.”  
“I am not leaving you behind, I thought I could handle it back in Denermin but I can’t not now that I know what I left you to endure.”Daere replied as her eyes started to tear up,Darcy scuffed and muttered”Now you refuse to leave..how pathic sister, were was all those other times when we needed to stay together?”  
“It does not matter i am here now, I will fight to protect both of us if I have to.”Daere stated, Darcy inquired”And what makes you think you have it in you dear sister?What makes you think you are strong enough?”  
“I stole Fen’Harel sentinel weapons before i returned.”Daere replied,Darcy blinked in shock while he asked”What were you doing with Fen’Harel? You know he will come after you for what you just did.”  
“Brother you know why..you got mad at me because I chose to leave with him.”Daere explained as confusion crossed her face, he studied her face while he replied”I was never with you in Deremin...why are you with Fen’Harel he is the reason…”  
“Aint this a sweet family reunion.”Chase remarked,Daere looked in the doorway to an unfriendly sight. Archers trained their bows at her as Chase moved closer to the two.He contured to talk while stood”Who knew we had what we needed when you first arrived at our doorstep, templars it is time to finish what we have started.The age of the elves is done.”  
“I am not going to take us without a fight Chase.”Daere threatened,Chase stopped in his tracks with a smirk pon his face.He spoke to her gently”I know, why do you think there is so many of these red templars.Even if you manage to take me out and those just in the doorway, we have already taken the procaution so your not going to be getting out of here without us bring you back.”  
“You talk to much.”Daere replied as she swung the song dao, the first arrow caught her off gaurd as it embedded into her stomach.Here eyes went wide as a gasp could be heard escaping from past her lips,Darcy sat up and raised his hand while the blue flames started to consume some of the templars.Daere fought back the pain as another arrow embedded intself into her shoulder while she ran out, faintly a purple mist started to dance onto the song dao revealing elven writing upon the blade as she fought the red templars.She could hear Chase order”Dont kill them, remember we need to bring the siblings back” “Stop hurting her.”she could hear Darcy shout as she felt more pain in her back, blood sprayed past her lips suddenly.Daere turned her head slowly to see the red assassin as they pulled their blades back, softly she muttered while she watched the other red templars grip her brother.”Darcy..”  
“You should not have fought us, you are fighting against forces beyond your kin Daere.”Chase replied as he walked over to her,Daere growled as she tasted her own blood”I am not going to allow you to get out of here alive, even if I must die myself Chase.”  
“And what will you do,From my understanding you cannot use even the si plest spells without hurting yourself.”Chase replied as he got closer,she looked past him as Darcy outstretched his hand.Daere nodded she knew what her brother was planning while she dropped Craven’s song dao, the blades made a soft thump while she outstretched her own.Softly she spoke”We are elven never again shall we summit.”  
“Retreat!”Chase shouted to late,a bright flash consumed the area as trees knocking her to the ground.She coughed a couple of times then groaned in pain, slowly she looked up weakly as she spoke”Darcy..it worked...Darcy..”  
The templars laid dead on the ground while Chase struggled to move, Daere reached over and grabbed the closest blade to her before forcing herself to get up. She crawled over to him as he turned back to look at her, fear crossed his eyes while she got up to her her feet  
“You got to understand we are after the samething are we not?”Chase asked in panic,Daere growled as she walked over to his side.Her foot rested on his rib cage then pressed down,with hatered in her eyes she sneered”I did not want the rnd of the world asshole.”  
“Stop it..”Chase begged as she pressed down only to be answered by a sickening crack, slowly she looked back to were her brother laid.Her heart froze as she watched as a armored sentinel slit his throat, a crie bubble at the base of her throat while she tighten the grip of the handle.She screamed as the sentinel looked at her ”No!”  
“You should not worry your about to join him shortly.”Daere turned her head to see who was talking, her body shook as she stared past the owls helmet while his hand rested close to her heart.


	15. A New Threat

“I am not dying by your hands either.”Daere growled as she swung Craven song dao at the evanuris hand, he stepped back after she had managed to cut into his palm of his hand giving her enough time to slip into stealth as arrows flew from the forest .Daere ran further away heading towards town as she thought ’Maybe today was not a good day to advance on my own.’  
“Find her...kill her that hybrid must not to make it back alive”she could hear his voice order as he grew further away ,Daere shortened her stealth use as she got closer to town while she muttered”There has to be a healer...I need to..”  
Daere stopped as she looked in horror to what was left of Amaranthine, buildings were in ruins as red lyrium clung for their unnatural life.Slowly she walked into the town in disbelief as she thought ’what is happening..’  
“Dammit, I am losing too much blood”She mutter as she felt a wave of dizziness start to take hold, she looked down at the arrows then back into the forest to see if they had followed.In a distance she could hear them fastly approaching while she looked forward and walked into the dead city, carefully Daere walked over the rotting corpses as she made her way to the healer hut.The open door greeted her as she made her way inside, more dead bodies laid almost undisturbed as she made her way over to the bandages.She grabbed what she needed then made her way to the door while the settled air started to stir, quietly Daere closed the door.She looked down while her free hand rested on the shaft of the arrow.The pain spread through her body while she yanked the first arrow out, Daere closed her eyes while she muttered”Don’t think about the pain, just think about getting out of this alive and coming back for revenge.”  
“Come on out it or do we need to burn this whole place down.”A male voice shouted,Daere yanked out another arrow from her side while biting her tongue. She thought to herself as she choked ’Darcy I will end him for this I promise.’  
“I told you not to open the door, you should have escaped up the stairs.”a voice replied softly, Daere turned her head and noticed the rugged blonde man.He walked over to her as he spoke”I can help with your pain, it will be quick.”  
“If your suggesting what i think your suggesting dont, i still got some fight in me. “Daere growled while raising the blade to her face, the blonde man stop in his tracks as he repeated “let me help you.”  
“Why would you help me?” Daere asked as she eyed the man with weary, she could feel something off about his aura as she lowered the weapon while noticing he held some bandages in his hand.Without a word he started to wrap her arm, Daere stood there in confusion while he finished and muttered”It is not much but it should slow the bleeding, you should try to wrap your sides while you still can.”  
“Thank you.”Daere remarked while she lifted her rogue top up while he walked away from as she tightened the bandage along her stomach, once she had the last knot tied the door shattered.Her eyes went wide in fear as the electricity filled the room, slowly her gaze shifted towards the door to see the evanuris already having his hand outstretched in her direction while he threatened”Don't think after all these years you have gotten away from us that I will allow you to conture.”  
“Why are you so willing to kill me now, is it because what I did toSolas sentinel?”Daere inquired as she stood, the blonde man moved beside her while unhilting his daggers as the evanuris spoke” Fen’Harel can take care of his own affairs, but if that is an open confession to attacking another of our people then you just added to your charges.”  
“What the fuck other charges do I have?”Daere snapped as she step forward and threw her hand back in angry,he growled at her as the lightning started to makes its presence known at the palm of his hand”Enough!stop stalling, I am trying to make it easier for you unless you want to bleed out.”  
“Fuck you, who the hell do you think you are to judge my fate?I demand an answer!”Daere snapped as her blood boiled, she outstretch her hand and summoned the mist the best she could.Her head started to pound as it started to show at the tips of her fingertips, but the blonde man looked at her then slapped her hand down while he muttered” Don’t.. the darkness will spread if you keep using it, if it spreads you will hear the shattered song the same song the has consumed the others.”  
“I will trust for now but how are we going to get out of here, he is blocking the door.”Daere inquired as the mist faded, the evanuris remarked”Wise to listen to reason you stupid child, it is only fair to know who it is that will be leading you to final rest..there is two but as you see my brother is not present so I will introduce only myself. I am the shepherd of your lost damn souls, one of the two who can freely pass with the dead.I am your finally nightly savior that brings death Falon’Din.”  
“Your fucking with me.”Daere stated as she stared at him in disbelief with his introduction ,he lowered his hand as he spoke”why would I?I take to much blood loss that you are starting to go in shock?”  
“No just wondering what the fuck is up with that introduction, what now are you waiting for an audience?A clap maybe?”Daere inquired sharply as the blonde man went into stealth,Falon’Din eyes narrowed through his helmet while he threw the lightning ball close to her head as he muttered”No you dont.”  
“Holy..”Daere muttered as her eyes went wide, slowly she looked to the wall behind her and looked at the scorche marks a fire played on the floor as Falon’Din muttered”You rogues are a pain in the ass, i guess i will take care of you before i handle the other one.”  
“ Ran now.”the blonde man shouted as he stabbed into Falon’Din,a shock expression crossed his face as he fall backwards giving Daere enough room to leave.She walked over to him and kicked his helmet hard then walked away as she growled”Try to find me now through your own blood asshole.”  
“Lord Falon’Din!” a woman shouted,Daere stopped in her tracks as the blonde man repeat”You cannot stay they want to harm you...run!”  
“I don't want to run anymore, if you are afraid then you run.”Daere stated as she looked at him, she turned around as she heard Falon’Din snap”Get off of me.  
“but sir your hurt.” the female sentinel remarked as he got to his feet, Daere stood there as more sentinels appear while surrounding the two with the weapons ready.She stared at him as he took off his helmet not surprised he looked just like Dirtheman,slowly he looked back at her while she contured to studied him as he remarked “you should have ran, but you are wise to make it easy.”  
“What would be the point to? Beside Solas would not allow this without something happening”Daere tried to keep her voice steady, but even she knew her own fear of him was showing while she thought ‘but i just left him, would he turn against his own because of my stupid choice?’  
“we have ways to settle our differences, i am certain whatever you admitting on doing he would be grateful your gone.”Falon’Din explained, he handed his helmet to one of his sentinels while she cried out“It cannot end like this, not after I survive those...those things.. I want to live dammit, can you not see that?”  
“You can beg all you want but i can see the way you move you don't have much time, I appreciate you taking care of the problem that has been an issue for a while now but your time is over.”Falon’Din remarked, Daere looked around then back at him as she demanded“I want a challenge...I demand a fair challenges, let me fight one of your sentinels for my life...that should be good enough.”  
“shut up all of you.”Falon’Din snapped as a few started to snicker, the one that took his helmet stated “But lord Falon’Din you cannot expect us to fight someone in her shape, look at her the bandages are barely holding on.”  
“I said shut up, if she wants to challenge then let her despite the injuries...she obviously want to keep some of her pride and dignity, so we will honor that and let her”Falon’Din replied,a male voice asked as another sentinel stepped up“so you are going to allow it?”  
“Of course. “Falon’Din stated, while the blonde man stepped between her and her opponent Daere rested her hand on his arm while she shook her head an muttered“Don't, this is my fight not yours “  
“But he wants to hurt you. “the blonde man muttered,Daere smiled softly as she spoke“It is alright,I usually find a way out of this… mostly because I don't want to drag anyone else into my battles “  
“please let me help you.”the blonde man begged, Daere narrowed her eyes then sighed as she answered“Normally i don't allow strangers to help me but...I think I can trust you.”  
“Are you two done talking?”Falon’Din asked, the two looked at him as she stated “Pretty much, I am shocked you were polite enough to wait and here i thought you would brutal rape us with all you got.”  
“Bastion is your opponent.”Falon’Din explain as a sentinel made his way other to them, her eyes rested on his su yari.A light bluish mist dance while writing revealed itself on the blade, Daere looked up as she inquired “Just one?”  
“Yes just one, unlike my brother I don't believe you need to be over killed besides judging by your poster your not going to last..not even with that spirits help.”Bastian snapped sharply,Daere turned to the blonde man and asked“Spirit?”  
“Yes.”the spirit replied as Bastion started to charge at them, Daere inquired as she tilted her ear up out of confusion “If your a spirit how come you look human?How is that even possible..I know it is possibly just I never saw one before”  
“dal’en you better watch your step.”Bastian sneered just as he swung, Daere moved back in a jump barely allowing the the blade to embed itself into the ground.She wasted no time snapping as he let go of the handle then flicked his wrist“could you not have waited until after i got an answer?”  
“in a dual no or have you skipped that lesson.”Bastian asked as the spirit vanished, he pointed the blade at her while she held out Craven song dao.Softly she spoke”No the only thing I was taught was the basics and was told if I ran into trouble was to use tricks to survive...so no I dont know the rules of a real challenge but it should not be any different then having to fight to survive.”  
“Wait you don't know how to fight in a dual and you challenge one of us to one,how stupid are you?”Bastian asked, he looked at Falon’Din as he pressed his hand to his face while Daere snapped “Who are you calling stupid dipshit?I am not the one attacking blinding like a rabid dog!”  
“Let us end this now, just so you know unlike Sebastian I don't care you are a woman.”Bastian remarked, Daere pressed her thumb to her lips as she muttered “So what Cecil said was true, you two don't seem anything alike..your more aggressive an a little quicker to your feet”  
“You need to learn not to talk so much, now you will pay for it.”Bastion remarked as he held up his su yari getting ready for another attack, Falon'Din quickly ordered sharply as he looked at Daere.“Bastion hold it.”  
“But Lord Falon’Din, you want to end this correct? Then why don't you let me finish?”Bastion inquired as he lowered his weapon,Falon’Din slowly walked over to them quickly while he demanded“How do you know Cecil?”  
“If you knew of my exists from June and Solas why does it matter?”Daere inquired as he stopped right in front of her, he wasted no time demanding again“Answer my question,or was I not clear how do you know Cecil?”  
“He was a friend of the family that is why i know him, he told me about the twins you kept along with Dirtheman in order to have any upper hand from the others… what are you planning that the two of you want elves like myself and Bastion. “Daere explained she stepped back not wanting to give him any chances from grabbing her,Falon’Din moved a step forward as he ordered sharply“Bastian step back, i think i need to finish what i started.”  
“why after are you so threatened by me?If supposedly my blood is so valued by both of you, why are you so eager to kill me now? “Daere inquired angrily,Falon’Din quickly lunged out and grabbed her by the front of her armor as he growled “Starters your mark by one of the forgotten one, secondly that mouth of yours has not done yourself any favors.. do you even listen to yourself when you talk? “  
“Sometimes but that is not answer, if Solas was so willing to hold back when we met what is your excuse. “demanded Daere while she looked him square in the eyes,he studied her face while he remarked“now your stalling”  
“Why would I stale?You already took the means of help I had and as you can tell the bandages are not holding...the least you could do is tell me.”Daere remarked softly, part of her hoped to hear Solas voice but nothing came as Falon’Din explained“If you must know, we plan to use them against those that have been taking our servants...but we still need to find who is behind it all.”  
“there are bigger problems here in Thedas and all you are worry about is that?”Daere growled not believing her ears,she listened as Falon’Din contured“Why do you think we have been working tirelessly trying to clean up the tevinters mess, but as of recent Elgar’nan has been telling us to pull back.”  
“Could that be enough to just let me go..chances are i will succumb to my wounds..”Daere muttered as she pulled back trying to get out of his grasp, she felt the first surge of electricity start to run though her body while his eyes started to shine.Falon’Din chuckled then replied “Not a chance da’len, even if you might not been corrupted like your brother. You still are just one loose end we cannot afford to allow to slip again.”  
“Have it your way then.”Daere muttered as she ran Craven song dao through Falon’Din chest plate, he dropped her to the ground quickly while his eyes went wide as she got to her knees. Before she could move Falon’Din kicked her hard in the ribs knocking her back to the ground, black dots danced in front of her as she grasped.She muttered softly”You will pay Falon’Din, even if I die you will pay.”  
“Shut up.” Falon’Din growled as he stomped his foot on her stomach,Daere grabbed his leg desperately trying to to stop him while he growled”Die already, what part of your nothing but a piece of trash no one is going to miss.”  
“i don't want to die..please stop”Daere begged, blood spilled out from her lips as she felt her own rig cage start to crack.Falon’Din pressed harder allowing the claws on his armor to tear her rogue outfit, softly he growled “na melana sahlin.”  
“Falon’Din stop!”she could hear Dirtheman shout out as he stepped down harder, he stopped and looked up as he shouted with anger“What now brother can you not see I am busy taking care of the last of the filth!”  
‘just once more while I have the strength in me.’Daere thought as she stared up at the clouded sky,Falon’Din moved his foot away.Her breath felt shortened as her hand rested upon the hard ground, she gripped a handful of rocks as Dirtheman remarked”She can still be of use to us, even if the other one is gone..we might someone to spy on the…”  
“ Bitch!”Falon’Din snapped as she threw the rocks at his neck, they bounced off his armor as he outstretched his hand downward,pain shot through her body as lightning stroke her body.Daere’s eyes and mouth went wide while she faintly thought.‘Solas this is not what i wanted...I wish...I wish I stayed..but I just could not..it just did not feel right to leave Darcy behind...please..please don't be mad at me…thank you..even if it was short...thank you for everything .’ “Daere..”Daere could hear her brothers voice as the ground shifted,the red lyrium veins vanished as the grass returned.The burned buildings soon vanished only to be reclaimed by the wild forest, faintly she thought as her body numbed ‘Darcy..’  
“Daere wake up we need to head back to the camp.”Darcy stated,Daere blinked a couple of times trying to register what had happened then looked at her brother as he held out his hand to her.Concern rested upon his face as he asked”Where you daydreaming again?Remember we cannot draw attention to ourselves.”  
“Your alright.”Daere muttered as she hugged him, a soft smile rested on her face while he stated”Must I dare know what you were daydreaming about to make you so happy to see me,Daere?”  
“Does it matter?”Daere inquired while she let him go,Darcy looked at her oddly then behind her.Softly he spoke”We need to go now or they will suspect something.”  
“Why?”Daere inquired, slowly she got to her feet then followed his gaze, there stood a massive black wolf just at the edge of the forest clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Su yari: Early yari are believed to have been derived from Chinese spears, these hoko yari are thought to be from the Nara period (710-794) and while they were present in early Japan's history, the term yari appeared for the first time in written sources in 1334 but this type of spear did not become popular until the late 15th century. -source wiki


	16. From Shattered Memories

“What are they doing here...I thought they wanted nothing to do with the dalish.”Daere inquired not hiding her concern while they watched Fen’Harel talked to the keeper, a sentinel stood close by his side looking around then paused his gaze at them causing Darcy growled softly not hiding his uneasiness while they slowly made their way past them”I don't know but this can't be good if Mythal guard dog is here.”  
“Should we abandon them and find another way through?”Daere inquired softly,Darcy muttered”No just keep your head down and keep walking.”  
‘I hope you are right.’ Daere thought, the men stopped talking as they started to pass.The keeper smiled warmly as he remarked”aye here they are, Fen’Harel these were the two children we were waiting for.”  
“Ir abelas for the wait keeper ..I did warn you my sister tends to wander off on her own, we are ready to leave when you are.”Darcy replied as the two stopped,Daere studied the sentinels armor as she moved closer to her brother.Slowly she turned her head towards the camp to keep from making eye contact as she thought’ why is his eyes so cold?’  
“please do the roads around here are not safe. “The sentinel remarked sharply causing her to look back at them, she swallowed once she notice Fen'Harel was looking at her while Darcy stated”Of course..can you please excuse us we do need to gather our things.”  
“Hurry please the others are almost done.”The keeper replied,Darcy wasted no time walking away with Daere close behind him still feeling their eyes following them. A chill ran through her spine while she thought ’I wonder if that is what they mean by a piercing gaze he is famous for it right?I mean right before he..’  
“Alright so talk.”Darcy stating breaking into her thoughts as they walked further away, Daere looked at him with confusion while she asked with uncertainty in her tone“What?”  
“Normal you cringe when it involves touching anyone, what was the hug about?”Darcy asked with annoyance ,they past a few dalishes while they pack heading towards the edge of their camp.Daere softly explained as she kept her eyes to the ground “i felt something bad had happened… just glad to see i was wrong. “  
“nothing going to happen to me i promise, then one should be worried is me after all things have not been the same for you since then.Have you been suffering for anymore nosebleeds?”Darcy inquired as he looked at her,Daere shook her head no as she replied”No not since I stopped trying to use the magick, what are we going to do for money?I know Cecil was usually the one helping us but...is he still alive?”  
“I don't know, but we will figure things out..I think i found someone who can help you with your blackout though, just i want us to go with them when we are both ready” Darcy explained,Daere stopped in her tracks as she asked”You keep saying that but you never told me what you had planned.”  
“It is better you don't know as of right now.”Darcy remarked, he looked at her as she snapped”Why wont you tell me?Is it the same reason why you wont allow me to practice with the dalish?”  
“The only thing you need to know is what Cecil had taught you,you don't need to learn what they are being taught unless you are planning to get mixed in with the shemlens war.”Darcy replied, he tried to keep his cool while she remark”I am not...just it might save me in the long run, I cannot always depend going to you!”  
“Shut up, do you really want to end up like our parents?They had the skills but where are they now huh!?!As long as we conture to stay low we can at least survive.”Darcy stated,Daere shook her head while she muttered”I am tired of being a disappointment.”  
“Look I am sorry..none of this is your fault it is those damn people who brought this upon us, and even to this day i don't understand is why our father waited so long to rescue us.”He muttered as he walked over to her,Darcy rested his small hand under his sister chin and gently forced her to look at him while she inquired softly”Are you certain things will be alright?What if your wrong?”  
“I am not, even if you have trouble I still got the power of the fade between my fingertips once we are settled in Amaranthine I will get fathers journals moved with the spirits help i know he has something to keep both the templars from finding us and those false gods.If worst come to worse we still have that blade”Darcy tried to reassure her,Daere admit”I want to trust that everything is going to be alright but i feel we need to do more than just run brother..things won't be alright.”  
“Excuse me you two.”a male voice slightly demanded, the pair stopped and looked at who spoke to find the sentinel standing there close to one of the tents,Darcy slowly let go of Daere chin as the fear started to return.Her body shook slightly as Darcy asked coldly“Can we help you?”  
“you need to come with me i promise this won't take long.”the sentinel remarked ignoring Darcy coldness while Daere looked at Darcy, she could see him trying to act bold but his eyes told her a different story while he answered“of course.”  
“ follow me please.”The sentinel replied as he turned away, the two looked at each other before following him back into what was left camp.Some of the dalish watched out curiosity while they made their way to the keepers aravel, Darcy clenched teeth as one dalish child muttered” Momma why does Fen'Harel want to see them.”  
“Hush it is not our business.”the mother could be heard scolding, Darcy murmured sharply “whatever you do let me do the talking.”  
“but…”Daere tried to protest but Darcy muttered while giving her a threatening look“not to be mean but you make things worse so just don't say anything understand?The last thing he needs to know we is why we are running.”  
“dont run off.”the sentinel stated without looking back while he disappeared inside,the two waited just outside the tents flap as they listened to the men talk some more.Darcy turned to her while he stated”if things get bad get out of here  
“Come on in you two.”they could hear the keeper say, the sentinel held the tent flap open as Darcy lead the way inside.He stopped in the middle of the area as Daere bumped into him,sharply he turned to looked as her while she mouthed “ma serannas.”  
“Fen'Harel wants to grate the both of you safe passage.”the keeper replied as Darcy turned to him, Darcy wasted no time stated”That is why we are with you is it not?”  
“the keeper should have been more clearer on his words, there is a place away from the shemlens you to might be happier in.There are others like yourself and more, you wont have to worry about anyone harming you...”Fen'Harel explained as he started to walk over to him, Darcy no time snapping”No.”  
“you two would be better off going with him then to travel alone like this.”the keeper stated, his eyes went wide to the sudden rudeness from Darcy,Fen'Harel stopped in his tracks just a few feet from them while he shifted his gaze to her.He asked softly as he outstretched his hand “What about you?”  
“I…I.. I”Daere felt her heart pound in her ears as she backed up, the stories crept up in the back of her thoughts as she thoughts 'That helmet.. he is the one from my dreams.. is he going to harm me as well.’  
“Fen’harel asked you a question.”the sentinel replied calmly close behind her breaking into her thoughts,Daere turned sharply and fall back once she realized how close he was. Fen’Harel touched her shoulder gently causing Daere eyes to go wide, her heart froze as she thought ’Oh no…’  
“Take it easy.”She could hear him say as she turned to look at him,Darcy growled then sneered while he grabbed his arm”Daere as soon as i free you head for the forest, we will regroup once we.. ”  
“Get you hand off of Fen’harel.”the sentinel snapped as he grabbed Darcy by the waist and pulled him back,Fen'Harel moved his hand and looked at the keeper with shock expression.He spoke gently while he took a couple of steps back“Felassan, it is alright..it was my mistake no harm needs to come to the boy.”  
“get your filthy hands off me freak. “Darcy snapped as he yanked away from Felassan grasp, he walked over to Daere then stood between her and the three while he held up his palm.Blue flames danced while he growled”I told you once we get to Amaranthine or the town closest we will leave you and the other dalish alone we just want help through the pass.”  
“Very well, but if you change your mind look for Mythal or my temple.”Fen'Harel remarked, no one noticed the shadowy hands rising from the ground behind Daere as the keeper remarked”Please reconsider these actions.”  
‘Why is things starting to fade..’Daere thought, she notice the others were starting to get disoriented as a small pain crept across her body.She looked at her arms while she felt something dragging her down,Daere’s eyes went wide as a painful reality set in while she thought ’No..no..no..don't..please let me say goodbye.. ’  
“No..”Daere could hear her words mutter, she could a woman state”I think you almost got her completely out Falon’Din, even in the state your in.”  
“We would not have to be doing this if he had just waited for me.”Dirtheman growled,Daere slowly opened her eyes and turned her head on the hard alter.She noticed the greenish blue flames flicker on the wick of the black candles as they started to die down,Dirtheman spoke gently as he shifted his weight in the doorway“here i was starting to wonder if it was to late or if we would end up with a demon”  
“i am going to pay you back for this Falon'Din. “Daere threatened as she closed her eyes again while she rested the back of her head on the altar.She sensed someone healing her as Falon’Din snapped”“instead of threatening me you should be thanking me,I could have declined my brother on bring you back you should know”  
“Sylaise is there any other problems we need to be concerned about? ”Dirtheman asked as he finally walked over to them causing Daere to look around the room more,she noticed Falon’Din hand wrapped where she had cut him as Sylaise explained “Other then a few days rest and some bruising on her stomach i think she should be good. “  
“Go ahead and stop then, i don't want her completely healed least she tries to attack Falon'Din again. “Dirtheman replied, Sylaise eyes slowly returned to normal as she got up from the chair while asking“Of course Dirtheman but don't you guys have enough of these people working underneath you?”  
“There is still much i want to learn from them,and it is rare really to find one that can't seem to hold to their own abilities without harming themselves in the process.”Dirtheman explained,Daere softly muttered”bullshit.”  
“I still think this is a waste of time”Falon’Din growled as he glared at Daere,Daere growled back as she felt her fingers twitch“get a little closer and i will show you how much of a waste of time i can be you fucking cunt”  
“Do you need a reminder who you are dealing with?This time i wont bring your ass back from the dead.”Falon’Din snapped as his eyes started to shine,Dirtheman groaned while he turned to Sylaise while requesting“Sylaise please get him out of the room.”  
“I need to finish anyways, so Falon’Din come back to my place so you can get your wounded as well after i am done.” Sylaise stated as she walked out of the room,Falon’Din looked at Daere then left the two as Dirtheman watched.Slowly he looked back at her and made his way over to the empty sit and sat next to her while he spoke“You know how to mess things up big time don't you.”  
“Why Dirthamen.”Daere inquired while she slowly sat up,a sudden wave of dizziness quickly took hold of her while he spoke“Because i think unlike Anthony, you and I can come to some understanding. Now here is how it is going to be, you have three choices.One you can go back to Fen’Harel but I will expect you to be back here…”  
“Why would I come back here to you?”Daere inquired sharply as she looked at him, Dirtheman threatened “It is not polite to interrupt, if you do so again I will consider cutting out your tongue keep that in mind.To answer your question we both know your going to find your way back into some trouble but at least I can help you,the second opinion if you don't want to have to keep looking over your back I can offer you a room with the other female sentinels here,your last option you have is taking shelter in the abandoned temples down in Thedas risking to succumbing to starvation or illness...mostly you stupidity which won't take you long, now you can speak”  
“You would let me go just like that?”Daere could not hide the shock in her tone,Dirtheman explained “Even if your life needless to say belongs to me,Fen’Harel seemed to have grown an attachment to you despite June trying to jump the gun and call claims to something he does not understand.”  
”Why would you let me go if I know what you two are planning?”Daere inquired, Dirtheman moved forward and touched her cheek gently.Slowly he trailed his fingers back to touch the ends of her hair,an uneasy chill passed through her while his tone grown cold“Because i know since you attack Falon’Din no one would believe you, I have already knew who has been sneaking the slaves out this whole time just been trying to figure out getting the proof i needed to use them in a military fashion is a different story.”  
“I really really don't want to hear anymore plots that will get me killed again...so tell you what, i go and play like i heard nothing while you guys leave me the fuck alone.”Daere remarked while her hand smacked his away, their eyes met as he started to smirked.Softly he replied as he moved back“It is not that simple.”  
“Yes..yes it is very much that simple.” Daere stated as they stared at each other while tension grew,Nimue broke the silence while she announced“Fen’Harel is here as you predicted, he is downstairs.”  
“Go ahead and bring them up here, I want to see if she can reverse what she did.”Dirtheman ordered,Daere started to breath easier before she answered“I..I..I can’t...”  
“Somehow I am not surprised, please explain to me why.”Dirtheman muttered, Daere answered as he looked back at her “Putting that curse on him was simple but reversing it would require...physical...i really really don't want to do that with him...”  
“I see, alright just send them up here i will see what I can do.”Dirtheman ordered not hiding his annoyance ,Nimue bowed then left them as she spoke “Dirtheman…”  
“yes.”Dirtheman asked sharply,her eyes hardened while she admitted“You do know if you teach me i will go after him.”  
“It is to be expected, but right now we should not be worried about a petty feud.”Dirtheman explain, he slowly added”You saw what is happening down there and i don't need to remind you that is the other reason why we have not acted on our ambition, you have spent time with the shenlem that is the reason i have been trying to convince Fen'Harel to hand you over to me.Once you are better suited for the task i have in mind you will be helping us whether you like it or not.”  
“I don't have time to drag him here, I need to find her before something bad happens.”they could hear Solas protesting outside the door, Taliesin could be heard snapping“Fen’harel she clearly wants nothing to do with us if she is willing to go this drastic covering her tracks, but what we need to do is get Craven weapons back.”  
“There has to be a reason.”Solas pressed, their voices was louder as Dirtheman got up from his sit.He made his way out of the room while Taliesin replied “what can i do to convince you just maybe this time your wrong.”  
“afternoon.”Dirtheman remarked calmly,she could hear Solas ask once they stopped at the door“Glad we are able to find you, what happened to cause both Falon’Din and Sylaise to come pay a visit?  
“Come see for yourself” Dirtheman replied as he stepped back,Daere lowered her gaze as they looked into the room.Craven wasted no time asking while the guilt returned “Who is she?Is she one of the others servants”  
“I will leave you two to sort this out.”Dirtheman replied as he grabbed Craven by his arm,Craven protest while they walked down the hall “But i am fine..”  
“Taliesin go back, someone needs to be near the eluvian anyways.”Solas replied,Taliesin let out a frustrating growl while she brushed back her long black hair as she let.Daere looked up as Solas walked over to her, she crossed her arms over her chest as she stood up and spoke“Your clearly mad but you got to believe me when i say this was all in good intentions.”  
“ not as mad as Taliesin is at the moment, i understand you needing to take care of things but cursing Craven?was that necessary?”Solas asked as he touched her arms, he looked around the room then back at her then added not hiding his concern”Things did not end well if your in here...in fact the candle wax is still wet.”  
“I have nothing to go back to”Daere nearly choked on her words,Solas brought her close to him.She struggled to keep herself from crying while he inquired gently”Take it easy, tell me what happened.”  
“the tevinters fought us..after that Falon’Din decided he needed to finish the job himself, i know this is going to sound insane but i need to go back...there is something I want to find.”Daere answered, Solas muttered while he rested his head on top of her head“Alright but wait for me please you need me to be there with you when you return.”  
“Why are you ok with this?”Daere inquired, she pulled him back and looked him in the eyes trying to find a hint of deception.Solas looked back at her while he answered “I have done worse, but this does not mean to keep this actions.. especially if it involves memory loss or any harm to my friends.”  
“Friends?Why do you see your sentinels as your friends?” remarked as Daere tried to register the the fact a evanuris saw his sentinel more then a tool, he muttered as he let her go“You still have a lot to learn, Dirtheman is going to be awhile with Craven but that does not mean we are to stay here, just promise me you won't do this again “  
“i don't deserve this...how could you want me back there..I mean you sentinel... ”Daere muttered as a wave of dizziness started to take hold of her once more,she closed her eyes as he tightened his grip while he murmured”Take it easy.”  
“A little bit of elfroot with arbor blessing mixed should help.”Nimue soft voice spoke from the door way,she walked over to them with a cup at hand.Solas took it from her and replied”Thank you Nimue.”  
“Lord Dirtheman is consider her drinking it at least twice a day before he starts moving her to the stuff he has been giving the others.”Nimue contured as Solas handed the cup to Daere, Daere replied weakly”I did not agree with anything he said.”  
“Then would you like me to tell Lord Dirtheman that you would allow what is running in your veins to conture to go uncheck, if that is the case then we might as well put you back down before you bring down the elven empire.”Nimue snapped,Solas cleared his throat then stated”Whatever help Dirtheman has to offer we will take it, there is no need for telling him that Nimue”  
“ Of course Lord Fen’Harel but you need to know how dire this has became.”Nimue explained, Daere thought as she took a sip ’It is only ‘dire’ because you guys are planning to lench the only people trying to help others that are suffering, i wonder if I can find them and warn them what is going on under their noses.’


	17. A Rough Start

“Do you even think you should be moving this much?”Daere could hear Taliesin voice down the hall as she cracked her eyes, the water rippled a little while she listened in while Craven spoke “does it matter we still got a job to do, where is Daere so i can talk to her about personal space.”  
“bathing and have not heard a word from her since Fen'Harel left this morning, i don't think we have to worry about anything else after what Falon'Din did to her .”Taliesin explain, Craven asked not hiding his concern“What happened? “  
“I overheard Fen'Harel talking to Dirtheman after he brought her back, apparently there was a small conflict between the two and Falon'Din lost his temper. Daere manage to get a couple of good slashes but it was not enough to do any real damage to him,if Dirtheman was not there chances are we would be looking for two bodies instead of one. “Taliesin explained, Daere could tell the voices were getting closer as Craven asked “What do you mean two bodies.. did she find him?”  
“To late i am afraid, throat was slit ear to ear or so i heard from them…Falon’Din claimed the brother was to far gone and she was starting to show small signs, or that was his defense . “ Taliesin answered, Daere sighed as she slowly stood in the water and made her way out of the stone tub.Water dripped from her body as she made her way towards her torn armor,it did not take long before she heard Craven remarked with disgust“sadly i don't believe that, Falon'Din has always been known to do things rash just so he could have another body to study or another corpse to his collection “  
“best Daere not hear you say that,ir abelas falon tell Felassan i will help him if he needs it.I just want to drop these off so nothing more happens “Taliesin replied, Daere paused as she thought’ Felassan why does that name sound familiar… ‘  
“Taliesin try to ease off for awhile on Daere, she did just lose everything she had down there at least we were lucky enough to have each other when we escape.” Craven remarked as his footsteps faded,  
Daere bent over to pick up the towel close to her torn armor.Carefully she dried herself off while her mind drifted”Would any of them still be alive if I did not freak that day?Would he even had listen to me if I said yes back then?”  
“Fen’Harel, you did not have to rush back.”Taliesin voice did not hide her shock, Solas spoke gently while Daere tied the towel around her sore body.”I know but both of you don't have a good track history.”  
“we would have been fine it is not like i don't understand how painful it is to lose someone, or understand what type of shock she might be in for something she brought upon herself.Taliesin nearly snapped,Daere creaked the door as they reached the room. She lowered her eyes to the ground while she muttered”Give me a bit and I will be out.”  
“Your not planning on putting that rugged thing back on are you?”Taliesin replied,Daere stepped away from the doorway allowing them to entered.She walked away from them while Solas inquired”Are you still in pain?”  
“Having my ribs smashed in after having to fight against those things, I am just peachy.”Daere muttered dryly as she stopped, slowly she turned to look at him while her tone changed as she stated ” You really did not have to rush back, I would have just stayed out of your sentinels sight once I got done.”  
“if your going to be here with us you cannot expect to stay here.”Taliesin growled as she stood by Solas side,Daere eyes fall on the clothes resting in her arms while Solas slightly ordered”I need to see how bad it is, I know Sylaise did some of the weak but i know there was some restraint.”  
“You want me to strip right in front of your sentinel or does she need to leave. “ Daere replied as she studied her , Taliesin rolled her eyes and muttered “Please who do you think treated your wounds the first time,Fen’Harel could not get himself to touch you for fear you would have woken up an accused him of gropping “  
“I did not realize, I should have question more when he kept avoiding his gaze...thank you.”Daere replied,Taliesin softened her gaze alittle as she muttered”Your welcome just don't get use to it, Fen’Harel where would you like me to put these?”  
“What is wrong with what I have?”Daere inquired as she let the towel to drop to the ground,Solas studied the bruises on her body while Taliesin remarked not hiding her shock”Your kidding right? Fen’Harel did you not tell her anything when you two got back last night, certainly you had to time to say something before leaving.”  
“I had not had time to,vhenan it is better for you to wear these clothes where we are going and not that armor you have been wearing since you first got here.”Solas explained as he walked over to her,his hand gently rested on her on her waist while his eyes shined lightly.Daere turned her head and thought as she felt the familiar warmth of the mages power.’I can’t keep depending on others power like this.’  
“Your going to love being with the rest of our people vhenan, especially the city of Arlathan.”Solas could not hide his enthusiasm as he spoke, it faded as he noticed the the solemn look hiding in her eyes. Quickly he stated”We don't have to go through if you are not feeling up to it.”  
“No it sounds fine, just i wonder if things would have play out differently that day you came to help the dalish.”Daere slightly blurted,Solas stopped as the room grew slightly. Taliesin remarked”I think Dirtheman may have held her in a false memory.”  
“No if she is talk8ng about that day then I should have done something sooner to stop you, both of you left after the keeper told you to leave before they moved.”Solas explain calmly,Taliesin replied as she held out the clothes”if that is the case you know Mythal would have had an issue with her bring up here.”  
“Doesn't she already?”Daere inquired, she looked at the clothes before taking them from her.The silk felt odd touching her bare arms causing her to scrunch her nose ,Taliesin saw her discomfort while she explain”Mythal is abit concern Fen’Harel has you here true, but there is a none spoken rule that anyone we…wait what is wrong with what I gave you”  
“it is silk.”Daere replied dryly,Solas sighed as Taliesin snapped”Of course it is silk, what is it you think we wear down here?”  
“Do all the elves wear this? “Daere inquired,Taliesin remarked”No just those with certain importance…”  
“Solas please don't make me wear this, title or not the colors alone on this thing would draw attention to me.. “Daere replied sharply as she cut Taliesin off,Solas pressed his finger gently onto her lips stopping her.Softly he spoke”you will be fine, we dont have what you are use to so please just for this evening”  
“if it won't cause you any more trouble, then i guess i just need to comply.”Daere muttered as he stepped back, he turned to leave the two causing her to ask in shock”Where..where are you going now?”  
“i will be back,Dirthamen did say you needed that mix so I can get it ready..Taliesin.”Solas stopped in his tracks as he looked at her,Taliesin quickly muttered”There is nothing you need to worry about falon, we will be in the kitchen as soon as she is dressed.”  
“No not the kitchen go ahead and head to the studies, i want to leave as soon as she finishes.”Solas replied,Daere tilted her ear up as she asked”What is so important that you want me to go?”  
“Here change now, my arms are getting tired from holding these.”Taliesin sneered as Solas left them not giving them much of an answer,Daere looked at Taliesin while clenching her teeth together as she closed her eyes. Slowly she looked at her then asked “Are they always that aggressive and demanding like that...the twins i mean?”  
“honestly i am trying to figure out if you got lucky to have one kill you will the other manages to trap you spirit in a memory or you royally pissed them off to have their attention now focused on you.I thought the only reason Dirtheman wanted you was because of Anthony, but Falon'Din going to this extent actually using that spell after it was made clear to them by Elgar’nan purge out all the tainted..what makes you so special for Dirtheman to take so much of an interest?"Taliesin inquired as her green eyes harden again, she sighed as she softened her tone”I bet you would not be able to answer, even so here is a lesson since you will be with us. Falon’Din, Andruil, and Elgar’nan are three you don't want to see you without Fen'Harel present...if they do then you're screwed .  
Ghilan'nain and Sylaise the only thing you will have to worry about them doing is making fun of your fashion unless you manage to piss them off,June does not care much as long as he finds he ways to find his kicks.Mythal pretty much lives up to what people say about her and Fen’Harel ...there is just days even you will have to question if he is himself after spending time in the fade.”Taliesin explained,Daere head poked through the shirt as she asked out of curiosity“What do you mean by that?”  
“I have a feeling you will find out for yourself soon enough.”Taliesin remarked, there was a slight silence between the two before Daere asked“What about Dirtheman?”  
A“He is still a mystery to me even after all these centuries ,Fen’Harel does not seem to have an issue with him but there is days I wonder if he should put so much trust in him with everything he is doing for Mythal. “Taliesin explain, Daere muttered “That is not much of an answer, but thank you for letting me know...and for these.”  
“I want you to know i still don't trust you and wished Falon’Din did finish the job...but i would hate to see Fen'Harel in pain.”Taliesin stated,Daere nodded her head as she finished getting dressed.Without realizing it Daere asked softly”You still have feeling for him dont you, I mean that is the reason why you took pleasure stabbing me in his temple is it not?”  
“I did not say that.”Taliesin snapped,Daere looked her in her eyes as she replied”You don't need to, that is the only reason you would feel threatened by me despite i haven't done any harm to anyone.”  
“You curse my friend, if that is not causing harm to people who are trying to help you or EVEN like you then please explain to me what is.”Taliesin growled,Daere started to walk then stopped as she muttered”I was wrong, part of me wanted to stay but i could not be comfortable here while not knowing what was going on.Now i got more questions, who was it that we ran into in Denerim.”  
‘What is Cecil up to with the twins, how can i stop more bad things from happening to those i care about..’Daere thought as she left Taliesin standing there, she could hear the door lock behind her as she made her way down the hall.It did not take long as she reached the stairs did she hear Taliesin calling out”You were suppose to wait.”  
‘I don't need an angry bitch to be my guide, even when I am not going anywhere.’ Daere thought while her bare feet touched the first flight of steps.She ran down the halls as Taliesin barely got to the top floor, Solas stepped out of the room to see what the commotion was causing Daere to run right into him.He nearly dropped the cup that lingered in his hands,She blinked of times while he stated”Taliesin, i thought i asked for no problems.”  
“She did not do anything, just figure you were in a hurry so i ran.”Daere remarked,Taliesin slowly closed her mouth as Solas spoke.”we are not in that much of a rush, but i do appreciate your coming in such a hurry.”  
“I will be here in case Mythal needs anything.”Taliesin muttered, Daere took the cup from his hands and drank the mix.She tried her best not to gag by the faint new smell that started to rise from with in the liquid, her body felt like it could not as she retched.As he took the empty cup from her, Solas muttered”It will take some time to get adjust to it but Dirtheman thinks it would be better to slowly mix things in.You know Taliesin could not have done more justice over the verenation armor in truth if i had seen you just on the crossroads i would not have had a second thought about you.”  
‘Did he just insult me…this just feels odd.' Daere thought as he started to guide her towards the active eluvian,she turned to see if Taliesin was going to stop them only to watch her disappear into her room that was station across the hall from his.They stopped in front while she looked forward, the reflection was nothing she had ever seen.Daere begin to wonder ’why are there so many books?’  
“Step through, you don't have to worry about something jumping out to attack you I promise.”Solas remarked,Daere looked at him as she replied” i don't see you so willing to throw me to the spiders this quickly after what Dirtheman did, but then I still dont know much about you.”  
“Hopefully we can change that vhenan.”Solas muttered, he leaned in to kiss her.Daere allowed his lips to brush against hers as the slight desire to be touch started to stir, he pulled back slowly while they kept their eyes closed.He muttered as they slowly looked at each other”We should go or we won't be going at all.”  
“not going sounds like the bes option but i know how much this means to you.”Daere murmured, she looked back at the eluvian with hesitate.She reached out and touched the smooth glass causing the images to ripple as she slowly walked forward,her eyes went wide in disbelief at the rows of books just in front of her. Solas walked up behind then planted a kiss on her neck while he muttered”Welcome to the Vir Dirth…”  
“Oh Lord Fen’Harel maybe you can help Lord June straighten this out.” a woman voice inquired, she cut off Solas while he stiffened his body.Carefully he inquired while he looked at the young servant.”Can this not wait,certainly Dirtheman or another is present.”  
“Forgive me Lord Fen’Harel but Lord Dirtheman made it clear he does not want to be bothered by none sense and suggested you were more likely to be willing to help, since the attacks are becoming more frequent Lord June needs some suggestions for the temples walls.”  
“i wont be long.”Solas remarked as he looked at Daere then followed the servant, she stood there with discomfort and looked around.The place was almost empty but for a few spirit that drifted past,Daere held onto her elbows while she started to walk down the rows of bookshelves.  
With a sigh she stopped and started to look at the cover of the old books, some of the titles she was familiar with but it did not take long before there plenty she did not recognize.Daere moved her lips as her fingertips brush against the fading golden writing in front of her while she wondered’ why is there books in qunlat and tevinter here?’  
“ still have not learn from wandering off on your own now have you.”Dirtheman stated right behind her as he reach his hand past her own,Daere eyes went wide while she thought’ Why did i not hear him approach...it is just like when Falon'Din attack i did not see or feel their presence.’  
“I am not a child so i don't need him watching over me or you in the matter.”Daere muttered, she tried to keep herself calm while his hand touched over the book leathering her own hand was once rested.Dirtheman muttered”that would be true if you were not so cocky.”  
“What do you want?”Daere growled as she turned around sharply,Dirtheman grabbed a book quickly from beside her while he replied”You were just in my way da’len, make certain it does not happen again.”  
“I can be where I feel i need to be Dirthamen.”Daere stated, he smirked then shook his head while he muttered”and that will be the reasoning why you will have problems up here, just for future reference you will address myself and the others with our respectable titles.”  
‘I am really starting to hate this place and see why we avoided it as long as we have.’Daere thought as she watched him walk away, with a slight annoyance she grabbed a book without looking back then headed to the closet empty table.Quietly she sat down as two sentinels came walking through,Daere opened the book expecting them to move on but froze while she heard one muttered”It seems one of the new ones is lost, shall we see if we can’t help her on her way back.”  
‘Why could they not just keep walking.’Daere thought, she listen as the armor cluttering got closer.One rested his hand on her shoulder while his companion sat in the chair next to her, softly she spoke”Please refrain from touching me.”  
“you should know the rules by now, tell us who you belong to and we will see to it you get there safely.” the one behind her replied, the other rested his hand on her leg as he stated”We should not be in that much of a rush to return her, besides I don't think June would care if we took some time…”  
“what part of don’t touch me do you not understand you sentinel shit.”Daere snapped as she put the book down and glared at him, he blinked then narrowed his gaze while he muttered”Sounds to me you need some manners beaten into you.” “Gearoid don’t you remember what Lord June said,you cannot afford another warning.”the one behind her remarked with alarm.Gearoid sneered”Then go back to him if you want, no one ranked under me is going to talk to me in such a manner.”  
“Fine but if you get into trouble don’t say i did not warn you.” his companion muttered,she could hear him walk away as Daere started to stand.Roughly without warning Gearoid grabbed her wrist, he demanded her as he tightened his grip”Where do you think your going,I don't care how new you are to this place but you will learn respect me.”  
“Your kidding me right.”Daere busted out laughing as she yanked her wrist free, his glared at her while she muttered as her eyes rested on a small blade to his side”You know i might not do so we in a fair fight but I think i can handle just one cocky ass sentinel bastard.”  
“you must have been dropped on your head after you were born to think you can take me on, I am one of Lord June best fighters…”Gearoid started to rant as he stood,Daere took the opening while she reached for the handle.She freed the blade from his side then embedded right on his exposed hand,Geariod stopped talking instantly as he looked at the table.The blood creeped across slowly on the table as Daere picked up the book.Slowly she started to walk away as he shouted “You crazy bitch..you just fucking stabbed me.”  
“I told you not to touch me, besides keep your voice down this is a library after all.”Daere remarked as she stopped to look at him, Gearoid work tirelessly to free his hand while Solas and a few others came within their sights.She innocently brought the book close to her while June stood by Solas side while inquiring”what is going on.”  
”That bitch right there.”Gearoid growled as he pulled the knife out of the table,he held his hand as the blood dripped into the stone floor and growled as he marched over towards her, Solas sighed before he turned to June while he ordered”Gearoid if you were not so bent on provoking maybe you would not have someone give you that hole in your hand, go back hopefully Sylaise is already home.”  
“But...but..what about her? All i did was offer to return her to her master”Gearoid protested as he stopped by Daere,Solas spoke up quickly”She does not belong to anyone so go, I will talk to her if June needs me to.”  
“Don't think your getting away with this, so wipe that smirk off your face.”Gearoid threatened, June quickly snapped”That is enough out of you.”  
“Ir abelas June, Daere is still trying to adjust.”Solas replied as they watched Gearoid leave,June turned to him and remarked”Why apologize it is about time someone did something to him, besides he will soon forget about her once i get done with him. ..you said her name was Daere? Nice to finally see the one that been causing so much problems in our meetings, but don't you think you could have picked someone better?Ii mean look at her skin her brother was a lighter color then her.”  
“Ouch.”Daere muttered,June conture as he looked her over”in fact i got to know Fen’Harel are you trying to keep yourself reminded of the veneration you killed for us back then?If I had seen her while talking to June I would have just gave her up without a fuss, good thing by the looks of it i had to stop”  
‘veneration...you...was that why I was so afraid when we saw you...’Daere thought as she looked at Solas,he clenched his teeth together while remarked sharply”June no need to bother her with that after all she did just lose her brother.”  
“Your right, my apologizes now if you excuse me I have a sentinel that needs some discipline.”June state with a nod,Daere stared at Solas as June left them.Their gaze met as she whispered slowly”Your were the one responsible?”  
“I can explain..just please not here.”Solas remarked while he tried to reach out to her, Daere pulled back away from him a little.Her thoughts drifted back to the fragmented memory as she wondered.’Is this some sick joke by the ancient powers?Is my family line destined to die by them..’


	18. From Shadow Of Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene only announcing so readers dont get a surprise

The air felt still as Daere looked at him, Solas made no moves toward her as he contured to confess”If i had known they were going to do that to her, i would not have sent her down there to begin with while we handled the forbidden ones.I regretted each day how i had handle things, even when she admitted she had a family of her own.Anthony had every right to be mad at me afterwards and it pained me to hear that he had turned to the tevintors for help, but what i did not know was the both of you ended up in the venerations soon after until she told us how she had to save a couple of children.After nothing more was mentioned, you guys just disappeared until we started to get repeat of blood magick being heavily used.June offered to take care of the problem because i just knew your father was involved somehow, his armor looked damaged when he returned and when Mythal asked about it he was the one to report to us that all of you were dead….i did not believe it at first so I sent Taliesin to check it out.There was nothing hardly left of the cabin and we assumed the bodies left there was everyone.”  
“That is not what Darcy told me after my memory felt like it got worse, after awhile he just stopped talking about it.”Daere muttered while she slowly shook her head, she wondered’ There must have been a good reason why he stopped trusting Solas, but then there were those days both Cecil and Anthony forced us to leave the room.’  
“I understand if you want to live with the rest of our people Mythal and myself have guard in a remote location, but you have to understand there was nothing i could have done to stop those red veins from spreading.” Solas explained, Daere spoke finally”I am not going to go anywhere...but i hate to admit i want to ask Dirtheman if he is willing to help me with something other than what he wanted...but can i ask you is that the only reason why you were desperately trying to reach out to me?”  
“At first yes, my intention was to take you to met Flidais so she could get living arrangements done.. but then you kiss me and I wondered if we could work...I had hope.”Solas took a step forward then stopped in his tracks,Daere opened her mouth but nothing came out as Taliesin muttered while entering the room”I thought i heard someone, how did it go?”  
“I had to tell her what had happened.”Solas explain,Daere slowly closed her mouth while Taliesin remarked in surprised”Fen’Harel is it not too soon to tell her this?After all she is still trying to recover.”  
“It is ok..Solas thank you for telling me at least i know why things have been the way they are, in truth i think between you and Cecil you are being truthful now will you excuse me i think i am going to bed. “  
”Daere remarked weakly, her head felt like it was spinning she uncrossed her arms.Slowly she made her way out of the study while Solas watched her with a stun look on his face,he inquired in surprise“That is just it?”  
“Yes that is it, ever since that stupid contract after that cult it has been one thing after another.First someone i thought was dead comes crawling around, then this crazy broad cant control her little jealous issue and tries to kill me.”Daere remarked sharply as she looked at Taliesin then back at him, she paused then softened her tone“ Further apparently i am now sleeping with the man that killed my mother then there is the twin psychopaths that did kill me just beyond that mirror. Really I am afraid if I see anyone further i am going to find out more things I wish I did not...I dont think even i can handle anymore surprises.So I think the best call is to go to bed, but please if there is just anything more i need to know lay it out now so I can try to forget it before heading to Dirtheman tomorrow morning.”  
“Why are you heading over to his place tomorrow if you think he is a psychopath?” Taliesin asked ,Daere looked at her not wasting no time answering “Because the one thing he is right about is i don't plan to stay up here, true it might be nice not having to completely watch my back...but somehow people are really starting to prove me wrong.  
“Daere.”Solas asked,Daere looked at him while she inquired“Yes?”  
“Normal when someone just openly admit they did something so horrible the other person acts...differently.”Solas pointed out, Daere blinked a couple of time then replied “Solas how is it you want me to act? It is common for people to do the things like that if it is necessary, you might not tell but i see it in your eyes how much it has haunted you. Unlike Falon’Din i know you would have tried if you could, eventually something happens beyond our control but that does not mean to hold onto it tightly for us to be destroyed from within.”  
“Kind of odd hearing that from you since when we met you were bent on revenge based upon nothing.”He remarked, Daere nodded her head while she admitted “I cannot promise you that has changed seeing what i have, but it is still very much little. The next i fear i will hear from your mouth is that you have an orb of destruction ready to unleash some horrible power that brings the end of Thedas...assuming you don't own such a orb do you?”  
“Yes how do you think we managed to lock the forbidden ones.”Solas answered, Daere stared at him while she asked sarcastically “Is it too late to just leave me bleeding dead on the floor.”  
“That can be arranged”Taliesin replied as she rested her hand on the hilt of her naganto,Solas growled as he looked at her“Taliesin.”  
“What?She did ask.”Taliesin stated as she slowly moved her hand,Daere muttered under her breath as she walked past the sentinel “have you not heard of sarcasm?Why is it people think I am serious when I am not.”  
“Fen’Harel, are you ok?”she could hear Taliesin ask,Daere stopped while she turned her head hearing the pain in his voice as he spoke”Yes, just wish I could read her, I can’t keep asking the spirits for reassurance if she keeps pulling away”  
‘It is not your fault.’ Daere thought, she let out a soft sigh as she made her way down the dark hall.The room that was offered to her the first night she had stay laid open with an uneasy feel,Daere stopped and looked further towards his own room.Part of her wanted to forget their night together while she chewed on the bottom of her lip,softly she muttered”Why am i holding myself back like this?”  
“How late are you planning to stay up?”Solas voice seem to trail from the opened study room door,Taliesin replied”I am going to go relieve Felassan, so he should be here.”  
“I will wait until he is here before locking up for the night then, be careful down there falon there has been issues from my understanding rising.”  
“The one that should be concern is myself and that..”Taliesin nearly snapped, Daere made her way over to Solas room as he remarked calmly”You two have to try and find some common ground, what are you going to do if the both of you are left alone?”  
“She is not going to last long you know this, all of this was a mistake but you keep insisting keeping..”Daere quickly toned her out as she carefully closed Solas door and made her way over to his bed,she closed her eyes while she sat down on his soft bed.Time slowly passed as she waited,she closed her eyes while she wondered”Could things could have been different? Was he even mine to begin or am i just another fool to think anyone would want me like he claims.”  
“Daere..”Solas voice broke the silence echoing within her thoughts, Daere looked at him.Her voice did not hide her nervousness as she spoke “i just thought..if you need me to leave and go back to that other…”  
“Don't.”Solas stated as he gently closed the door behind him,Daere stood up while he made his way over to her.She crossed her arms over her breasts, an uneasy chill ran through her body as he stopped close in front of her.Softly she uttered ”Solas..”  
“hmm?”he muttered, his hand touched her cheek gently and brushed her hair back as she asked“Do you see me for me or the fantasy you want me to be”  
“How could you ask me this?”Solas inquired as he studied her face, Daere slightly turned her head and pressed the question as she rested her hand on top of his“please answer my question, what is it you see in me that you are trying to preserve..June was right...I cannot...I cannot be what you want from me ”  
“Stop this..if you want to know I see a lost light, a diamond tripped in a rubbie that others look over.Once over those rough edges that you have I can see the real you, the person that helped spar that family and made certain they did not end in a gruesome fate...the method you did ...maybe not so much.Your life has value..”Solas explained, slowly Daere looked at him as she cut him off“But what about Sarff...will I end up like her?Do you see me as her?”  
“No, I promise you the Lavellan name will not die out ,not if you allow me to stay by your side and I would never think of you as another woman vhenan.”Solas remarked as he pressed his nose against hers,Daere lowered her eyes she muttered “your people keep saying I am just like her..how do I know that is an honest answer?”  
“Look at me, you have to believe me when i say at first maybe i thought it was her in the beginning when Mythal introduced us but now i see that is not the case.I believe our fate was sealed the moment Sarff and mine path crossed, when Taliesin came back to me i didn't feel that attraction that i once felt before our enslavement.We got back together but things just fall apart after Sarff death but when your lips brushed against mine something in me felt alive.”Solas explained, Daere started to protest “this can’t..”  
“hush.”Solas muttered,he pressed his body close to hers.She could feel his hard cock through her pants as she felt the tips of her ears warm,Daere turned her head slightly causing him to chuckled then muttered”It is slightly cute your still doing this despite you have already shared my bed.”  
“Bite me, i am still trying to get use to the idea anyone in their right mind sees me more then a tool to be used.”Daere remarked, she slowly looked him as he pressed his nose back against hers.Softly he spoke as his hands started to mess with her belt”You don't have to worry about that anymore.”  
“Creators Solas.”Daere muttered before she pressed her lips over his,Solas let out a lust filled groan as her tongue slipped past his mouth.He muttered softly between small gasps then pulled down her pants”How badly do you need it vhenan.”  
“I want you to make me forget every that has happened...I am tired of the pain”Daere remarked, Solas slipped a finger between her legs and past her waiting slit.She caught her breath while he muttered”I think i can manage to help you with that.”  
“I hope so”Daere muttered, she closed her eyes while resting her arms onto his shoulder.Her mind embraced the pleasure that consumed her body as he kept his fingers in a gently rhythm, soft panting escape her slightly parted lips while he started to kiss her exposed neck.He stopped then pulled his fingers away while he gently ordered ”I have other plans, you just need to bend over the edge of the bed.”  
“Oh and what are you planning?”Daere inquired, she looked at him as he held his fingers up.Her juices glistened, bickening to her while he groaned.”You will see.”  
“Very well.”Daere replied, she etched her face close to his finger and gently lick the juices off as they made eye contact.He watched her while her tongue caressed gently then smirked as she finally pulled away from him, with a tease Daere took her elven blouse off as she stepped out from her pants that laid nestled on the floor.Without a word she rested her palm of her hands onto the bedspread then looked back as she asked”Like this?Hopefully this is a pleasing sight for you”  
“Of course, now face forward.”Solas slightly order,Daere muttered softly while she heard rustling behind her”why am i not surprised you like the control.”  
“You don't seem to mind it much the way you are complying to what I am asking you to do.”he muttered as he shedded out of his clothes,Daere took a breath. She could hear him moving closer before feeling his soft lips pressed on her bareback, his hands gently gripped her waist then pulled her back slightly.Daere muttered as she turned her head to find him standing naked behind her.”If you need me to adjust i could have.”  
“I know just as you might say having that sense of control.”Solas replied, one of his hand trailed gently on her spine as he studied her position.Daere remarked softly”Is there anything else you wish me to do so I know not to kill the mood.”  
“Just one.”Solas replied as a soft smile crossed his face, she felt his hand move back to her waist then down back to her welcoming slit.Daere swallowed while she felt his fingers push back her folds,his thumb caressed her clit gently causing her to close her eyes.A moan happily slipped past her lips, her body slowly started to thrust against him while he asked “how does that feel.”  
“This feels good. ”Daere whispered while he carefully slipped in a second finger, he pumped a little faster as he leaned over and muttered close to her ear“Hold onto that feeling vhenan, forget everything that once was”  
“Solas..please..”Daere begged, he used his other hand to squeeze her breast gently then muttered with a groan “I can see your really enjoying this so i think i will prolong it a little more so i can bury my nice hard cock within you.”  
“ well it did not take you two long to make up.”Taliesin voice broke Daeres concentracion causing her muscles to tense , her eyes snapped open as she thought ‘oh no Taliesin…was she planning on taking advantage of our little conflict’  
“Dont tense up vhenan or you will lose it.”Solas demanded slightly, he straightened his stance while the two look in the doorway.Daere could feel her face go red despite Solas kept his rhythm, calmly he asked while Daere studied the helmet resting to Taliesin side “Taliesin got everything you need?”  
“yes, whatever the issue is I will try to give you a report tomorrow...I will let Felassan know when he gets here to lock up seeing you have your hands busy.”Taliesin replied,Daere shifted her body underneath him.A chill shot through her as their eyes met, not hiding her sharpness Taliesin turned her head while she walked out of the room.Solas remarked while her hand rested on the doorknob “Be careful.”  
“Of course..”Taliesin muttered under her breath as she closed the door behind her,Solas looked back at Daere seeing the discomfort in her eyes.He sighed softly while he pulled his fingers completely out then stated”I guess i should have locked the door, you got to understand she was getting ready to leave before we kind of jumped to this.Why don't you lay on your back and allow me to make it up to you?””  
“You like dragging this don't you.”Daere accuse lightly as she crawled into bed, she turned around to find him resting one of his hands holding his cock.She nearly giggled while she muttered”you seem really eager to do this.”  
“You have no idea, lay down and let me take you.”Solas groaned,Daere murmured”I would not have it any other way vhenan.”  
“Glad to hear.”Solas muttered as she laid down, he rested his hands on the tops of her knees. With ease he spread her legs to each side while he lowered his face causing Daere asked”Solas...you don't..”  
“Enjoy yourself unless you want your position on the edge of the bed back.”he muttered, gently he kissed close to her inner thigh.Solas grinned innocently while he etched his lips playfully towards her slit,Daere felt herself catch her breath as she felt his tongue caress her clit.Softly she muttered in a mixed inhuman growl“oh creators...i don't think I can hold back much longer...”  
He pressed himself closer while his hand rest upon her breast,Daere tried to fight her climax as best she but felt her world crumble.Her the rushed surged through her with a force as her cries echoed along his walls,she gripped his bedsheet tightly while his tongue conture to play with her bud.Slowly he moved upward as he remarked gently”I thought i told you to hold it it?”  
“In truth i dont think even my body wanted me to.”Daere murmured while she rested her arms on his shoulder, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips the muttered”In truth i did not expect you to..well yet anyways, you need more practice on self control”  
“Oh you mean in bed or around other people?”Daere inquired, she nipped his lip gently as he pressed his hard member into her core.The lust returned into both their eyes while he started to thrusted his body forward, Solas wasted no time increasing his pace.Their moans soon filled the silent room, Daere did her best to keep his pace while his hand rest on her back.It did not take long for her to feel the sweet familiar sensation starting to take hold, Daere turned her head afraid to expose what she had consider a weakness for so long.Softly he encouraged.”Dont turn away from me now, let me see your beautiful face I have grown to love.”  
“Yes emma lath.”Daere muttered, she looked back at him as her body started to trembled. Solas thrust a few more times as his seed filled her,Daere closed her eyes while he gently laid her back onto his bed.He brushed back her hair then kissed her on the forehead while he muttered”Nothing is going to happen to you as long as I am alive I promise.”  
“Don’t say that to me.”Daere choked as she felt the tears starting to develop,Solas laid by her side.He murmured while he brought her close.”But it is true, you are wanted here nothing will take you away from me if I can help it.”  
“Solas please please dont..”Daere stated as she buried her head into his chest, Solas tightened his grip on her bare back while her listen to his heartbeat.Softly she stated as she felt herself drift to sleep”Ir abelas for the pain I have caused….” 

“


	19. New Allies

“you sneaking off again aren't you.”Solas muttered, Daere stopped in the doorway as she clenched her jaw together.Slowly she looked back to find Solas haven't even opened his eyes as she replied”I need something to do..beside I figured you were planning on leaving me by myself again.”  
“It has to do with Dirtheman again doesn't it.”Solas pressed, he creak open one of his eyelids to look at her.She could see a faint shine linger even if she could tell he was trying to hide it,he closed his eyes as he spoke.”I was just wondering, you mentioned something last night.”  
“It does not bother you that i am going to head over there does it?”Daere asked, he turned his back to her while he muttered weakly ”no just please don't cause him any grief, i don't want to find you back in that room again.”  
‘Does his eyes normally glow like that?’Daere wondered as she left his room, the suns rays poured into the halls while she made her way to his studies Craven had his head down on the table as she entered. Daere stopped and cleared her throat while she rested her hands on her elbows, he looked up at her an muttered”Morning..could you please keep your distance while I ask why your standing there and does Fen’harel know what your up to.”  
“Relax Craven, i overheard the two she is heading to Dirtheman.”a male voice stated close behind her,Daere moved to the side quickly as a elven mage approached the room, he stopped to look at her while he remarked gently”Sorry for your loss.”  
“it was bound to happen sooner or later...just wish not like it had.”Daere whispered, the elven mage made his way further into the room as he remarked ”you will get use to how things run I promise, the pain of losing a loved one will fade but you will learn how adjust to life knowing there is only peace here under Fen’Harel watch”  
“I..”Daere tried to utter but stop as he turned to Craven and snapped”This is why i have you taking care of the griffins, what do you think Fen’Harel would have done if he caught you sleeping on the job.”  
“I understand the concern but Fen’Harel cannot expect us to keep pulling shift with the three of us, we need to consider having at least one more of us Felassan.” Craven grumbled as he stood, he walked over to the eluvian as Daere asked”Is there a way i can help?”  
“No, beside did you not already made plans to meet up with Dirtheman?It is best not to keep him waiting if you have.”Felassan remarked as he turned back to Daere, there was a pause before he added.”Besides you seem like your not ready to encounter anymore of them, especially if their in a bad mood.”  
“I have to agree on this falon or i would have jumped at the chance to go get some rest.”Craven replied as the image on the eluvian shimmered then change to Dirthemans hall,Daere asked out of curiosity.“If that is the case what make you think things would be better being left with Dirtheman, I mean certainly he gets visits from the others just like Solas does...but is he not more prone because he sees things hidden?”  
“Dirtheman is a little more prepared for any trouble that might arise.”Felassan remarked as the men looked at each other,Daere noticed the uneasiness in their expression while he looked back at her.As he spoke he hide his discomfort quickly ”I will let Fen’Harel know you arrive were you needed to be don't worry.”  
“Thank you i think?”Daere replied, she made her way past Craven towards the eluvian. Craven softly spoke”Would you like me to accompany you?After all this place is still unfamiliar to you.”  
“It is ok but thank you..and Craven I..I am sorry I just..no there is no excuse for what I did, if you hate me for it I understand.”  
“Apologize accepted, just please don't do that again unless your willing to stipe down yourself and..”Craven stated as Felassan walked up beside him, he hit Craven in the back of his head while he muttered”Your lucky Fen’Harel not hearing this even as a joke.” “Craven i kind of agree that was horrible, but i know you don't mean any of it so no hard feelings.”Daere replied as her fingers touched the eluvian, she walked forward only to be greeted Nimue icy cold gaze.She bow while she muttered hatefully through her teeth”Lord Dirtheman is already waiting for you in the courtyard, he has requested you stay by his side while you are present so no one ends up with some type of injury after you misshapes in the library upon his leaving last night.”  
“Does everyone here have little faith and trust in me”Daere asked dryly while Nimue straightened her stance , she wasted no time snapping as she started to walk away”We have our reason not to accept you here.”  
“somehow today is going to just be adorably fun ”Daere muttered sarcastically, she followed Nimue through the halls.A couple of guards turned to watch them as they passed, one muttered while keeping his gaze down to the ground”i wonder how they found this one with all that mess down there.”  
“doubt that is the case she looks like the one that left with Fen’Harel, i wonder why she is back here did he change his mind? ”another muttered, Daere stopped in her tracks then looked back at them as Nimue ordered”Keep following me and ignore them, or can you not follow a simple instruction?”  
“How far are we going?”Daere inquired as she started to walk, Nimue did not answer just sent her a chilling glare.Daere sighed as she complied to Nimue demands, many of his servants moved out of their way while they headed to the big double doors.They stopped, Nimue ordered as she looked at Daere”Despite everything you are a guest here, do as your told and no one will get hurt.”  
“I will follow your rules here, don't worry.”Daere remarked,Nimue studied her face then opened the door.Dirthamen stood there with his back turned towards them, they could hear the fighting further in the courtyard.Nimue stated”Lord Dirtheman, she is here like you have requested “Good I see i won't have to send someone to get you out of Fen’Harel bed, Nimue go finish up with Anaris.”Dirtheman ordered then he turned his head slightly, his blue eyes were cold as they rested on Daere.She felt a small shiver while she walked over to him while she wondered ‘He is going to make this as painful as possibly’  
“ you have nothing to be afraid dal’en.”Dirtheman stated as he turned around, Daere stopped by his side.She looked at the soldiers practicing then back at Dirthamen, Daere asked”So who is it your pairing me with?”  
“It is still too soon for you, so I need you to watch how they move carefully.”Dirthamen explained,Daere nodded while she fall silent.She noticed there was less of them then she had assumed, Daere looked at him and asked”Are their more elsewhere.”  
“No, to keep others from getting to suspicious i have made some charges over the years.Now tell me what you see, what are their flaws in their movements?”Dirtheman asked,Daere looked at him oddly then back to the soldiers as she replied”Some of them are being to sloppy with their swings, is the mist on their blades normal?”  
“You kidding me.”Dirtheman nearly snapped as he looked at her,Daere tilted her ear up in confusion.He sighed then muttered”Of course not, you were trained to fight with the shemlens blades.”  
“Why are the blades different then those down in thedas?”Daere inquired,Dirthamen mutter”Damnit Fen’Harel why did you not hand her over to me other then sleeping with this one, alright I see that you are going to be a lot of work.You did not pay attention down in Thedas while you were fighting those red templars, you did the very same thing they are doing over there.Only thing different is they have control and know not to corrupt the lyrium stored within the handle blades, you on the other hand is down right out of control...but i cannot blame all it on you.”  
“I see..”Daere replied, Dirtheman remarked sharply”You don’t really see don't you?”  
“I actually kind of do, but the thing is I could not have done that..it would have taken a mass amount of strength and concentration to keep the power restricted just on the blades itself.”Daere explain, he stared at her in disbelief.Finally he answered”You did that or so Falon’Din told me, he does not understand why you did not repeat the actions after you two used that spell to wipe out the red templars.”  
“I don't remember doing something like that.”Daere replied,Dirtheman nodded as he studied her.Without warning he shouted”Sebastian you and Leif can stop, I need you to come over here please.”  
“Lord Dirtheman do you need me to approach as well?”and elven strawberry blonde asked as both herself and Sebastian took off their helmets. Dirtheman replied sharply”might as well since it is senseless for you to stand there.”  
“Yes sir.”Leif remarked,she followed Sebastian closely as she steath her nagamaki.They stopped in front of Dirtheman, he ordered”Sebastian hold out your naginata and allow your power to manifest.”  
“yes lord Dirtheman.”Sebastian replied as he held the spear forward, it was faint at first but soon the mist developed on the blade itself.Writing appear on the metal itself as Daere squinted her eyes to read it, slowly she looked at Dirtheman then asked”Is that how you maintain it?with a spell.”  
“Yes, the metal that is on the blades are collect from rocks from the fade.That is how both the sentinels and your people can manifest the magick onto the blade, just like the veneration can do the same but they use pieces from the void.”Dirtheman explained,Daere asked”Isn't that dangerous?”  
“Surprising no, I figured out what the problem was after Fen’Harel brought that tantô blade back to me...I cannot tell you anymore then that.”Dirtheman stated, he looked at the two then ordered”Sebastian that is enough, when i get back I want you and the others to go back inside.Your done for the day,take this time to get to know each other be because she is going to be spending a lot of time here.”  
“Yes sir.”Leif muttered while she lowered her eyes, Dirtheman turned left them without much of a word as the air felt like it changed.She could the outright hatred from the other soldiers while Sebastian spoke”Thought he would never leave.”  
“oh boy.”Daere muttered, Sebastian looked at her. He held out his hand as his tone softened”We really did not have a chance to properly greet each other, the first time i was under order to attack and second you were not moving.As you know i am Sebastian, the woman i was sparring with is Leif.Over time you will learn who we all are.”  
“I did not expect to have such a..greeting from you, i mean since being up here it seems everyone i had spoken to has either tried to take some advances or tried to kill me.”Daere replied as she took his hand, they shook each others hand while Leif replied”The sentinels are like that, they dont like the fact we were born between them and a verenation...even if their are elves as well.”  
“how come?”Daere inquired, he left go of her hand as he explained”Because we can tap into both the void and the fade without hearing the crooked song.”  
“Also we can travel to places they dream about when Dirtheman allows us to head to the deep roads.”Leif remarked,a blonde spoke up as she touched Daere arm gently”You're going to love being here, true he could be unfair sometimes but what place is not?”  
“I am not staying here.”Daere state, the blonde asked as she looked at her oddly”That is why you are here isn't?I mean Falon’Din killed your brother so you two would not be deemed a threat did he not? ”  
“what are you talking about, he died because there was something wrong with him.”Daere answered,Sebastian explained quickly as he stepped in”Forgive her most of us came under different situation, normally to make certain we are not able to turn our powers against them. Falon’Din would kill the strongest right in front of the their sibling, but after a while the two realized their mistake.They stopped doing this when Cecil brought me and Bastion here, their alternative was to separate and risk having us alive.”  
“Cecil would not do that, he is the one that has always told me to stay away from the evanuris.”Daere replied,Sebastian scuffed as he asked”Neither of them can be trusted, he was right to tell you to stay away but he is the reason why we are here.There probably some reason he kept you away this long, but since things are bad in Thedas I have been hearing Dirtheman has no more uses for him.”  
“ Hopefully i can get to him before they do, I got questions of my own that need to be answered.”Daere replied,Sebastian muttered as the others started to leave”Good luck, if you do find him give him a nice knife in the back and ask him how it feels.Say it is from me because i still owe him a least a few good hits.”  
“Where are you going?”Daere inquired, slowly she looked back to see Dirtheman standing in the doorway with Nimue by his side.They walked past him keeping their gaze to the ground as he started to make his way over to Daere while Nimue stayed behind.Daere stood there wondering ’If they dont dont like this then why don't they attack?They have the power to don't they?’  
“Ir abelas for that dal’en .”Dirthamen remarked, he turned to the doorway as the last of them disappeared inside.Nimue nodded her head then vanished.Softly he added causing her to shudder at his change in demeanor ” We are going to head down to the armory so you can see the different weapons we use, I will allow you to pick a set but they won't leave this place with them after what happened in the library .”  
“Your going to entrust me with weapons, by yourself.”Daere repeat, she studied him as a smirk developed on his lips.He wasted not time answering”Yes, you need to be adjust by the weight.If you had notice our blades are a little lighter then the whatever the shemlens and dwarves use down in Thedas.”  
“ Dirtheman I trust you don't mind cutting these lessons short. “Solas stated, the two looked in the doorway upon hearing his voice.Dirthamen eyes harden slightly while he spoke.”Of course not, but she will not learn anything if you keep pulling her like this.”  
“I told she is not..”Solas started but stop as Dirtheman cut him off.”I am not allowing you to get off the hook this easily Fen’Harel, how many times have you pulled Anthony from his punishments then lied about what you were doing?I don't care if you get Mythal involved to try and save your skin, but my actions are justified doing this just be grateful i am even allowing the fact she is staying with you.”  
“Could you stop talking to me like i am your property.”Daere snapped, she paused while the two men looked at her as she softened her tone.”I am fine with during this because i am sick of having others come to my side.When i work contracts i had no problem working alone, mostly because i manage to usually sweet talk my way from being arrest or if I had the chance kill them. Solas your not always going to be there, so please just let me go through with this.Dirtheman i swear if you keep treating me like a servant, i dont give a nugs ass if your the ‘god’ of secrets one way or another i will figure a way to take both you and your brother down mostly because you are a pompous ass.”  
“Cute keep that attitude up and i might reconsider what i did to save your life.”Dirtheman replied dryly, he turned to look at Solas then added” Does this mean your not heading towards the meeting later?”  
“What meeting?”Solas inquired,Dirtheman answered.”Andruil small party finally returned last night, it seems the tevinters have been more busy than we thought.Both bodies from the verenation and our missing sentinels were pile, all throats were slit.”  
“Thats horrible.”Daere muttered,Dirtheman looked at her as he remarked”And here i thought you could care less about our soldiers.”  
“Unlike you I dont see them as ‘tools’ or ‘soldiers’,they deserve better than what you piece of..”Daere sneered, Solas quickly covered her mouth then replied softly”Thank you for letting me know, I will try to be present..is she the one going to be addressing the matter?”  
“No Elgar’nan is, best i suggest you ‘pet’ there stays home if you do show.”Dirtheman remark, Daere closed her eyes as she took a breath.Gently she touched Solas wrist then pulled his hand back as she spoke”I want to know what is going on, after all is that not why you told me was the real reason why i am going to be stuck here?”  
“If you are there do you think you can keep your mouth shut while the adults speak?How about controlling that temper of yours and not grabbing other people's things, by now the others will know of how quick you are to get violent and Andruil nor Elgar’nan will stand for the matter. ”Dirtheman explained,Daere jaw flexed while she remarked”I assure you nothing could go wrong with me present, maybe this would be proof enough to you guys there is no need to be such a tight ass.”


	20. Elven Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Daere depressed like that was not cutting it for me -Rogue Kistune

<https://www.deviantart.com/ravenwolf2012/art/Elven-Pride-761276148>


	21. Friendly Faces

“This place...where are we?I know the meeting is not until later tonight but I thought we were heading back.”Daere inquired she looked at Solas while he deactivated the mirror behind them, she could hear children playing further in the woods as she looked back.  
Her body stiffened while her eyes fall upon a knight with a wolf by their side heading their direction.Solas noticed her uneasiness quickly, he reassured her as he walked over towards them”He is one of the emerald knights that guard this place, i promise you they are less hot headed then the sentinels.”  
“Fen’Harel we were about to request you to come down here.”the emerald knight shouted as he got closer,Daere groaned while she lowered her head.Solas spoke”What is the issue and can it not wait.”  
“Taliesin took a scouting party out last night, she has not returned but we found some of the people she took with her..well what was left of them.”The emerald knight explained, he stopped then turned his gaze towards Daere then asked”Do you need me to take her to Flidais while you get into your gear?”  
“Solas i swear if you are leaving me here…”Daere started, Solas cut her off gently”I know it would be impossible to tell you to stay even if I don't like the idea of you beyond the gates.Aiden do we have any spares?”  
‘You would not have to ask for gear if you had just allowed me to wear what I came in with.’Daere thought as she took a breath, softly she remarked.”Ma serannas ma vhenan for not fighting me.”  
“Forgive me for saying but since we know a bit from what Taliesin had told us..is she here to help fortify the wards?”The emerald knight inquired,Solas growled slightly”No in fact i am trying to break her from any of that.”  
“Your still mad at me because I went to see Dirtheman.” Daere remarked,Solas took a breath before he started to walk away.The two watched him while Aiden spoke”I don't know what you are doing with Dirtheman, but a word of advice you might want to consider stopping while your ahead..nothing good will come out of it.”  
“I will take your advice into consideration but right now...i don't think it is the best idea.”Daere replied,Aiden state as his wolf rubbed his head against his leg”What is so important to be around him, is he blackmailing you?”  
‘honestly think the term is he is blackmailing you and the others here.’Daere thought, she started to walk towards the direction Solas had disappeared while she muttered”It is the least i can do after he spared my life.”  
“You talking about after what Falon’Din did?I know you probably feel like you owe them but you don't. “Aiden started to walk beside her as he explained, Daere turned to look at the wolf then asked “how come he is by your side?”  
“You know nothing about our ways do you ? “Aiden inquired, Daere shook her head no.He studied her then rolled his eyes while muttering “Of course that jackass would not say anything about us after all we been through.”  
“Let me guess he did something to royally piss you off and your going to blame me for it.”Daere stated as she stopped in her tracks, she noticed Solas was already in his mage gear while Aiden remarked”No, unlike the others we dont believe passing judgement to next of kin...is your brother kicking it with Mythal?”  
“If you talked so much with Taliesin then you would know he is dead.”Daere snapped, she felt her face sting over her face.The memory of watching the sentinel slit her brothers throat crossed her thought, Aiden quickly replied apologetic ”Ir abelas...she did not go into details, just Dirtheman had to get involved.”  
“Daere if your coming hurry and suite up, Aiden i need you to lead the first party towards the east, do not engage with the enemy unless necessary.”Solas ordered,Aiden remarked quickly”Yes Fen’Harel.”  
“go over to the armor down the..”Solas started but Daere cut him off gently.”If you have people missing should we not leave now.”  
“You have seen how things are out there, what is something happen?”Solas inquired, she could see his concern in his eyes.Daere touched his arm lovingly while she spoke”I will be fine, beside I do better moving around in light clothing and I doubt you have any that was meant for a rogue.I can tell looking around I will have trouble moving,my body is not use to heavy armor and that is a sure way to slow me down.”  
“If you insist.”Solas slightly growled, he looked back at the remaining emerald knights while he ordered”Those of you who are coming with me need to listen to my command, so of you are not fully prepared for what lays beyond these walls.Thedas is not like it used to be, not only has the darkspawn returned but we also face a new threat with red lyrium covering over their.Be careful fighting them, Andruil and the a few others have lost brave men and women to them.Even if these new enemies have driven back the veneration for now I have a feeling they are particularly responsible for Thedas destruction.”  
“If that is the case then why are you allowing her to go out there without anything to protect herself.”a emerald knight inquired,Solas closed his eyes while he answered”She has a point if we need to retreat, also you don't realize how stubborn ma vhenan is when her heart is set.”  
“Besides if we come across any shemlens I have a feeling I would be more of use then any of you that are dressed up in those armor.”Daere stated, Solas looked at her then back at his emerald knights.Slowly he started to move towards the opened gates as they followed, she could hear one muttered softly”What is this..”  
“I thought Aiden was joking when he told me the trees were dying, this is just horrible...how long do you think it will be before the wards fade and this reaches within the walls?”another remarked, Solas put on his wolf helmet while he reassured”Mythal and myself will make certain it won't happen.”  
“I hope so this looks worse then when the blight spreaded.”A emerald knight stated as they started to walk, Solas looked at Daere while he muttered”Penshra,ghilas vellathani.”  
“ma nuvenin, but you know if something ends up happening I am going to help So..Lord Fen’Harel.”  
“Dont call me that vhenan.”Solas jaw fixtures, Daere kept her eyes forward while she muttered”If you like it or not these people see you as Fen’Harel..if I am going to be here even if we are lovers I am certain they want me to keep up with the title thing.”  
“I guess you right.”Solas replied, Daere giggled softly then muttered”First time I think I heard you say I was right when we are about to face danger.”  
“well there is a first time for everything, like that giggle of yours I have not heard since we first met.”Solas stated, she looked at him and smiled gently.Her eyes felt softer as she forgot the dangers around them, slowly her expression harden. She look forward while a emerald knight stated”Flidais should be ready for the wounded when we get back.”  
“Be prepared for the worse, it seems just like with the darkspawn these red templar seem lethal.”Solas answered,the emerald knight inquired”How bad can it be.”  
“Pretty bad if ingested.”Daere choked her words as she thought of Darcy,Solas looked at her while she contured”I am just assuming but I think the red templar have been a long time coming..I think..sorry just.”  
“Vhenan try not to focus on that or I will have you escorted back, it is bad enough your out here with what you are wearing.We don't need anything to cloud your judgment, take a breath and focus on the task at hand.”  
“I know..Ir abelas..”Daere remarked, Solas sighed before stating”You should have dealt with your grievance instead of pushing yourself like this, once we get back please consider doing so the pain has to be eating at you by now.”  
“Fen’Harel I think we have company.”a emerald knight replied, they stopped in their tracks the emerald knight was right.They could smell the smoke from a nearby campfire, voices filled the air nearby as Solas whispered his order”Everyone take you position, if they have our people we need to be ready.”  
“Let me guess stay out of sight.”Daere inquired, Solas answered while the emerald knights started to spread out with their wolves close to their sides”Please, like I said you have no place being out here after what had happened.I agreed to allow you to come but I will not allow you to engage with the enemy.”  
“Solas trust me if these are men that we are dealing with i can help without losing more people, being a distraction is my speciality next to poisoning.”Daere replied,Solas studied her face through his helmet then sighed realizing he was fighting a losing battle.He spoke softly if they are shemlen then I will hold off the order to attack, if something goes wrong try to get out of their range as fast as you can.”  
“Thank you.”Daere replied, she leaned in and kiss the tip of his nose while he sighed in discomfort.Slowly she walked away from him, Daere headed towards the sound of the men while the smell of smoke started to tickle the inside of her nose.Discomfort started to crossed her body as they came into view,Taliesin had her head down.Her hands were bound behind her as she laid within a giant cart,Daere rested her hands on her elbow while she shouted”Gara quenathra?”  
“What do we have here another one seem to have found its way here.”the tevinter remarked as they stopped what they were doing,Taliesin opened her eyes and looked at Daere. She muttered in her gag fiercely as the tevinter looked back at her, he kicked the cart while he growled” Shut up you filthy knife ear wrench, someone go to the other one and see if we can take her as well.”  
“Avanna?Forgive me I had forgotten you tevinters don't know our language...I was curious what business does such fine tevinter guards have here, you must be a long way from home”Daere remarked,the tevinters stared at her in disbelief.She tilted her ear up while inquiring”Have you not seen an elf before.”  
“No we have not heard any elf speak so fluently our language, I am certain my comrades are wondering why your not attacking like this she elf.”the commanding tevinter asked,Daere shrugged her shoulders then dropped her hands to her side”I don't believe there should be blood shed when it is not necessary, I hope you guys could be reason with and let my friend go..where are the rest?”  
“Isn't she the one Chase was looking for before Corypheus started working with that Archient to wipe out the elves?”a tevinter soldier inquired,Daere closed her eyes slowly while she groan”I assume you there is an absolutely misunderstanding…”  
“Shut up demon.”someone muttered as an arrow flew past Daere cheek, she opened her eyes while she brought her fingers up to her face. A small amount of blood coated her hand while she pressed down,Daere swallowed her feet felt frozen.It did not take her much to realize her talking was not going to go anywhere while she threatened”Now that was a stupid move on your part, there is a reason people don't live long after pissing me off.”  
“What are you going to do about it, from where I am standing you don't have any weapons on you knife ear.”The tevinter commander stated,Daere growled while she muttered.”You really want to know what I will do about it you, you will find out.”  
“I think the elf finally lost it.”another tevinter busted out laughing,she held outstretched her hand but felt nothing come to her. Daere stared in disbelief while she wondered’ what...why isn't anything happening?’  
“I think that is enough games.”the tevinter commander replied, Daere clenched her teeth then growled.She started to charge at them while she muttered”No matter if I cannot use it, I am not going to let last time repeat...I refuse to be useless.”  
“kill her on the spot I don't care.”The commander ordered,Daere smirked as she lunged forward and slide barely dodging the first swordsman.She looked to his belt belt and saw his hunting knife nestled to his side, quickly she grabbed the handle then thrust the blade into his back. Daere turned around while another started to charge at her from behind only to be stunned by a lightning attack,the commander went pale then recovered quickly once the emerald knights stepped from behind the trees with their wolves by their sides.He smiled as he shouted”Now is the time we have been preparing,one of a self proclaimed God has appeared in our mist.A false prophet our elder one wishes us to slay, he has betrothed upon us a gift that will destroy this demon...an abomination that deny us our lands”  
‘Oh no...this was a trap for him.’Daere thought, she looked at Solas.He stood there proudly in front of some of the emerald knights, he demanded”How many times are you fools going to keep this up?”  
“stop hiding and fight me, come met my blade with honor demon.”the tevinter shouted, Daere looked back at Taliesin then at the commander.She could hear Solas remark”tell me where the rest of my people are.”  
“by now on their way to be slaughter.”The tevinter remarked, he withdrawn his broadsword as Solas stepped forward. She could hear him order the others”don't engage but keep them from leaving.”  
“Don't do this, Fen’Harel the blade is made from the very stone from the void”Taliesin managed to shout causing Solas stopped in his tracks, the tevinter stated sharply ”Someone shut that bitch up !”  
“So you resort to tricks?”Solas inquired,silently Daere started to walk over to the tevinter commander while he replied”It is no different than what you have done to us for so long, why are you hesitate now?Afraid this will be an end.”  
“You not going to touch him as long as I am alive to prevent it.”Daere growled as she got closer,the tevinter looked at her while she broke into a run towards him.He remarked softly upon remembering she was still there “I forgot about you, maybe i should take care of you first after all you are useless. “  
‘Hopefully speed would be enough.’Daere thought, she swung the short blade close to his throat as he stepped back.The tevinter commander muttered”you got to do better than that if your going to fight like a soldier.”  
“Daere get away, let me handle this!”Solas shouted, the rest of the soldiers watched while she pressed forward.The tevinter remarked while she kept up with her attacks” you should have listen to the demon, because you will pay the price.”  
“I am tired of people I care about being taken away from me.”Daere cried out as she lunged for his throat, the tevinter commander grabbed her wrist roughly causing her body to stiffen.He brought his face close to hers, his foul breath filled her nostrils while he spoke”Then he will just have to watch you be decapitated before I go after him.”  
“Threatening an unarmed woman, how low can you get?”a woman voice rang out, Daere looked at Solas while he paused with his hand raised in the air.The tevinter commander remarked”I am surprised you were able to get this far inquisitor.”  
“This business is between us not the elves you were trying to send back.”the inquisitor growled,the tevinter let go of Daere slowly he sheathed his broadsword.He spoke sharply as Daere rubbed her wrist gently .”And what do the elves mean to you inquisitor? These are the very things that oppressed us for so long, at least we are trying to bring in the rein for our people.”  
“what you guys have set in motion is destroying our world, there is a way for us to live with the elves peacefully.Lay down your weapons and let us end this peacefully.”the inquisitor ordered, the tevinter remarked”I got a better idea how about I just snap this elf neck.”  
“No!” Solas shout as the tevinter hands rest on Daere’s neck,without thinking she embedded the blade into the tevinters throat.He stared at her with lifeless eyes as his grip quickly loosened then fall while she let go of the handle, a sigh of relief passed through her lips as she looked back to the new arrivals.Softly she spoke”Andaran atish’an...seeing you are leading some of the people I hope you are friendly.”  
“I think she is”Aiden replied, he took off his helmet as Solas marched over to Daere.The inquisitor replied”I wanted to make certain your people made it alright, we treated the wounds who would could save and wondering in return if you can allow us to rest for a couple of days before we head back to skyhold.”  
“absolutely not.”Solas growled, he stopped then looked at Daere while he sneered”what in creators name where you thinking,where you trying to get yourself killed?”  
“Solas..I could not bare seeing something happen to you, beside are you really going to deny these people shelter after rescuing the missing?”Daere inquired, Solas studied her face then looked at the inquisitor.He sighed then replied”Forgive me,if these people are generous to help us not only bring our people back and help spare your life then I see no harm...we will have a discussion later about this.”  
“I don't expect anything else...what about the rest of the tevinter.”Daere pointed out, the inquisitor replied as one of her companions load the remaining into the cart that had Taliesin in”We will take care of them.”  
“Aiden go ahead and help them,Taliesin I am assuming you need to get some rest?”Solas inquired as she walked over to them, she nodded her head then looked at Daere while she remarked”Your an idiot.”  
“Yes but I think we covered that I do have my moments from time to time.”Daere replied,Taliesin rolled her eyes while she muttered.”I have a feeling in one of those ‘moments’ you will be the end of our people.”


	22. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian bondage smut

“Can’t believe Fen’Harel allow them to stay.”Daere could hear someone mutter behind they backs as the party made their way inside, they ignored the gathering crowd as Solas stopped to talk to his emerald knights.A few headed further into the elven village as the inquisition stopped just outside the gated woodlands,Daere could not hide her smile as they started to take off their helmets she inquired softly “Bull is that you?”  
“I see your still causing trouble, so what happened I take it you found your friends?”The iron bull inquired,Daere replied”Probably best not to talk about it..I still owe you a drink don't I?If we come across a Tavern I see I will get you one..just don't ask for something fancy because I have been out of work for awhile.”  
“Good luck finding one, the only Tavern we know still running is back in skyhold.”a mage remarked as he removed his helmet,Daere smiled faded while someone shouted in alarm”There is a tevinter within the walls.”  
“whoa whoa hold on before you start attacking he is friendly.”the inquisitor remarked as she raised up her hands in defense,Solas came rushing back while the emerald knights rested their hands on their weapons.He demanded”What is the meaning of this, is this a trick?”  
“No I promise you it is not, I did not lie what I said so please let me explain the reason why we are here.”the inquisitor state,Daere looked at them then back at Solas while she remarked”I don't feel any harm from them, I know most of the tevinters are bad I cannot deny that after what had happened in the past.But I strongly believe he is one of the good guys, so please.”  
“You are to trusting aren't you, how stupid are you?”Taliesin snapped while she made her way by Solas side, he looked at Taliesin then back at Daere while she placed herself between the shemlen and the angry elves.Solas took a breath then pressed”Then explain yourself inquisitor, why do you have a tevinter in your ranks?How come is it you happen to approach as the others?”  
“In the beginning after one of our own was murdered in Jader, Seeker Cassandra and I talked about starting the inquisition.It was not until the Grey wardens vanished did we take action,Dorian was the one who warned us of a small tevinter cult doing underground experiments working with these elven people that used blood magick.There we also found out what happened to them...the Grey wardens”  
“They turned into darkspawn to help speed up the process.”Daere remarked, the inquisitor nodded her head while she contured ”Correction, but that was not enough so they turn on their elven partners using their blood along I am assuming your people to start farming red lyrium to consume..you .have to believe me Dorian is not one of them he would not harm any of you.”  
“Emma lath you gave me more then one chance when you did not have to, in fact your sentinel still does not trust me but you are still there for me.I believe the shemlen and I think they can help these people”Daere pleaded, Solas looked at her then at Aiden as he moved his hand away from the hilt of his daon doa.Softly Solas demanded”Aiden between you and Felassan you commanded these emerald knights, how was it did they approach you... were you treated fairly and just?”  
“With respect sir, we arrived half way down the forest path when they came into view with the wounded from Taliesin party that were not counted for dead. If I had known he was a tevinter I probably would not have given a second thought but he did not strike out. ”Aiden explained ,Solas nodded his head then spoke”I have no choice.”  
“Solas..if you decide…”Daere started but stopped, he turned to Taliesin then he ordered”Take Daere back, I want to handle this while she is gone just try not to get carried away while i am gone Taliesin.”  
“What are you going to do?”Daere demanded slightly,Taliesin walked over to her and touched her arm gently. She tugged while muttering”Come on.  
“what is he going to do to them.”Daere inquired again, she looked back at them as her fear grew. It was not until they had reached the eluvian did Daere stopped as she yanked her hand away from Taliesin while she demanded”What is he going to do to them.”  
“he is probably going to question them further, how can you not question the fact those tevinter found this location then one happens to be within their group? “Taliesin inquired,she stopped and stared at Daere while adding”Why am I asking you anyways?”  
“Because you are starting to see the importance of me being here.”Daere stated innocently with a grin,Taliesin scuffed in disgust. She touched the eluvian, the mirror shimmered in reaction to her fingertips revealing the empty studies. The two could see the room was dark as she looked at Daere, she muttered with a slight growl “Just go.”  
“Ahh am I growing on you? ”Daere remarked,Taliesin snapped “Your worse than Craven, all you lack is the spying on the women now go before i come up with an excused. ”  
“Don't need to get snappy.”Daere remarked, she walked past Taliesin and made her way though.It was quiet as the two entered the silent castle, Taliesin wasted no time deactivating the eluvian while Daere looked at her and ’I hope he is not long’  
“How long will he be, he said it was ok for me to join him when he meets up with the other evanuris.”Daere inquired, Taliesin looked at her with a stun expression on her face.She did not hide her shock while she answered”Starters should you not be concerned why you were not able to use your abilities?Secondly is it wise for you to be with the evanuris when you tend to run your mouth.”  
“I am not that bad.”Daere tried to imply,Taliesin walked over to her while she pointed out”You have not been here long and I already have a list of things you have done wrong, but my absolute favorite is the fact you cursed Craven then got yourself killed by one of our own people.”  
“Your not going to let me live that down are you.”Daere inquired, Taliesin grabbed her gently by the cheek then pulled as she smirked” Now you are not as stupid as you seem you little dipshit, go make yourself useful and don't bother me.Those ropes kind of rubbed me in the wrong places and I need to go take the edge off, but then you could come with me and I can help you alittle”  
“Mind i ask what is it you are going to teach me?”Daere inquired, Taliesin let Daere cheek go roughly.She walked over to the doorway then stopped, she turned her head slightly while she replied”Your not going to be able to really please Fen’Harel sexually the rate you are going, so i guess i am willing to give you pointers”  
“Excuse me?”Daere nearly shouted,Taliesin remarked”You heard me, I don't mind helping you with that mostly because I don't want him to suffer from blue balls syndrome...it is bad enough Craven is having that problem.”  
“I don't need to be taught how to have sex”Daere felt her face grow warm from embarrassment,Taliesin remarked calmly her green eyes studied Daere from the doorway”Trust me I could tell you were having trouble when he was standing behind you.”  
“why were you even watching!?!”Daere stated while her face grew redder,Taliesin did not hide the smirk that played on her lips as she spoke ”an unlocked door is just another invitation, besides i did need to let him know i was going and it would have been irritating to speak through a closed door while you were making so much noise.Are you coming or not because unlock him i am not patience.”  
“I am going to regret this.”Daere muttered she walked over to Taliesin, Taliesin stood there then shook her head as dDere passed her.Neither of them spoke as they made their way towards Taliesin room, Daere stopped almost but Taliesin quickly grabbed her arm.She nearly dragged her into the bedroom while she muttered”You might think you can pull that with Fen’Harel but you are going to learn quickly that won't work with me.”  
“Honestly the way you act i am surprised you were not given the title of evanuris.”Daere remark, Taliesin let her go.She turned around and quickly locked the door, without hiding her aggression Taliesin replied”If i was in charge chances are i would give you the harshest punishment imaginable.”  
“Which would be what, tranquil...i don't think that would work since my ab..”Daere stopped,Taliesin glared at her with such hatred while she growled”I don't want to hear the word tranquil again understand?No i would mess with your mind first make you think your insides are on fire, if that does not satisfied after all the shit you have pulled then i would make certain if was physical.I am certain you have heard of a bloody eagle?”  
“Yes..”Daere replied slowly, she swallowed while Taliesin made her way over to her.The look did not softened as she walked past her towards a desk, only her tone grew cold”I would have made dam certain no one came to your rescue while i outright preformed that on you.”  
“You are sadist are you…”Daere inquired while she turned to look at Taliesin, she opened a drawer then muttered”As my duty as a sentinel it is our job to know all types of torments just in case it is requested for us to carry out.”  
“Has...has..has Solas asked you to?”Daere asked softly,Taliesin shook her head no then answered”I am grateful he has not, but Elgar’nan has.I remember back before we were freed there was a gentleman close to your age i had to, it was not pretty and the blood..I had nightmares after doing it.”  
“How bad were things back then?”Daere inquired,Taliesin pulled out a small length rope while she answered”It was much more beautiful back then, it saddens me to see the lands being eaten by this curse..falon go ahead and get undress so we can begin.  
“how is undressing going to help me?”Daere inquired,she did not hide her own shock as Taliesin stated” you want my help or not?”  
“Yes...but..”Daere stuttered while Taliesin stretched out the rope,Daere cursed under her breath then muttered”This is for Solas right, if i knew he was into these things i would have taken my chances down there.  
“Is there a problem?”Taliesin asked,Daere looked up to see she had a small wicked smile.She shook the rope slightly back and forth while she remarked”So are you just going to stand there or can we move on with the little lessen.”  
“I hate you.”Daere blurted, her hands rested on the edge of the dirty elven blouse.Taliesin smiled faded while she remarked”Well it is not my fault you dont know how to please a man properly.”  
“Who said I did not.”Daere nearly snapped,Taliesin made her way over to her as her pants fall to the floor.Daere stopped and looked at Taliesin, her hand rested just above her elbow while she spoke”You might not outright admit it but you do seem like a submissive.”  
“”Submissive?What are you talking about”Daere inquired, Taliesin started to place the rope on Daere bare body while she explained”A submissive is a someone that does sexual favors after being ordered. “  
“So basically a servant. “ Daere pointed out , Taliesin replied.” Of sorts yes, the only difference is servants it is usually forced upon. If you want something to stop the ‘master’ would do so without the submissive having to worry about being beaten. “  
“Either way this does not sound like fun.”Daere muttered,Taliesin tightened the last knot then back to study her work.She rested her hand on Daere smooth stomach allowing her green eyes to drink in the naked light skinned elf before her, softly she spoke as her hand moved to Daere soft light brown nipples.”You must say your not enjoying this but those breast of yours says differently, I wonder if i stick my own fingers in between your legs would i feel the same desiring attention moistening my fingers.”  
“Honestly you don't seem to know what to do with those fingers.”Daere replied,Taliesin rested her hand on her breast.Her thumb gently tugged while she threatened.”Falon, don't give me more of a reason drag you down the hall into the dark cells.”  
“Wait there are cells here...like prison cells..”Daere remarked slowly,Taliesin did not look at her while her thumbs twist Daere’s nipple gently.Daere clenched her teeth together as a small pain shot through her her body,slowly Taliesin looked up at Daere.She smirk seeing Daere discomfort, softly she spoke”You will get used to this I promise, if you can being stabbed then being step on certainly this came be some burden to you.”  
“Your enjoying this to much.”Daere stated, Taliesin slowly leaned in closer while she muttered”Oh yes, you took away the one thing that had help me years ago.So I don't see much harm really trying to understand why he has decided to be with you.”  
“Wont he get mad that we are doing this.”Daere muttered, Taliesin replied”What he does not know wont hurt him, besides there will be days he will be gone to help the others we will be left to deal with our own desires.”  
Taliesin kissed Daere gently on the lips then pulled back as the two creaked their eyes, she muttered”Your lips are soft, how come you're not pulling away from me like you do with Fen’Harel?”  
“I guess i am just more familiar with another woman's body.”Daere replied,Taliesin murmured” Then it should make things easier for us,but do you even want to be with him?”  
“Of course...I love him..”Daere answered,Taliesin pulled back slowly.Her green eyes studied Daere as she questioned”Do you even understand loving someone?”  
“Yes, why do you ask me this?”Daere could feel a slight anger weighing heavily on her heart,Taliesin touched Daere cheek gently while she pressed”I meant no harm in asking, just your body language speaks differently then it does when Fen’Harel is around. Did something happen to you?”  
“Can you please stop, i think we are done clearly there is nothing you want to teach me.”Daere slightly growled, she knew her eyes were starting to harden as Taliesin studied her face. A small sigh slipped through Taliesin lips before she remarked”If something did happen you might want to talk about it so it does not interfere with your relationship, Fen’Harel might boost his ego claiming the ‘spirits’ told him everything but just like the other evanuris he does not know everything. Now go kneel in front of the bed, you are right after all i did ask you to come in here so you can learn.”  
“Can i ask why you would even consider something happen?”Daere inquired,Taliesin replied”Like i said i was a sentinel to another, i know the signs when one of the servants were abused by one of them...in truth we were not excused from it either.The one thing anthony was right to teach you is yes you need to hate them for their brutally, but there is good in a few of them since they don't let their title change them.”  
“How long are you going to keep me like this.”Daere inquired,Taliesin rested her hands on her shoulder.She pressed her nose against Daere’s then demanded ”Falon, we are killing the night go to the bed like i had asked.If you are a good girl I will make this quick for both of us, if you dont i will leave you outside so Craven can see.”  
“That is a bad joke Taliesin.”Daere replied,Taliesin green eyes stared into hers while she remarked”I am not joking, you are due for something after all you had done against us so don't tempt me.”  
“You think i am horrible.”Daere muttered,she did not have to walk far towards the beds edge.Carefully she got to her knees as she heard rustling behind her,out of curiosity Daere turned her head.She did not hide her shook while Taliesin made her way past her,then sat close beside.Daere stated trying to keep the surprise out of her voice”If this is to teach me to suck a guys cock i am afraid you are missing that.”  
“Hush, i did it say speak falon.”Taliesin replied as she gently hit Daere on top of her head, with ease she moved her leg over Daere head while adding”Your going to do something for me before i help you out, I told you in the beginning those ropes rubbed me the wrong way and since Fen’Harel won't be doing the honors it looks like it is up to you.”  
“ honestly this was not what i thought you meant.”Daere replied, she looked at Taliesin smooth skin between her legs.Taliesin cooed softly as she used her legs to bring Daere closer.”Come on if you do this it will bring you a small step closer to my good graces.”  
“Taliesin i don't believe you have any good grace within you.”Daere muttered, she leaned forward then stopped as Taliesin grabbed a fist full of her hair.Taliesin growled gently”Must i remind you whose mercy you are under, unlike Craven i won't take your attitude.”  
“Could you please let go of my hair.”Daere replied,Taliesin let go while she muttered.”Only because you asked nicely, you may processed and try not to screw up doing this.If you do I will purposely push you through that elvuain in a unknown location.”  
‘Don't think Solas would be happy with you if you did.’Daere thought, she pressed her mouth over Taliesin slit.A small moan filled the air as Daere felt Taliesin hand on the back of her head, Daere tongue caressed Taliesin soft bud while she slowly thrust her body. Slowly through her pants did Taliesin muttered”Oh falon if your actions were this gentle people probably would not have the urge to kill you so often.”  
Daere pressed her mouth closer, she sucked on Taliesin clit gently causing Taliesin to shudder with pleasure. She could her hear Taliesin whimper then murmured while she tightened her legs slightly as she came “Oh Solas.”  
Daere ears felt like they perked at the sound of his name, slowly she pulled her mouth away with Taliesin juices still lingering on her tongue. Out of curiosity Daere asked “So you do still care for him, why did you not fight to keep him? “  
“Falon, certainly he has explained somethings are what they are. “Taliesin replied, she gently touched Daere cheek. Her fingertips trailed back, a slightly sigh passed through her lips while she muttered “i might not see anything special about you but So.. Fen'Harel does. Just try not to do something to lose it ok, Falon? “  
“You have nothing to worry about.. now about these ropes. “Daere remarked, Taliesin blinked then nodded. She replied quickly “that's right i was focused on myself that i forgot about you. “  
“Ouch, so there was really no point in this. “Daere grumbled, Taliesin giggled s she pushed back a strand of Daere's hair then replied “Alright since you did somewhat a good job i will treat you, do you need help getting up? “  
“I don't think so… wait what do you mean’ somewhat good job’, apparently i did a good enough job for you to call out my vhenan name. “Daere stated, she lifted herself up slowly. Taliesin remarked while her hand rested on Daere's body. “ if you can get me screaming your name then i would give you credit, besides at this rate i think you need a gag. “  
“Hey, why do i need.. “ Daere allowed her words to trail , she felt Taliesin fingers slip between her slit while a soft moan got caught at the back of her throat. Taliesin grinned slightly, her hands gently thrust in a rhythm while she spoke “you talk to much that is why, now hush and enjoy yourself but don't come too quickly.”  
“Yes Taliesin. “Daere murmured softly, she tilted her head to the side as a moan floated pasted her lips. She could feel Taliesin lips wrap themselves on her nipples as a slight shocking sensation developed gently on her clit. Daere inquired softly, the pleasure building within her body “Taliesin.. what… what are.. what are you doing.. “  
“He might be a bit hesitate intruding you to a little rough play, but i promise you this will make him happy. “Taliesin muttered, she nipped Daere nipple gently then move to her other perked nipple. With the same soft tone she added” besides by the feel the way your body is quivering you are enjoying yourself are you not? "  
“Yes but… creators.. oh..” Daere felt the familiar sensation building while Taliesin mouth pulled away, without warning Taliesin grabbed under Daere leg, she raised it onto the edge of the bed nearly causing Daere to fall. She steadily her body resting both her hands on Daere arse while she pressed her lips just at the entrance causing Daere to whimpered softly, she tried to move her arms to touch Taliesin only to have the ropes stop her. A curse spilled out of her lips while Taliesin played on her bud. “Creators Taliesin “Come on falon, don't tell me your have not once consider doing this. “Taliesin moan, she moves one of her hands to the back of Daere's leg. Carefully not waiting for Daere to answer she brought Daere knee closer to her own entrance, with shallow thrusts Taliesin contured her tongue assault. Daere could not fight the build up no more as she begged “Taliesin please let, it is driving me crazy. “  
“Come then.” Taliesin pulled back to order, as Daere felt Taliesin tongue return the rush from ber climax took hold. Her cries bounced of the slightly room while Taliesin body shuddered in her own pleasure, Daere stood there trying to keep herself steady. Taliesin broke the silence as she pulled away. “I think lesson one was a success, dont you? “  
“I am thinking i am going to have a hard time explaining to him that i am taking bondage lessons from his ex girlfriend.”Daere remarked, Taliesin stood keeping her own body close to Daere’s.She replied while resting her hands on the knots behind Daere”I think he would be ok with it, beside would it not be better for you sleeping with another woman that is close to him or with a guy half the time he can't stand.  
“Honestly i can see your point.”Daere stated, she leaned in to kiss Taliesin back on the lips tasting her own juices as Taliesin kissed her back.”


	23. One In A Million

<https://www.deviantart.com/ravenwolf2012/art/One-In-A-Million-762251508>


	24. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen smut

“Please tell me your joking Solas would never do that. “Daere stated softly,the suns rays filled the kitchen while she rested her hands on the side of her half drunken tea.Taliesin put her cup down as she replied trying not to laugh at the thought“He did actually, it was kind of funny even worse Craven got stuck in the bucket he was sitting on. It took us half an hour before we could free him then we ran out of there while her sentiniels chased us half a mile it seems“  
“ tell me you did not tell her that story. “Craven groaned with annoyance, he walked into the kitchen still half asleep as Taliesin replied“Come on Craven you had to admit it was pretty clever for Fen’Harel did to Andruil temple back then. “  
“i see you guys are up. “Solas remarked, he stopped in the doorway while the other two muttered“Morning Fen’Harel.”  
“Morning emma lath. “Daere replied softly, she got up from her seat and made her way over to him as he gave her a soft smile.She stopped in front of him with her arms resting in front of her giving him a innocent look,Solas reached out to her while she leaned in to kiss him on the lips.He replied to her quietly“morning ma vhenan, ir abelas i did not mean for you to sleep alone but i had to make certain no one harmed the tevinter or the others in fact.“  
“Thank you for allowing them to stay, i should be the one to apologizing...i know it is not what you would have done but it was the right thing to do Daere explain,she lowered her gaze slightly as his lips brushed her forehead then stated” i was not planning to go back on my word, in this day and age we need to help one another and forget our past differences.“  
“Wait a minture“Craven exclaimed, he paused then looked at them in shock.Finally he asked“Fen’Harel you allowed a tevinter stay with the others.. in fact did i just walk in with Taliesin having an actual conversation with Daere?“  
“Stop being an ass Craven.” Taliesin replied, she got while picking up the empty glasses as Solas looked at Craven.With a slight order Solas replied  
“Just go get your gear on Craven, you are going to make certain they make it safe back to tarasyl’an te’las.Not only you but some of the emerald knights are going to be under your command, you are to gather all the information you can on our enemy then return through the closest elvuain that has not been corrupted.”  
“Now i know i am dreaming..you want me to be in command of a few knights? “inquired Craven, he looked at them with concern.Daere noticed the scar just above his lip while Solas spoke.”  
“Craven, i really need you to not screw this up later i will be talking to Mythal about these people.Felassan is already out with a small scouting party checking to see if there is a way to modify the wards she we don't have any more surprises.”  
“I won't let you down Fen’Harel .” Craven replied with a slight nod,he walked out of the room while Daere etched herself closer to Solas.The seem of pine filled her nostrils as she closed her eyes,Daere could not hide the soft smile as she thought’ Maybe we can go back and enjoy the forest floor this time.’  
“Taliesin.”Solas asked Daere kissed the base of his neck catching him by surprise, he cleared his throat while he repeated strongly”Taliesin.”  
“Yes Fen’Harel. “Taliesin inquired not looking up from what she was doing,he fought to keep his voice steady as he stated“It is not like i am not thankful but Craven has pointed something out that is making me concern about the two of you. “  
“What can i say you told me to try to get along with her so that is what we did.”Taliesin answered,Daere’s body stiffen quickly.Solas noticed her and looked down, he saw the marks instantly on the base of her collar bone.With a sigh he growled”Taliesin, why is there rope burns on her?  
“we just tried to find some common ground. “Taliesin answered, Daere looked up at him.His voice was sharper then before”When i said to find common group it did not mean have her tied up while you went to bed  
“It is not as you think..” Daere tried to explain,the guilt riddled her face as Taliesin stated“I was trying to get her use to the bondage method you like so much,honestly i thought i was going to have more trouble but she seemed dripping wet by the time i got the last knot on her. “  
“I think i am going to die.”Daere eyes went wide while she muttered, she could feel her face growing red. Solas jawbone flexed, he remarked sharply“Taliesin when i said the two of you to get along i did not mean that!”  
“Dont be mad at her, it is not like she forced me to go..i just wanted to make certain you were satisfied.”Daere tried to keep her tone steady but she knew her voice had cracked, Daere took a breath then rested her hand on his cheek.He studied her face, softly he asked“ are you comfortable with it? I mean when i sent them to free you, you did not look to happy being tied. “  
“It is something new to me with some bad thoughts but if it is something your into i guess i can get myself into it. “Daere explained, in the back of her mind she wondered’ Could i get used to this?’  
“Fen’Harel both of you have not had a successful outing,so take this time with each other. i can head to Dirtheman and talk to him about her if you like. “Taliesin offered,Solas opened his mouth to answer but Craven stunned voice stopped him“Fen’Harel why is it when i flirt with the women you get on my case, but Taliesin sleeps with you vhenan she does not get into trouble. “  
“Craven did i not ask you to do something. “Solas nearly tripped on his words,slowly Solas looked in the doorway.Craven started to protest while Solas tried to get over his own shock“Yes but…”  
“If you are not meeting up with Felassan in 10 seconds i promise you there is griffin duty in your future , it has been awhile since someone did a theral check there. “Solas threatened,Craven remarked quickly“Forget i asked. “  
“Taliesin. “Solas start then stopped, she stopped in her tracks while she looked at the two an asked “Yes Fen’Harel? “  
“ both of you... “Solas started again, Daere caught the slight hurt in his voice causing her to confess.“Solas i came here because i wanted to be with you, my last thought i had was that i was never going to see you again. I was afraid even if i was in peace dieing with my brother, it hurt me knowing i was leaving something good behind if that is what you are thinking, i love you and i wish there was more i could prove it...even if i still have my doubts about our relationship.”  
“You don't have to do anything to prove, hearing them coming from you is enough.”Solas stated, Daere smile softly.Taliesin turned her head quickly, she walked out of the room without another word while he muttered”I missed being with you last night, a lot of thoughts crossed my mind that i had to stop myself from running backup here to check to see if everything was going ok”  
“You can see we are alright..I was wrong to judge Taliesin as quickly as i have, i see she has been through enough and i have not been helping.”Daere replied,Solas stated”you dont know how happy it makes me to hear you say that.”  
“That i was wrong?Clearly if that makes you happy i got a whole list i can happily admit i was wrong about, like this one time..”Daere started, he pressed his finger on her lips while he muttered“Don’t be a smartass and ruin the moment, i am happy to know the both of you can be trusted alone here and hope this contures..just be careful not to allow what you two are doing develop into something more serious.Now about what she taught you, how far did you two go?”  
“Curious pup aren't you Fen’Harel.”Daere murmured,he flinched at the name while he rested his hands on her waist.Softly he spoke to her as he nipped her ear“If it involves my future bride and one of my trusted sentinel then yes i am curious.”  
“Well it was not much of a lessen, she was more distracted with her own needs then really doing much ‘teaching’.”Daere confessed, Solas slowly guided her to the wall a soft groan escaped his lips as he kissed her.Slowly he pulled back, he muttered”I am not to surprised to hear that.”  
“I am assuming you are having some thoughts of your own.”Daere replied,Solas let a devilish grin rest on his face while he replied”I was hoping before anything we could make up for our missing night, but i guess Taliesin beat me to it.”  
“Solas, she might be good with her fingers i think i would prefer having your harden cock over that any day.”Daere replied with a slight coil,he pressed his body against hers then thrust once.She could feel his arousal through the thin layer of their clothes, softly she added”It does not take you much to turn you on does it?”  
“I will admit it was a really long night trying to keep my thoughts in order, you don't realize how much wanting to hear your sound makes me want to..”Solas did not finish, his mouth quickly claimed hers.A soft moan muffled from her while she rested her arms on his shoulder,Daere broke the kiss quickly then muttered”We can't do this here..what if someone else walks in?”  
“Everyone is busy, besides i don't plan to drag this to long we are going back.”Solas replied,his hands wondered to her belt then rested on the met buckling.He waited for her,Daere looked towards the doorway.She felt the need for him build between her legs,finally she looked back at him and stated”I am yours to take Fen’Harel.”  
“there is other ways you can say just fuck me, vhenan.”Solas replied, his hands worked tirelessly as he undid her belt. A soft thumb filled the room while he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips, slowly he pulled back Daere murmured”I dont know why but Fen’Harel has such a taste to it now.”  
“You really do know how to make things awkward now dont you?”Solas remarked,Daere softly giggled then stated”I thought that was one of the reason why you have been so insisting i stay.”  
“vhenan...”Solas muttered but stopped as she kissed him lustfully, a soft moan trapped in her throat while he tightened his grip.Solas moved his hand under her elven blouse he gently cupped his hands on her breast.Daere tugged at his belt, carefully she freed his member.Softly she inquired”my ancestors are probable rolling in their graves by now.”  
“Or pride of you.”Solas replied,slowly he leaned in then nipped her lip while he moved his hand from under her shirt.Daere stated”No something tells me the are rolling in their graves wondering what possessed me to start doing this with you.”  
“Sounds to me you are starting to regret it.”Solas remarked, she looked up.They gaze caught for a slight second while she replied”I dont regret the choice i made..just…”  
“Stop that thought there.”Solas demanded,Daere nodded then smiled as she replied”I know..i have nothing to worry about.”  
“Good.”Solas remarked, he leaned in and kissed her neck gently.His hand moved to her leg, slowly he lifted his shift pressed closer to core.Daere closed her eyes as she felt him enter her,with a soft grunt Solas thrust his body forward.She allowed her moans to fill the empty kitchen,he muttered softly close to her ear”I think this was well worth the wait.”  
“Creators,Solas..”Daere nearly whimper but could not finish as he gripped the other side of her leg,Solas pushed her rough against the wall.He quickened his pace while he pressed his mouth over hers,Daere gripped his shoulder tightly for support.Slowly she buried her head into his chest, he gripped the walls behind while her body slightly shook through her climax.Daere could feel his seed release within her while he steadied his body over hers.Softly he muttered close to her ear.”when the time is right i want...i would like us to get bonded..we can talk to Mythal or Sylaise to see if they are willing.”  
“Is that what you have been thinking about last?”inquired Daere while she looked up at him, she could not hide the shock on her face as he let go of one of her legs.Solas remarked softly”Seeing the others with their loved ones I realized i want the same.”  
“Do you realize what your asking from me?It you have not noticed i am not the best in the books, let alone i don't think we...”Daere nearly choked on her words, she stopped upon seeing the seriousness on his face.Gently he brush back a strand of her brown hair, he replied”Just think about it, i know it feels things are moving fast but it feels like it has been an eternity since i felt like this.I told you i would do anything necessary to keep you safe.”  
“Solas..I can’t.”Daere answered, she could see the disappointment quickly cross his eyes.Slowly he leaned in and kiss her forehead while he muttered”i understand.”  
“Your mad though...arent you?”Daere inquired, Solas adjusted himself allowing his limp member to slip back into his pants as Taliesin cleared her throat.Softly she spoke”I know you to are having a ‘moment’ , but Dirtheman seemed to busy to even bother with Daere.Also their having abit of trouble leaving so you might want to hurry and check to see what is holding them, some of our people are starting to get more nervous with that tevinter lingering.”  
“We were about to head, and thank you Taliesin ir abelas if i am asking to much from you.”Solas stated, Daere bent over and fixed her pants before tightening the belt while he walked away from her.Taliesin followed him with her gaze, she waited until he was out of ear shot before she commented”Wow, not only do you have him head over heels you manage to hurt him with a simple answer.Can i ask do you take pleasure playing with people emotion that way?”  
“It is not like that, Taliesin.” Daere nearly snapped,Taliesin looked at her.Daere clenched her teeth together recognizing the sharpness in her green eyes, coldly Taliesin inquired”Then what is it?”  
“One it just does not feel right still the fact i know how you feel about him,you can deny it all you want but i know you would hate me more then you do now if I had said yes...also...I just don’t think i am right for him.If others hated me..what stops him from lying to me as well?”Daere replied,Taliesin softened her own gaze while she spoke.”How much did they put you through!?! It should not matter how i feel in fact i am happy if we have our little ‘side’ lessens and I am able to get some tension off but you..when we came across you..you were not this annoying, troublesome maybe but not this.If it is because your starting to unravel then find a way to balance it.I know the two of you are just going to be having around in revasan, take that chance to explain to him what is bothering you..if you want to go through with what he had asked tell him yes.Don’t think of me, i will be fine.”  
“it is not just that.”Daere softly added,Taliesin studied her as she contured”it feels like it is a cycle and i am afraid, each time i have found some sense of peace something bad happens...someone dies...to the point i feel like i am nothing but a curse to others.I am trying to accept the fact maybe this time it is different...but deep down i just feel something wrong is stirring.”  
“or you could be thinking to much, look when the two of you get back i better not see him in despair do you hear me?Or i will make damn certain next time he is gone that your stay here is unpleasant.”Taliesin sneered, Daere walked over to her as she muttered”I am certain what you are considering is not as unpleasant as what i had to go through.”  
“And what does that mean?”Taliesin growled,Daere stopped in her tracks. Slowly looked at Taliesin as a small hatred flare flickered in her eyes, softly she spoke”It is best you or anyone don’t know.”  
Taliesin straightened her posture, she swallowed as her eyes followed Daere while she walked up the steps.Daere closed her eyes and took a breath, she looked up the stairway then paused.Taliesin could be heard threatening behind her.”You better resolve this quickly, whatever it is you are allowing to burden yourself with.If you don’t you won't be just harming yourself but Fen’Harel as well will suffer,is that what you want?”  
“He won't have to suffer.”Daere replied as she turned her head slightly,she could see Taliesin clinging to the stairway railings while she remarked”He better not, if he does there will not be any mercy from me.”


	25. Revas

“Solas..”Daere nearly whispered as they made their way further away from the elvuain, the sun lingered high in the sky while a small breeze brush back some strands of her hair.Even if he was holding onto her hand Daere felt the uneasiness that lingered between the two while the made their way towards the gathering carts close to the gates, without looking at her he muttered”Something wrong?”  
“Look it is not you it is just you cannot expect someone to say yes this quickly...” Daere started, Solas stop to look at her causing her to pause.Softly he spoke while he took her hand“I am not mad, it was my fault for asking the question to begin with. “  
“But you need a reason do you not? “ Daere inquired, part of her was relieved not to see the disappointment that had lingered since they had arrived, but it pained her to see the sadness despite his charming forced smile.He spoke gently to her”It would be nice to have one but i want you to do so when your ready not when Taliesin decides she needs to get down your throat because you told me no.“  
“You heard?” Daere inquired,Solas admitted while he nodded “You two were not trying to keep it quiet going down the halls, but it seems even if the two of you had a night things will take longer then expected for the both of you to get along.”  
“Solas i don't think we will.”Daere blurted, he replied as the inquisitor noticed them.”I fear you may be right on that but she has always been with me since the beginning, I am not going to choice between you two.”  
“I don't expect you to…”Daere started but stopped,the inquisitor walked over to them with one of the emerald knights by her side.Solas turned around to see why, he calmly asked “what seems to be the problem? “  
“Fen'Harel, forgive me i know you wanted them gone but how can we trust them to not return?”a emerald knight inquired causing the inquisitor to sigh,Solas looked at the covered weapons that were freshly stocked he then looked back not hiding his frustration in his tone“That is why i am sending Craven with a few of you.”  
“Are you certain that is wise Fen'Harel, we are running low on watchers ourselves because of those things out there. “another stated, Daere groaned as she wondered’ i really pray i don't end up in Solas position.’  
“I gave you an order do not question it, beside we already work things out.Once you return to tarasyla’an te’las, we had discussed that you are to gather any information you can on the enemies weaknesses then find the closest elvuain to return here.”  
“Tarasyla’an..excuse me” the inquisitor inquired,Solas explain”forgive me tarasyla’an te’las is what we call Skyhold.”  
“How would you know about Skyhold if you never been there?the inquisitor Inquired,Daere let go of Solas while he replied” That temple you shemlens have been using close to that castle used to be own by myself and Mythal, we abandoned after we saw no use for them.”  
“You won't have to worry about a thing Fen’Harel, we would have left but they were giving me an earful about being in charge.”Craven replied as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously while he approached them,Solas nodded slightly while Craven turned his attention to Daere.He remarked”Try to stay out of trouble will you.”  
“I promise your people will be treated with the same respect as my own. “The inquisitor tried to insure him,Solas replied”the only thing I can do is hold you to your word.”  
“how far is this..place Solas?”Daere inquired, they watched as Craven and the Inquisitor started to walk back to the carts.He answered while he turned to look at her”Maybe three or fours days if they don't run into any trouble,Craven knows how to fade walk so there should not be any problems to get any word from them if there is.Shall we proceed?”  
‘now i am curious why you were insisting to return here,what thoughts do you have going through that head of yours Solas?’Daere wonder, he tugged on her hand gently as they made their way into further towards the enclosed forest.It did not take long before she heard him say with relief”Ma serranas vhenan.”  
‘Did he just thank me.’thought Daere, she looked at him and asked”Why are you thanking me? I did not realized i did something to be thanked for.“  
“I was worried you would have taken this chance to run off. “Solas admitted he squeezed her hand gently his thumb stroked slightly while she remarked”I did not think i was that predictable or problematic..alright maybe i am a bit naive and pulls some stupid stunts but i just...i don't think i would be ready to be out there facing the threats just yet.”  
“I was hoping you would say you were not wanting to face the dangers period vhenan.”Solas remarked, he stop then pulled her close,Daere blinked a couple of times then smile softly as she spoke”i don't think i could ever get used to this, even if i know i should just all of this feels odd..am i really alive or was i never brought back from the dead?”  
“Don't think about it, but if you want an answer yes this is real both the good that is here and the bad that's beyond these walls.”Solas remarked, he brought her close to her in a embrace as in the distance the sound of elven children playing could be heard close.They listened while he pressed his back against the tree,Solas tightened his grip then loosened while he spoke”Try not to shy off, part of me is still hoping that mind set of yours changes once we arrive.”  
“Fen'Harel i figure you must be resting, I did not think you were serious bring her back this quickly after last night.Do the two of you need help arranging the ceremony?” a elven woman voice caused Daere to look up at Solas, she pulled away from him as he stiffened his body.He did not hide his disappointment.”We are not Flidais, she turned it down.”  
“I thought for certain..ir abelas i didn't mean..”Flidais face grew red from embarrassment, she cleared her throat then held out her hand firmly while stating”I am Flidais, and seeing that your with Fen'Harel i am assuming your Daere..unless he decided to pick up another elven woman on the way down.”  
“Wait...how often does exchange bed with people.”Daere inquired, her eyes went wide then narrowed while she turned to look at Solas.He cleared his throat while he remarked in defense”It is not what you are thinking.”  
“relax Fen’Harel is more trustworthy to be in bed with then the others.”Flidais remarked, she grabbed Daere arm.She quickly added as they made their way towards a clearing”even if you had turned him down we are still having the festivities.”  
“Festivals?what are you celebrating?Daere inquired,Flidais paused then looked at Solas with questioning in her bright blue eyes.Softly she asked”Fen’Harel…”  
“Don’t look at me falon, it seems Anthony has been skipping on a lot of our history and went straight to teaching them to hate us.”Solas stated,Flidais shook her head then explained”Today marks the century anniversary this place was built for us, those who oppose being captive to the others called upon Mythal. Fen’Harel lead us to these lands with the help of…”  
“Why are you looking at me like that, if that is the case then why is Taliesin not down here?”Daere inquired, the village came into view as Flidais explained” Because if it was not for the help of Sarff Fen’Harel may not have this place built before more of our people suffered, it is still sad Craven sister could not last one more day in Andruil's hands.Taliesin hates having to be reminded of all we have lost, she blames herself for those who died while they tried to make their escape with herself and Craven.”  
“All of you are close, aren't you?”Daere inquired she stopped suddenly, her thoughts quickly drifted ’If that is the case i really don't belong here.’  
“Vhenan,i know that looked.”Solas remarked,Daere looked at Solas. She replied as Solas wrapped his hand around her waist.”What look?I am not going to shy off or anything just…”  
“Then stop thinking and relax there is nothing for you to worry about.”Solas softly scolded,Flidais remark”You two won't be able to enjoy yourself if your thinking about the things outside.”  
“I know..just..forget.”Daere stated, she tried to relax as they entered the busy village.Homes nestled in the trees not disturbed by the slight wind, the bridges slightly danced while she muttered”How...this place...Solas..”  
“I think she is speechless Fen'Harel.”Flidias remarked,Solas added playfully”Honestly this is more of a reaction i got from her since i brought her back, i guess i should not have to expect much realizing now the timing was bad.”  
“The cities i have never seen then t this...lively..and the spirits how is it possible they sustain their forms being down here?”Daere inquired, she turned to look at Solas.A smile pressed on his lips, he looked past her to the village while he answered”It was not easy in the beginning but over the years we managed as the others feuding amongst themselves for power, welcome to Revas a place no slave nor servant has to worry about the evanuris rule.  
“Why didn't he tell me about this place?”Daere asked more to herself,the confusion crossed her face as children ran by them.One shouted out loud”Can’t catch me.”  
“If your talking about Cecil i have mention we had our problems, but Anthony there was not much of an excuse we had offered for him to stay after she had died.”Solas explained, Flidais gasped softly then asked”Fen'Harel did you tell her what happened?”  
”She needed to know sooner or later what had happen, in truth i am glad June made a comment because i don't think I could have held it back myself”Solas admitted, there was a pause before he conture as his eyes shifted slightly while he changed the subject” Flidais is there anything I can help you with to finish getting things ready.”  
“Yes of course...just tell me what to do and I can help as well.”Daere stated, she turned to look at Flidais.She remarked while looking at Daere  
Carefully she replied”It won't be necessary for the two of you, but if you like I think there is a small issue with the wolves we found that survived the other night.”  
“Very well”Solas remarked, Flidais wasted no time adding as the three started to walk.”There is one more thing, some of the emerald knights have been reporting of a strange creature roaming close to the forest pond.The spirits and animals don't seem bothered by it, but our people are concern that the creature is not friendly.”  
“Solas if there is something these people are worried about should we not check it out?”Daere asked, he looked at her then sighed.Solas did not hide his annoyance in his tone while he muttered”You cannot rest can you.”  
“Emma lath you should know that answer by now.”Daere remarked,Solas stated”Very well it will wait, the wolves won't though.”  
“Ma serannas Solas, i know i should not tell you how to run things here”Daere start but stopped herself,Flidais started laughing at her.She wasted no time commenting “She really does have you on your toes doesn't she Fen'Harel, a lot more than Taliesin did”  
“Ir abelas.”Daere muttered, her cheek grew warm slightly not even the cool fall breeze could ease her embarrassment.Solas noticed her discomfort then reassured her”Your ok, it just shows you can be a wise leader when you want to..we just need to get over whatever brought you down to begin with.”  
“Nothing brought me down...i just..try to stay out of everyone's ways so not to do the wrong thing.”Daere remarked,Flidais looked at her.She muttered as few of their people watched them ”Taliesin was not kidding about you, even if you have her facial features you seem more beaten then Sarff was.”  
“Isolation with a lot of discipline even if not noticeable can do alot of damage to anyones mental state.”Solas explained,Daere remarked” it was just a way to live...to not be afraid to lay down your life when the time came.”  
“And Anthony taught you two this?Fen'Harel is this the very same Anthony that you snagged from Dirthamen?”Flidais inquired in surprise,Solas answered”Sadly yes, and that is not all he was teaching the two.”  
“That is right where is…”Flidais started, Solas quickly replied sharply, but Daere knew the question before she could finish ”Don't ask that,Flidais ”  
“If Taliesin told you who i was then you should already know he never made it here, for some strange reason Dirtheman threatened his brother to bring me back from the dead.”Daere felt her words quickly change to the lie as she spoke,Flidais replied grumbling the last part as they reached the kennels”I thought it was just rumor, i would be concern if Dirtheman is the one that wanted to spare you.Truth be told any of the others you should be concern, they hardly do anything out of the goodness of their heart..if they had one.”  
“Fen'Harel, i was not certain you were going to be able to make it.” a emerald knight remark, he made his way to the three as they stopped. Daere looked at Solas as he replied” please explain to me why I would not check on everyone's well being.”  
“Forgive me, you must want a report... some of the wolves that were brought back are not doing so good, i don't want to euthanize so many but we don't know what will happen to those that were infected since we already seen what happen to our own men.”the emerald knight explained,Daere walked on past him.Her gaze rested upon a massive black fur seperated from the kennels, slowly she made her way once realizing it was one of the wolves. The massive beast laid there with his eyes closed, Daere noticed the chain rested around his neck as she got closer.Carefully she got to her knees, she observed the wolf breathing before reaching out to him.The emerald knight voice warned from his spot “I would not stand too close to him, the wolf is seperated for a reason.”  
“Why, I thought all the wolves were the same….”Daere replied with her hand just inches to his nose, without warning the wolf snapped open his eyes then lunged at her.Daere fall back quickly, her heart pounding in her ears as the chain held the wolf jaws inches from her.She swallowed while her body slightly trembled, she could hear Solas demanded”move away before he hurts you.”  
“It is ok..”Daere muttered more to herself then to the other, she checked her arm then looked back at the wolf.He lowered his head and growled deeply, baring his white fangs at her.She could hear the knight remark”This is probably the fifth one that has turn violate like this even if there is no noticeable wounds,I know you don't like the idea but we might have to put that one down with the rest.  
“Is there no other way to help them?”Solas asked,he turned his attention back to his emerald knight as Daere took a deep breath.She kept her eyes on the animal as she slowly advanced to him, she softened her tone while resting her hand on his head“There…you can relax, there was nothing you could have done to save your company .I know it is hard but you need to gather that strength, there are people here that still need you to protect them.”  
”How did she…”she could hear the emerald knight muttered but stopped as the wolf opened his mouth, without warning the wolf bite down on Daere shoulder.She flinched a little upon feeling the teeth scraping on her skin, their eyes met as he let out another growl. Solas ordered dryly as they watched the wolf bite harder“Daere please move away from the wolf”  
“Solas it is ok...he is just depressed, i don't think he really want to do any harm”Daere replied softly, she ignored the pain in her shoulder as he finally released his grasp on her. The wolf whimpered softly while she got to her feet, he licked her hand and wagged his tail as she muttered”It is hard but you will get through this.”  
“Your insane.”the emerald knight muttered, she walked over to them then stopped.Solas reached out, his fingers touched the loose fragments then looked at her”You got lucky, the wolf didnt break the skin but that was incredibly foolish to do.One is because you expect me to let you fight with the others and two Taliesin is not going to be happy this is the third blouse you ruined.”  
“Honestly would prefer torn clothes over a innocent life lost.”Daere stated,the emerald knight quickly suggested“Do you think you can do that with the others we have.”  
“Absolutely not. “Solas growled, he glared at the knight for his question as Daere replied“No...if they are injured they will soon succumb to the disease...but this one here there is nothing physically wrong...could you please consider removing the chains off of him.”  
“Fen'Harel..”the knight started, Solas quickly replied”We will come back for him, i don't mind taking him with us when we leave.This way i can watch how he recovers and so no one here has to get hurt.”  
“Of course Fen'Harel.”The knight nodded, Flidais looked at Daere then shook her head.Slowly they started to make their way to the center of the village, the smell of roosted nug quickly filled the air as the sun set in front of them.The air quickly filled with elven chatter the closer they got, no one pay them much attention as the made their way to a secluded area close to the forest entrance.Flidais remarked as Daere took a sit on a rottened log.”I will be back.”  
“Is this a common thing?”Daere inquired,Solas replied as a elven woman came by”Even if i had asked them not to they still do this each year, sometimes Mythal is present when she is not to busy.”  
“here you go Fen'Harel.”The woman muttered,she handed Solas a couple of cups then looked at Daere as she spoke”Aneth ara falon.”  
“Aneth…”Daere tried to say back but the elven woman walked off as Solas handed her the second cup, she blinked a couple of times at the odd behavior.Solas took a drink as she asked”Did i do something wrong?”  
“No.”Solas remarked, he turned to look at her then asked ”Don't the shemlens do things like this, you seem nervous..I know the dalish tried to keep things close to tradition as much as they can.”  
“Even if they did we avoided it after a small incident.”Daere admitted, there was a pause before she asked”I am assuming this is one of those ‘I was milking the truth and trying to make up for it’ sort of moment?”  
“Yes,i see you remember more than what you are letting on...so it seems we are both guilty of something,what caused you guys to avoid it.” Solas remarked, Daere looked down at her cup.She softly admitted”It was my fault, we were with the dalish when things just happened.Anthony was talking to the keeper trying to seek out some help while Darcy and myself were playing with the others in the surrounding forest, it did not take long before the keeper apprentice got bored and started to show off his magick skills.Darcy just was not impressed by it so we just started to head back to where the others were, but...i guess i was just the closest person he could reach so he grabbed me by the arm…”Daere stopped herself, she shook her head then muttered as she shoved the memory back “After that things just is a blur..just i learned they were right it is better to be on my own”  
“Vhenan, did he do something to harm you?”Solas asked,Daere slowly looked at him she knew her eyes were cold as she answered”Tried would probably be the key word you're looking for, he was the first person i had to kill..even if it was self defense when they found his body they knew i did it.We were forced to leave because they even thought I was a demon because of the abilities they could not begin to describe, a few days after that I overheard Cecil talking about taking Darcy and me off his hands…”  
‘Cecil..how could have forgotten that? I wonder if there was anything…’Daere thought as she stopped again, she studied Solas face while she remarked”Solas i think we need to head to Amaranthine tomorrow...there is somethings I think you and the others would want back, hopefully they are still there”  
“Alright, I did promise we would go back...do you remember what they were talking about?”Solas pressed, she could see something in his eyes dim as she lied”No, ir abelas after that it is a blank.”  
“i should be the one to apologizing, in truth i brought you down here to enjoy yourself but so far you have been bitten by one of the wolves and made you remember something unpleasant.”Solas remarked,Daere leaned in and kissed him on the lips as she muttered”Solas this is fine, besides even if that did not happen there is so much i can take being around people.Something about being in a crowd just does not feel right for me, even at times i know it can be fun.”  
“Want to go explore a little more?”Solas inquired, their nose touched each other gently as she forced a soft smile.”I would like that but is it not rude to leave your own party Fen'Harel.”  
“I should bite you for the Fen'Harel comment since i thought we were making progress, but seeing something already beat me to it i think other things are in order.”Solas muttered,Daere snickered as she sat the cup down.She stated playfully”Your horrible, I am starting to see why Craven is such a pervert.”  
“there is a difference between what i do and what he does vhenan, lets go.”Solas remarked as he gently help her up to her feet, no one noticed while they vanished back into the woods.Daere kept her pace with him as best as she could while they ran further away, suddenly the ground gave way underneath them. She burst out laughing once she realized she was on her back,softly she asked“Solas how much did you have to drink?”  
“Not much, but it is good to hear you laughing and not having that scold.”Solas replied, he crawled on top of her then pinned her arms above her head.Slowly he leaned in to kiss her on the lips, Daere tasted the wine from earlier linger on his lips as he pulled back.They looked at each before he leaned in again,softly he muttered”I want to see more of this from you, i wish you realize how much it makes this job more easier just by coming back to see your smiling face.”  
“As long as i am with you..you will always see it.”Daere murmured resting her hands on his chest,Solas whispered back as he started to kiss her neck”Good.”  
Daere turned her head slightly to give him easy access then stiffened her body, her gaze fall upon a fox like creature staring at the both of them from a distance.Softly she remarked”Solas i think i see what the others are afraid of.”  
“impossible, there should not be..”He muttered while he followed her gaze, the fox slowly turned away then vanished into the darkness as she sat up.They sat there for a few seconds before Daere commented”I guess we were not alone after all.”  
“As much it is against my best interest, i would like to know what that was and how it got in.”Solas stated, he got off carefully then stood.The crickets chirped in a distance as Daere sat there, she remarked softly with a sigh ”I know dont move.”  
“I will be back, if anything rejoin the others if you sense something wrong”Solas stated, he looked back at her then back to the direction the fox had vanished.Without another word he left her sitting in the grass to investigate ,Daere brought her hands to her arms and looked up at the stars that had appeared in the clear night sky .


	26. Zagzaw

“Give me five more minutes.”Daere groaned, she covered her head with her pillow as she turned to her side.Solas touched her bare arm, his cold metal armor caused her to open her eyes while he replied“Vhenan i would but Dirtheman starting to go impatience.”  
“but i thought we were heading back?” Daere growled not hiding her irritation,she moved the pillow from her face and glared at him in the corner of her eyes.Solas remarked “We are, the only way i could figure to make up yesterday was agree to allow him to occupy us while we check out these books.”  
“Don't i have a say in this...wait why Dirtheman i thought he was suppose to go anywhere Falon’Din went...please don't tell me Falon’Din is coming as well” Daere stated, tightly she held the bedcovers as she sat up in their shared bed. Solas stepped back while he explained“ Normally yes,but you don't have to worry Falon’Din wont be with us what you need to worry about is wearing something that wont tear so easily.”  
“I will...just tell me where you put the armor Cecil gave me.”Daere asked,she looked around his room then back at him. Solas fall silently as he lost color in his face causing Daere to quickly demanded“Solas...Solas what did you do to it?Where is it?”  
“ it was beyond repair so we disposed of it .”Solas replied ,Daere closed her eyes while she muttered”If i remember correctly a few arrows holes and being crash should not be a reason to dispose of someone armor isn't it.”  
“Taliesin might have a hand of burning it in angry while we were gone.”Solas replied calmly,Daere slowly looked up at him while expressing her concern”Should i have to worry about her slipping something in my food while we are at if?Places i come from that is a sure sign someone has a murderous intent...ir abelas..just forgive i will get up but what are you suggesting i wear once we head back? ”  
“Fen’Harel we have waited long enough,if she says is true we need to see if we are able to retrieve then if not she needs to come back with me so we can begin”Dirtheman sneered, he stopped in the doorway then crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe.Daere looked at him then snapped wishing she had one of her throwing knives to throw at him.”YOU CANNOT JUST WALK RIGHT IN HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE!”  
“Dirtheman, I told you to wait with Taliesin.We will head once we figure out the armor problem .”Solas kept his cool, but they could feel the agitation in his tone.Dirtheman remarked sharply”That thing you have won't stop growling at me.”  
‘Which one the wolf or Taliesin.’Daere thought then snickered, Solas looked at Daere as Dirtheman contured”I figured you were going to have a problem so Nimue should be here with a change for her.”  
“I am going to say this as nicely as i can, get the fuck away from the door before i gore out your eyes throughs those little holes you call a nostril“Daere threatened,Dirtheman did not budge from his spot as he looked down the hall.She could tell she was getting on his nerves while he remarked”Da’len i would love to see you try, Nimue good you're finally here.”  
Yes sir, i don't know if i grabbed the right size for her to wear. Taliesin made me leave the song dao in Lord Fen’Harel study, ir abelas “Nimue explained, she stopped in the doorway as he ordered“It is alright we should be passing through once she gets dressed, so just place it on Fen'Harel chair then you are dismissed “  
“Yes Lord Dirtheman.”Nimue replied,Daere tightened her grip on the bedsheet as she watched Nimue make her way into the room, Daere turned her attention towards Solas. She noticed his own annoyance as his jaw clenched,Daere nearly jumped while Dirtheman barked his demanded “Hurry it up and get dressed, the sooner we see these ‘books’ you claim to have the sooner we don't risk whatever is down there.Fen’Harel you might as well join me so not to delay our departure. ”  
‘Fuck you’Daere thought, she snapped her neck to him as she raised a middle finger in his direction,Dirtheman glared at her then left them as Solas leaned in.He kissed her on the forehead while he muttered “I know you don't like the idea with him being with us but things have gotten risky, when we are done we can head back to Revas for abit “  
“Heading back there sounds nice, but if one more person walks through that door unannounced i am not responsible for what happens afterwards.”Daere half heartedly threatened, the bed creaked a little as she got out of bed.Solas made his way towards the bedroom door while he remarked“i prefer you did not kill anyone here please, just call out and i will take care of them i promise. “  
‘i know by now it is not wise to be alone down there, but with Dirtheman here something just don't feel right.’ Daere thought, she made her way over to the chair then picked up the black leathery rogue outfit.Carefully her eyes scanned the design to find nothing admiss,as she started to dress she thought’ what is it you are playing Dirtheman?Things should not be this important for you wanting to go down there with us.’  
“I guess we will find out if i am being overly cautious when we arrive.”Daere muttered,a crush down the hall made her to her head towards the doorway as Solas could be heard shouting”Taliesin that is enough!”  
“Fen’Harel this behavior from your sentinel is unexceptable, to think i helped you get her from Elgar’nan grasp “Dirtheman sneered angrily,Daere blinked a couple of times while she thought ’ at least it is not me they are mad at this time.’  
“Tell yours to hold her tongue next time she is.. “Taliesin snapped, Daere shook her head as she walked across the bedroom.Slowly she opened the door to find the black wolf scratching at the closed study room door, his growls sent more shivers down her spine while Daere walked towards the agitated beast.A thought crossed her mind as she reached them ’This is not good if the morning is starting this bad”  
“I am sorry pup but i dont think if your out here they want you in the room.”Daere remarked, the wolf looked at her.He backed away from the doorway while she open the door to find Nimue and Taliesin resting their blades on each others throats.Quietly with the black wolf by her side Daere watched as Solas pulled Taliesin back, Dirtheman voice nearly echoed in the small room “Nimue enough,I had ordered you to return back to the others. “  
“forgive me Lord Dirtheman but i could not allow her to keep disgrace your name. “Nimue replied as she stealth her own song dao then made her way to the active elvuain,Taliesin gripped the handle of her dain dao tightly as she watched.With a frustrating growl Taliesin moved her hand,Solas gently scolded her “that was uncalled for, apologize Taliesin “  
“Ir.. ir abelas Dirtheman, it won't happen again. “Taliesin growled through her teeth angrily,quickly she bow.Her long raven black hair fall over her shoulders as Dirtheman demanded ” it better not. “  
“Let get going i want to see this collection Daere mentioned “Solas quickly changed the subject, Dirtheman nodded then touched the elvuain. Without uttering a word the mirrors image changed to the dead forest down below, he turned to look at them while he spoke“I can go first, Fen’Harel you don't mind going after her to deactivate the eluvian? “  
“certainly“Solas replied, Dirtheman wasted no time walking through as the uneasiness grew. Daere shook her head then followed him, not long after she had arrived Dirtheman called out from the side”Come here.”  
“For the last time you are not going to order me like a dog.”Daere growled, she made her way over to him while he stated”well you seem to be following orders well.”  
“What is..”Daere tried to snap but stopped as he placed his hand on her cheek, her voice felt trapped within her throat while a electric surge ran through her body. Solas voice snapped her quickly back to reality as Dirtheman eyes returned to normal“Dirthamen what did you just to her.”  
“To keep her from attack when she woke i block her connection to the void“Dirtheman explain, he lowered his hand then back up as she blinked a couple of times. Her body felt as alive once more with the feel of the veneration power starting to dance on her fingertips, she looked at her hand ready to threaten him but stopped as he held out a pair of song dao.Sharply he muttered “Here.”  
“Your giving me weapons?”Daere looked at the song dao then back at him, Dirtheman replied“Yes i am giving you weapons, just remember if you decide to turn them against me it won't be just your access to the void i will be taking away.”  
“Dirtheman you could have at least told me you disconnect her from her abilities like that.”Solas replied, Dirtheman remark sarcastically “why? it is not like you two were going to have any conflict before she finally admitted she was hiding something from us.”  
“if you knew then why did you not come and get them yourself.”Daere snapped, Solas crossed his arms in front of his chest while he muttered”I agree, we would not have to be risking coming back down here.”  
“It would have been to much work for Falon’Din and myself, besides the last thing i need is you blaming me for another.”Dirtheman remarked, he paused then added”Try and develop the mist on your blades like the other showed you.”  
“Happy.”Daere growled, she held out the song dao.The blade pointed at Dirtheman as the mist faintly shown, he inquired”Yes, now tell me what is your trigger?”  
“Vhenan, please dont make me have to remind you that you might want to consider watching your words while answering. Daere looked at Solas then back at Dirtheman while she muttered “assholes. “  
“Vhenan..”Solas groaned,Daere remarked softly as the mist faded”I did not say all of it emma lath.”  
“That is still not what i meant.”Solas explained,Daere turn to him.Her voice softened”I know...should we start moving.We did agree that it is better to get this done quickly as we can, did we not?”  
“Interesting”Dirtheman muttered, Daere turned to him realizing he was observing the two.She opened her mouth to snap at him, but Solas bet her to the punch”your right, i want to get back just in case Craven sends word.”  
“I guess it is settled, even if i knew about the books there is still the case of knowing which place the two of you hide them. “Dirtheman remarked, Daere tried to pick something up from but his helmet hide any sign of deception.Daere sighed, she turned her back to him while she muttered”Just follow me, hopefully the place is still standing.”  
Even if the sun was shinning, neither of them could feel the warmth as they walked past the dead trees.The air was strained from the smell of the darkspawn causing Daere to gag a few times,Solas looked at her but she waved him off trying her best to reassure him she was fine. Finally it got to much as the cabin came within view,Daere covered her nose while she muttered”further down past the well there is a small shack, there is some wards to the side you might want to take care of before entering or your not going to be able to retrieve them.If you excuse me i think i am going to throw up.”  
“Fen’Harel “Dirtheman replied as he started to walk away,Solas looked at Daere while he inquired”Here the smell wont be able to reach your nose if you wear this.”  
“Don’t Solas, i am certain you allowing me to wear that would piss off our guest.”Daere answered, his hands rested underneath the bottom of his helmet.She could hear him sigh then reply”Alright just try to stay out of the enemies sight.”  
“I will, remember dodging the enemy is my specialty.”Daere remarked with a weak grin, she noticed his eyes narrow at her.She quickly replied”I know i know my track history has not been good but give me some slack.”  
“Fen’Harel I need your help with this, they bloody have demons protecting the wards.”Dirtheman could be heard shouting from a distance,Solas muttered”Demons?”  
“I forgot about that part, he must have summoned them the day I left to take care of Kira.”Daere explained, she quickly added sensing Solas frustration ”If i had known i would have said something.”  
“This is going to take longer than we plan.”Solas muttered, he walked away heading towards the sounds of fighting.Daere stood there and thought ’i wonder if it is too late to tell him my answer..would he still want me to?But then Taliesin, if she is willing to go as far to burning the armor would she...’  
“Careful with those carts.” a male voice broke into her thoughts,Daere turned her head towards the direction and muttered”I know we came across those inquisition soldiers but people this far are still alive?”  
“It is kind of hard with the roads the way they are, tell me how long are we going to stay out here?There should not be anyone alive left should there” another voice inquired,Daere looked back to where the evanuris disappear then towards where she heard the voices.She could hear the first one replied as she got closer to see the shemlens”No, the elder one does not believe we have them all.”  
‘who are these people, they are not dressed like the tevinters...bandits maybe?’Daere thought as she placed herself behind the tree, carefully she studied them as the worked on the carts wooden tire.Daere looked around and thought ‘where are the others?why are their only two of them and not a whole army this time? I should go back and let them know..but if it is just the two i think i can handle them myself.’  
“You are twisting it the wrong way you idiot.”A brown hair man shoved his partner to the ground as Daere walked over to them, she relaxed her nerves while she spoke up.“Morning or is it afternoon?Ir abelas being in between here and the fade i tend to lose track of time, let alone what day it is.”  
“Who the hell are you.”the leader demanded as the two men looked at her,Daere stopped in her tracks.She rested her hand on her elbow trying to look less threatening as the other pointed out.“Don't be a dipshit look at her ears, she is one of those knife ears wrenches.”  
“Oh…uh...forgive me for intruding but i was hoping we could be nice about this, maybe have a conversation over some tea.” Daere replied sweetly while she lowered her gaze to the ground, slowly they got to their feet as the first one muttered“Should we engage…?”  
“She does not seem to be that motivated on attacking, maybe if we ask she would just get in the cart. “the other one remarked,Daere rubbed her hand on her arm then slowly looked up a bit coil.Her minded drifted ‘Honestly starting to regret telling them about those old books, hopefully things wont get to violent.”  
“How stupid are you, of course the knife ear won't come with us quietly this has to be a trap .“the leader muttered, he paused then asked her“You are not willing to come with us to help our elder one will you?”  
“Not really but i do have some questions since the both of you seem nice enough to talk, like who is this elder one i have been hearing so much about. “Daere inquired she knew her tone was changing as she started to lose her own patiences, the one she had been guessing was the leader of the two saw through her disguise and reached towards the side of his belt while he growled“Why don't you come with us to find out. “  
“On second thought I think i made a mistake coming down here to investigate seeing how you are ready to let blood spill on the ground.”Daere admitted, she knew she had lost her charm on them.Slowly while watching their movements Daere reached to her sides, her fingers brushed against the familiar texture of the song dao handles.Softly she begged”Please dont make me do this.”  
“Does this mean you will come with us quietly.”the leader inuired, his hand still resting on his hilt as she answered”No, mostly because all you guys are doing is making matters worse like the cuntheards you are.”  
‘Well that did not take long.’Daere thought as the words left her mouth, she rested her hand over her eyes while she muttered”I am loosing my touch.”  
“Did the elf just call us a ‘cunthead’?Ahat is a cunthead anyways?”the second man finally spoke, the first growled as he finally pulled his sword from the hilt”It means we have every right to kill this knife ear for being disrespectful.”  
“Alright, I admit what i said was out of line, but do we really have to go cutting heads off?”Daere stated, she moved her hands up in the air and looked at them,the first one remarked as he started to charge at her”You talk to much.”  
“I have been told that.”Daere muttered, her hands moved back to the hilt of the song dao.With ease she pulled them out just as the first opponent reached her, their blades clashed as the second one stood and watched.Th leader muttered as he tried to put his weight down on his sword.”So you do know how to fight, well then i won't go easy on you.”  
“This is the last time i am warning you shemlen, we don't have to do this.”Daere pleaded,the leaders eyes went wide while he growled as if he snapped”elven blood will run onto the grounds, either from our glorious elder one or by my hands.”  
“You have picked your fate then.”Daere muttered, the mist slowly started to develop against her will on the blade.The man's eyes went wide in fear as he backed away from her, out of fear while she regained her control he asked”Your...your..your a mage...no..a mage does have that coloration when it comes to spells, your a demon that is why you are so calm.”  
“Sure i will go with that again, yes i am a demon here to suck your very lives and souls through your tiny bodies so fear me.”Daere replied dryly as she lowered her head, she could hear the second man shout”The creature has let its guard down, go cut off its head!”  
‘This is really an unfair advantage, I am starting to see why the evanuris and their sentinels are rarely seen down here...another things I was wrong about.”Daere thought, she could hear both of them charging at her. Slowly she looked up and swung one of her arms to the side catching the first one by surprise, Daere looked over to him as blood developed on his lips.Softly she whispered as the second one froze in his tracks”You should have stopped and answered my questions.”  
“Who...who are you.. “ the man stuttered while he struggled to speak,more blood poured from his mouth as she answered”You look like you worked from the undergrounds, since your dying i think you know who I am.”  
“Impossible...we heard that after you killed Chase an evanuris killed you...so you are a demon, please spare me, I knew our luck was bad.”The other man muttered watching his partner slide off of Daere’s song dao as she turned her attention to him, slowly she walked over then stopped while he begged”Have mercy, in truth i did not want to be out here.”  
“Go, i am done fighting anyways just don't come back here with reinforcements because it will be useless to find me ”Daere muttered, she pulled out a cloth and wiped the blood off the song dao.He stayed on the ground watching her in fear speechless,suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the man stopping Daere in her tracks as her eyes went wide, she looked at the smoking corpse while Dirtheman spoke to her ”That was weak, but then I should have expect as much since you have been with Fen’Harel.With that said how does it feel to have your abilities back?I noticed you quickly restrained yourself.”  
“He didn't have to die Dirtheman, you cannot play judge, jury and executioner.”Daere growled, she turned to look at him while he stopped right beside her, Dirtheman did not look at her as he replied”When you have the power of course it does, you cannot risk the enemy coming back for you or those that you lead.Now it is time for you to take care of your own affairs and tell Fen’Harel goodbye, that is an order.”  
“Dirthamen stop treating me like one of your slaves that you own, I had only agreed to learn and to help with the shemlen...I did not agree to have you order me around.”Daere snapped, Dirtheman allowed his eyes to glow while he growled”Have you forgotten what was at stake?I allowed you long enough to see those people, let Fen’Harel live out his ‘glory’ days thinking he is doing good but you just like the others were not meant for that life.If you keep denying me i will let Elgar’nan know and that place will not see another dawn.”  
“Are you really that cold to your own?”Daere inquired quietly,she sheathed her song dao as his eyes slowly returned to normal while he asked”What is your choice?Risk those thousands of lives those two have collected or giving me a reason to keep another elven elven war from breaking out?”  
“We will have to come back there was more in a hidden floorboard just underneath the table,vhenan why are you clear over here?”Solas inquired ,Daere looked past Dirtheman at Solas as he lied”It seems she saved us from an ambushed.”  
“Daere, you must be exhausted dealing with them. We can go back so you can bath and i will see if Taliesin is willing to help out.”Solas replied, he walked over to them then stopped.She couldn't tell if he felt something wrong while she replied”i am not going back with you, i think it is better i did stay with Dirtheman so it would make things easier...ma serannas for last night, it was..nice change of pace but i think you got me pegged wrong.”  
“Fen’Harel, give me a moment to get her back with the others and i would happily help you with the rest.”Dirthamen stated,Daere stood there clenching her teeth together while she felt the protest that was stirring within Solas.Softly he spoke”No, I am certain Taliesin wont complain if we find any more of yours then I will let you know.”  
“Very well but dont linger to long down here by yourself.Dirtheman remarked,Daere closed her eyes while he turned to her.”Shall we return, you do look like a mess after all and the others i am certain would be glad to see that you have came to your senses.”


	27. Creature Of Revas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the good example why this author should not have free time.

<https://www.deviantart.com/ravenwolf2012/art/Revas-Mysterous-Fox-760645864>


	28. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Solas appearance, attempted rape (this is a warning for those of you that have issues on the matter), the usual detailed gore.

“you will be sharing a room.”Dirtheman explained as they stood in the doorway of the oversized room, Daere remarked sarcastically “What not the servant quarters?Shocking i must really hit the jackpot.”  
“i could see if i can't find you one if you like but i promise you it will be unpleasant being there.”Dirtheman answered,Daere looked at him oddly as he started to walk away.Softly she inquired“Is it really worth it?”  
“What?”Dirtheman stopped to look at her with his cool gaze, she moved her head slightly while asking” removing me like that? If you had known why not pressure me sooner and not let me see the place. “ “I needed you to open up enough so we could retrieve what was ours, you might see it cruel but it was necessary. “Dirtheman explain, Daere studied him while he contured“If you had stay all you would have done was allow that ability of yours go to waste, you would have said yes and lived that peaceful life that you desperately seeked.”  
“If you knew this then why did you take it away from me? Why is it so important Dirthamen?”Daere nearly cried out, her eyes went wide then narrowed.She turned her face away from, he words chilled her to the bone as he spoke”What fun would that be lethelin?” “How is it supposed to be fun?”Daere inquired, Dirtheman studied her.He turned his back to her, roughly he ordered as his footsteps echoed down the hall.”enough talk let us rejoin the others, they need to know we have returned.”  
“That is not answering my question.” Daere remarked, with a growl of frustration she followed him past the other servants as they worked.With persistence she press”Answer my question Dirtheman, you are well equipped there is no reason to have me here when you could easily crush him.Is it jealousy or…”  
“ Or what?”Dirtheman growled, he turned to look at her his eyes slightly shining as she sense his annoyance grow.Daere quickly muttered as she finally reached his side”Nothing just forget i said anything.”  
“I thought you said that.”Dirtheman remark as they reached the doors leading to the courtyard, he stopped suddenly then grabbed her arm roughly by the arm forcing her to look at him.Dirtheman tightened his grip while he growled.”as soon as we pass through these doors you will start addressing me and the others with the proper title, there is and will be anymore ‘free range’ crap you did in your past.Do i make myself clear?” “I understand.”Daere replied, Dirtheman slammed her against the wall, the servants close by nervously looked at them as he barked sharply “What did i say.”  
“I said i understand Dirtheman, i refuse to use title with you or the others.”Daere replied calmly, suddenly she felt herself gasping for air as he rested his hand on her throat.Dirtheman tightened his grip and threatened her”If you think the pain you endure through your training was bad, i will make damn certain to make you beg do you understand.”  
“Get your filthy hands off me, you really think your the first to pull this shit on me.”Daere managed to growl, Dirthamen clenched his teeth.He brought his face closer to her with his eyes not hiding his angry while he spoke “You will do what?Don't think just because you were sleeping with Fen'Harel that i will ease up on you because here you are like the others that serve under me, remember i am the one that asked Falon’Din to bring you back dont make me regret it.”  
“Do you have to be so low and threaten me because i refuse to answer you by title, the next thing i know your going to request me to wipe your ass using a nugs hide.”Daere growled, she knew she was crossing the line as he pulled back.Quickly he moved his hand and slammed it against the wall close to her face, electricity could be felt stirring in the air.Daere flinched a little but kept her challenging gaze on him as he studied her reaction, Dirtheman smirked then back away from her while he muttered”You are going to be a problem, but i have not came across anyone i cant break.”  
“Are you done trying to show the length of your cock Dirtheman.”Daere replied,Dirtheman stated”No, in fact i have not yet started but you need to be with the others and met up with the companion your pairing with.” “Dirtheman, make it clear if by ‘pairing’ you talking about a partner.I don't do partners, in fact they just get in the way.”Daere remarked,Dirtheman looked at her while he pointed out”And you claim to not bed with an evanuris...must i remind you what you have been doing these last week?”  
“No but that is different, why did you have to bring that up?”Daere inquired,Dirtheman replied”Does it matter?Besides i should let you know,give up any hopes rekindling what you think you two had chances are Taliesin take this time to help Fen'Harel lick his wounds and forget about you.”  
‘He wouldn't do that...would he?’Daere quickly filled with doubt, Dirtheman replied as he touched the door handle”I think i just found that nerve of yours to pick it, certainly the others told you a romance with one of us don't last long so don't feel bad.”  
“He wouldn't…would he..i mean his words..he took me there...”Daere wondered more as the uneasiness set in, quietly she followed him outside.The others were gathered together talking at the far end of the courtyard,Dirtheman remarked”Before anything I am going to have the both of you spare a little to see if you two are compatible on the fields.”  
“That won't be necessary, you seem to have everything figured out.”Daere muttered,Dirtheman replied”Even so, you might not like it but having a companion will keep you alive...that is what you want after all or are you having second thoughts because i told you chances are Fen'Harel will be going back Taliesin.”  
“Even if that is the case i am not suicidal...if it makes him happy then why should i stand in his way?Besides we just got back and don't you think i need to rest or something?”Daere inquired as they approached closer to his team of trained hybrid elves, He muttered”You did not even lift one finger so i think you will be fine.”  
“You owe me Sebastian,I told you he was going to bring her today no one stays out of his grasp for long.”Daere could hear one of them state as they moved into a lined formation, Sebastian remarked”Fine fine but we will have to wait until the next time we are allowed into Arlathan, i wonder how he did it.”  
“does anyone have an idea where Keane is?”Dirtheman asked, a elven man with jet black hair and black eyes move forward while he called out”I am here Lord Dirtheman, and must i say you look radiate this afternoon sir.”  
“Good, everyone else up against the wall, I want Keane to spar with Daere here.”Dirtheman ordered, Daere turned to look at him while she demanded”Your wanting me to spar with that cracker jake of a joke?”  
“yes, he is mild temper, cocky and likes to play dirty so you might like the edge he has.”Dirtheman explained,Kaene bowed in his spot as the others moved.Softly he replied”you forgotten i am loyal to you my gracious Lord.”  
‘I wonder how pissed Dirtheman would be if i manage to wipe that freaky smile off this clowns face.’Daere thought, Dirthamen turn and headed back towards the doorway.He wasted no time ordering.”Begin when you are ready, and Keane don't hold back i want her to really work for it if she is to stay alive down there.” “Dirtheman!”Daere snapped, she turned her head back to Kaene as she felt the energy change around her.He spoke spoke to her coldly while he approached her”You focus is me not our Lord Dirtheman but I can forgive you, your a little smaller the the others but I think I can manage taking what i want from you at night...I wonder if your a moaner”  
“Haha and your going to choke on your joystick of yours if you think your going to touch me like that “Daere threatened as Kaene pulled out his kusarigama, he loosened the chain and started to swing the blade over his head.Daere wasted no time remarking ”i am supposed to be afraid of a knife on a rope?”  
“Fisty i like, maybe i should teach you some manners for Lord Dirtheman sake.Tell you want i don't mind disobeying Lord Dirtheman if you give me a nice cock rub down tonight like a good woman should.”Kaene replied with a groan,Daere tilted her ear up while she muttered”tell me why i would do that when there are better looking men out there over yourself.”  
“Enough , get on with it or I will punish both of you ”Dirthamen demanded, she turned to see him standing against the wall with his arms in front.Daere opened her mouth to snap back but she felt something wrap against her leg, she looked down just in time as the ground came up to greet her.Daere rolled to her back as Keane quickly appeared on top of her with the blade bearing down,she looked at him in surprised then grabbed his wrist. The blade pointed close to her face as he struggled to bring it down, Daere clenched her teeth as she thought’shit he is quick.’  
“not talking tough now aren't you?Creators you look stunning underneath me like this, where have you been all my life?”Keane groaned,Daere pushed back harder.She moved one of her hands away then balled it into a fist, with all her strength she swung at him while thinking‘not a chance.’  
“You got a kick to you i admit for someone born down there in Thedas, but that does not mean i will let you hit me again.”Keane growled as he got off of her, he check his nose then looked at Daere as she better her position.Softly she growled “You want me to be serious about this fight,Dirthamen?Because if so then i will make you regret it.”  
“now we are getting somewhere, let that anger build I am kind of curious what Anthony blood can really do.”Keane stated,he flicked his wrist as black mist developed on the tips his blade.Daere watched with weary, she looked around her as more black mist surround the two.Keane asked”Why act surprise you have done this more than one occasion did you not?Certainly you have.”  
“you right, i have but never against my own blood” Daere growled, without thinking she charged at him.As she got closer she pulled out the song dao, while Keane watched with his kusarigama in his hands.She held the blade forward then lunged, quickly he wrapped the chains around her wrists then pulled down while raising his knee against her stomach.Daere fall to her knees as he let go of one side of the chain, softly he mocked ”please tell me you can do better than that, if not just stay down.”  
“No.” Daere manage to say ignoring the pain throbbing through her body, slowly she got up as he backed up a few paces.Keane looked at Dirtheman then shouted”Anthony can certain yank out the weaks ones from his small cock now can’t he?Then you might have the wrong one if her sibling died so quickly,not like I am questioning your judgement but I don't think she is one of us even if she is from him.”  
‘Weak huh, I will show you who is weak.’Daere thought,she started to move slowly to Keane then broke into a run as he turned to look at her.He turned towards her as he opened his arms, mockingly he remarked”come on this attack again?why don't you do something different you stupid bitch.”  
‘If i don't end this now certain he will end up killing me.’Daere thought as she slide, quickly she got to her feet then swung the song dao at him.Keane could not contain his shock seeing her sudden reaction,he dropped his kusarigama while reaching for her arm stopping her from stabbing him.Daere smirked then dropped both her song dao, using her other hand she swung her palm at his jaw.Without think Daere pushed up his head up then kicked him to the ground, slowly she looked down at him and shouted ”Dirtheman call this off you made your point, next move I make will be a death sentence of my own doing.”  
“I am not done.”Keane growled losing his temper, he got up he got up and charged at right at her as she looked at him.Daere quickly grabbed him by the arm then twist until he was forced to kneel in front of her,she held back her hand as the light purple mist developed on her fingertips while she shouted again”last chance, i know the real reason you wanted him to attack me.It was to see me at my full potential, well there you see it now call this off”  
“Very good, not only are you observant you seem to caught on my motives rather quickly.Release Keane or I will step in .”Dirthamen ordered,Daere let go of Kaene then looked towards the doorway as the surrounding black mist faded around them.Her eyes harden as Falon’Din walked up to his brother side, she could he him remark“I see you finally got the one you were after, how is Fen'Harel taking it? “  
“I think he is still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened, half expect to see him walking over here and demanding an answer soon so I am going to need you to send a couple of them out and weakened Mythal’s temple walls to keep them busy.”Dirtheman replied,Keane got up and made his way over to his kusarigama.He picked it up as Falon’Din remarked”Of course, anything to keep him busy.”  
“Your really going to do that?”Daere demanded, the two evanuris looked at her.She growled sharply”It was bad enough when you were kidnapping people back then before Thedas went more into shit, and now your willing to cost more of our peoples lives.”  
“Ignore her and take who you need just make certain they don't get caught, the others know it is impossible to mark them so they could be easily traced to me. " “Of course.”Falon’Din muttered, he shouted”Sebastian you and the other two next to you are coming with me.”  
“As for the rest of you go clean up.”Dirtheman barked,Daere balled her hand into a fist as Keane watched her.Her eyes went wide as she started to run at them, she could hear Falon’Din inquired as she opened her fist and held back one of her hands.”Shall i take care of this for you?”  
“No.”Dirtheman muttered, he raised his hand slightly as Daere suddenly stopped in her tracks.Pain surged through her body as she fall to her knees as the inside of her head started screaming, Daere covered her ears trying to block the noise out to no adveil.Slowly the pain subsided as the elves Falon’Din had called out left with him, Dirtheman wasted no time ordering.”Keane since the two of you are to work together i want you to take her back to your shared room, have Nimue see if Sylaise can’t come over here.”  
“With pleasure Lord Dirtheman.”Keane replied,he walked over to Daere as she laid there in a daze.Gently he helped her to her feet and started to walk back inside.Softly she manage to muttered”What did you do.”  
“You should have stayed down when i told you to.” Kaene whispered,Daere muttered”Well unlike you i don't take order, besides something tells me you were hoping for this and you are not doing this out of the kindness from the heart.”  
“What makes you think this lethallan. “Kaeren replied as they walked past Dirtheman, he paid them no attention while they walk further within the hall.Softly she remark upon noticing the servants were nowhere in sight sight ‘instrict.”  
‘this is bad, we are not heading towards the room Dirtheman pointed out earlier.”Daere thought as he started to lead her to the closest empty room, he gently laid her back against the cold stone floor then got up and walked over to the open door.Keane looked around the empty halls, softly he muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him”I dont think think Lord Dirthamen would mind if i started getting myself familiar with you.”  
“Keane, i swear i will kill you if you touch me.”Daere managed to threaten, he walked over to her slowly as he started to undo his belt.With a slight coldness he replied”I know what spell he used on you, he paralyzed your body so you won't be able to hurt anyone..i am certain he did the same thing before you were completely conscious when they first brought you, so just let me do the work and I promise you will be much better when I am done.”  
‘Dammit he is right, my body is not responding to me.’Daere thought,Keane sat next to her while he looked her up an down with one of his hands resting on his exposure member. He muttered”The one that he must have paired with must have been something for him to be so willing to run off, so tell me you would not mind if I move you onto your stomach this way I can make certain you feel every thrust but then I want to see what that evanuris saw when he plowed right into you. ”  
“Get off of me. “Daere growled slowly as he started to mess with her belt, he tugged slightly exposing her core. Keane let out a smile as he replied”I think seeing the helplessness in your eyes will suffice after everything that has happened.”  
“This is about revenge?”Daere snapped, she felt her fingers twitch a little as she tried to move.Keane looked at her while he admitted”I guess you can say that,Anthony killed my best friend while we were ordered to go after that veneration but could you believe my luck when Dirtheman told us you were to be my companion.”  
“Your sick.”Daere sneered, he trailed his hands between her legs as he leaned in to kiss her neck.He paused as he muttered”We are all sick in the head in our own way, some of us just don't admit it.”  
“Keane i am certain this is not want Lord Dirtheman wanted you to do.”Nimue could be heard in the doorway, he pause then looked up as the guilt crossed his face.Quickly he moved his hand and stuffed his member back in his pants,Nimue shouted at him angrily as Daere slowly lifted her hand up.”You know as much as i do what you were about to do was against his rules, get up we are..”  
“Your going to pay.”Daere growled as she grabbed him by the throat, she slammed him down hard against the cold floor.Nimue stood there speechless as Daere plunge her other hand to his face, she used her thumbs to press down on his eye sockets causing him to scream.Nimue snapped out of her trance and made her way over to them as his blood covered Daere’s hands, gently she rested a hand on Daere shoulder the muttered”Stop let Lord Dirtheman handle this, I assure you…”  
“Save it.”Daere snapped, her eyes fall upon a small knife resting on her side.Not giving Nimue a chance to react Daere unhilted the blade then shoved right underneath Nimue jaw, she sat there looking at Daere in surprise blood twinkled from the side of her mouth as she tried to utter a word.Daere watched her as she fall to the floor motionless then grabbed the knife as Keane whimpered”Nimue...are you alright..I will go just tell me if your alright.”  
“Your not going anywhere ‘lethallin’, not after this.”Daere growled, she stared at the blood covered blade.Slowly she looked at Kaene, his hands rested where his eyes used to be as he cried out”Help me,this bitch is trying to kill me”  
“Shut up.”Daere growled as she embedded the knife in his eye socket,slowly she got up and buckleted her pants.In a distance she could hear footsteps coming her direction, Daere paused and looked at her blood covered hands then at the two bodies.She thought in fear as a couple of the sentinels reached the doorway ’this is not going to end well.’  
“Nimue are you alright?”one of them asked, they looked at the still bodies then at Daere as the other remarked”she is not moving, hurry go get Lord Dirtheman and i will hold her off as long as i can.” “ri..ri..right.” the first one stuttered, he ran off from the doorway as the one that stayed behind lowered his nagasaki at her.Daere remarked”It is not what you think...he attacked me first, you have to believe me. " “why should i believe a word your saying?your one of them a tainted creature disguised as one of us.” he growled as he started to charge at her, Daere raised her hand up in front of her as the purple mist returned.She turned her head while she muttered”Ir abelas.”  
“You will pay for this.” the sentinel cried out as the mist ate at his soul, he dropped his nagasaki to the ground while she walked past him.Daere turned towards the room and closed the door behind him, she pressed her forehead against the hard surface of the wooden door.Softly she muttered “What have i gotten myself into? Certainly there is more to this life then to keep living and fighting in a corrupted world.”  
‘There was but if i had refused to come Dirtheman would have carried his threat...would he not?’Daere thought as she pushed her way from the door, slowly she looked down the hall to see Dirtheman hatefully glaring at her.A few sentinels stood right behind him as they withdrew their weapons, slightly he turned his head and asked one of them”Do we have any coffin tortures that is hanging just outside the walls free?” “I think so, Lord Dirtheman..one of the prisoners did die this morning from to much exposure from the elements ”one of them answered nervously, Dirtheman slowly looked back at the blood covered Daere. Lightening visibly showing on his fingertips as he raised his hand towards her, angrily he remarked.”Good, then i don’t have to untie someone and let them freefall all the way back to the ground of Thedas.Be ready to take her, i believe someone needs time to think about who they're dealing with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who would like to know a small recap:
> 
>  
> 
> • Coffin torture: The accused were placed inside a caged coffin, rendering them completely immobile. The period of time was determined by the crime, with some infractions, like blasphemy, punishable by death. Victims were often put on public display, where they would be mocked and abused by angry locals.example of these cages can be seen in various places in castles during the in hush whispers if you chose to save the mages (dai), freeing sten (the first dragon age he was locked up in one as punishment).
> 
> •Song Dao : While dao have varied greatly over the centuries, most single-handed dao of the Ming period and later, and the modern swords that are based on them share a number of characteristics. Dao blades are moderately curved and single-edged, though often with a few inches of the back edge sharpened as well; the moderate curve allows them to be reasonably effective in the thrust. Hilts are sometimes canted, curving in the opposite direction as the blade which improves handling in some forms of cuts and thrusts. Cord is usually wrapped over the wood of the handle. Hilts may also be pierced like those of jian (straight-bladed Chinese sword) for the addition of lanyards, though modern swords for performances will often have tassels or scarves instead. Guards are typically disc-shaped often with a cupped shape to prevent rainwater from getting into the sheath. Sometimes guards are thinner pieces of metal with an s-curve, the lower limb of the curve protecting the user's knuckles; very rarely they may have guards like those of the jian.  
> Other variations to the basic pattern include the large bagua dao and the long handled pudao.
> 
> •The kusarigama "chain-sickle" is a traditional Japanese weapon that consists of a kama (the Japanese equivalent of a sickle) on a kusari-fundo – a type of metal chain (kusari) with a heavy iron weight (fundo) at the end. The kusarigama is said to have developed during the Muromachi period. The art of handling the kusarigama is called kusarigamajutsu.


	29. Graves End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Solas

‘what is going on.’Daere wondered, she could feel the metal ground shift sudden under her before she heard Falon’Din ordered”Carefully pulling the coffin torture up and have your weapons ready.”  
“thats right.” Daere groan, she slowly opened her light purple eyes as the coffin torture side hit the battlements stone floors with a loud clutter.The sun barely started to climb into the sky while she muttered“Did Dirtheman tell you to do his dirty work.”  
“I don't need my brother to take care of those who over step.”Falon’Din sneered, Daere studied the other two that stood beside him as he worked on unlocking the metal gate.Her eyes shifted back to him while she stretched her arms up in the air, a yawn past through her lips while she thought ’ let me see how much trouble i can cause him before they realize their fucking with the wrong person.’  
“For a moment i thought i was stuck with Dirtheman not someone that practices necromancy, tell me how many times a night do you pleasure yourself over a dead corpse.”Daere remarked, Falon’Din grabbed her but the collar then threw her to the ground sharply.He wasted no time kicking her in the stomach as he growled”You will show some respect you filth, just like i suspected being locked up didn't do anything.”  
“The avaar has more brutal punishment then this you rotting cock sucking nitwit ”Daere snapped as she looked up and glared at him, silence fall as he stared down at her.She knew his anger was stirring within him, slowly he held out his hand while she wondered ‘ Normal it takes more than that to piss someone off, is his ego really that big?’  
“i wonder how much you can handle if that is the case,Dirtheman would have my head if you end up dead but then again it would be justified don't you think?”Falon’Din muttered, Daere snapped”You cannot be judge,jury, executioner when you don't know the whole story, beside it was not my fault the other two got in the way...what happen to having a trial?”  
“Your not going to get one.”Falon’Din stated calmly,Daere watched as the lightning danced on his fingertips.Softly she spoke”If i could redo everything from that point i would but i was not going to just let him get away with what he was planning to do.”  
“You would say anything to save yourself won't you, those three were good fighters they were needed more than ever with what we are facing and you took that away all because your squitish behavior.”Falon’Din growled,Daere whispered”It is the truth or are you that ignorant to really accept anything from someone that is below your..”  
“Shut up.”Falon’Din growled as he kicked her in the jaw, slowly Daere tried to sit back on her knees only to feel his foot on her back.Roughly he stepped on her while he growled “you have been a pain in my side since day one, i don't care if you are one of them there is just something about you that screams out that you are a disease.”  
“Falon’Din that is enough.”Dirtheman voice rang out, Falon’Din stopped stopped his assault he looked at his brother while snapping“if it was anyone else you would have taken them to the cells and had them bleed out, why are you being light on the punishment she deserves.She killed Nimue, or is that important to you?”  
“It is but what your doing wont get us anywhere.”Dirthamen pointed out, she could hear him stop inches from her face as Falon’Din moved his foot away.Slowly she sat up and pressed her hand on her lip, she pulled her hand away ready to remark but stop while he asked “And why is that?Is that not why she is here, to be broken in then put with the rest?”  
“I sent last night looking over those better and one thing caught my attention, at first i did not believe it but it seems our time was wasted getting her after all.”Dirtheman remarked, Daere felt the panic kick in as Falon’Din stated”If that is the case then it would not do any harm keeping her alive much longer and you had me waste my spell to bring her back.”  
“It is not a complete waste, i think i can work around things by sending her out into the deep roads.”Dirtheman replied,she looked at him asking”What are planning to do with me now?I thought the who reason I was here was to spy on the shemlens, but so far it has not even been a day and i had to deal with you pitting me against one of my own, nearly got raped and now your necrophilic of a brother is beating the shit out of me again for no reason...so what is that you are fucking thinking?”  
“I am assuming you slept well with that attitude.”Dirtheman growled, he glared at her then shift his gaze back to his brother while he added”Apparently there was a reason why Cecil spent most of his time training her and not Darcy, you might find this interesting and it does explain why the two were unbalanced and hardly worked together to create powerful spells without it backfiring.”  
“The spill it.”Falon’Din snapped,Dirtheman nodded then looked back at Daere while he spoke”Normally markings would disrupt the flow of mana within the body which explains a lot why you cannot use highly powerful spells without it harming you, but the lack of memory has nothing to do with it.Anthony wanted to make certain you did not return to the veneration upon an agreement after Mythal took you from them...you are following me i hope.”  
“Your saying you made me bring a fucking veneration back with us?”Falon’Din sneered,Daere blinked a couple of times. Her thoughts drifted as the shock set in ‘Th..th..that can’t be right..he would have said something..’  
“Falon’Din don't even think about sending the lightning ball.”Dirtheman snapped breaking into her thoughts, she looked at Falon’Din to see his hateful expression as he sneered”Don’t defend the veneration, Dirtheman.They created the darkspawn or have you forgotten?”  
“No i have not forgotten, but you have to remember she was not raised like them.”Dirtheman replied,Daere looked at him speaking as softly as she could ” is that the best story you can come up with?”  
“I can go get Anthony journals that were mixed in with the books if you like, but i am wondering why you never questioned why they had always used your blood to summon up the demons and not Darcy.”Dirtheman snapped,Falon’Din started to walk away as he muttered”I cant believe this.”  
“Where are you going?”Dirtheman inquire, he turned to look at his brother as Falon’Din snapped”If your not going to do anything about that thing on the ground then i am getting Elgar’nan involved.”  
“Do you realize everything we had work on with the others will come crashing down?Not only will he demand the veneration head but he will kill the others.”Dirtheman remarked,Falon’Din shook his head. He stated sharply”Father wont dont that, but now your starting to sound like Fen’Harel..why would he take those actions when we just have one problem?”  
“Because he is still pissed at me because my champion defeated his, if you say something it will give him an excuse to start destroying my things again.”Dirthamen explained,Daere stated”If there is a problem of me being here is that not more reasons to just let me go, your target is Solas so if I was with him and Falon’Din said something then you got your revenge.”  
“How stupid do you think i am? “Dirtheman snapped, they could hear Falon’Din order his two sentinels as they walked away”Let’s hurry.”  
“Honestly i don’t see the big issue, why does it matter who i come from? We both have pointed ears and we all have some type of magick use from the moment we were born. ”Daere answered, painfully she got to her feet while he watched her with weary. Sharply he demanded ” If i see any movements from you i promise you this will not end well for you, if by chance you were born from a low ranking veneration then maybe i would have consider throwing you back where you belong just for that excuse that Fen’Harel was trying to create more hybrids but no you had have some relations to one of the forgotten ones.”  
“I don't believe you.”Daere stated,Dirtheman replied”I don't expect you to, but i can give you his journal to read after i deal with Elgar’nan. Right now i need to get you secured with the other one, hopefully it is enough to keep him appease. ”  
“If i am not from your sentinel i want to know who”Daere demanded,Dirthamen turned his head towards the opened door as Sebastian headed their way.He remarked”Good i did not have to send for someone, i hope i can trust you to take her by yourself to the lower levels.Make certain she does not talk to Anaris, chances are he knew all alone about her.”  
“Yes Lord Dirtheman.”Sebastian answered,Daere snapped ”Tell me who,clearly it is someone you seem to hate more then Fen’Harel.”  
“Don’t flatter me with that, Fen’Harel is by far the worst the way he looks at Mythal after she had freed him, no i am going to prevent what they have planned.His name is Daethn’thal, if he is still active i think i have a hence who is free”Dirtheman stated,Sebastian stopped by Dirtheman side he spoke gently”You heard Lord Dirtheman request, we can do this peacefully or by force either way don't matter to me.”  
‘i just want to wake up from this nightmare.’Daere thought, she started to walk forward while she muttered”It will be peacefully,Falon’Din i am assuming already gave me the morning beating you guys receive.”  
“Before you go can i say something.”Dirthamen remarked,Daere stopped in her tracks.She stood there and stated”I didn't ask him to come,truth what you did taking away two of my commanders and one of the soldiers you deserved far worse. “  
“Then why didn't you.”Daere asked, Dirthamen slightly smirked as he spoke “you have an interesting character, get moving before i escort you myself da'len and please don't kill anymore of my men. “  
‘Something is going on..’ Daere thought while she looked around, few servants roamed the halls as they made their way towards the eluvian.Liefa quickly ran up the steps as they passed the stairway,she replied softly as she got to Sebastian side “those who agreed to join us left after Falon'Din stormed out. “  
“What is going on? “Daere inquired not hiding her curiosity , they stopped in front of the elvuain to look at her as Leifa asked in a soft tone “Dirtheman didn't say much to her did he? “  
“he keeps your types down in a undisclosed location in Thedas, no veneration has ever escaped from the place.”Sebastian explained, there was a pause before he contured”It is a shame i was looking forward to working with you after showing Kaene his place..if willing Dirtheman might allow it on future missions.”  
“i doubt that will happen Sebastian.”Daere remarked, Leifa touched the eluvian smooth glass.She muttered under her breath as the image got darker until the prison bars emerged in the reflection,Sebastian stated”You go first, we will come after to lead you to your cell.Just so you know this might be the last time you will ever see the sun rise, i hope you got a good look at it.”  
“Why do you say that?”Daere inquired,Leifa turned to look at her as she explained”We have not seen one veneration leave, well alive at least.After awhile most tend to take their own life or Dirtheman releases one just for the excuse to give Andruil something to do.”  
“That is comforting to know.”Daere grumbled,slowly she walked forward and stepped through.The strong smell of the still earth hit her nearly knocked her off,Daere turned quickly as they two made it through.Leifa deactivated the elvuain quickly,while Sebastian replied calmly”Hope you don't mind the dark.”  
“Why is there not any light?”Daere demanded, without a word he started to walk down a steep path.Leifa replied softly”Come on, ir abelas we have to do this but orders are orders.”  
“Then don't follow the orders, this is your chance to get your freedom back.”Daere remarked, the two looked at each other then at her. Sebastian replied”We tried once before, why do you think there is so few of us?”  
“He won't spare our lives again.”Liefa stated,Daere stood there thinking ‘That is not an excuse, Darcy could have taken care of them if he was still alive...he would have..creators why did you have to leave me here…’  
“Daere, please i want to make this quick Lord Dirtheman is expecting me to report in soon and i don't want to waste my time here.”Sebastian replied, Anaris voice made the three jump as he started to walk towards them.”To bad, the only thing Dirtheman is getting is a mass grave for keeping me here.”  
“How did you escape Anaris?”Liefa snapped, she backed slightly as another appear by his side.He looked at Liefa then at Daere and muttered”I owe you for what you did da’len, how long has it been since you got me captured by Fen’Harel.”  
“In truth you might want to step in line if your wanting any pay back.”Daere replied calmly, he shook his head then growled”This i think is a good time as any to get some payback before we leave.”  
“Sebastian.”Liefa remarked,Sebastian looked at Daere then at Anaris as he spoke” If we move out of your way and you take her, do you think you can spare us?”  
“an odd thing for you to say, I thought your loyalty rests in the hands of Dirthamen?”Anaris inquired, Liefa eyes went wide while she demanded”What are you doing?Lord Dirthamen would have us both killed for allowing either of them from leaving?”  
“Liefa, if it means there is a balance to be restored then she needs to go back to them.”Sebastian explained,Liefa shouted not hiding her disgust”For all you know if what was written true it could make matters worse, further there is no way they will get the last object they need to even succeed.”  
“I am willing to take that chance Liefa.”Sebastian stated,she narrowed her eyes at him. A growl rumbled in her throat as she demanded”You helped them, that is why you were so calm about leading her here in the first place..Lord Dirthamen will hear about how you turn against us Sebastian. “  
“Liefa don't me have to kill you as well.”Sebastian stated, he looked at Anaris while adding”What do you say?You might not think she has any worth but i promise you if what we found out Daern’thal will reward you greatly.”  
“Why do you say that he would reward me greatly for me bring the daughter of a traitor to our own?Let alone someone that is like yourself.”Anaris demanded,Sebastian stated as Liefa started to withdrew her katana.”Take her because if i say anything you won't believe anything from me, if she is not of any importance then it is just another life lost to the endless fruitless war.”  
“tra..”Liefa could not finish as blood started to develop on her lips, Daere slowly back away from him upon seeing how quick he was.She watched Sebastian while he pulled his blood covered hand from Liefa gaping hole in her stomach, he turned to Daere while he threatened ” don't give him trouble or i might just do the same to you.”  
“Your insane.”Daere muttered, Liefa lifeless body fall to the ground. Sebastian replied while Anaris and his companion made their way towards the eluvain behind.”Your in good companion then.Anaris once it is set you will have to go through, she is a fighter but i don't think you will have trouble keeping her in line.”  
“Thank you Sebastian.”Daere grumbled, Anaris touched the elvuain surface.Slowly a mist developed on the clear reflection, he remarked not looking back at them”I don't need your help any further, but thank you for the small information.You have done well with your service and I will make certain it will be quick before we leave.”  
“Thank you Anaris, even if it was bitter short it was an honor to help one of the rebel leaders.”Sebastian replied, he bowed while Anaris turned to face him.He point at Daere then growled while he made his way over to him”Don't move.”  
‘If i don't listen to Dirtheman what makes you think I will listen to you?’ Daere wondered,she made her way slowly to the elvuain.In the corner of her eye she watched as Anaris placed both his hands on Sebastian face.With a sharp motion Anaris twisted sharply, the snap of Sebastian neck caused her to stop in her tracks while he spoke”Shame he really was starting to become useful.”  
“i want to ask if that was necessary if he was useful, but then you have your rules i am assuming.”Daere remarked,Anaris studied her while he remarked”You should know the answer to that,if he was allowed to live Dirtheman would have had him questioned and we would have been founded out soon.What about you, what is it he was hiding that i would not believe?Or do you not know yourself.”  
“I don't, i was just minding my own business when Dirtheman started to threaten me.”Daere lied quickly, Anaris shook his head with disappointment as he made his way through his companion ordered sharply.”Move.”  
“I am going, you don't need to say anything.”Daere replied, she followed close behind to be welcome by the sight of a full veneration army surrounding the eluvian with their weapons drawned.Daere lowered her head and groaned in disbelief ”Fuck me and here i thought i had a chance to make it to the closest town.”  
“Daere come here.”Anaris ordered, she looked over to him and snapped”Stop ordering, demanding or anything that involves you needing to feel superior.”  
“Just over here so Daethn’thal can have a closer look at you.”Anaris growled,with a heavy sigh Daere cautiously made her way over to them. Daethn’thal eyes light up as he wasted no time embracing her,Anaris did not hide his own shock in his tone.”You know her?”  
“Of course, have you forgotten the reason I had Cecil bring her to us so the formless one could place its mark on her?”Daethn’thal inquired,Daere eyes went wide in shock.Her mind started to panic while he pulled her away from him ‘He...he..he just hugged me..Anthony never really did that let alone wanted me around much...why is this man doing so?’  
“I don't know what to say...but could you please let go of me.”Daere stated,Daethn’thal nodded then shouted”Not only are we to celebrate a successful mission of Anaris return, but for another that has been thought long dead.Sarff might have fail us but since my blood has return, it is a sure sign we will free Xebenkeck with the others so we could stop using the darkspawn and start working on our glorious defeat of the self proclaimed gods.”  
‘Think i am starting to like the idea of staying in the cage torture for a few more night, just swinging there dangerously above thousands of feet above ground.’Daere thought, she closed her eyes while the veneration cheers filled the cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note for those not familiar with (or confused by the two) the Forgotten Ones and the Forbidden Ones
> 
> So far list of known veneration (elves that refused to worship the evanuris and had red valliesin, they were known to practice blood magick during the time before the fall of the elven empire) or forgotten ones from dragon age:
> 
> *Anaris  
> *Geldauran  
> *Daethn’thal  
> *Fen’Harel (also consider an evanuris)
> 
> Forbidden ones (powerful demons that were exiled by the evanuris)
> 
> *Gaxkang  
> *Imshael  
> *The Formless One  
> *Xebenkeck


	30. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

“Your doing it all wrong here let me help you with that.”Daere watched in silence as the veneration helped his companion untie the knots to their mounts, she turned her head towards Daern’thal while he walked by as another with light brown hair kept pace with him.Quietly she got up from the hard ground then made her way further into the forest while the cool crisp night air hit her face, it did not take long before a faint footsteps rushed towards her direction.Daere stopped in her tracks as she softly stated “There is not a reason to come with me  
“Here, you look like you have not eaten for awhile let alone you don't seem to be able to move as fast as you should.” he remarked,Daere turned to look at him as he held out his hand. A light breeze brushed his short black hair while he showed her the small loaf of bread.Her stomach growled at the sight, with hesitation Daere took it from him and muttered”Ma serannas, how are your supplies?”  
“We have enough to last us on the way back to Tallos eye, why don't you sit down and allow me to see the damage.”he replied,Daere stopped herself from taking a bite slowly she held the bread back to him.Daere did not hide her uneasiness as she spoke”I should not be taking this from you and your men, as for the healing i am fine..it was a walk in a park compare to when i first met him.Truth be told if Dirtheman had not dropped the bombshell i would have taken care Falon’Din after what he did.”  
“Good to see you can handle your own but if you have some internal injuries we need to take care of that as soon as..”he tried to explain, Daere quickly replied cutting him off”Ok here is how it is going to be and i am going to put this as kindly as i can, those hands of yours or anyone else in the matter will find possible missing fingers, thumbs or anything i find suiting if there is any body contact.”  
“How do you expect us to help you if you are not going to allow any of us try to at least heal you?Forget it have it your way by the way my name is Geldauran, i along with a few others are to return back to the formless ones temple after we take care of the Architect since you are now with us.”  
“What about Daern’thal and Anaris?”Daere inquired,Gelauran replied”Daern’thal is to go with a select few take care the mother Anaris is to proceed to do the same with Coryphaeus , so this way once we extinguish the darkspawn so the evanuris will be focused on the tevinters and their red templars.This will make it easier to steal Fen’Harel orb so the others can finally roam Thedas once more.”  
“I am not going to go along with this..you do understand right?”Daere replied,Geldauran stated”I don't know all you went through with them, but you have to trust me it is in our best interest to pick up were we where left off.”  
‘Something tells me i was better off in Dirtheman hands.’Daere thought as she eyed Geldauran with weary,Cecil approached them while stating “So it is true you are back here, what did you do to convince Fen'Harel to hand you over to Dirtheman? “  
“He did nothing of that sort but i have a bone to pick with you lethallin.” Daere growled, Cecil just stared at her blankly. He tone was slightly cold as he spoke to her. “Clearly something went wrong, did you say something that set him off or…”  
“Cecil that is enough.”Geldauran growled,Daere narrowed her eyes as she snapped”I would agree, besides after all of what i have been hearing i should be the one angry at you not the other way around.”  
“You slept with him and choose being with him over coming with me, that is more then to be angry at you Daere.”Cecil snapped,Geldauran asked softly”What did the evanuris tell you anyways?”  
“It was not them, but those hybrids both of you seem to be concern about..did you know he was sending them to Dirtheman?”Daere inquired, Geldauran narrowed his eyes then glanced at Cecil while he growled”Is this true?”  
“Yes, only because they have no business existing.”Cecil stated, Daere angrily grabbed him roughly by the front of his armor as she snapped.”You have no right to do such a thing, the Cecil i know…”  
“Was a lie to keep your sorry ass out of trouble, you really think i really cared for you or your family?I swear the one thing the both of you had in common other than your freakish taste for honey is the fact you both seem to want to be around Fen’Harel, but you...you took it a step further how could you even think about sleeping with him when you are to be with Geldauran? Honestly i should not have stopped the envy demon from killing you back in Denerim, but the last thing i wanted was drawing more attention from those red templars.”Cecil snapped as he pushed her back,Daere stood there in a daze her tone softened while she spoke”what are you talking about?”  
“you truly don’t remember anything from that day do you?Ir abelas i know this is going to make things more uncomfortable for you.”Geldauran replied, he reached into his pocket and slowly he pulled his hand out as she turned to him.The malachite stone glistened slightly as he held it up,softly he stated”I kept this with me just in case, hoping one day you would come back to us i knew it would be the right time”  
‘This is too much for one day ’Daere thought she let go of Cecil, Geldauran undid the clasp to the pendant.He stated as he placed the pendent around her neck ”Daere this is what is good for our people, i can forgive you for sleeping with Fen’Harel just accepted this is our way of life keeping a pure blood line”  
“you want to know why i don't envy those that live the royal life?This is one of the reasons why, i didn't agree to this.”Daere remarked, Geldauran muttered as he looked down at the stone”You might not have agreed but Daern’thal wanted either myself or Anaris to be a suiter.”  
“Anaris didn't know i even existed..”Daere pointed out,his hand touched her cheek gently as he remarked “I didn't know either until the day Fen’Harel brought Taliesin and Craven with him to talk about finally ending the war.”  
‘this is…’Daere thought as she shook off her shock,Cecil remarked sharply”Geldauran must i remind you anyone that sides with them should be question to the full extent and be treated as a spy.”  
“Yes Cecil there is still the matter what you were doing helping Dirtheman?”Geldauran inquired sharply,Daere hand touched the pendent while he turned to look at him.She looked down and stared at it as Cecil admitted”he had me back up in the corner that day you had me in Dragon's Peak ,if it is any consolation i did give him information about that place Fen’Harel was hiding those servants.”  
“That was you too.”Daere looked up and snapped, she lunged her hand at him but Geldauran stopped her inches from Cecil his face.He calmly snapped as he glared at her.”Nothing like kicking a good puppy while their down,since i am already on a roll with the welcoming wagon there is something else i am going to let you know. Fen’Harel wasted his time slitting Sarff throat, all she had to do was undo the seals and i would have removed the curse from her. Darcy boy you should have seen his face when i first lead the red templars to your home after you left, his blood to bring down the elven empire aload of bullshit just like your whole family.And then there is you..you could be so much more if you just shut up...”  
“Cecil, that is enough.”Geldauran snapped,Cecil threw his head back and laughed as Daere just stared at him.Slowly he started to walk away while he remarked”Gladly, the look on her face is well worth getting that off my chest after all these years.”  
“Are you ok?He didn't.. it has been a rough travel and long planning since we arrived here”Geldauran tried to explain,Daere looked at him and remarked”I believe he meant every word he said.”  
“Don't take it to heart, i promise he will have to treat you better once we are bonded.”Geldauran replied,Daere asked”Is what he told me true... i mean about her?Could she have lived if she had went back?”  
“It was an unfortunate miscalculation, we didn't expect Fen’Harel to find her nor did we think she would ask him to do it. You have nothing to worry about just do as the formless one asks, he will make certain that you are well watched over.”Geldauran explained as he walked away, Daere looked back at the pendant. She could feel a slight sadness raise while she wondered ’But there has to be more than this..I mean those people don't they miss me? Or did i just sacrifice myself for nothing?Want about Solas..had he not question once why i left?’  
“He misses you, wanting waiting why did she leave?”Cole voice came from above,Daere looked up in the tree line and smiled.Softly she spoke”I remember you..what happened? You just disappeared.”  
“He sent me back to the dark place and I tried to get back but I saw them carrying you...you weren't moving but somehow you were trapped..how is that?”Cole asked as he jumped down from the branch he was sitting on,he made no sound as he landed on the ground while she replied”Dirtheman used a spell to make certain my soul didn't drift to the afterlife, why are you here?”  
“I’m helping.”Cole replied, Daere looked at him oddly then turned her head back to camp as she heard Craven voice”Next arrow won't be a miss, surround Geldauran i really don't want anymore of our blood spilled.”  
“Polite as always Craven, can i ask where is Fen’Harel.”Geldauran inquired calmly, Daere looked at Cole then the two headed back to the veneration camp.They could hear Craven answered”He is with the inquisitor or have you forgotten that they were down east from here Geldauran”  
“We just need them out of the way long enough to take care of a few things.”Geldauran explained as Daere and Cole came within sight, he crossed his arms as Craven inquired”Taking care of what, if it is stirring up more darkspawn from their nest i swear i will end things here without his permission.”  
“Craven, i hate to admit it is good to see you.”Daere admitted before Geldauran could speak, Craven looked at her slowly then turned to Geldauran while he ordered”by order from both Fen’Harel and the inquisition you are to be lead into their camp for questioning on kidnapping , if you refuse i promise you Fen’Harel will make his way here and make certain you don't see the light of day.”  
“No need for the hostility Craven, in truth i am grateful to finally have a word with the bastard that turned his back against us.”Geldauran replied,Craven turned to the soldiers behind him then ordered ”Inquisition soldiers as soon as Fen’Harel men has them restrained move in and take them back.”  
“What about that one?”one of the soldiers asked as he pointed at Daere ,Craven replied”Can you not see she is not armed?Must i add I am certain Fen’Harel give me an ear full if she was tied.”  
“You lead them here didn't you, Cole? “Daere inquired,Cole remark softly as he walked over to the inquisition soldiers”Yes.”   
“i think i am starting to have more respect on what you do Craven.”Daere stated as he walked over to her,Craven took off his helmet then stopped in front of her while he remarked with a smirked ”Well as soon as the both of you talk maybe we can carry on like nothing has happened. “  
“I wish that was the case but Dirthamen…”Daere start but Craven quickly cutted her off ”Wants nothing to do with you, in fact when he sent Fen’Harel your weapons with Anthony’s journals he made it clear that you are worst then the darkspawn plague.Never in his time of ruling had he dealt with so much loss to his men when he brought in a new one to break in, he mentioned if you set foot on his grounds he would turn you around and send you back from the depths of the abyss where you crawled out of and let them deal with you.”  
“I was only there for a day, certainly he could not be giving up that quickly.”Daere replied with relief,Craven explained as the two started to follow the soldiers and the prisoners”A day up there is a week for those down here, losing Nimue really did hurt him plus the added bonus on his discovery about you.He lost his ownership to the hybrids, but thanks to Mythal they did not lose their lives. Fen’Harel has them helping him with the issues they have been having with the wards.”  
“So you guys do know about it.”Daere muttered,Craven added”Taliesin didn't seem at all surprised when we found out, so i asked her while we were setting up camp why.She told me she already knew, that Sarff had already expressed her fears but didn't go much into detail after that.”  
“Craven..thank you, right now i am starting to question who i can trust.”Daere admitted,Craven looked at her not hiding his concern.He stopped her quickly just outside the gathering camp, Craven remarked as he saw the pendent around her neck”We might want to consider hiding that, Fen’Harel even if he did not say anything was a bit upset you had left.The last thing he needs to see is you coming back with that around your neck.”  
“So you know what it is?”Daere inquired, happily without hesitation she undid the clasp and handed to Craven.He replied as he quickly shoved it in a small pouch on his side”Even if she does not wear it often i have seen a brothel necklace like this with Mythal..can i ask who it was?”  
“Geldauran...he just gave it to me not to long ago,Craven what have you gotten me into?I admit Falon’Din and Dirtheman was my stupid own doing...but this...I don't know if i can take another surprise.”Daere explained,she wondered. ‘It should not get worse then this can it?’  
“You don't have to worry about anything, in fact tomorrow I can offer to take you back.We still need someone to try and catch that thing in Revas and i figured you might have a better catch since we are focused out here.Craven explained, Daere tilted her ear up slightly.She inquired softly”Your still after that?Why do you think i can do it?”  
“One of the knights told me how you were stupid enough to let a depressed wolf bite you, so maybe a spirit should not be any different.I doubt you would have to worry about any torn cloths complaints from Taliesin….what's wrong?”  
“That is another thing, i know i should ask how the wolf is doing but i am concern Taliesin will pop out of nowhere...she is not here is she?”Daere inquired,Craven remarked.”She is but less angry with you...I do have to apologize in advance though.Taliesin in her small rage burnt most of your things after Solas brought them back, he managed to stop her before she got ahold of the jewelry that was Sarff.”  
“Wait..i thought you guys were interested only in the books?”Daere asked, she stared at him with confusion.He laughed at her as they started to head further into camp, he stated lightly”After all this time you still think we are interested in the books?True it will help us but you need to forget about living in your past falon, remember family is not about blood but who is there for you.”  
“But what about the engagement? I mean Geldauran said...”Daere started, but Craven snapped slightly”There you go again, do you ever think for yourself?I mean have you not noticed why you have been ending up in so much trouble, maybe you could not have avoided Dirtheman threats to begin but if you were not so bent to please everyone you would not have ended up close to death.”  
“Craven if i remember correctly that is how i even learned Dirtheman knew what Solas was doing, would you have been able to find out before he got what he needed?”Daere inquired while they stopped in front of one of the tents, he opened it without looking inside as he explain”True and it might have been to late if you had not came across it but you need to stop before you do get yourself killed..again.”  
“Craven i swear this better be important.”Taliesin voice floated from inside,Daere looked inside to see Taliesin long black hair resting on Solas bare chest.Daere swallowed while Taliesin got off of him, her mouth went dry as she muttered”I…”  
“I guess the spirit was right.”Taliesin remarked, she made her way over to the two as Daere stated”If..if you two are back together...I should just...i should just go back.”  
“We are not.”Taliesin remarked, she stopped by them then turned to Daere as she added”Go, but don't think I am letting you off the hook that easily even if you willingly went with Dirtheman. When we get back i think a little fun is in order until I am satisfied that you won't be going anywhere.  
“Taliesin.”Solas growled,Taliesin laughed nervously as she looked back at him.She quickly added”Or Fen’Harel says something...what?”  
“Nothing.”He replied, slowly he got off the bedroll and made his way over to them as craven remarked”We should probably check to see how the veneration are being dealt with, i did just kind of left the inquisition soldiers on their own.”  
“Idiot, they don't know what they who they are messing with Craven.”Taliesin sneered,Craven left Daere side slowly as solas approached her.She crossed her arms in front of her while she lowered her gaze to the ground,Solas rested his hand on her arm and remarked”I cannot express how i feel.”  
“But you are still concern about those people now that you know aren't you?”Daere asked,Solas slowly brought her close to him.He replied in a soft tone”Of course, they trust Mythal and myself to protect.Never could i imagine you would go as far to endure going to them just to do the same,you didn't have to..you could have told me.”  
“You had enough to worry about, plus i didn't know what he would have done if i said anything or if you would have believed me.”Daere replied, she smiled gently as she looked at him while she spoke”Does it matter now?Craven told me you have them.”  
“Does not stop him from telling the others, but you are right we need to take the victories while we can.”Solas replied, slowly he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.Softly she spoke while he pulled away.”It is the formless one you are after, emma lath.”  
“Excuse me?”Solas inquired as he looked at her, Daere repeat”“when i met Daern’thal, i caught the name...it is the formless one.I didn't see him but the others are going to it’s temple clear in the Anderfels...i figured you wanted to know which of the Forbidden One was loose.”  
“I did...but right now I kind of got something else in mind,the question is are you up for it ma vhenan?”Solas muttered allowing his groan to slip past his lips, Daere softened her eyes and cooed”I think i can work things around after Falon’Din heavy foot massage this morning...not reckoned i need another one”  
“i will be gentle then, once we get back maybe Mythal will be willing to handle how Falon’Din treats others…”Solas murmured, he gripped her by the buttocks then lifted her off the ground as she pressed her lips against his.Daere broke the kiss while she whispered”Don’t emma lath, next time he considers it I have a surprise of my own.”  
“It is better if you let me handle things with the other evanuris from now on vhenan.”Solas groan while he carried her inside, the tent flat fall with a rustle as Daere giggled softly.Softly she muttered”Never thought my wolf would be so protective.”   
“Of course, i have aimed to take you since i had caught your scent. “Solas replied jokingly, gently he laid her down on the bedroll and wasted no time removing the remaining pieces of his clothing.Daere didn't hesitate pulling the rogue outfit over her head then threw it to the side as she leaned in to kiss him roughly on his lips, through sharp breath the two undid the last of her belt buckle while she muttered” i did not think i would be able to feel your warm body against mine after i left.”  
“I guess i should be thankful you know how to make a mess of things.”Solas remark,Daere rested her hand on his as she looked at him.She spoke gently”I didn't mean to do what i did but Kaena..he did try and i was afraid Dirtheman would not listen to my pleads.”  
“I know, you would not have done it otherwise.”Solas muttered while he pressed his forehead against hers,softly he added”I want you to go back, I can tell you are starting to get to your breaking point.”  
“I can handle myself Solas, just please the only thing I need is you emma lath.”Daere whispered,he leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently.His bared chest pressed on her breasts as he shifted his weight until she was resting on top of him,Daere touched his cock then lifted herself slightly only to guild him inside her.She closed her eyes, a soft moan slipped past her lips as he leaned in and kissed her bare neck.Solas muttered with a satisfying groan”You have been waiting for me haven't you.”  
”Yes.”Daere whispered, without warning Solas rested his hands back on her mound then thrust her forward.Slowly Daere bared her head into his chest only to muffle her moans as soldiers walked past his tent


	31. Awakening

<https://www.deviantart.com/ravenwolf2012/art/Awakening-764491920>


	32. Unorthodox Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning smut

“That feels good.”Daere muttered softly, Solas contured to caress her cheek with the palm of his hands as he replied”It is good to start seeing this side of you, even after what you had to endure.”  
“I made a mistake that made me realize it would have been foolish to do it twice...just tell me you meant what you said.”Daere stated, slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him.Solas leaned over and kissed her forehead gently then inquired”And what is that ma vhenan?”  
“do you really love me?”Daere whispered, Solas looked at her with concern as he inquired”Of course, i was ready to head over Dirtheman to try to convince you to come back when Mythal informed me what had happened while bring those people.If i didn't want you with me i would have just gotten the rest of the books, Taliesin seemed eager to help me even after i asked her to stay with Felassan.”  
“If she was so eager then why did Craven tell me she was burning some of my things?”Daere inquire softly, her hands rested on his bare shoulders as he started to kiss her gently on the lips.She nipped lightly while he wrapped his hand around her while he answered” Trust me they were not a lost, in fact some of the pages are missing because of what i read on the things his did to you after Sarff death...can we please stop talking about this”   
“Solas was what you found that bad?” Daere inquired while she forced him to look at her, she could tell he was slightly as he muttered” Trust me i would not lie to you, it is better that is was forgotten.”  
“You know sooner or later I will have to face whatever your not telling me.”Daere remarked,Solas stated as he lowered his head to her neck”Then let it be later, right now i want to take advantage of the time we have before we join the inquisitor.”  
“I like what you are considering.”Daere whispered, his teeth gently scraped against her neck causing a small chill to run down her spine.Solas muttered”I didn't realize it was this easy to give you goosebumps, even your nipples seem ready for a small tease”  
“i am ready for anything emma lath.”Daere remarked softly, she held back her head as a moan escape.Slowly Solas trailed his kisses down to her collarbone, his fingertips barely touched the top of her leg.Daere whimpered slightly then muttered”this is different than what you have normally done.”  
“Want me to rush in?”Solas inquired slightly ,Daere shook her head no then murmured”No..i like this,it has abit of a suspense.”   
“As you wish.”Solas remarked gently while he trailed his fingers between her legs,Daere caught her breath suddenly as she felt his fingers brush against her clit.She opened her eyes just as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips,Daere replied softly”Emma lath.”  
“Yes ma vhenan.”Solas murmured as he pressed down against her body,Daere opened her mouth and stopped herself as Craven words passed through her thoughts.She smiled weakly while she remarked”It is nothing.”  
“Are you certain?You know you can talk to me about anything that is one your mind.”Solas replied, he did not hide his concern as she leaned in and kiss him.Daere remarked sweetly”There is nothing, i guess i am more concerned to know if we had enough time before the demands of your duty starts.”  
“That sounds to me like I don't have to worry about trying to insist you stay put while I have Geldauran show us were the opening is.”Solas replied,Daere tried to lighten her mood as she push her thoughts back while she spoke”Craven did suggest something..i am still allowed over there am i not?”  
“What did he suggest?”Solas inquired, Daere giggled softly then muttered”He suggest i go back until things are settled, not to relax but i would like to see if they are not under Dirtheman influence anymore.”  
“That is actually a good idea, hopefully it is enough to keep you from stirring up trouble” Solas stated,Daere cooed softly “now about what you were planning to do with me or has the dread wolf forgotten”  
“Oh i have not forgotten.”Solas remarked, slowly he dragged his fingers away then pressed them over her lips. Daere opened her mouth and allowed her mouth to gently cover his fingers, her tongue massaged his skin as he watched her with interested.Softly he admitted while he pulled his fingers out” I am now wondering what else you can do with that tongue.”  
“I could show you.” Daere murmured,Solas remarked not hiding his hesitation ”i would like that but we are limited on our time before they get impatient, lay on your stomach vhenan.”  
“How can I refuse?”Daere inquired softly, she nipped his lip then shifted her weight carefully on the bedroll.Daere laid her hands underneath, slowly she rest her head on her hands as she felt Solas place his own on her back.He rubbed gently while his palm started to feel cool while he remarked”Ir abelas i should have done this last night but just seeing you back I just wanted to make certain you were real.”  
“You know there was other was to make certain i was real, but i am not complaining.” Daere remarked, she could hear him grunt softly as he fought his his urges. Daere inquired softly”Having a problem?”  
“Never.”Solas replied as he moved one of his hands to her side, she could feel his other hand spread the cheeks of her buttacks.Daere raised her body slightly as she felt him fill her, he looked up at her while he thrusted his body with a groan.Quickly Daere bite her lip as a moan got trapped in her throat, carefully Solas placed his other hand on the other side while he increased his pace.Daere closed her eyes while he lean forward and kissed the back of her shoulder,she turned her head to bite down on her own arm. Solas muttered” i am starting to wonder if this was a big mistake.”  
“why?”Daere manage to inquired softly, Solas contured to thrust into her as he groan his answer” Because i am starting to reconsider leaving this tent.”   
“Solas it was bad enough for Taliesin and Dirtheman walking in on us, i will not promise you the safety of this camp if that flap opens and everyone gets a full view.”Daere weakly threaten, she could feel the pleasuring sensation build as he chuckled softly.He nipped her neck and groaned his replied ” your to soft that.”  
“Solas…”Daere muttered weakly, she bite down on her arm sudden as her climax shattered through her body.Solas clenched his hands onto the ground as he paused, gently he leaned in and kissed her shoulder then remarked”Next time i hope we are in a place where you don't have to cover your mouth.”  
“I would much appreciate it.”Daere replied as he sat back, she could hear him sigh softly then stated”i better hurry, take the time you need to get dress and do whatever it was Craven told you.I would prefer you to be well away from this place if things go wrong….”  
“That is not going to happen i want to help you see this through despite what I said earlier.”Daere said as she sat up,slowly she looked at him while she stated”I didn't forgive myself then and I know i wont forgive myself now..I haven't shown you what i could do mostly because I didn't trust you enough, but Dirtheman did do one thing right.”  
“Vhenan how is locking you over your death helped you?One chain breaking and we would have been storing though what was left before the animals down here eat the remains.”Solas explained, Daere remarked”Not that, besides i did get a good view what it is like look down at Thedas before falling asleep.No before that I need to stop expecting things going back to the way they were, I had it easy but you guys..has it always been like this for you?”  
“We have are moments of peace and Ghilan'nain would throw her parties, but this is different we can walked down here without being on edge.I hate to admit this is the first time since the Forbidden Ones were locked have we not been fighting amongst ourselves.”Solas explained, she watched him get up from the ground.They could hear some of the soldiers talking close by as he started to get dressed into his armor, he leaned over to pick up his wolf helmet and sigh.Softly he stated”You know i really don't like you doing this, you even admitted to me you wanted to stop but here you are so now i want to ask you why?”  
“Back then i had no reason to live, true i had a few friends but i thought my purpose in life was to conture just being here not truly existing to others.I admit i am still hesitate about you and it seems daily this world is trying to throw everything in my path to make me feel like shit, but when I am with you or hear your voice something within me just wants to conture and keep fighting.I want to protect that as long as I can.”Daere admitted,Solas snickered as he remarked”Even if I am still one of them?”  
“We all have our flaws.”Daere replied as she busted out laughing, he shook his head while he walked over to the flap of the tent.Softly he spoke as he hand rested on the edge”Before i tell Craven to have his griffin ready for flight to get those powders of yours.”  
“Solas..ma serranas.”Daere muttered softly, she watched him leave then heard him ask”How long were you there?”   
“Not long, Geldauran seems too eager to talk in fact he has a proportion to make with the two of you.”Taliesin replied as Daere finally grabbed her rogue outfit quickly, there was an uncomfortable pause then finally he spoke.”Taliesin i am assuming he is already talking with the lady inquisitor, if that is the case do you mind getting her stuff?”  
“Alright taken care of last night...just not all those weapons she had armed herself with, mostly the basic ”Taliesin stated,Daere slipped into her own armor just as she opened the flap.Solas nodded then left them as Taliesin remarked”You know how to be quick when you want to.”  
“I can be...what do i owe you being here..”Daere inquired not hiding her uneasiness, the two women look at each other while Taliesin replied”You can relax, i am not mad i just want to explain what we were doing before you arrived.I am certain Craven told you they have been hassassing these shemlen, well i was just helping him with his injuries”  
“You know it never did cross my mind once what you were doing, so could you please clarify what you are doing here or are you guilty that we walked in on you while you were trying to take him back?I am not mad and I would understand after all look at you long black hair, green eyes that seem like they would piece the soul if they could.Your gorgeous compared to myself, i mean the only thing about me that stands out is the odd color of my eyes.Then there is the fact must i remind you the both of you have had a history, it would hurt but it happens like you said.”Daere admitted,Taliesin walked over to her then touched her wrist.Softly she spoke”You really don't think too highly of yourself.”  
“Coming from someone that does not keep burning other people's things yes, no i don't think highly of myself mostly because that is a way for people to become prideful little shits that treat others like dirt...probably why i practice that thing may have forgotten call humility.”Daere replied dryly,Taliesin remarked softly”And now your being abit of an ass, those clothes i burnt where not you.I was not doing it to be childish or petty revenge i did it because you deserve something better.”  
“Honestly if i had known one little bondage session with you would get you to act like this, i think i would have done it night one.”Daere stated, Taliesin let her go while she remarked”I promise you if you had done so I would have trouble explaining why i had a dead body in my room.”   
“That’s my line.”Daere replied not hiding her annoyance,Taliesin started to walk as Daere followed”I have been saying that for years, so really i don't think anything you say would be anything new that they have not heard from me.”  
“Bite me.”Daere muttered,Taliesin started to laugh at her then remarked”I would but that would require people questioning your relationship with Fen’Harel, that is the last thing we both want but it would make an interesting story.I can see it now underneath the dreadwolf nose an blossoming romance between to his vhenan and ex arises, somehow that story would end with him sitting alone with his sad hand gripping his penis because he lost to another woman that he use to date.”   
“yeah..”Daere forced a laugh her body shifted slightly to the thought from the night before, Taliesin looked at her then stated”I know the joke was bad but it was bad enough i overheard one of them talking about Fen’Harel having a high sex drive after i was heading back to the elvuain, we need to keep the rumors from spreading Fen’Harel is having orgies in the camp if we can.”  
“Oh I don't know, I think Solas might like the thought of being able to take in two.”Daere tried to joke,Taliesin implied”He can't seem to keep one incontrol, but then I was wondering if we could talk him into sharing the bed with the both of us...that is if you are ok with it as well with me with the two of you.”  
“Taliesin?”Daere didn't hide her shock in her tone, she looked at Taliesin to find the serious expression stayed on her face.Taliesin stated”I am fine if you don't like the idea, just with Craven having his boyfriend I have been feeling a bit left out.”  
“Wait..Craven has someone?”Daere inquired,Taliesin replied as they approached the supplies”I know he does not act it but he has been meeting up with one of Sylaises sentinels in secret with his sister help.”  
“Wow,i never even thought the way he acted...does Solas knows?”Daere inquired,Taliesin dug around then pulled out Daere small pouch while she explained”Yes, but after Anthony went berserk Solas felt it was better for no more secret meetings to happen under his roof.He felt it was the best way so the evanuris didn't find Revas, guess he was wrong.”  
“They were safe,Cecil admitted that he told Dirtheman so he could live.”Daere remarked as she took her pouch and her song dao from Taliesin, she nodded then stated”I knew there was something wrong with him but I kept my mouth shut upon seeing how much they had trusted him.”  
“also..if you see Solas tell him he really had nothing to be guilty about,Cecil was the one responsible only because they just wanted her to undo what you guys had asked.”Daere admitted,Taliesin paused and studied Daeres face.Softly she asked”What are you planning on doing?”  
“I am going to make things interesting for them so if Geldauran is considering to lead any of you into an ambush I would have already taken care of it.”Daere explained,Taliesin remarked”You?You don't have a good track history of coming out unscathed...I have mentioned this haven't I?”  
“I was not completely grounded but I promise you this will work.”Daere stated trying to sound reassuring, Taliesin nodded her head slowly then shout”Fen’Harel!”  
“No he cannot know, if you tell him i know he will stop me before i am able to steal one of the mounts.”Daere hissed as she covered Taliesin mouth,Taliesin grabbed her wrist then growled”For good reasons, you cannot expect to go there alone then manage to survive..you just got back falon.”  
“she won't be alone.”a female voice replied, the two looked at their new arrival.Daere asked calmly”Your with them?”  
“I don't like Geldauran idea so I would gladly go with his fiancée to make certain she comes back.”the veneration remarked,Taliesin eyes went wide then narrowed as she whispered in a high pitch”Fiancée ? Daere what is going on?”  
“I just found that out last night when we stopped for a break,if i had known something i would have said is sooner.”Daere admitted,Taliesin sighed then remarked”I knew it was a bad idea to keep chasing after you but does Craven listen, no of course he can't...you got before they start marching before i even breathe a word about what you are planning.”   
“What about the other thing?”Daere inquired,Taliesin grumbled”I don't know, truth be told i should let him know but then i don't think it would stop him from finding a way around this engagement.It was painful enough to watch him while we work, I would hate to see him once he knows about this.”  
“Ma serannas Taliesin, if anything I will break it to him afterwards.” Daere replied,Taliesin pointed out”Just because i wont say anything does not mean Geldauran won't, you are after all breaking the rules still by sleeping with Fen’Harel.”  
“Taliesin, if i didn't care about rules back then why should i start now?”Daere replied as she followed the other veneration out, they made their way to the stationed mounts.Softly the veneration remarked”You are truly one of us if you are willing to disobey a sentinel, but she is right you should stop what you are doing with him.”  
“instead of scolding me like everyone seems to enjoy, tell me do you know where we are going?”Daere inquired,the veneration nodded as she reached her mount.She hardedn her voice a little while she spoke”Of course, the town of Vol Dorma had been abandoned because it is close to the grey wardens main hideout in Weisshaupt.Chances are the darkspawn since they are alert of the inquisition presence they will have a few there, if it was just us they would not have been so defensive but since we had asked them things might have been proven a little more difficult.By now i would reckon they already know of Geldauran capture.”  
“well hopefully that is not the case.”Daere replied as she hoisted herself up onto the closest dalish bred, one of the inquisition soldiers shouted in alarm”What are the two of you think you are doing.”  
“Time to go.”the veneration muttered as she digged her heels,Daere kicked her feet roughly into the horses side.The two rode off nearly knocking the inquisition soldier off his feet,Daere looked back in time as Taliesin came walking calmly over to him.Just as he opened his mouth to yell out for help Daere watched as Taliesin used the hilt of her daon dao and hit him in the stomach, slowly Daere looked forward then loosened the reins to allow her stolen horse to pick up his speed.The veneration shouted”You see those buildings over there,were are close.”  
“I thought you said you were only working with the darkspawn since the tevinters betrayed you?”Daere shouted back, she could see something red pulled back from one of the rooftops.The veneration inquired”Yes why?”  
“I don't know if it is just my eyes playing with me but I think I just saw a red…”Daere could not finish as a huge shadow covered the sun above her,the two looked up to see the rotted dragon while it opened her mouth.She could hear the veneration shout”Shit, what is Corypheus dragon doing here.”  
“you didn't know about the dragon?”Daere snapped as they rode harder into Vol Dorma, the dragon breathed out a line of red lyrium just as they had past the first rows of buildings.Barely did the two elven women managed to stir their horses into cover as the dragon started to take flight into the air, Daere growled between her clenched teeth as she watched the veneration slide of her her thoroughbred”What else are we to expect?Why isn't the dragon attacking us again?”  
“You think i plan this, we came here to see if there was an ambush set for those people.Now that we have let us take care it and quickly, stop asking questions before you get us killed”The veneration snapped,Daere blinked a couple of time while she thought”What is it i just step into, normally when i do something like this..she right we are here the sooner we thin out the enemy the sooner we can get back.’  
“how are we going to do this, we have no idea how many of them are here.”Daere inquired, she looked up to try and find the dragon as the veneration explained”You do know how to summon demons i hope, nothing big just a few that could help draw anything out.”  
“i was not allowed to summon because it required a lot on pulling from where ever you guys get your abilities from, not because i wanted to but for some reason i had always had drawbacks so i just stuck with the simple things.”Daere explained, the veneration blinked a couple of times then muttered”we are fucked.”  
“Not as much as you think we are, do as you were planning and i can try from there i can follow your lead.”Daere explained, the veneration replied”Alright, but if we die i would like to give you my name so you know who would making your life a living hell in the afterlife.It is Jinx, Sarff was a friend of mine before she fall in love with that sentinel.In truth i was happy when i found out she was working with Fen’Harel since i was afraid once he had left us for Mythal he had turned his back on our beliefs, Cecil on the other hand i would suggest you avoid at all cost if you!value you life”  
“I would have liked that warning a little sooner than this...wait are you implying Solas is one of…”Daere could not finish her sentence as a few shards of red lyrium embedded themselves into the building behind her,Jinx cut into the palm of her hand while she stated”I figured you would have understand why Geldauran is abit not happy with him to begin with, I don't mind telling you everything before we head back but right now we need to survive this.”  
“Right..”Daere remarked as she drew out a small blade,Jink allowed her blood to linger in the air in front of her while more red templars started to appear on the rooftop above them.Suddenly the blood fall onto the ground causing the spots to darkened, it didn’t take long before demonic hands sprouted from the area as Daere cut opened her wrist.She push back the pain while squeezing her forearm, Daere allowed her blood to drip on the the ground as a few terror demon emerged. Jinx wasted no time pointing at their enemies while she ordered”Attack them, I order you!”   
With a shrill high pitched shriek, they leant forward then disappear onto the ground only to pop up on the rooftops.Daere knelt on the ground and muttered a spell she remembered, Jinx looked at her with a questionable look as she slowly stood up.The earth bubbled then suddenly a huge hand rose gasping at the ground, a pride demon emerged while blood started to trickle down her nose.The demon looked at her then raised it’s hand at her, softly Daere spoke”I know, i don't have any right to summon you but Darcy is gone and I need your help.If we survive this you can shoot all the lightning balls to whatever heart content you might have at me.”   
As if understanding her words the pride demon looked at her then towards the rooftops, slowly the pride demon walk towards the conflicting battle.Jinx remarked while she unhilted her tachi ”show off.”   
“You said we needed some demonic help.”Daere remarked, her head started to hurt as she pinched her nose trying to stop the flow of the blood.Jinx studied her then asked”Do you even think you could fight like this?”  
“We are here, I already summoned that blasted thing just give me a few to stop both the bleeding then i will join in on the fight.”Daere replied calmly,Jinx stated while she ran off.”Watch yourself then and hurry, i don't think I can take them out on my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tachi (太刀) was a type of traditionally made Japanese sword (nihonto) worn by the samurai class of feudal Japan. Tachi and katana generally differ in length, degree of curvature, and how they were worn when sheathed, the latter depending on the location of the mei, or signature, on the tang. The tachi style of swords preceded the development of the katana, which was not mentioned by name until near the end of the twelfth century; tachi are known to have been made in the Kotō period, ranging from 900 to 1596. - source wiki


	33. Shrouded History

“You should really consider closing that.”Jinx stated as she turned to look at Daere, she looked down at the blood soaked makeshift bandage then shrugged her should.Slowly she looked up while they contured walking with her pride demon in the middle of the two elven women.Carefully she worded ”I will have someone do it later, do you think we got all of them?”  
“Truth be told no, we still need to find that dragon before we regroup with the others.Geldauran needs to know about this before he gets blamed for this as well, if we take care of it then maybe there is no need to do so. ”Jinx explained,Daere looked at her then inquired”Why?”  
“Why what? oh you must be asking why we allowed the Architect to speed up the calling in the grey wardens, the evanuris left us not choice we needed a way to fight them and decided to take this risk.”Jinx explained, Daere shook her head then stated”This is just wrong, those men and women didn't deserve to be turned into those creatures.How could you even think about doing it?  
“Neither did us, we didn't deserve to lose our freedom.What else were we supposed to do?I can understand why you see this being wrong but you have not have to endure what we had, we were losing this war even if we tried to keep it hidden from the people of Thedas.The tide really changed for us after Fen’Harel turned his back against us before he came up with the plan to lock up the forbidden ones, we knew everyone was tired of the cycle but we didn't think he was serious about this.”  
“You keep talking like he is one of you,how come?”Daere inquired,Jinx looked at her then sighed as she explained“before he was caught by Andruil, Fen’Harel did in fact work with the other three even if he had refused to summon demons.”  
“Wait..i thought he was old friends with Taliesin and Craven?”Daere inquired, she stopped to look at Jinx, she stopped then nodded while stating”He is, just because he has friends does not mean he didn't have a history.I remembered the day he came into the temple with Daeth’nal after the other two were caught by Elgar’nan, he was a mess.”  
“How could you remember such a thing?I mean that has to be ages..centuries at the most.”Daere remarked,Jinx sneered”Do you want me to talk or are you going to interrupt each time?But to corrected you it has been centuries when the titans were not afraid to roam the earth, i wonder will they return once we clean up this mess.”  
“And people say i get side tracked a lot.”Daere sneered,the pride demon finally stopped and looked at the two while Jinx contured” as i was saying ‘hush’, now where was i..agh yes we were talking about Fen’Harel weren't we and why we know him.Back then he had such lashish locks and such a charmer to..not that baldness you see now, Fen’Harel as he was needed help freeing the two...are you listening to a word i am saying?”  
“Ir abelas...lashish locks?The charmer part i admit he has but i cannot imagine the first one.”Daere replied as she covered her mouth and giggled,Jinx sneered dryly”Yes the fact that the two of you were pretty busy last night says other wise, I swear what would Sarff think of you if she found her own blood was sleeping with the very one that she was forced to leave her family for because they wanted to replace him.”  
“Ir abelas i swear not to interrupt again.”Daere muttered as she cleared her throat,Jinx studied her then stated”let us look for the dragon i am certain we wasted enough but if you really want to know he did help us before Anduril pend him to a tree, thankfully Mythal stepped in but since i guess he felt he owed her his life to her.”  
“I see, but it still does not excuse all of this,darkspawn and the red templars...your going to end this world this way.”Daere muttered as they started to walk, Jinx stated sharply causing Daere to feel a slight chill run through her spine”Starters we have nothing to do with those red templar, in fact we believe Corypheus acted on his own accord which is another reason why we want to help put an end to the darkspawn.”  
“Jinx, i know i am asking a lot of questions but why did you guys kidnap Sarff to begin with? “Daere inquired, Jinx studied Daere then remarked” you know absolutely nothing don't you? The reason why they had was because the fact once Fen’Harel left us there was not another one of us here in Felerdan that could control a spirit animal, Daeth’nal got a wind of a rumor of someone that controlled a kumiho.So he lead myself and a few others to the islands and found her with her family, once we arrived Daeth’nal give them an offer they could not refuse even if Sarff did protest.”  
“So refusing would be out of the question.”Daere remarked, she looked around and noticed red lyrium clinging to the side of the building.A low growl above them caused the two elven women to stop in their tracks, slowly they looked as the dragon opened her mouth causing Daere uttered loudly”Fuck.”  
The two elven women dodged behind the closet building as the dragon vaporizer the pride demon, Daere rested the back of her head against the walls.She wondered while she closed her eyes and groaned ‘What bad thing have i done to deserve this..wait now i remember it was wanting to scout ahead.’   
“We need to attack her as soon as she lands.”Jinx sounded over the roaring of the lyruim flames,Daere stated sarcastically”You think? I just figure we might want to stand here playing hide and go seek so the others can fight her.”  
“Do you think you can summon another pride demon?”Jinx inquired, Daere shook her head no then shouted back”I should have mentioned there was something with my spell casting…”  
“That is something you could have told me after we took care of those things don't you think?”Jinx shouted back as she stared at Daere with disbelief,Daere unhilted her song dao as the lyrium seemed to thinned.She shouted as the dragon landed a few feet from them”we don't need spells for this oversized lizard.”  
Daere ran up to the rotting high dragon as she swiped at her,with ease as Jinx came out from behind the building Daere slide while bending her body back.The scales nearly touched her face while she straightened her stance.Without hesitation Daere ran forward then jumped up with her song dao extended, with a frustrated growl she slammed the blades into the dragon's side.The rottened dragon roar out in pain, sharply she turn her head towards Daere as Jinx ran forward towards the front of the dragon.The dragon lunged her head towards Daere sudden with her mouth wide open,Daere tried to yanked her song dao back only to find them stuck.Jinx yelled out as she thrusted her tachi”Get out from there!”  
“Watch out.”Daere cried out, Jinx quickly jumped back as the rotted dragon turned her attention to her. The demon snapped her mighty jaws inches from Jinx while she started to distance herself from the dragon,Daere quickly gripped the handles then hasted her foot up as she climb on.Jinx shouted out in alarm”What are you planning to do?”  
“We need to end this, go back and tell the others what we are facing.I will keep this thing busy as long as i can.”Daere stated while she settled on the dragons back, she turned her head back towards Daere and extended her wings.Daere smirked then growled”Give me your best shot you ugly son of a bitch.”  
“Have you completely lost it?”Jinx shouted as the wind started picked up,Daere grabbed onto the dragon's bony spine as she started to lift from the ground.Quickly pressed her body against the scaled beast then looked to find Jinx standing there staring at her,Daere shouted”What are you waiting for they need to know, we need some type of aerial attack or all of this will fail on the battlefield.”  
“I hope you know what your doing.”she could hear Jinx muttered as the two went higher into the air,the dragon seemed to ignore Daere’s presences as she started to rise higher into the sky.Daere knew better as she looked at the distance, she could see the army marching closer to Weishaupt.A sudden joint from the dragon caused her to look forward, she could see the emptiness in the dragon's eyes as they looked back at her.Softly she muttered as she started to feel pity for the the rotting beast“Your not even a dragon anymore now are you?”  
‘Those eyes..i want to say they are like the archdemon but this is different, this poor creature must be a prisoner or something close to it.’Daere wondered, by then the building had faded from her view.Daere looked around briefly and caught a glance of one of the elven floating cities, she wondered ‘It would be funny to catch the expression from them if i had somehow managed to control this beast and flew it over there.’  
“this has to go with one of my not so brilliant ideas.”Daere muttered, she could hear a faint flap of wings gaining close by.Cravens muffled voice could be heard”Can’t i leave you alone for one second without you aiming for pending death, dammit Daere.”  
‘Craven...but how is he…’Daere wondered, she turned her head to see a griffin fastly approaching.She raised herself up then shouted “Craven this thing breaths out red lyrium be careful.”  
“Daere for fuck sake, try to grab my hand and i will try to safely get you on.Taliesin can handle the dragon once they know you are out of the way”Craven demanded, he flew closer as she replied“No chances are the dragon would suddenly move and i don't plan to plunge to my death, i can figure something out just give me a few...“  
"Enough of this, there is nothing you can do unless you know how to shapeshift and i am assuming you don't know how to do that.”Craven snapped, Daere opened her mouth to protest but lost her voice as the dragon suddenly took a nosedive.Daere lost her hold on the rotted dragon, her eyes went wide as she realized she was free falling towards the ground below.She watched as the dragon turned around with her massive jaws opened,Daere clenched her teeth together then outstretched her hand as she noticed the dragon getting ready to attack.Craven urged the griffin downward, she could see the griffin fold its wings while she shouted”Don’t i have an idea, just get out of the way i don't want you in the line of fire.”  
“I can reach you before you hit the ground.”Craven shouted,Daere shook her head and smiled softly.She could hear the faint whispers in the back of her skull as the mist developed at the tips of her hand.Daere stated”It is ok let me do this… trust me falon...i don't want anything to happen to you as well.”  
‘I will get out of this…i always do...just maybe not in one piece, but i will get out of this.’Daere thought hopefully as she watched Craven yanked on the griffin reins, they hovered over the two while the dragon finally let out her attack. Daere felt her strength give in as the same amount of power released from her body, slowly she felt her fingers crawl up and watched as both their spells canceled themselves out.Daere exhaled while she thought”Damnit...don't let him see me like this”  
“Look up there.”Daere could hear one of the soldiers from the ground shout from below her while another dragon appeared within her sights,Craven urged the griffin downward but she knew it was to late.Daere thought to herself as she closed her eyes bracing for the impending impact ‘At least i did what i could, isn't that enough? i mean the trickster knows he was not to be blamed for any of it and everything about my life was a lie...but still’  
“Certainly your not giving up this easily.”She could hear Dirtheman say, slowly she opened her eyes and turned her head towards the end of the battlefield.There he stood alone with his hand outstretched towards her, faintly she could see a slight glow through the eye socket as he muttered “scatter.”   
‘scatter?’ she thought then blinked a couple of times, she looked around to find herself sitting on the ground right in front of Dirthamen.He lowered his hand then rubbed his fingers together, softly he muttered”I guess i am starting to get rusty, but then i don't normally use that spell on others.”  
“What just happened?”Daere inquired, Dirtheman looked at her as Craven flew the griffin their direction.He wasted no time explaining”I just saved your life again, you should be more grateful.Truth be told you should be kissing my feet by now but i know that is not going to happen now will it”  
“I didn't ask you for your help...why?Craven told me you wanted nothing to do with me so why are you still trying to keep me alive this was your chance to be rid of me for good.”Daere inquired sharply as she stood up, softly he spoke”True i don't want you anywhere near my place again, well not until i know you won't be a plague to my soldiers so maybe i am trying to figure that out myself”  
“Should it matter?”Daere inquired, Dirtheman studied Daere while he replied”I am certain Fen’Harel has witness your death defining fall and should be looking for you shortly.”  
“Dirtheman...i appreciate this..ma serranas just don't get cozy with me doing this.”Daere remarked as she slightly bow,Dirtheman stated”Well i guess you can keep proving me wrong, dont worry da’len i won't, but you should stop before the others see you.”  
“When have you care what others saw of me?”Daere inquired, she straightened while he replied”I don't, tell me so far as i can see Fen’Harel has done nothing much for you..why are you so insisting to return?It seems to me the affection is one sided.”  
“He kept his promise but i admit i have not helped.”Daere admitted,Dirtheman offended softly”But don't you feel second rate, after all you are aware Mythal has him wrapped around her finger.You have the chance to try and pick up where you left off with your life,I could have someone cut your hair and allow you in an undisclosed location.There are plenty of amulets that could be given to you so you could not be bothered further, that would include away from the other venerations as well.”  
“Why the sudden change of heart?”Daere asked, she did not hide her confusion as they heard the sound of the griffin landing close by. Dirtheman remarked”Fen’Harel is not the only one to have a soft spot.”  
“It has to do with his journals again I am assuming.”Daere stated,Dirtheman didn't answer her question as Craven growled through his teeth.”I swear i think Taliesin has the right idea keeping you tied.”  
“i heard that.”Daere grumbled,Craven remarked sharply “Well good, because after that little stunt I am tempted to drag you by the ear if i need to.I don't see Fen’Harel disagreeing with me when he arrives, where in creators mind did you think that plan was ever going to work?”  
“You can't say you were that worried about me.”Daere replied while she smirk, slowly the smirk faded as she noticed the worry in his eyes.Softly she spoke”You were really worried about me weren't you...this is not an act?”  
“No, why would you ask me if it is an act?You had friends before us so why are you now surprised?”Craven inquired his tone softened,Daere explained”I guess i am starting to question who to trust after all these years. “  
“We should regroup with the rest of the army, i am pretty certain some of the soldiers died of a heart attack just watching her fall from the skies like that.”Dirtheman stated,Daere replied”Honestly i did not think Jinx would get help that quickly.”  
“Not the case, one of the soldiers saw you riding off and Taliesin hitting another Fen’Harel had asked me to do a fly over ahead of schedule.”Craven explained,Daere turned to look at Dirtheman as she asked”What is your excuse?”  
“I had to see how this played out with Fen’Harel working with the venerations, the others are trying to see if they could work peacefully getting rid of the other two.”Dirthamen explain,Daere wasted no time accusing”bullshit, one of them just happened to go on a genocide in dungeon..or whatever you self proclaimed demi gods call it just to see how things play out here.”  
“Do we really need to start this mortal or do i need to force your shape again only to return you back to normal so that dragon can finish what she had started, it is god not demigod and it is true.The servants know what they are doing so they don't need me watching over them while they cleaned, besides if i had not came when i did..well that i don't need to explain.Dirtheman stated,Daere studied the crows helmet as she wondered ’I wish he didn't have that on.’  
“Craven i think it is best you take Nectan back into the air, this way you can alert the others if there is anymore surprises before they attack that old grey warden fort.”Dirtheman ordered, Craven looked at Dirtheman then at Daere.As if he sensed the distrust Dirtheman added”I will make certain she rejoins them, i meant what i said she won't be imprisoned by my hand since she is to much trouble.”  
“Very well...chances are i need to see if i can't find out where they dragon vanished off to so we can finish her.”Craven replied as he slightly bowed, he turn quickly and walked over towards the griffin.Dirtheman picked up his staff from the ground then replied”Your leading the way if you plan to stick, but i don't trust you to walk behind me so start moving.”  
“Are you afraid i will stab you in the back?”Daere inquired, Dirtheman stared at her while he replied”Do you really want me to answer that question after all you have done, personally unlike Falon’Din i would make it quick and merciful but then what fun would that be?”  
“Taliesin was right you are a hard person to read.”Daere muttered, she started to walk as Dirtheman stayed close behind her, he kepted a slight distance away as the massive stunned army grew within their sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kumiho (there is a reason why i am not going to use the common name for this creature that is also known as the kitsune, if you had seen supernatural Sam and Dean has came across this creature once with her son and no dragon age relation): A creature that appears in the tales and legends of Korea.Deriving from ancient Chinese myths and folklore, a fox that lives a thousand years turns into a kumiho, like its Japanese and Chinese counterparts.It can freely transform, among other things, into beautiful womann often set out to seduce boys and eat their liver or heart.-source wiki
> 
> *tanuki:Japanese for roguish fox spirit -sourcean an cyclopedia of myth and legends Pacific mythology


	34. Fallout

“What are you waiting for?”Dirtheman asked as he jabbed her back gently with his staff, Daere studied the army then turned back to look at him as he sat behind her.Softly she muttered“I can't go down there..i mean yes i happened to rush into an ambush...but this..this is different”  
“You are not changing you mind now are you?”Dirtheman inquired,Daere sharply turned around as she stated“Dirthamen things are a little more complex than you might have thought.”  
“Try me.”Dirtheman slightly challenged her, he took off his crows helmet then placed on the ground as she inquired “You really want me to tell you, wont it be a bother if i suddenly told you why i am hesitating to rejoin them.”  
“It would help you to stop dragging your feet so we can get this over with then yes.”Dirtheman remarked, Daere studied him then sighed while she inquired“Where should i start?”  
“The beginning would help.”Dirtheman replied,Daere pressed her hands together while she replied”Starters can i say i absolutely hate how the eluvian works and how confusing it is not knowing what day or week it is because of the sudden change of everything, i mean how do…”  
“Quit dodging”Dirtheman sneered a little,Daere took a breath then started “If i go down there i am going to have to face the reality that i need to tell Solas the truth about somethings and i am just barely trying to get a gasp on.”  
“the engagement.”Dirtheman added,Daere looked at him with surprise as she stuttered “Right...wait how did you..”  
“Please conture.”Dirtheman stated as a smirk crossed his face,Daere sighted with annoyance then muttered“Is there a way you could help me with that?”  
“Are my ears playing tricks the disrespectful runt is asking me for help,tell me what are you willing to exchange if i do help you?”Dirtheman stated sharply,Daere eyes went wide then narrowed as she snapped“You know what i just realized why i don't ask a greedy bastard like you after what you put me through.”  
“Correction that was my brothers doing, besides you were not doing any favors killing three of my own.”Dirtheman growled,Daere felt herself snap as she stated“It was self defense, or would you even know anything about it?”  
“bullshit dalen, Keane maybe but not my Nimue.If you had allowed her to handle things maybe you would have gotten off with good behavior ”Dirtheman sneered sharply as he got to his feet , before she had time to process his movements Dirtheman grabbed her roughly by the front of her rogue outfit just as Solas remarked dryly “It is good to see the two of you getting along so well,Dirtheman i thought i asked for Mythal to be here.”  
“ She thought it was better i come since i can give you guys more of an advantage with my summons.”Dirtheman explained, slowly he let go of Daere while she looked at him with slight shock.She placed her hand over her throat and gently, the feel of his grip lingered as Solas stopped next to her.Daere sighed softly while Solas remark”Thank you for helping Daere at least,but that does not mean to try and kill her.”  
“Well tell her she should not act like so much like a brat and be grateful I even bothered.”Dirthamen growled,Daere sighed then muttered”I did thank you what more do you want me to say?In fact if I do recall i did oh so graciously bowed and showed you some respect not my fault you cannot keep your filthy hands to yourself”  
“That is enough vhenan.”Solas remarked, Daere stated”Your right, it was uncalled for..Dirtheman ma serranas again..it was not right of me to set you off like that.So could you find it somewhere in your icy cold heart to forgive me?”  
“Of course, it is not everyday i get to scare the shemlen as they watch someone fall from thousands of feet in the air then turn into a flock of black birds.  
Tell me Fen’Harel how many of the died from the shock before the battle, because you can’t seem to keep this wrench on a leash.”Dirtheman inquired mockingly ,he glared at Daere while she slightly sneered at him.Solas replied slightly sharp”Surprisingly none, but Daere you are officially done.I thought this time for certain i was going to lose you,hand Dirtheman back the weapons the we will look for Craven and Nectan.He will flew you back towards the rooster and from there you will head back through the eluvian.”  
“I am not going back , you need me here.”Daere nearly growled,Solas closed his eyes then turned his head.She could sense his angry while he spoke”Is there not a way i can convince you to just stop.”  
“We could always ask what Geldauran what he thinks.”Dirtheman remarked,Daere felt the threatening of his tone.She stiffened her body as she looked back at him,Solas looked at Dirtheman while he inquired”Why would i turn to him?”  
“maybe he has something useful that could benefit all of us.”Dirtheman stated,she could feel the color leave her face as he stared at her.Daere could hear her heart pounding as Solas pressed”Stop dancing Dirthamen can you not see I am not in the mood.”  
“Solas..if I leave i told you i would never forgive myself if something happen to you, if there are those red templars here then that means the Architect…”Daere tried to explain but stopped as the ground shook slightly underneath her,Geldauran ran his fingers through his hair while he stated”has officially bet us to the punch and betrayed us, sorry Fen’Harel.”  
“What in fucks name is that thing.”Daere inquired as she stared at the massive three headed dog that followed close behind, Geldauran looked at her them smiled as he rubbed his hair and laughed” who cerberus? He is my summon ...of course i know the evanuris are known for theirs, speaking of which i want to thank you Dirtheman, I had always thought you hated us veneration maybe i pegged your wrong.”  
“I didn't do it for any of you Geldauran, just if she is going to pay for killing a few of my people i need her alive to do so.”Dirtheman growled, there was a pause before he added”Speaking of paying where is Anaris,certainly you guys are not this stupid splitting up.”  
“He is not here, we figured if this inquisition was willing to listen the others didn't see the point to linger.Should you not be happy for once we are helping the shemlen and not using them as a sacrifice?” Geldauran explain, Daere looked at Dirtheman and wondered ’Even he has to sense something is amiss if he knows about us.”  
“I don't believe you, i already know the darkspawn was your doing to begin with and part of me thinks there is a connection between them and those red templars.”Dirtheman explained,Geldauran stated as one of cerberus head pressed against his back and rubbed”Your right,Daeth’nal might not admit his shortcomings but they are connected.But i want to make it clear we are not responsible for that connection, I am certain you have heard of Corypheus?Well i will openly admit while we were doing our own little experiments creating those weapons i am certain you are familiar with, he was doing his own with your sentinels.Well it started off with your sentinels then they moved on to those hybrids i hear Cecil has been giving you. Not only have they created several boardswords to end your existence but ours as well, and why we are absolutely grateful we have gotten your attention.”  
“If you wanted my attention there are other ways to get it.”Dirtheman growled,Geldauran stated”True but Anaris would have taken it out on some of our own and as you can see we don't have the numbers for him to do so.”  
“ I see.”Dirtheman replied calmly,he outstretched his hand without looking at Daere then flicked his wrist sharply .Pain shot through her body as she fall quickly to her knees clenching her teeth together, Geldauran shouted in alarm while lowered to his own knees.”You should not be allowed to do that to one of us.”  
“I overridden the formless one mark when i had her brought back, it is the only way i could ensure i had control if she decided to turn against me but that was before i learned my mistake.You guys would not have allowed one of them within you ranks because of that very reason of their blood am i right?”Dirtheman inquired sharply as he increased his spell,Daere could feel her body start to go numb while Solas held her close to him.Quickly he shouted at Dirtheman”This is enough, Dirtheman stop this.”  
“Very well but really i think death would have been merciful.”Dirtheman stated, he lowered his hand slowly to his side.Daere inquired”You could have done this to me this whole time?”  
“Consider yourself lucky, honestly i am getting absolutely sick of repeating myself saying that to you.”  
“Your going to remove it, you had no right to over the demons work.”Geldauran stated,Solas replied sharply as Daere rested her head against his chest.”I agree Dirtheman just because you have see an opintuity does not mean that you need to take it, it is bad enough you were holding a place she barely was aware about over her head.”  
“You still got that thing going after all these years?I figured by now after what Cecil admitted it would have been burned to the ground”Geldauran remarked as he looked at the two, he seemed unfazed while Daere gaze met his.Fear kicked swiftly kicked in causing her mouth to go dry,Solas stated”You guys did a good job help sealing the place but we have came across another issue.”  
“I would help if I could but you did turn around and backstab us.”Geldauran stated, the two looked at Dirtheman as he remarked”Fen’Harel i know why you want her to stay put but even i am starting to realize bad things happen if people stay around her to long, for all you know she will burn Revas to the ground or get someone else killed.I say let her stay put her with her people and when we are done if anyone is a live go collect.”  
“Why do you guys have so much little faith in me?”Daere nearly snapped as she glared at him angrily,Dirtheman remarked dryly”Look at you arm you still have not taken care of that, and i bet you still have not taken the time to eat.Really if suddenly you suddenly collapsed or snap i prefer to have the ticking time bomb in someone else’s hands.”  
“Thank your absolute support Dirtheman, I am certain i think i know who i am going after in the mist of the chaos.”Daere replied dryly,she pulled herself from Solas embrace then lifted herself up.Dirtheman stated”I am going to take that as another one of your childish tantrum and say you can try but it will not end well for you.”  
“vhenan please dont we have enough to worry about already then you picking a fight with him.”Solas groan,she looked back at him to find his hand resting over his face as she nearly snapped”Solas, you cannot honestly take Dirtheman side..not after finding out he is threatening those people.”  
“And yet it still stands, you got to understand we have somewhat of a healthy rivalry going on.”Solas admitted,he lowered his hand and looked at her while Dirtheman stated”Is that what you call it now?I never even consider you much of a rival more the Elgar’nan, your more of a nuisance I should say...but you have given me some peaceful nights when someone went missing.”  
“Glad you could benefit.”Solas remarked, Daere tilted her ear up in confusion as she looked back at the two.She wondered ‘Why is he being this way?Dirtheman has the means to having him killed and they are acting like none of that matters.’  
“Fen’Harel if you dont mind the others are already in position, i can give her something while we are on our way.It might not be much she can't keep fighting on an empty stomach like this.”Geldauran remarked,Solas inquired sharply”Why would i allow her to be riding with you when i need to make certain she gets back safely. Craven is expecting…”  
“Fen’Harel i might not have been around to see what she can do but i already feel this is going to end badly for him.”Geldauran cut him off, Daere closed her eyes and muttered”You people have such little faith in me.”  
“For good reasons,i'm pretty even if we had asked you to just sit there with you hands on your lap you would find some way to hurt someone by doing absolutely nothing.”Dirtheman remarked,Daere growled”Dirtheman why the sudden mood change.”  
“Geldauran do i need to say anything?”Solas inquired,Geldauran raised his hands in defense quickly.He wasted no time remarking”All i am saying is you can trust her with us, there was a time you would have allowed it.”  
“ None of this should be a debate, holy mother mythal’s tits i can't believe i am surrounded by guys that think they have the right to control my actions.Solas, i am not going back no matter how much you and Craven keep insisting,Dirtheman you can just go fuck yourself because you know yeah you suck. Geldauran fuck your rules i refuse to even be a part of what your planning...in fact fuck all of you, after this i officially am going to wash my hands from everything. I have not had one moment's peace since i met any of you,it is always one thing or another and you know what my life was not this dramatic.”Daere snapped, she shook her head and muttered while she returned back into the woods”fucking people trying to kill each other over stupid shit ,fucking arranged marriages, then bloody three headed dogs what the fuck is wrong with them.”  
“You cannot just walk off like that.”Dirtheman shouted at her,without hesitation she gave him the middle finger salute then shouted back as she contured to walk”Watch me.”  
‘Geldauran said we were close to..damnit how could i forget.’Daere thought, she stopped in her tracks.Slowly she looked up at the treeline as footsteps caught up to her,she could hear Solas call out to her while she turned around and faced him.Daere raised her hand and stated”I know what i said but this..this is getting to much for me to handle..”  
“why do you think i have been pressuring you to go back?Think where can you go that is safe down here.”Solas inquired,Daere explained”i want to see if i can't find that woman that invited me to begin with into her guild, i want things to be simple again because your way of life is to complex for me.So yes i will back down if i can help it...but i...i can't, it has nothing to do with any of you just i need time to process what is going on.”  
“Very well.”Solas remarked, she caught the slight creak in his voice while he stood there looking back at her.There was a pause before he contured”You could stay with the inquisition so when you have fully come to terms…”  
“No, it would be to tempting seeing how the both of you are working together.Dirthamen did offer to have someone cut me hair, but to be honest if he was willing to override a demons work then i don't think i can trust him to be nice about me walking freely again. No..hopefully Thedas will slowly start working its way back to normal once you and the others take care of the threats here, I know there will still be a threat but this way I just hope maybe things will get easier.I didn't do this to lead you, but honestly i don't know for certain if i truly ever did want you or if it is the fact i honestly don't want to be alone. ” Daere explained, she paused then confessed”Also apparently this would be good for you as well...i don't want you to have anything else bad said against you but those veneration are expecting me to marry one of their own.I can't do that...I know it is a custom to you but it is not mine.Craven told me to keep it quiet and i know eventually Taliesin will say something or Dirtheman might..I just could not do it to you, nor do i want to.”  
‘I wish i knew what he was thinking.’ Daere wondered, they looked at each other as Geldauran called out”Fen’Harel the shemlen hurry up, it will soon be evening and i want to get the others in position before those shemlen make their first move.”  
“Dareth shiral, i hope you find what you are seeking.”Solas replied,Daere swallowed slightly while her eyes started to water.She felt a tear run down her cheek as she whispered”I hope so as well, do me a favor and tell Craven he needs to put a sock in it or i will do so next time i see him.”  
“An odd way to say goodbye to someone, but i will tell him.”Solas remarked,Daere wiped her own cheek then nodded.Softly she muttered”i should start moving before i get into some crosshairs, don't worry i will stay clear of anything that involves tevinters, raging evanuris bent on using me for blackmail...maybe might include being forced to use magick in a way that draws to much attention.”  
“Please do.”Solas murmured,Daere turned her back to him and forced herself to start walking,she could feel his gaze followed her until she had gotten further away.Suddenly she stopped then look to find herself alone,Daere rested her hands on her elbow as she thought ’maybe i should go back? No...not after that little show, besides there is a whole part of Thedas i want to explore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cerberus:popular known in geek mythology as a the three headed dog that guards the underworld gated of hades (compared to fenrir another mythological beast but in Norse mythology, Cerberus would probably be consider just a pup.)


	35. Roads Untraveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note: no Solas

‘Why am i in so much pain?’ Daere wondered , she looked down at her side as the air started to get chiller around her.Carefully she rested her hand to her side then lifted the rogue outfit, the resting just above her bruised skin layed a familiar marking.Daere tilted her head slightly as a groan escaped her lips.”oh no, should i even bother looking for the tunnels if this thing could spread?”  
‘should i have stay?Probably not after seeing this on Darcy do i really want the others to watch what happens...but then i did over hear them talking about one of them trying to find a way to reverse it.’Daere thought as she looked around, she shook her head from side to side as she muttered”I can't...it is not right to keep relying on others like this..some might mean well but still, if i have to keep listening to anymore of this...then there is the issue with Geldauran..”   
“Are they not the reason why we are in this mess to begin with?”Daere could hear someone snap, quickly she moved to the closest tree then pressed her back against the rough bark as two set of footsteps moved closer. She waited in silence as the female companion remarked”if the others are to come down here freely and help the veneration with both the brood mother and that tevinter then we need to talk to that guild to make certain there is no interference from them.”  
“Hold that thought Eva,i think we have some company near those trees.”Daere could hear the male companion stated,Daere closed her eyes as she thought ‘piss why all of a sudden i am attracting the super elves all of a sudden?why could they not be a group of shemlens or dwarves..everyone loves the dwarves.’  
“Come on out we don't want any trouble.”Eva shouted,Daere slowly moved and looked at the two.She watched the blue flames dance upon both their weapons as she shouted back”If that is the case then why do you have your weapons already armed, i say as soon as i move from my spot you friend next to you will take the first chance he gets if you don't.”  
“Fáelin i thought all the veneration from the battlefield were supposed to be with Geldauran and Fen’Harel?”Eva inquired,Fáelin answered “they are unless he decided to go back on his word and sent someone to stop us.”  
“Wait no no, i am going to tell you the same thing i told Solas i want nothing to do with any of this.So if you have some type of deal dont quickly assume that i am part of any of it, because really i just want my life back not knowing what the hell you guys are doing. ”Daere stated as she raised her hands up in the air,Eva blinked then busted out laughing while the flame on her naginata dispelled.She brought the tip to the air then dug the hilt into the ground while she remarked”Creators Craven was right you're an odd one.”  
“Eva you know you are not suppose to lower your guard around the enemy.”Fáelin demanded,Eva turned to look at him then explained”Dont you remember what my brother said about her?She would be a better fighter if she didn't run her mouth so much, why don't you stick with us Fen’Harel and my brother must be worried that..”  
“Solas knows why i am here, the both of you should forget you even saw me anyways.”Daere replied,with weary she watch Fáelin as he hilted nagamaki slowly she looked back at Eva as she inquired”Oh and can i ask why we should do that?”  
“Starters i am not going back there to be Dirtheman bitch,secondly this thing i have on my side.”Daere explained, slowly she lifted the side of her rogue outfit to expose the spreading veins.Eva eyes went wide as she muttered”Fáelin..it is like the others, but why is it spreading a lot more quickly?”  
“I don't know, tell me how did you get that?”Fáelin inquired while he shifted his gaze,Daere lowered the cloth and shrugged her shoulders while she admitted”Does it matter?When my brother had it Falon’Din and Dirtheman claimed he was too far gone to be saved, but if you must know it happened yesterday morning when i went to check to see if there was an abush.I have running since really, i have not been able to stop long so haven't rested nor eaten much since i left.. it was not until now that i noticed it.”  
“We should take her back, i mean we have figured out how to slow it but maybe..”Eva started, Fáelin nearly snapped”They would see it would be to late, you saw how far those lines where Eva, it is a matter of time really before she starts talking about a warped song.”   
“That does not mean we can't try, who knows maybe we can figure out how to remove it completely.”Eva stated,Daere rolled her eyes while she started to walk away she could hear Fáelin remark”I know you want to do this but what will Lady Sylaise think?If there is a possibility that we solved it Lady Sylaise will turn her over to Lord Elgar’nan after all she has done to cause disorderly between those two.”  
‘How could i not feel this pain sooner?How did i even get it?’Daere wondered as she walked further away from the two sentinels, she didn't stop while Eva cried out”Hey wait a minute, where do you think you are going?”  
“If not one of you don't know how to reverse the spread then i might as well throw out my plans looking for a few people and make myself useful.”Daere stated,Eva ran then stopped in front of Daere. She lowered her naginata blade to Daere’s throat, softly she threatened “Your coming back with us either way.”  
“Did you not just hear your friend?There is no point taking me back so i could face worse, so do me a favor and move.”Daere slightly growled,Fáelin remarked be“I would not do that if i were you, if something happens to her i don't care who you are i doubt Craven would forgive you for hurting her.”  
“i pretty much gave them a reason to not want me back there.”Daere growled,Eva muttered as she moved the moved the shift of her naginata to Daere’s leg”we will see about that.”   
“this is not good.”Fáelin muttered,Eva stopped her attack as both women turned to look in the direction Fáelin was looking at,darkspawn appear from the direction Daere had came.She muttered under her breath ” Dammit i thought i lost them.”  
“You could have told us you were being followed.”Fáelin growled, he turned to look at Daere while she remarked”Then go finish what you two are here for, i can handle them myself let alone buy you sometime before that thing spreads further.”   
“Fáelin, thoughts”Eva inquired ,Fáelin remarked “that would explain why it is spreading so fast if you have been fighting this whole time, Eva we will retreat and double back to Lady Sylaise.You flat ear keep up with us or don't i really could care less either way.”   
“Well go if your going, i think i have done enough running away.”Daere replied as she pulled out a small knife,Eva blinked then demanded “Your joking right, you're planning to fight with that small thing?”  
“it has got me this far.”Daere answered, she could see the two look at each other as Fáelin stated”Then fighting it is,Eva be ready ”  
‘what are you two up to?’Daere wondered, she watched nervously as Fáelin outstretched his hand.Blue flames appeared on the trees close to the dark spawns moved closer,Eva shifted her stance while she raised her naginata.With a swift motion she swung the hilt at Daere.She dodged then placed the small blade against Eva throat, softly she growled “do you really think i am that naive?”  
“Drop it and just make this easier then this, those flames are not going to hold them back for long.”Fáelin growled while moved behind Daere and placed his own small blade against her throat,she swallowed slightly as Eva moved back.He softened his tone as he asked.”Eva this is a huge risk we are taking, are you certain we should conture this?”  
“I believe the outcome should be different.”Eva stated,slowly she rubbed her throat as Daere inquired“But you just said…”  
“I know what i said, but i also know Craven would sneak off from the camp and look for you and i personally don't want him in infested areas alone.”Fáelin explain, he paused then added”This will be much easier if you work with us and not against.”  
“I don't think i could lead you guys back to the eluvian you came from but one of the Antivan Crows hideout is close, if we head there could you please just leave me alone from here on out?”Daere inquired sharply, she placed the small blade to her side as Eva stated.”Why are you fighting so hard coming back?”  
“Because i am tired of people lying to me that is why,once i get settled i am hoping i won't hear anymore of veneration or i dont belong with someone or any of that.”Daere remarked, she looked back at the blue flames separating them from the darkspawn then at the two sentinels.Softly she remarked”besides how else am i to act being put in the middle of a creator's forsaken ancient war that plagues these lands.”  
“it could be worse.”Fáelin replied,Daere shook her head as she snapped”I don't want to hear how this could be worse, for all i know being engaged is the absolute worse while having to worry about stepping on the evanuris egg shell of a temper.I have not even met the other half of them and i am already so fed up with what is going on it is not even funny.”  
“ Ma serranas.””Eva replied, Daere looked at her while she muttered”Don't thank me yet we still have to worry about getting there, even so i might not even be welcomed but that does not mean they will turn you down.True they are assassin but even they know when it is time to call a trace..even if they stole from you.”  
“How do you know they stole from us?”Eva inquired, Daere closed her eyes as she started to walk.The two elven sentinels looked at each other before Fáelin pressed while they caught up to her.”I am a bit curious as well, i don't think we even mentioned it while you were hiding.”  
“That one i admit was partly my fault, about a year back i helped one of them raid one of the evanuris mansion while she held her party.”Daere admitted, slowly she open her eyes then added”It was over some stupid glowing rock..I think Zevran called it a keystone, that is all i know about it.”  
“it was foolish to have taken it.”Fáelin growled,Daere looked at him as she admitted”I would agree with you yes but since it was not my contract and there was good pay for it i didn't ask much questions.”  
“can i ask how many of you were there that night.”Eva asked,Fáelin remarked sharply”Eva, what are you fishing at?”  
“I am just curious and going on a hunch.”Eva stated,Daere felt the tips of her ears go slightly warm from embarrassment as she cleared her throat.Softly she stated”I am assuming you know that answer since gossip is a common thing.”  
“If it makes you feel any better you are not the first to unknowingly flash their tits to them unexpectedly.”Eva replied,Fáelin stated”Well we now understand the real reason why Lord Dirtheman has been picking small verbal fights with Fen’Harel, but you should consider yourself lucky both of you lived.”  
“I would ask what they could possible do that i have not experienced but that would just be testing my bad luck.”Daere admitted,looked at Daere while she asked”Do you see meeting Fen’Harel part of that?”  
“Part of what?”Daere asked, Eva pressed “Part of the bad luck? I know the two of you really have not been able to have much time to be together which is why i am not understanding why you left.If you have stayed there might have been a chance the red lyrium could have been removed through blood magick, but now..”  
“wait are you say blood magick could have removed this anytime?”Daere snapped slight as she stopped in her tracks, Eva and Fáelin looked at her while Eva remarked”Yes, but yours looks to advanced for any of them would risk it.”  
“And what about the veneration?”Daere demanded,Eva replied”They might be able to but the evanuris refuse to talk to them to see if they can so,Fen’Harel on the other hand i have seen him do so a couple of times after Sarff died.”  
“So your telling me my chances of survive rest with the guy i just dump or the guy i am forced to be with?”Daere inquired as she stared at Eva,she shrugged her shoulders and stated”Yes but like you said why should it matter, you choose your fate.”  
“So i did.”Daere muttered, she sighed slightly then added”We should not be far, if anything we might have a greeting party soon if there is anyone left.”  
“Such a grim greeting my friend, do you have such little faith in our abilities to survive.”Ze  
Zevran voice could be heard from in the treelinging,Daere looked up to see the familiar blonde hair wave in the breeze as he jumped from his branch.He landed close to them as she stated”Well i did have to help save some of your asses.”  
“These are friendly folks yes?”Zevran inquired with an accent,Daere nodded her head then asked”So how much of the conversation did you hear?”  
“Enough to question what you got yourself into this time.”Zevran replied,Daere looked at him then at the two sentinels.She replied”This is Zevran but i doubt you want to stay back and chat with this sex crazed fiend.Might want to watch yourself he would have you stripped bare yelling out to the ‘maker’ before you know it.”  
“You really dont look so well.”Zevran pointed out as he studied her,Daere smiled weakly while she admitted”Truth be told i am not,after i got back i seem to step into one shit pile after another.”  
“We should get moving, by now my spell would have worn off and those darkspawn should be free to roam the forest floors looking for us.”Fáelin admitted,Daere remarked softly “I got you guys this far and it won't be right if the darkspawn found the survivors...it was actually enjoyable to talk to the both of you.Zevran mind your manners please.”  
“Wait we are almost there and you want to go back.”Eva stated,Daere remarked softly”like i said i was the one to bring them here, it won't be right if i just hide.”  
“Oh Daere always trying to sound tougher than you are,come on maybe once you rest up you can help us clean this one to.”Zevran replied,Daere crossed her arms over her breasts while she remarked”one hit with an arrow and your usually on the ground begging for your life, don't get me started on your lockpicking skills.”  
“Such a cruel cruel mistress.”Zevran stated, the smell hit them suddenly as the four looked back.They could already hear the darkspawn getting closer while Fáelin demanded”We don't have time for this, either lead the way or move.”  
“Daere you came this far with us, why stop this now?”Eva inquired,Daere allowed her hands fall to her side and answered”I guess i feel guilty for letting Darcy die the way he did..I don't want to go back feeling like a coward.Truth be told not all of it was because of what was going on, but the matter of fact i just need to redeem myself for everything i have done even if some of those people are not alive anymore.”  
“I get that but this is not how you do it trust me.”Eva slightly begged,Fáelin asked softly”Do you really want to put the others through this?”   
“I don't know what is going on but this is probably the stupidest stunt i even seen you do.”Zevran remarked, Daere replied softly.”Yes well a lot has happened since we last seen each other so if you excuse me, i am going to play deco.”  
“Eva.”Fáelin muttered,Eva moved the hilt of her naginata in front of Daere while she took a step forward.She fall to the ground then rolled to her back as Eva placed the blade back to her throat.Blue flames developed quickly on the blade, Daere stared angrily at the sentinel as they glared at each other. Zevran with drew his twin daggers while he stated”So they are not friendlies.”  
“They are just stubborn.”Daere muttered roughly, slightly she threatened”Lower that thing of yours and i won't resort to kicking your calves in.”  
“Women.” she could hear Fáelin muttered in annoyance,Zevran stated not hiding his interested ”I know right?Hey when we get back would you like a private massage.”  
“I would but not by you flat ear.”Fáelin stated, slowly he turned his attention back to Eva as he ordered”Come on falon, either knock her out or grab her by the back of that outfit but we need to wrap this up.”  
“What is it going to be?”Eva inquired angrily,Daere smirked as she answered sarcastically”You look absolutely gorgeous when your angry, those eyes almost look like a despair demon after taking a hard shit.”  
“Bitch.”Eva snapped as she swung the naginata around hitting Daere in the head with the hilt,Daere groaned in pain while she muttered”So worth it.”  
“Just leave her i dont care anymore.”Eva grumbled,Daere slowly sat up from the cool ground and watched the three starting to walk away.She looked back as the smell started to get stronger, quickly she got to her feet and thought’ i didn't get this far to give up just yet, but still.’  
“Zevran hold the trap door.”Daere yelled out while picking up her pace picked up, he looked up at her then muttered as Fáelin head disappeared from her sight.”Hurry up, you might have a death wish but i don't.”  
Who said i had a death wish?I said i wanted to make things right not be torn apart by those things.”Daere stated, she slow to a walk then looked down.Eva snapped”You could fool us how you kept insisting on fighting.”  
“Just hush from here on out you guys will have to follow our rules and let me do the talking.”Daere remarked, carefully she made her way down the ladder as Zevran started to climb close above.She could hear Fáelin state softly”I am starting to wonder if this would have been the best time to disobey Lady Sylaise’s orders.”   
“Yes yes i am such a horrible person just let it all out, well having to deal with most of the shit from the sentinels was not any better since i was up there.”Daere muttered under her breath, she jumped down then lead the way.Suddenly she stopped and snapped slightly”Are you going to stand there or not?The sooner we get there the sooner I can figure things out.”  
“Is it too late to live you outside?”Eva inquired hatefully,Daere remarked sharply”You insisted that i came did you not?So don't complain that we are your guides down here.”  
“Fáelin don't, as much as i am itching to take care of her myself at this point I rather not until she gives me a real reason”Eva stated sharply as he rested his hand on the hilt of his nagamaki,Zevran snickered slightly while he walked past they two.They could hear the darkspawn running above them as the sentinels finally started to follow, not far within the dim light tunnels Zevran muttered under his breath as a wooden door could be seen”Still taking on more than you can handle i see.”  
“You know me, life to short without some type of challenge.”Daere remarked, they could hear faint voices as they stopped in front of the door.Her hand touched the knob while she turned to look at them, slightly she softened her tone as she spoke”You two might get your way being high and mighty up in the clouds, but a word of advice that shit wont flew here not unless the two of you want to start a fight.True you might have the upperhand because the both of you are advanced in your spells, but so help me if i hear something going on i promise you Sylaise won't have to worry about the two of you returning so mind your manners because these are my people.”   
"So you do care for me."Zevran commented sarcastically,Daere remarked softly and brushed his comment off" I will be hanging around out here you just make certain they take care what they are here for."  
"Of course but it won't hurt to come in for a bit."Zevran stated, Daere opened the door then stepped aside.She shook her head no as she lied"Right now i plan to hang around here for abit, you know to make certain we dont have any darkspawn that can actually think and figure out where the trapdoor is."   
"Don't be long."Zevran stated, the two sentinels barely even glanced at Daere as they walked past her.She stood there staring at the door then pulled out the small blade as it closed behind them, slowly she rested her back against the patch of dirt then slide down slowly until she sat on the cool ground.


	36. Tourniquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note:no Solas

She could feel the fade energy dance on her skin, Daere sat there watching while an image unfolded in front of her.A vision of elven man stood there talking to a little boy not older than ten,softly she muttered.” What is this..wait...  
“Papa papa come see what i can finally do..”Daere could hear her younger self shout in excitement as she ran over to her brother and father, Daere clenched her fist together while a growl developed in her throat.She muttered hatefully”I remember...he tried to..no he did..”  
“Stupid child, don't you know not to interrupt us?”she heard her father muttered, the younger elf slowed to a stop as she looked back at her own father with confusion.Slowly she held up her cupped hands to show him the purple mist dancing on her palm, Anthony deepened in anger as Darcy inquired”Father what is that?”  
“Cecil is not the one to raise you ungrateful brat.”Anthony growl, without hesitation he brought down his hand.The shire sharpness echo as the young elf fall to the ground,Daere clenched her fist together while she contured to watch.Slowly the young elven girl looked up and growled as the blood glistened at the corner of her mouth”I hate you..your not even my father.”  
“You want to be treated like one of them then I will treat you as such.”Anthony snapped, the young elven girl yapped in pain while he grabbed her by the hair.Roughly he pulled her to her feet as the image faded,Daere closed her eyes then muttered”How could i have forgotten about that.”  
“So you manage to break from snare, no matter i will just start all over.”a raspy voice muttered,Daere glance behind her to find a nightmare demon making his way over to her. With a sight she muttered” I can't even rest my body without something trying to kill me.”  
“get away from her before i have Fen’Harel pay you a visit demon.”Taliesin voice snapped close by, the nightmare demon hissed then growled”He has no control over my demain elf, how dare you interrupt me” “You want to test that theory out demon?Because i am certain if Fen’Harel appears there will be a price to pay”Taliesin remarked, the demon hissed and vanished as Taliesin stopped beside Daere.She looked at her form while she wondered”Is this another trick?”  
“Did you know we were here this whole time?”Daere inquired out of curiosity,Taliesin replied softly “No, but i am finally glad one of us was able to reach you after these past three days.You were followed by some darkspawn so i hope you have found a way to take care of them of set up some good traps before falling asleep.”  
“You didn't have to warn me.”Daere stated,Taliesin remarked.”I know but it just would not have been right not warning you, have you gotten somewhere safe without any problems ?”  
“For now, how is the battle going?”Daere inquired,Taliesin hesitated before answering”We won but the dragon has gotten away, Geldauran is help us...Daere you should not have ran off like that.What if something happened, do you even understand how upset Fen’Harel is?Do you even care?”  
“I dont know.”Daere muttered while shaking her head slowly, Taliesin glared at her then suddenly she snapped causing the fades air to shimmer“What do you mean you don't know?Of course you should know after all it was you that left us.”  
“Taliesin just leave it alone, the way i see it me being here is just better for the both of us.”Daere remarked, she could faint hands touching her body as Taliesin reached out to grab her.Before she could entice her fingers around Daere’s arm, her formed vanished from in front of her.Faintly she could hear taliesin snap“Damnit don't you dare!”  
“Should you not be with your friend.”Daere grumbled,she could hear the sentinel step back suddenly as she the weight of the blood loss hit her.Slowly she opened her eyes to see Eva with her naginata at hand looking down at her,Daere closed her eyes as Eva spoke “he can handle things on his own, i thought maybe you would like to come in and rest.”  
“Stop lying to me.”Daere snapped, slowly she reopened her eyes and looked at Eva while she admitted“Some of the bandits came in saying you were unresponsive and wondered why there was so much blood around you, I thought it was better i check to see for myself to see if you had either finally gone mad because of the redrum or expired.. it is clear to me now that you have been trying to remove it haven't you?”  
“Wouldn't you.”Daere muttered while she shifted her body slowly,her hand felt cold and sticky as she looked at her bloodied side.Eva replied slightly sharp while she looked down at her“not like this first you have to understand the bases of how the organism works, but instead you decided to open the wound up more then it is needed.”  
“And you understand how this works?”Daere inquired weakly,Eva replied“After the first time Corypheus was free all of us under Lady Sylaises care had to learn, but still we lost many during that war before a few managed to lock him up.They died in the process but it was a sacrifice that needed to be made so they could focus on the forbidden ones.”  
“and yet all these year you don't know how to remove it? I know what you told me but for fuck sake it is back and all you guys do is slow it down.”Daere snapped,Eva remarked “Because it is against the rules to use blood magick.”  
“Then please explain to me why the hell out of all of the evanuris Solas is the only one willing enough to use it?”Daere inquired sharply, she glared at Eva while she explained“He is more intune with the spirits then the others are so he knows how to work around it so not to use blood magick, when the red templars use this method the lyrium crystals clings to the inner organs and bones of the victim like a parasite.If a veneration did this your blood would be black like the darkspawn, blood would have already started to pour out from the eyes mouth and the ears because the inner organs would have been liquefied.”  
“why could you guys just not stick with stabbing people in wars instead of all of this, i am assuming you fade people are no better...no what i don't want to know, just go i got this”Daere muttered, she pressed the small blade into her opened wound and felt the tip touch the crystalized red lyrium.Pain shot through her body as Eva watched her, in she pressed down on the painas Eva watched her, in shocked she replied“your going to keep doing this?At this rate you are going to die from blood loss.”  
“you people keep call me a veneration so wouldn't a ‘veneration’ try to figure to help themselves, i think after listening to you i know how you can help me..”Daere explained,Eva remarked“Please tell me you are not that serious.”  
“Look at me does it look like i am joking?i let one of your ‘master’ beat the living shit of me, besides this pain is nothing new.”Daere snapped as she glared at Eva,Softly she stated as Daere removed her small blade from her side “your not going to remove it”  
“get that fucking spear thingy and shut up, if your so fucking concern about my well being then stop standing there.”Daere snapped,Eva inquired“you want me to end your pain?”  
“No! But i think i have an idea how to remove this.”Daere replied,her tone softened as Eva inquired“What do you have in mind?”  
“If there is chances of it spreading by touch I am thinking you might need to use that spell of yours on the blade and stab me...just don't get carried away i do want to walk away from this.”Daere explained,Eva nearly shouted while she inquired“did you not hear what i said?And what if i mess the creak?”  
“Look i see this as a controlled opposite effect, you are serving under the evanuris that eases pain correct?”Daere inquired,Eva answered “Yes.”  
“then you should know without looking where the tip of the blade needs to go, used that knowledge then maybe we can help each other out. i can walk out of here with some blood loss and you can go back to tell Sylaise that you have managed to find a cure for ‘your’ people.” Daere explained,Sarff remarked“so you think that it is possible that i could loosen the lyrium clinging to your spin?That does not mean it will go away once i remove my nagamaki.the thing would leach back on.”  
“Not if i pull it out”Daere stated,Eva repeated“Our own people are not this stupid, have you not consider the possibility or an infection or the fact if we pull this off how some of the shard might linger in your bloodstream”  
“Have we not established how serious I about this.”Daere snapped, Eva held out her nagamaki as Daere stated”now on the count of three as much as i hate to repeat you are going to stab me.One two..for fuck sake i didn't say three.”  
“You where taking to long counting, besides you did ask for my help”Eva remarked with a smirk,Daere growled through her pain“You did that on purpose, alright try and do a low spell to power up the blade once i am certain i feel it loosen i will try not to hit you with it.”  
“very well but i doubt this will work.”Eva replied, Daere felt the cold blade tip slowly warmed up inside her.She could feel the harden crystal loosen its grip as she raised her hand up, with a swift motion Daere threw her hand back.Slowly as the two elven women watch the red lyrium made its way out of her body,Eva kept the blade in place until Daere was certain she had gotten all of it out.As blood started to run heavyEva pulled her nagamaki slowly away while Daere pinched her side close.Eva muttered in disbelief “we did it..i can't believe it..i know it is not how the others would have done it but..i got to tell Lady Sylaise about this.”  
“You have fun with that but from my understanding both the evanuris and forgotten ones are not on good terms if you are looking they are willing to make amends.”Daere muttered weakly,she closed her eyes as the blood conture to seep through her fingers.She could hear Eva mutter”Then just maybe the hybrids could help.”  
“Eva what is taking you so long.”They could hear Fáelin demanded as he made his way over to them,Eva looked at him while Daere stated“It is alright we just found an answer to your problem, if you two don't mind i didn't try to remove it just to die from blood loss ”  
“Right..do you guys have bandages or regular lyrium so i can help stop the bleeding?”Eva quickly asked while looking around, a mage stepped up then knelt next to Daere as he replied “I can take care of this”  
“Eva we should be going.”Fáelin demanded, he glared at Daere then back at Eva as she used a cloth to wipe off the blood.Daere studied the human mage then looked up at elf he was standing with while Eva asked“What did they say?”  
“They will not interfere but i doubt the evanuris will believe such an answer since they are responsible for one of two destroying Thedas, chances are Lord Dirtheman will have someone here monitoring once we give Lady Sylaise the answer.”Fáelin remarked ,Daere nearly snapped as she looked at him“do you really have to get Dirtheman involved?”  
“We are just following protocols. “Fáelin remarked,Daere glared at him while she snapped“ then don't, if you know who i am then you have to understand why i cannot have them here.I am not going back.”  
“You are near death's door so my advice is go rest and if Lord Dirtheman personally decides to come to collect what is his, for everyone here don't make it worse.”Fáelin stated sharply, he looked down at her while she remarked“You're asking me to be like one of you...if what you are saying is true you know i don't stand a chance”  
“Well you should have thought about that before killing his captain, i admit right now he is still in his own grief but once that blows over and thinking clearly i am certain he would want his retribution. Whether or not you will be presented in front of the rest for judgemental will be up to him, unless you think you could talk yourself out of this.”Fáelin remarked,Eva stated“And what about Fen’Harel i doubt he would stand for this? " ‘or would he?With the others turning their backs against me how do i know he won't do the same?’Daere thought as panic set in, Fáelin replied“Chances are he won't be allowed to attend since the two of you are close.”  
“Mythal might be willing to show some leniency though.”Eva tried to reassure,Fáelin pointed out “Yes but remember Lord Falon’Din still blames her for their lost of army, then there is the fact she just admitted her hand with the keystone.”  
“It was not my contract, how am i to be responsible for that when…”Daere started,Fáelin snapped“To them it does not matter they will only focus on the fact that you played a hand in it,to them it will be odd that you resurfaced just as the grey wardens were forced into their calling. Lord Falon’Din was right Lord Dirtheman should have done more then lock you over Thedas, he should have given you a much harsher punishment than you would have not have to ask Eva to use her magick to help you.”  
“Fáelin.”Eva could not hide her shock as she remarked, Fáelin snapped while looking at her”Eva you know i am right, i am sick of Craven having to come down here looking for a veneration wrench.”  
“He has a good sense into others and you know this.”Eva replied,Daere slowly got up and muttered“Eva just shut up.. you guys have your rules after all, Fáelin if that is all you can dish out all i can say you got to do much better.”  
“ wait i am not done”Daere could hear the mage shout, she didn't stop once she reached the ladder.Her hand paused on the wooden step while Zevran inquired” The amount of blood you left behind, i assume you are truly not ready to be out there on your own am i not right?”  
“Zevran, you know i would not seek one of these hideout unless i am in serious trouble.”Daere stated,Zevran remarked softly while glancing back at the two sentinels ”True but you won't last long out there on your own, allow myself to come with you. I know Perendale is close by if you don't mind templars...normal templars I can stay with you, if you don't mind my company much longer.”  
“That should be ok.”Daere replied,slowly she made her way up the ladder then push the trapdoor aside.She didn't wait she him as Fáelin voice floated through”Don’t even think about going after her Eva,it is bad enough you even helped her after all she has done.”  
“Fáelin what would Craven think of you behavior if he saw you like this.”Eva voice rang out as Zervan followed behind Daere, he turned to move the trapdoor in place then stopped as the mage and his elven companion climb up after them.With hesitation Daere watched them, the mage slowly advance to her while he spoke”If you are in some type of trouble allow us to come with you, we are meeting up with a friend in Perendale and i have a feeling we can benefit from each other.”  
“One movement i will cut off your twin set understand?”Daere inquired sharply,Zevran pressed slightly”Trust me i have seen her take on bigger guys then the two of you.”  
“There is no need to worry, i am Anders by the way and my companion right beside me is Fenris.”Anders introduce,Zevran remark, we normally don't go by our names unless we plan to kill them but i’m Zevran and she is...”  
“The only thing you need to know about me is I am the purple eyed demon.”she snapped,Anders nodded then stated”I would have prefer Daere better but i see you have trust issues.”  
“If you knew my name then why ask?”Daere inquired sharply, Anders remarked”Maybe have a proper introductions, I am not mad but it will make our travels easier if you were outright honest.”  
“We should move, if you don't want those elves to find out where your heading then let us make haste.”Fenris remarked,Anders stated”He is right we don't want them to check up to us if we plan to make a disappearance, we also need to consider how many darkspawn we will be facing on the way.”  
“I don't think the darkspawn will be much of a problem, maybe the few that broke off to chase me but not more after that.”Daere stated, weakly she started to walk away from them as the men looked at each other.Finally they started to follow as Anders asked”So are the stories true?”  
“That depends what you have heard.”Daere answered not looking back,he pressed slightly”That you were responsible for the nobleman's death close to Jader?Some thought it was the red Jennys doing but when i asked a member they admit it was not their style.”  
“Yes and if you ask if i regret doing so the answer is no, anyone that feels they need to harm a poor person let alone a family dont deserve the air they breathe.”Daere replied, Anders asked softly”What if they were related?”  
“The death would have been to quick, what do you disagree with my method if so then you can turn back.”Daere threatened,Anders replied”No not at all in fact i think it is one thing we have in common, a few years back i got tired of how my fellow mages were being treated so i asked for some help from a spirit.” “Your that Anders?”Daere inquired in surprise, he nodded his head while he admitted”It was not the best plan but i could not see any other way to reason with those people, i regret and wish i took more inconsideration how i was going to do things but i felt there was to much of a short time.”  
“Anders is that really something you need to tell our guest when we are trying to stay low key ourselves?”Fenris inquired,Ander’s replied”I don't see someone that is wanted by both the templars and her own people should not know.”  
“You missed a group, the tevinters.”Daere added,Andered looked at her in surprise and repeated”tevinters, why the tevinters?”  
“Long story short the last contract i even work down here got me into a whole lot of a mess than i expected..and the reason why those sentinels were so hateful,worst part is i haven't been able to sit down for a nice cup of chai tea with honey.Daere replied, she felt her mouth water at the thought of the sweet honey lingering on her tongue. Zevran remarked sharply”You have people wanting to possibly execute you and all you want to do is sit down and drink chai tea with honey, what is wrong with you?”  
“You know i asked myself daily once then i just figure i am probably just a lunatic if the moment calls for it, so really i don't know personally the way i see it after being stuck with an evanuris i am probably the only thing borderline sanity..maybe i think..what was the question again?”Daere inquired, she turned to look at him and grinned.Softly she could hear Fenris reply”Anders i really don't think we would be safe at night with the crazy broad.”  
“Or what your afraid i will do to you guys what i have done countless others?I don't like going after the innocent, to this day i even regret having to slit two of my companions throats…”Daere replied as she stopped in her tracks,she shook her head while she thought ‘Not now..just maybe hopefully i can find a place to be alone.’  
“It hurts to lose someone but we still got a ways before we are there.”Anders remarked,Daere stated”I know..I just been forcing myself to keep moving to the point i thought i was doing right but all i ever have been doing was making a fool out of myself,their death was not my fault even if i feel it is..how far is this place?”  
“We should be there by evening if you do not stop again.”Fenris explained, Daere nodded in agreement as the four heard a wagon.They looked to the roads and saw a small tevinter army,Anders muttered “Are they the tevinters that are after you? “  
“I dont think so, their armor was different, i can ask them if you like. “Daere stated,Zevran inquired sharply “if tevinters are after you why are you going to approach them? “  
“Because i have met one who seemed to be on the same side as us, we wont know if they are the enemy unless someone talks to them. “Daere explained, she held her side then fall to her knees as soon as she had reach the clearing. They stopped and looked at her while she softly inquired “Avaana...can any of you br of an assistants? ”  
“That depends, how is it an elf knows our language? “One of the tevinter soldiers inquired, he looked at the soldiers behind him and ordered” Stand down but be ready if those red bastards show.”  
“Ma serannas.”Daere muttered weakly,the tevinter soldier looked at her with concern.He inquired sharply”Now answer my questions, how do you know our language and why are you alone?”  
“What makes you think i am alone?To answer your first i do know how to read, i am gratefully so far you have not alright attacked me.”Daere admitted,softly he asked as he studied her “Are you a somniari or a soporati?”  
“I consider myself a soporati, why do you ask?”Daere answered,the soldier remarked as he walked over to her“it is bold of you to walk out here among strangers and start talking unless you got people behind you.” “Bold or stupid.”someone muttered roughly, the tevinter captain stopped in front of her. Daere watched his movements with weary as she asked“What do you think?”  
“Looking at your face i can judge you been through enough that you know how to kill with careful calculation when need to, we don't want any trouble a friend of ours that had joined the inquisition has requested our aid.”the tevinter replied, he held out his hand while she asked in surprise “Dorian?”  
“Yes...are you with them?”the tevinter inquired,Daere took his hand and answered“No but do give them my regards once you see them..is it possible to give us a lift?I know it is asking much from a stranger but as you can see i am injured.”  
“How many are there”he asked, Daere looked back then at the captain while she answered“Three others...a mage, a broadsword user and a much more dirty elf.”  
“Call them out.”the tevinter captain stated lightly ,Daere nodded as she allowed herguard dropped.Slowly she turned her head and shouted“Guys i don't think these tevinters are going to harm us.”  
Slowly they watched as the others emerged from their hiding, the tevinter studied them then walked back to his crew. Zervan muttered as he reach over to her “dirty elf, could you not have said something different.” “But Zevran you are dirty just like myself, our minds are one of a kind.”Daere stated sarcastically,as they approach the small band Zervan asked“So if that is the case do you think maybe tonight we might...”  
“Zevran my rule still stands if you have a cock and no nice breast then it is a no.”Daere snapped while cutting him off, she made her way towards the closet empty supply cart then climb in.Anders climb in after her as he remarked”I will try to see if i can't finish what i started but you will still need somethings to cover your side.”  
Daere just nodded her head then closed her eyes as she felt the familiar sound of the fade start to bicken her, faintly she thought ‘I think for once in my life i dont have to worry about being underneath others thumb anymore.’


	37. Banal Nadas

“That should hold.”Anders muttered, Daere looked at him and smile softly while she remarked with a hint of flirtatiousness “for a human mage you are good with your hands, makes me wonder what else you are good at.”  
“well…”Anders started to mutter, slowly he step back as he rested his hand behind his neck.Daere looked up at him innocently, her head tilted up slightly while she pressed seductively”Well are you going to answer my question mage?Or the reason you are holding back is because your hiding your true intention.”  
“Anders thank the maker you made it back safely, i see you brought a few guest along with the inquisition allies.” as a studded black hair man approached them,Anders stopped rubbing while he turned to look to their new company .Daere hardened her gaze as she watched him stop close to her side and studied his armor move closer, he smiled at her warmly while he spoke”I welcome you, to be honest it is rare to see any elves now these days since a lot of them vanished before the darkspawn rose from the ground .”  
“That is because they were moved by,some cowards shemlen, those who moved my people don't care much for others but themselves.”Daere stated,slowly she trailed her gaze up then paused while he outstretched his hand.With a sweet tone he introduced”My name is Hawk..i was told by some of the men that they knew who you were and it was better to just throw you back out there.”  
“Fair enough most of them are probably still mad i left their bare asses tied to a tree somewhere.”Daere admitted, she paused then added “they should be grateful i even let them live if that is the case.”  
“I would appreciate if you don't start any trouble here, a lot of these people have lost something of value.”Hawk stated, Daere slightly snapped”So have i, as long as your people know how to act properly then there won't be any problems from me do you understand?For i have seen how wicked a man's heart is and to hell will i just sit back and watch while they conture on with their wicked ways.”  
“And i thought Seeker Cassandra was bad..you dont look like someone from the chantry so why the ruffled feathers?”A new voice spoke out, slowly a ginger haired dwarf made his way over to them as she stated”Just someone that has been through enough, you know Lady Cassandra?”  
“I met her a couple of times when she tried to get Hawk here to lead the inquisition,nasty temper she has i wonder at times if even the bears run as soon as her feet touches the ground.My name is Varric by the way, i didn't mean to intrude but when i heard Anders brought in a couple of elves i figured to see what the whole hubby was about.” Varric remarked as he introduced,Daere nodded then turned to look at Hawk.Softly she inquired”Your the Varric that wrote swords and shield?”  
“So your a fan of my works I assume?Well if you are looking for an autograph then that might have to wait until i know we are going to get out of this alive.”Varric remarked,Daere shrugged her shoulders as she stated”to be honest i could care less about the ‘famous’, mostly because a lot of them are stuck up snobs. i haven't met one that dont deserve a nice knife embedded in their back the way they treat people...beside to be honest could not get past the first page of it and dont understand how it could sale”  
“it is literature ”Varric remarked, Daere sneered slightly” Smutty literature and not really educational,if you would like me to give you a few in depth pointers how things work i would happily to obliged  
“Charming a critic where i dont need one”Varric muttered , Hawk rested his hand on her back then gently lead her to her feet.With a hint of annoyance he asked ”Can i speak for you a moment?”  
“Certainly.”Daere replied, slowly they made their way from the two as he spoke”Look i do not know where you have been hiding but you cannot expect to stay if you keep this up, Varric is a close friend of mine and i would appreciate if you stop.”  
“Your right, i should not have taken my angry out on him.”Daere admitted, Hawk studied her with concern. Softly he spoke”you are welcome to stay as long as you don't keep provoking these people i will not tell you this again.”  
“I will mind myself dont worry.”Daere stated softly, Hawk shook his head then muttered”Sure you will, alright go ahead and look around if you wish maybe later we can discuss where you will be once you seem more settled.”  
“Thank you.”Daere muttered while he left her, she stopped and looked at the refugees that gathered in the streets.Softly she wondered as she studied the rags ’ how many of these people lost their homes because of this?suffered while i have been with them?Did my own selfishness over something so stupid was the result...how could have been so blind on what was going on?’  
“It does not matter i am here now, but where can i start?”Daere inquired softly,she turned her head slightly as two templars started to walk past her.She listened as one inquired”Should we tell Hawk there were more strange flames on the darkspawn corpse?”  
“shit..maybe it is not them.”Daere muttered, slowly she followed the two as his companion replied not hiding his concern”We are going to have to if it is a new type of enemy we need to be ready.”  
“Ir abelas but how far where these flames.”Daere inquired softly causing the two templars turn to look at her, the first narrowed his eyes through his helmet as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.Roughly he snapped”You again i thought for certain you would have died with the rest of your guild.”  
“My you people do have good memories, but what i hear some of them are still alive...now about these flames what color were they and did you see what caused them?”Daere inquired,the second templar shook his head then stated”No we didn't see who or what but so far they seem to be focused on the darkspawn.”  
“Not much of an answer but thank you.”Daere remarked dryly, slowly she started to walk away only to stop suddenly as the first templar unhilted his weapon.He pressed the tip of the blade onto the freshly wrapped bandage then growled while he started to slowly dig into the slightly open wound”Where do you think your going knife off.”  
“I was going to do you two a favor and check things out, so please stop before you reopen my injuries.”Daere stated, she suppressed the growing pain as he pressed the blade further into her soft tissue.He stopped and growled”You not even an elf if your not screaming out.”  
“there is no point screaming out..is that what you want from me you sorry sack of shit.”Daere kept her voice steady as she replied,hatefully he sneered” I knew there was something wrong with you, your a…”  
“Ryan, what are you doing.”Hawks voice rang out, the templar stopped he looked at Hawk as both him and Anders approached them.Softly Ryan stuttered as he companion pulled the blade back“She is a demon look at her not even a flinch, either that she is possessed.”  
“Just like you asshat i learn to suppress the pain you stupid ass cunt.”Daere sneered, she quickly pressed her hand to her side and groaned slightly as the stickiness of the blood started to seep through .Anders sighed slightly while he remarked“Let me…  
“No it is alright you have already done enough mage, besides he did not stab me that deep...do you have an outpost or something?It might be better if i stay away from this place but i want to be able to help out keeping watch or something.”Daere explain,Ander rested one of his hand over her own causing her to look at him.She felt the embarrassing stain her cheeks as Hawk explained” It would not be to send someone in your condition out but maybe we can talk about this later.”  
“Why not now?it is just a scratch nothing more, if i can still walk then there is no excuse i cannot be out there.”Daere demanded,Hawk stated”If this is nothing but a scratch then i am the king of Ferelden, we have some soldiers who should be here soon sent by the inquisitior to help with most of the refugees.”  
“Elven?”Daere inquired dryly,Hawk looked at her then remarked”Yes elven, i guess to say i should not have been too surprised that you emerged as well.Do you have an idea who she might be sending”  
“Well you templars were talking about ‘blue’ flames on the corpse of darkspawn so i think I have an inkling and i must request a mount to leave so i can find shelter elsewhere.”Daere replied with annoyance,Anders pulled his hand back as he stated”Assuming those are the elves you were speaking of, so how badly have you rattled your peoples cage?”  
“I would not say i did much..but there is just sometimes even my tongue gets the better of me.”Daere admitted,the two men looked at each other then towards a scout as he shouted “Hawk i see the elven flag being flown heading this way.”  
“Anders what do you think we should do?”Hawk inquired,Anders stated”We will just see how this plays out, i don't like the idea just turning her over but we don't know what is going on that would cause her to start running.”  
“Starters if you two are going to start talking about my fate i should tell you my side, if you believe me or not is up to you.”Daere remarked then paused, slowly she finished”True i have no right to ask for any type of sanctuary mostly because it is obvious some of the men are still holding a grudge but if you don't i can tell you everything you need to know about those tevinter bunch, how those ‘evanuris’ think and how to get rid of them if they become problematic and let us not forget i do have more connect then Zevran does.”  
“You play dirty don't you?”Hawk inquired, he studied Daere with weary as she answered”We have to make a living somehow, i don't do this out of pity revenge i must tell you...just like any of you that is just a way that i personal need to survive.”  
“if i accept what would you do?Should we be concern that you will turn on us?”Hawk slightly demanded,Daere replied”I know everything i said sounds like i am a traitor and i am all up for turning against others but that is not the case, i take purposely put myself into position so i am able to study on on the behavior of my target...it is part of the process to see if they deserve death.”  
“They should be at the gates, your coming with us to greet our guests and we will see what happens from there.”Hawk stated,Daere blinked a couple of time then replied sharply”And what is it you are going to accomplish with this?”  
“Anyone that has been helping our allies should not be questioned on…”Hawk started,Daere quickly snapped”Listen to me there is more then having to ‘steal’ some jewels why i departed..in fact if i even meant anything what i had learned you would look at me like i am a nut job, there is more going on than what you people in Thedas are seeing.Even i would not have believe have the shit i witness if it was not for the fact that..forget it.”  
“Hawk why don't i just take her to one of the empty huts, she has lost masses amount of blood before we even left.”Anders explain,Hawk stated slightly “Alright but i will talk to them and see what i can get from them about her.”  
“Come on.”Anders insisted,Daere stood there and watch as Hawk followed the scout.She clenched her teeth together as her anxiety started to creep in, slowly she started to walk behind Anders.Softly she stated”I know there is little to put any faith in me but if i go back i will be facing something worse then becoming a tranquil.”  
“I am not saying you are in the wrong but my friend has a point, i don't see anyone truly bad if they are trying to help bring things back to normal.”Anders explained,Daere sneered slightly”Have you heard the term just because they help does not mean they are in it to help others but are after their own ambition?Your a mage someone that usual spends their lives reading books and following their intuition..even if some of you are rash.”  
“ Your right but we need both sides not the small bits you told me,just relax they will have to follow the same regulations we expect from you.”Anders replied, they stopped in front of the empty hut as she asked”Should you not be using these for the people scattering the streets here?”  
“Normally yes but we figure to use most of them as places for people like yourself to recover.”Anders explained, Daere opened her mouth to protest.A sigh passed her lips then she muttered softly” it has been a while since i had a chance to so thank you shemlen.”  
“You have nothing to worry about.”Anders tried to reassure, Daere shook her head while she made her way inside.Slowly she looked back towards the door as it closed behind her, softly Daere muttered” he is right chances are i am already out for the worst with them and Solas so far is the only one putting any effect…”  
‘What if it is him, i can't face him now?’Daere thought, her heart nearly stopped as she heard taliesin voice snap.”I don't care what you say Fen’Harel neither do i give a fuck what state she is in, we went through all this trouble and for what.”  
“Great, hell has no fury like a overly tempered dread wolf fan girl.”Daere groan, she looked around trying to find anything she could use.Solas remarked”Taliesin calm down…”  
“dont you tell me to calm down, even i would have gotten the hint by now how dangerous things are.She needs to be with our not playing whose hole is it anyways while risking…”Taliesin snapped,Daere slowly creaked the door upon hearing Ander remarked”so the elf that journeyed with us is someone you know?Before i step aside can i ask what she did wrong to hunt her down and cause the injuries?”  
“They had nothing to do with the injuries..i never said they were the cause..really was hoping i would be able to cross the seas before the two of you caught up.”Daere muttered as she opened the door, she poked her head out and locked her eyes with Solas while her voice strengthen”Andaran atish’an what is the dread wolf planning to do since he once again found me in a less likely place.”  
“Don't you be so innocent and start with ‘Andaran atish’an you have a lot of explaining to do.”Taliesin snapped,Solas remarked calmly” Aneth ara..garas quenathra?What injuries are they speaking of, was it the darkspawn that i had Taliesin warn you about.”  
“No now excuse me i think it is time you two go do what you are here for.”Daere remarked slightly cold, slowly Solas made his way to the front pouch.Anders held out his hand and stopped him within his tracks, slightly he warned “Anything happens in there just know your help will be voided.”  
“I am not with those who wish her harm”Solas stated, slowly Daere back away from the door.She watched as he turned his head and ordered” Taliesin stay out here until you calm down, I don't want you to repeat last time when i tried to talk to her”  
“your right maybe if i aimed a little higher you would not be doing this.”Taliesin snapped,Daere flinched slightly at her tone while Solas stared at her.With a sigh he made his way inside, Daere rested a hand on one of her wrist then twisted slightly as he closed the door behind him.He stood there in silence, their gaze kept as Daere kept her distance from him.She could hear her heart race slightly as the room shift in uncomfortability, finally he shook his head as he walked over to the closet chair.Softly he spoke”you don't need to tell me what is going on but i would like to see what Eva was talking about.”  
“Eva?That is right with those elvuain you guys can fast travel basically anywhere in a blink of an eye almost...but i didn't think they would say anything to you about it.”Daere admitted,Solas replied” she didn't tell me anything until i heard your name mentioned to Dirtheman.”  
“So what is going to happen are you going to take me back to him?”Daere inquired,Solas slightly snapped” why would you suggest i would do something like that?I am trying to process how the hell you manage to cause so much trouble in such short time with them.”  
“Chaos follows me wherever i go i guess..I do plan to make things right and face whatever he might have in store.I just need to figure out how i am going to balance dealing with the veneration as well when the time comes...”Daere admitted,Solas replied softly then stopped”Daere…”  
“Solas it is ok, it seems those near deaths have been good for me...i just now really need to figure out how to work over things...just like i need to start trying to open up to people a little better, even if it is painful.”Daere stated softly, she lowered her gaze as she contured”I understand why you didn't want to talk about it and i wonder how much i had lost if he had succeed, i wonder would even that alone would have sealed my fate..but in a way i am thankful since i don't hear much of the void like the other veneration might.”  
“true it is harder for one the forbidden ones to take control of your thoughts but still it should not have happened, if i had a lighter touch talking to them then maybe..”Solas started,Daere tightened her grip on her wrist as she snapped”It would not have matter either way, that stupid old bitch would have dropped me off like i was some unwelcome sack of shit.They wouldn't have care about me so you shouldn't either,chances are you wouldn't be sitting here talking to me but treating me like you would any other veneration.”  
“No i wouldn't, you need to stop thinking everyone is out to get you when some of us are trying to show you”Solas slightly snapped, he studied her in the dim room while Daere remarked softly ”How do i even know what you are saying is true?I had always believe Cecil...but he..but he what is wrong with me..why does everyone hate me so much?I try.. i really do but everything..I am so tired of the lies.”  
“what they did to you was wrong dont forget that, no one hates you until you decide to start acting out like you have been.”Solas replied, slowly he stood up and made his way over to her.Without warning he brought her close to him, Daere didn't resist as she buried her face into his chest allowing the familiar pine aroma to fill her nostrils .She could feel his chin rest on her head while she softly muttered”How am i to change when i don't understand how to be like everyone else?”  
“Don't be like everyone else, you were doing just fine just being yourself...just try to tame down that wildness you seem to have and try to make up your mind once in awhile” Solas muttered,Daere cracked her eyes slightly as she spoke” Solas just because i am allow you to touch me like this don't think we are together again.”  
“Of course.”Solas remarked with a slight chuckle, slowly she pulled her head away and looked up at him.Daere scuffed slightly as he raised his hand to her cheek, softly he added”It still wont change the fact that i won't wait for you, now about that side of yours.”


	38. Heaven and Hell

<https://www.deviantart.com/ravenwolf2012/art/Heaven-and-Hell-771760933>


	39. Until It's Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's note: naked elves, usual sex jokes...just nsfw

“that should be the last of it. “Solas remarked softly,Daere could feel from within her as l the last of the fragment being pulled from her side. Taliesin stood there silently with a small bowl pressed against her skin as Daere slightly turned her head, she watched while the red lyrium fall and nestled with the few new ones that had started to cling to each other.Slowly Taliesin walked away from them towards a desk on the far end of the wall, Solas gently pressed his hand on her side and muttered” if this is how you try survive on your own i hate to see when you don't bother.”  
“Solas i assure you if it was just people then i would not have this much problems on my own..but i do appreciate your help..both of you.”Daere stated,Solas shimmered slightly as they returned to normal.He closed his eyes and moved his hand away from her bare skin, she watched while he sat back in his seat his hands slightly shook as he rested them his lap.Not hiding her concern she asked”“Are you ok?”  
“Yes, you have to understand how much using that much power takes a lot out of us.Even if others see us as gods because of this power we do have our limitations.“Solas explained, quickly he added as a smile rested on his lips”You don't have to worry or feel bad because i don't have any regrets helping even if we aren't..   
‘it does make things a little awkward though.’Daere thought, slowly she cover her breasts as she stated trying to harden her tone“Then you should go back to the inquisition or back go look for Anaris, this really should be the last time you should have bothered to seek for me.”  
“You wrong, if what Eva said was true chances are Amon will be picking up the trail since Dirtheman is still indecisive about you...I am certain you have already heard that you manage to have Elgar’nan in arms”Solas stated,Daere remarked as she rubbed her bare arms“their making to much a big deal out of this, i haven't done any real damage to have the whole elven empire in such a uproar..all i did was follow you.”  
“That usually is a good reason to piss them off but no, i admit there was a small issue but since they found out the truth their shocked to even allow a veneration up there plus what you told Eva..that pretty much sealed you fate and another reason why i am glad i found you in the fade.”Taliesin explained,Solas got up from his spot and made his way over to a bowl that had clean water.He dipped his hands down as Daere pointed out “Certainly there is someone out there that has more of an interesting history then me.”  
“I doubt it, in truth i am baffled that you have gotten this far without noticed.They should have caught you that night you stole from them, but then that would explain why June was acting odd.I would assume that was around the time Darcy was trying to offer both of you to his service.” Taliesin explained,”Daere let out a sigh then muttered“honestly is it to much to ask to have a quiet life, i haven't been able to sit down and drink some bloody tea for fuck sake.”  
“Do you have any idea how bad tea is?No when we get back i will give you something better than tea in fact we can't really let you roaming around here wearing this, they will be looking for someone that is wearing his armor let alone your making yourself a target for anyone with this big ass hole.”Taliesin stated sharply, she lifted up Daere torn armor as she look at her.Daere struggled her shoulder while she replied“Egh nothing new it just means i need to be more careful, and what is wrong with tea?”  
“What is wrong with it?Even Fen’Harel agrees that it is nasty, how can you stand drinking water with hardly any favor?You cannot get drunk with that stuff.”Taliesin snapped,Solas stopped and looked back as Daere snapped back”For your information i would rather not get drunk, drinking tea helps enlighten the mind if you know which tea leaves to use.Also most the tea i drink has skin milk thank you, and would i kill for some honey...wait what are you doing?”  
“What does it look like i am doing?”Taliesin sneered,Daere bolted off the bed as smoke thickened around the cloth.She snapped as she yanked armor from Taliesin grasp “That does not mean to start burning it!How else am i to get around here!?!”  
“And why should i not burn it?Do you really want to keep running around wearing this when both the veneration and now the others are looking for you?Do you even realize how much trouble you caused?Or care?Hand it back or i will burn it with you in it”Taliesin snapped back,Daere growled as Taliesin yanked the outfit from her grasp.Without warning Taliesin other shot up and grapped Daere by one of her breast, gently she fondled while she added”Besides i think Dirtheman got the breast size wrong when he sent Nimue out to get this for you.”  
“Taliesin did you have to grab my breasts like that!”Daere cried out suddenly as she quickly slapped Taliesin hand away,quickly she recrossed her arms while narrowing her eyes.Taliesin slightly snapped as she shifted her weight“What now you are having an issue?Where was that issue when you followed me into my room you little..”  
“Of course i have an issue i am trying to break from the two of you, what gives you the fucking right mind to..”Daere sneered then stopped as the two elven women looked at Solas while his laughter filled the room, slightly she demanded as her face grew red“What is so funny?”  
“You two, it is ashame you guys could not get along sooner.”Solas remarked,he died his hands while Daere muttered“Yes it must be amusing to see us like this, don't get use to it so..forgive me Fen’Harel correct?”  
“What did i tell you about calling me that.”Solas slightly growled as his eyes hardened, he picked up the bowl with the red lyrium without a word he left the room.She softened her tone as she asked “Where are you going…”  
“You have to give him some time...he was really hoping maybe the next time you would have..stayed, we all kind of did that is why we pitched in with the spare room.”Taliesin explained, the two heard the door slightly slam in the next room as Daere slowly looked back at her “I am sorry to disappoint but i feel my judgement was clouded when he approached me...did i really hurt him this much?”  
“Do you really want me to answer this?Daere he had his heart set even if i didn't like the idea after you kissed him, to be honest while i was moving those elves while he healed you it was Craven that encouraged Fen’Harel to try...even if you were raised mostly in a shemlens world, besides it is not just that i am certain he felt he had found someone special that the others could never take away from from him.”Taliesin explained,Daere slightly muttered“Then there was the engagement arrangement.”  
“He could care less about that, see the beauty thing is Geldauran wants no part of what the others wants so you breaking it off like that was just..wrong.If you had stay you would have found about this, what i am talking about is Dirtheman.True i dont think he is really interested but even i am starting to question what links he would go to hurt Fen’Harel if he finally decides to presume you.”Taliesin stated,Daere tilted her ear up as she asked“Do even you believe a lot of what he is doing is for show?”  
“I wish..Daere let me explain something to you Nimue kept Dirthamen busy,i mean she was the main reason why he was not so on edge because she kept his sex drive under control even if they kept it quiet most of us knew.It was not just him but occasionally he did share her with Falon’Din.From my understanding she was six months pregnant with his child and i don't even know if he knew about it.”Taliesin explained,Daere eyes went wide while her body trembled.Slowly she looked down at her hands and stuttered “I..Taliesin..are you certain? Oh creaters what have is done...i even if i had known i wouldn’t have...”  
“Daere look at me you didn't know hardly any of us did, she didn't want to tell him for fear of him not using her for missions.”Taliesin admitted,Daere shook her head as she stated “It still doesn't matter not only did i take one life i took another one that didn't have a chance to experience it.”  
“Chances are something would have happened to her if the other evanuris found out, to be honest there is an unspoken rule about evanuris interbreeding with the sentinels that would cost them their lives if the evanuris produced an heir below the noble line”Taliesin explained,Daere looked at her and snapped“It still does not change the fact what i did was wrong, if that is the case then maybe..”  
“Stop it.”Taliesin demanded,slowly she leaned in and kiss Daere on the lips.Gently the tips of her teeth clasped on the tip as she pulled back,Daere looked at her with slight surprise while she wondered ‘I...I..I still don't understand why would any go this for..after how i acted how could she..how could they?’   
”Why don't you completely undress.”Taliesin remark gently, she rested her hand on Daere cheek while they gaze latched.Daere stared back with uncertainty, she could feel the gentle touch from Taliesin fingertips as she brushed back the loose strands of her hair.With a slight choked she whispered“Taliesin…”  
“It is ok falon, to be honest i should scold you but i think you have gone through enough these past few days that i think we all need something relaxing.”Taliesin muttered,Daere could feel Taliesin hand press slightly on the seams of her pants.Slowly Daere shook her head while she muttered”How can i..i mean after what you told me?She was pregnant..Taliesin only a monster would consider having sex after finding out what they did?”  
“Daere normally i would agree with you but you cannot beat yourself up for something you had no knowledge of..please..”Taliesin begged softly, she pressed her nose against Daere’s.”   
“But what about…”Daere slightly moaned as Taliesin rubbed her fingers over the seams, Taliesin slightly demanded”Stop it Daere at this rate your worse then Fen’Harel when i go begging him for sex.”  
“Honestly i should cut out your tongue for comparing me with him.”Daere slightly threatened ,Taliesin giggled softly as her fingers unlooped Daere’s belt”Cute the pup still barks despite everything.”   
“Taliesin what are you doing.”Solas voice broke through from the doorway,the two looked at him as the guilt crossed Daere face quickly, she cleared her throat.Her hands rested on Taliesin while she remarked ”Don't Taliesin me Fen’Harel, you refused to share the tent after she left.”  
“That didn't mean ..”He tried to protest then stopped himself realizing the angry lingering in his own voice,Daere could see the slight pain shimmering in his eyes as Taliesin playfully snapped “ Oh Fen’Harel...you cannot deny that you daydream about this,two girls one bed.You might as well take advantage while we are here.”   
“Taliesin that is enough.”Solas demanded,without her own self control Daere blurted slightly“Taliesin i guess you were not kidding how tensed up he is, it is a shame though because i thought he wanted to do two.”  
“Well Fen’Harel what do you say?One night please?You had us working so hard even you have to admit we can have some fun ”Taliesin cooed,he scolded softly”Taliesin people are dying outside these walls and she needs to recover…”  
“Save it Taliesin Solas would rather lecture us over easing up.”Daere slightly provoked,Solas looked at her then shifted his gaze away from her will he muttered”Taliesin you need to head over to our soldiers to let them know…”  
“Taliesin are you really going to let a man tell you what to do?”Daere slightly asked mockingly,Taliesin rested her hand on her lips and muttered”Huh, i don't know we have known each other since before the evanuris.”  
“You two this is not funny,Daere please get dress before..”Solas demanded as she stepped out of her fallen clothes,Daere rested her hands on the edge of Taliesin satin shirt then pulled up as Solas watched.Taliesin remarked”Thank you Daere, do you have any idea how much it feels good to be out of that heavy army? Even if i have this underneath it is still a pain in the ass.”  
“We should not be doing this.”Solas muttered,Taliesin replied softly”And yet here we are question is are you going to be a stick in the mud like you tend to wolf.”  
“I don't know Taliesin i think you did a better job then he did.”Daere stated playfully,Solas replied”Both of you it is not going to happen, if anything i can just wait outside until i am certain you both settled down.”  
“such a gentleman Fen’Harel but you do know i will walk right out there just to drag you back in, when was the last time we have really really explored?Have you not wondered what it was like to engage with more than one partner like the others?”Taliesin cooed, slowly she made her way over to Solas.A soft moan slipped through her lips as Daere watched, quickly she covered her mouth her face face grew red while Taliesin turned to look at her.With a smirk she stated”See even she has the idea so what do you say, one night emma falon?”  
“Are you ok with this?”Solas asked softly,Daere shrugged her shoulders.She stated softly as her hands rested on her elbows”I am already undressed..i guess i don't see the harm in it but after tonight..i don't think we should press further..”  
“Thank you Fen’Harel.”Taliesin cooed as he rested his hand on her bare back, Daere quickly turned her head.She closed her eyes while Taliesin pressed her lips against Solas, a pain shot through her body as she thought’ Why do i feel this?I know they told me they don't have a connection..but seeing her..’  
“Fen’Harel it is a shame i couldn't have the ropes on me.”Taliesin muttered,slowly Daere looked back at then as Taliesin helped Solas take off his shirt.She made her way barefooted back to the bed while he remarked”The way you do it it is not going to happen again.”  
“So what i accidentally got your nut sack caught in a small snare once and you ban the bondage.”Taliesin replied, Daere stopped in her tracks and slowly looked back at the while he stated”Taliesin that was not once and you tend to get carried away with the wax, do you realize how sensitive that area is?”  
“You still have you ball sack, beside Daere didn't complain”Taliesin replied,Solas snapped gently”Because i am certain you didn't try to stick something up her ass the first night, if you did i am certain you did go for the big one.”  
“Excuse me, but now i think i am starting to have second thoughts about this.”Daere replied,Taliesin and Solas walked over to her as she remarked”You have nothing to worry about i left the toys at home, apparently it is frown upon to bring things like that onto the battlefield.”  
“There has to be a story about this.”Daere stated out of curiosity,Taliesin crawled onto the bed then turned to face them.She spread her legs open and rest her hand upon her slightly parted lips, slowly her fingers caressed her clit while she muttered”That can be saved for another time but right now..Daere right now i want you to use your tongue for something more useful unless Fen’Harel wants to do the honors.”  
“Since i am not much a fan to sucking on cock i think i can manage.”Daere admitted ,slowly she got onto her knees as Solas rested his hand on her bare back. He entrangled his fingers slightly in Daere’s hair while she moved her body forward, a soft groan could be heard as Taliesin rested her hand on Daere’s ear.Softly she muttered”Now isn't this easier then all those problems you have been causing?”  
“Taliesin i don't know if you know it but it will hurt like hell if i bite your clit.”Daere growled slightly, she could feel Solas hand move as he started to walk right behind.Carefully he raised her buttocks in the air and placed his harden cock just at her entrance , Solas slightly thrust his body behind Daere keeping his member just on her clit as Taliesin remarked softly”Oh come falon, you know it is true.”  
A soft moan slide through Daere lips as her face started to feel flush, she could feel her juices starting to coat his ready cock while she buried her face to taste Taliesin sweetness.With a slight moan Taliesin gently pressed Daere head further down as Solas completely buried his member within her, he gripped the side of her waist while Taliesin gripped onto the back of Daere’s hair gently.


	40. Friend or Foe

Solas...”Daere grumbled, the bed cumbled underneath her hand as she slowly lifted herself.Gently she rubbed away the crasp from her eyes then looked at Taliesin while she stirred, with a groan Daere muttered”I need to figure out how i am going to put more of a distance with the both of you if that is how your going to play it.”  
“I will let her know, i doubt she wants to cause you people any further trouble.”Daere froze slight upon hearing Solas voice, she closed her eyes then opened them slowly as she made her way out of the bed.Daere made her way toward the dresser and slipped into the rugged outfit, softly she muttered “i wonder how far is the next living town anyways… hopefully no one recognize me there. “  
“Leaving already?” Solas asked quietly, she stopped to look at him while she answered “I need to.. it is the right thing to do isn't it? I mean on top of a few angry soldiers and well.. if i leave the other evanirus would force to stop won't they?I still plan to help but how can i in a jail cell or died in this matter? “  
“And what about the veneration? “Solas inquired while he made his way over to her,he stopped in front of Daere then reached out to touch her.She stood there waiting, his hand rested upon her cheek gently as she closed her eyes to his soft touch. Subconsciously she rubbed her cheek against his palm then placed her own hand on his arm, with a slight tug she pulled his hand away while she muttered with regret “please don't it would just make things more harder than it needs to be...if anything i will got back to them if I can't find a place to settle with the rest of the shemlens “  
“Your right, i shouldn’t have step over the line.. but do you really want to go back to them? I mean Daere there was a reason they went through this just so you could… “Solas started, Daere slightly snapped then softened her tone .” I know that.. just..they are my blood..if i go back with you who knows what would have happened even if a small amount of it was my own doing. “  
“I say bullshit to that small part.”Taliesin grumbled half asleep, slowly she sat up upon the bed her long black hair quickly covered her bared body as Daere remarked softy “ir abelas i should have taken this outside of the room so not to disturb you “  
“It is alright one amazing thing about the fade is you can feel the slightest ripping of others auras.. you know yours is the lightest purple i have ever seen? I know the others are darker but yours doesn't compare to the others...i wonder if Sarff knew this was going to happened if you were raised on the surface. “Taliesin admitted,slowly she crawled out of the bed while Solas stated “Taliesin we should have Craven meeting up with the rest of our people, i am going to let them know she is going to be joining us until..if she decides to stay with the next town since it seems the shemlen army feels uneasy having her here.”  
”So i was right, no matter it was to be expect i mean even if i did give them what they deserved i never foresaw something like this happening.”Daere admitted,Taliesin stared at Daere in somewhat shock before she demanded “what exactly did you do? i mean Fen’Harel i admit did things to piss off people but Daere this is almost a whole city?”  
“I will leave you two alone, Taliesin you two need to focus getting ready to leave understand?We don't have time for games”Solas stated slightly sharp, he looked at Daere then shifted his gaze as he left the two alone.Slowly she crawled out of bed then pressed once more”Daere answer my question, certainly one person could not have possibly turned a whole city against them..not counting Fen’Harel.”  
”Some of the soldiers here ..it was before the whole incident with the keystone but they..”Daere started then stopped,Taliesin studied her.She remarked suddenly seeing the discomfort cross her face. “Daere if it is bad you don't have to say anything just i figured it would help you talk about it, maybe at least give me an understanding.”  
“It wasn't me that suffered..to be honest i think i would have been better if it was me, but . I was getting ready to head back to Amaranthine when i saw them in the ally way.The mother was already dead when i got close..the soldier the one that decided that wanted to reopen my wound last night he and his buddy were tearing at the kids clothes...I couldn't just stand there and do nothing.. it wasn't right...”Daere replied, her eyes started to gloss over as she spoke.Taliesin softy pressed “So what happened, what did you do?”  
“I did what any sane person would do.”Daere slightly whispered angrily,a slight mist developed slowly on her fingertips.Her mind quickly envisioned the torn clothes off the little boy, she swallowed while her thoughts started to scream.Suddenly Taliesin voice floated sharply though as she felt a hand touched her wrist”Daere...we don't need to talk about this it is clear this is upsetting you.”  
”it is alright..you did ask..ir abelas just naturally i offered myself to them and lead them away towards the outskirts of town.Once i was certain no one could hear us i tied the first soldier up then killed his partner..i don't know why i didn't just kill them both but i guess i wanted to give him a chance to change.I guess i was wrong to do so..i mean that is what a sane person would do right?”Daere explained,Taliesin remarked”no the sane person would have taken them both out, what kind of assassin are you anyways?” “i guess i am not much one if i am leaving such a mess..Taliesin you got to understand each time someone kills another living bring a part of them dies as well.. and i just don't want to turn into someone that enjoy it that is why i give others a chance to stop.”Daere replied,Taliesin stated softly”Fen’Harel was right..you wouldn't last long in this world without some help.”  
I got this far without any of you...i mean there is still people out there willing to listen to reason aren't there?”Daere inquired,Taliesin slightly snapped”Daere remember that list i mentioned when we first met?Well you just seem to add it daily to the point you would be safer with the others, there is no sense using your words no matter how much you think you can talk your way out.That is not going to happen anymore since people are noticing your existence, i am certain Dirtheman even told you this. ”  
“It cannot be all blood and war..”Daere remarked softly,Taliesin stated”And please tell me when it hasn't been?Even when i use to live down here when the world was young there was still something,if it was not the fear of the evanirus it was the veneration cult or the shemlens.Daere there has always been war because that is what men want.”  
“Is that what Solas wants?”Daere inquired,Taliesin stared at her and remarked”I really hope that was not a serious question, of course that is not what he want..why do you think why Mythal and himself have been working tirelessly keeping those people hidden?Even if Dirtheman knowing poses a threat that does not mean Fen’Harel or Mythal would not die to protect those who want both freedom and peace...have you eaten?”  
“ Your not changing the subject that quickly.”Daere muttered,Taliesin remarked”It is an earnest question, you were completely out afterwards so we couldn't offer you anything last night..we do have plenty to share really since we can easily pop over to the elvuain.”  
“Does that not defeat the point of being prepared on the battlefield?”Daere inquired softly,Taliesin shrugged her shoulders and stated while she dressed”What is the point of having those elvuains if we can't use them.”  
“That should be consider absolutely being lazy Taliesin..but if you give me a moment i can see if the shemlen has something other then nug stew..maybe rabbit i kinda miss the taste of halla meat, when it is cook just right the meat actually seems to melt on the tongue like butter.”Daere admitted,Taliesin paused and stared at Daere.Sharply she remarked”You better pray Ghilan'nain dont hear this, i am certain she could care less about the rabbit but if she finds out you have been eating hallas…”  
“What it is not like it is cannibalism, those are just stories right?I mean i have seen wolves eat them all the time so there should not be a problem we do so as well”Daere inquired, slowly she pressed her hand over her eyes and groaned.Taliesin inquired softly”What now?”  
“I just got a rotting imagine of Solas eating out Ghilan'nain…”Daere admitted,Taliesin chuckled softly as she made her way out of the room.Softly she could be heard stating”While that would not be a surprise, who knows where his tongue has been.”  
“Taliesin that is actually a disturbing thought.”Daere stated, slowly she followed Taliesin into the next room as she remarked”Well when your a guy like him what do you expect?Did you forget if we were ordered to do something we were expected to do it?”  
“No just it is starting to get a little unsettling thinking about how many people he has been with before i came along.”Daere stated as she watched Taliesin bent over a rugged backpack, Daere studied her while she wondered ’Solas you could have something with her..but why?What caused the two of you to drift?’ “Here eat up if your riding out with us i don't want the elk to smell halla on your breath, the last thing i want to do is to explain to Fen’Harel why the elk threw you off.”Taliesin teased,Daere scoffed as she took the dried salted fish from her.Softly she mocked”For your information you little cunt i had found a perfectly good berry bush to munch on while being chased by those things.”  
“That is worse how do you know it was not poisonous?” Taliesin remarked,Daere slightly snapped”I do know what a poisonous bush looks like, in fact your bush almost looks like it needs to be…” “You finish that sentence i will make certain it will be more than that fish you will be eating and i will leave the patching up to Fen’Harel.”Taliesin snapped as her hand covered Daere’s mouth, slowly she removed her hand while Daere remarked”Oh come on you know i am right, the least you could have done was tirm there before stepping into that thing of yours.”  
“You know i think if you had allowed Fen’Harel to eat me i am certain you would not have a reason to complain.”Taliesin shot back,Daere stated”So your going to start attacking me because i made a comment?Besides as much as i like feeling his hard cock inside me does not mean you would catch it in my…”  
“Have you really actually sucked on a guys dick without ending up trying to kill them?” Taliesin quickly asked,Daere paused then muttered”I don't think so but it does take the fun out of the surprise from the happy ending.”  
“That could be something you could do for him.”Taliesin hinted, Daere eyes went wide then slightly narrowed while she snapped”Taliesin if you want him to have his dick sucked then you do it.”  
“Idiot.”Taliesin muttered while she walked back into the bedroom,Daere looked down at the dried fish and studied the meat.Slowly she brought it up to her mouth then scrunched her nose as the salt overpowered her taste buds, she thought as she chewed ’well this is better then running off on an empty stomach.’  
“Can i ask what you are planning to do once we reach Montfort?Taliesin shouted slightly,Daere swallowed then answered”Is that place even inhabited?Or is this a hit and miss mission on the effect to kill off the stragglers you come across?”  
“Did you forget Craven has been flying with Nectan?”Taliesin inquired, slowly she emerged nearly completely dressed into her armor.Slightly Daere asked”Is it really comfortable having those clothes underneath?”  
“Stop trying to change the subject.”Taliesin slightly snapped, Daere sighed while she answered”No i haven't forgotten...it depends, i mean i can leave now if that is the case just give me some supplies to run on and weapons.”  
“You know that is not going to happen falon.”Taliesin stated,Daere opened her mouth to protest as they door behind her swung open.Craven wasted no time shutting it then turned to them while he stated in slight alarm “Good i caught you, here hurry up and change before they make their way back.I don't think Fen’Harel can stall her too long with the others.”  
“Who?”Daere inquired as she stood there dumbfounded,Craven walked over to her as he answered ”Anduril, if she is down here they mean business...i know you were expecting another of our people but Falon’Din made it clear this was no joking matter to send any sentinels after you after what had happened.”  
“And what the hell do you suggest i do? If she is here don't you think she would be angry that i ran from this room?Take me to her”Daere quickly demanded,Taliesin walked by her side as she brushed her long hair back.Quickly she demanded”If you didn't survive an encounter with Falon’Din what makes you think Anduril will be any better?”  
“Because the two of you are going to earn some brownie points by handing me over to her.”Daere remarked,Craven looked at her while Taliesin asked”We are going to do what now?Daere this is Anduril..have you not heard of her?If you plan to escape within her sight...she will ”  
“We can't do that.”Craven finished Taliesin sentence,Daere stated slightly”It is better then putting these people into danger because of another unstable mage, besides i can use the cover of the…”  
“Stop i already know were this is going Daere,Taliesin what opinions do we have so we can respect her wishes to stay with these people.”Craven inquired,Taliesin replied”She isn't...she isn't staying with these people if things turn out like they have here.”  
“What are you talking about Taliesin.”Craven demanded,Daere lowered her gaze as she admitted”I want to be with the other venerations..if i can not make a life back with these people i plan to go back and maybe..”  
“Are you just full of bad ideas?”Craven snapped,slowly she looked at him while she remarked”I dont see what the issue is, why do you guys hate each other so much when they tried to fight for elven freedom as well? " “Taliesin i know what Fen’Harel has told us but we have to say something, this is not what Sarff wanted and you know this.”Craven replied as he looked at her, Taliesin stated slightly”Craven we have interfered enough..Daere you do understand what would happen if you go back to them dont you?”  
“Jinx explained to me what would happen..along with the possible chance that the next time i really see any of you is when the rest of the forbidden ones are free.Daere blurted out,Taliesin blinked a couple of times while she demanded”What are you talking about?”  
“I thought i mention everything that they told me…”Daere slowly stated, there was a slight pause before Craven rested his hand over his eyes and groaned.Softly he muttered”No you didn't say anything like that to us.”  
“Probably a good thing, if killing the twins shared toy would set Falon’Din off like this and the keystone causing an issue i can only imagine what this information could result to.”Taliesin remarked,she sighed then muttered”Alright we will bring you forth to her but just try not to get yourself killed when trying to pull whatever you have plan off.”  
“Just make certain the ropes are loose enough so I can get out of them.”Daere instructed,Taliesin sighed as Craven crossed his arms in front of his chest.He remarked sharply”This isn't going to work you know, even if the rope are loose she will..”  
“Craven i understand you concern but this is me you're talking about, have some faith.”Daere replied, Taliesin scoffed while she made her way back to the rugged pack.Softly she muttered yes the last time i trust you with anything you ended up thousand of feet in the air on top of a fucking dragon but don't mind me when i say your ideas are shitty ideas..no wonder we found you locked up.”  
“should you not be thanking me for getting the dragon out of hiding?”Daere stated,Taliesin sneered slightly”No to be honest i am starting to wonder if any ideas you come up with you need to start disregarding.”  
“Agreed.”Craven muttered,Daere nearly snapped as Taliesin pulled out some rope”Hey you were not complaining when you started to stick your nose in my business back in Jader.”  
“That was because i didn't how much of of a problem you were.”Craven remarked sharply,Daere clenched her teeth together then growled”Like i said i never asked for your help, if i am such a problem then shut the fuck up and let me do this.”  
“That is not what i meant..Daere you have to realize this plan of yours is suicide, Anduril her moods are unpredictable ever since the was crazy enough to try and wear red lyrium armor...it didn't help that Sarff did stab her.”Craven tried to explain while Taliesin moved behind her,Daere held her arms back and felt the ropes tightened over her arms as Taliesin remarked”There should be enough room for you to slip your hands like you have requested..but this time neither of us will be allowed to step in if you fail are you certain you just dont want to find an ally to hide in until she is gone?”  
“Taliesin, my attacks are sudden and quick...nothing meant for war so i should be fine.”Daere explained,Craven shook his head and muttered”I am telling you this is not going to work no matter how good you think you are, she is not consider the evanuris of the hunt for nothing i wish you realize this.”  
“I appreciate your concern but think about it..it is better to take this outside of this village walls then to allow these people to suffer more than they need to?”Daere inquired,Craven snapped desperately ”This is going to end badly, how can you not see this?”  
“Craven if you feel strongly against this then just stay here.”Daere sneered slightly,he turned his head as the two made their way out.Few of the townspeople of Perendale watched them while Taliesin muttered” if you think you can cut through the small wooded area towards Churneau by nightfall, there is a chance that you can blend in with the emerald knights that are here to journey to Montfort.Once there we can send word to Geldauran if you truly have your heart set for them..but i am telling you it won't be easy, there will be creatures down there that haven't seen the surface light.”  
“Well look here.”A red hair elven remarked sharply as they got closer, more people came and stood there as Solas quickly hide his discomfort in his voice while remarked“Taliesin…”  
“I brought her like you asked Craven Fen’Harel.”Taliesin quickly lied,Solas cleared his throat then muttered“Of course, thank you.”  
“where is the other one?”Anduril demanded,Taliesin wasted not time stated calmly as two of Anduril sentinels gripped each side of Daere’s arm“he figure it was better if i brought her out alone.”  
“what is going on i thought you were here to help her?”Anders snapped as he pushed himself through the crowd, Daere looked upon the waiting townspeople and smirked at Zevran while he shook his head slowly.Anduril snapped slightly as the sentinels started to lead Daere away “Well seeing i don't need to burn this place down to find one roach i guess we will take our leave,Fen’Harel try not to make a mess of things.”  
“Of course Anduril.”Solas replied dryly, his eyes play at the back of her head while they walked.She could hear him turn his attention to Anders as he tried to soothe the angry mage,their voice quickly fall silent while Daere lowered her gaze innocently as Anduril remarked“You dont look like much.”  
“ I guess you can say that.”Daere replied calmly,Anduril looked at her then stated“I was expecting more of a mouth from you but you seem to know when you are defeated, i guess i should be grateful about that i suppose.”  
“So how far is the elvuain?”Daere inquired softly,Anduril answered quickly“Who says i was taking you to an elvuain?No i think i will take care of this swiftly before you have a sudden change of heart and kill anymore of our servants.”  
‘There is no need to prolong this..if i am going to act it has to be now.’ Daere thought as she stopped in her tracks, Anduril turned to see what was the matter while she demand realizing something was wrong“What do you think you are doing.”  
“What do you think?”Daere growled, the ropes that were poorly tied to her arms fall to the ground as the sentinels watched in slight shock.Before they could react Daere grabbed the rope from their feet and wrapped it around the closet sentinels neck while she sneered “Are you really willing to allow one of you sentinels to die this way?Go home and forget i was here”  
“It does not matter to me.”Anduril admitted while she watched,Daere looked at her oddly then snapped”Do you even care for you own people?Or for those that fight for your name?Dirtheman shows at least some mercy...how can you not?”  
“Dirtheman is weak, now are you going to kill him or do i need to just to get to you?””Anduril demanded,Daere tilted her ear up then raise the rope tighter around the sentinels neck while she remarked“You are cold...i am sorry i have to do this.”  
“Aren't you afraid?”Anduril inquired as her second sentinel placed themselves by Anduril side,Daere shook her head no while she loosened the ropes from the first sentinels neck.He fall to the ground unmoved, Daere kept her eyes on Anduril as she bent down and touched his neck, she slightly smiled as she felt a pulse then answered as she rose “Only the weak are afraid to die...even if it means to die alone, i was a coward once but if this is my destiny i will honor it with pride ”  
“I see now why Dirtheman wants you alive, but you are a threat to my people.”Anduril admitted, she placed the tip of her bow staff onto the ground as Daere took out the only weapon she had on her.A small knife hunting knife glistened in the sun as she placed the blade against her light brown skin,slowly she cut herself to allow the blood to appeared on the surface.With a slight uneasiness she thought ‘ I dont think i can spare much this time but hopefully it will be enough to fend off against these two, i really wish I had those daggers Dirtheman gave me’  
“My training is perfect, there is no way i'll lose to another one of you again.”Daere stated trying to hide her own uncertainty, she raised her hand up and move it to the side while her blood spread in front of her in droplets.Daere willed the blood to harden into small shards as Anduril ordered“Craven good help me restrain that filth over there apparently that bitch of Fen’Harel can't tie a knot.”  
‘Craven why has he come..’ Daere thought, slowly she turned her head to face him as he moved closer from behind, softly he growled while he withdrew his song dao“I am not here to help you Anduril,Daere as soon as there is an opening take it”  
“Craven go back..i fight alone remember?”Daere snapped nearly losing her concentration,blue flames danced on the blades while Craven remarked “I can't allow you to do this alone, just say thank you and shut up”  
“Craven..” Daere muttered softly,Anduril stated with disgusted “sickening, fine Craven i was getting tired of seeing your face anyways just hope Fen’Harel is ready to lose one of his without a fuse.”  
“With both of us we wont allow you to win Anduril.”Daere snapped as she flung her arm forward,the small blood shards flew straight at Anduril as her staff started to glow.She smiled then stated while the area got brighter”This is over for the both of you veneration, there is a reason i never lose on a hunt.”


	41. Last Resort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer note: 
> 
> since starting to get comfortable testing waters trying to make this an 'elven GoT' there will not be any further advanced warning, if there is a trigger it was kind of your fault for not understanding the tags already present . 
> 
> Also since around this time of year sucide rates are up (can be used any time) if you are in need of help there is a hotline below to call. 
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline for support. 1-800-273-8255

‘why can't i hit her blind spot.’Daere wondered as she turned to look at Craven, he tightened his hands on the hilt of his song dao while he contured to breath heavily. His blood trailed down his forehead, falling to the ground as Anduril snapped viscously  
.”Is this the best the both of you can do?Not even a scratch and we manage to get more hits, Craven what a disgrace as a sentinel not only are you defending a roach from Thedas but i thought Fen’Harel had kept you busy.But all i see is a sentinel not worth keeping alive if he cannot follow direction or let alone fight properly.”  
“you don't realize how long i waited to have this chance to get revenge after what you did to her Anduril, she didn't deserve to die...not like that.”Craven slightly choke on his words,Daere swallowed slightly as she thought ‘that is right, he mentioned that she did something to one of his siblings when we first met...but why is he doing something about it now?” “You should pay attention.”Daere heard a male voice growl right behind her, she jump to the side as he thrusted his nagamaki.Without a word she thought while she started to dodge his swings ‘i can't afford to make the same mistake twice...damnit why could they not fight like normal nobles and soldiers.”  
“That is enough out of you!”Anduril let out a shrill scream,Daere slightly paused in her tracks as she sat on her knees.She waited until the conscious sentinel stopped in front of her, patiently she waited until he rose the nagamaki over his head,Daere eyes rested upon the blue flames dancing on the fade stone metal upon his blade as he started to swing down.Quickly she put her body weight into her her knees and lifted with her palm aimed up,barely did she flinch as her palm connect with his chin.Not even a second he stood while she turn her attention to Craven and Anduril, quickly she reached into her pocket her fingers touched the small bags if powered.As she pulled on of the bags out she thought ’I should have thanked Taliesin for returning these to me, i just wish she had returned the small weapons as well.’  
“Got any last words?”Anduril growled,Craven jawline moved as Daere threw the small contain.She snapped suddenly”Anduril your forgetting something.”  
“I will deal with you when..”Anduril snapped back then stopped as the pouch hit the tree close to her, a small smoke screen covered the area while Daere made her way to Craven, quietly she remarked as he coughed”Come on, you should have stayed back i could have handled this on my own.”  
“I don't believe you could not after everything we have witness with you.”Craven admitted as they started to run from the area, they could hear Anduril howl out from behind”Stop them, don't let them get away from this area.”  
“How many more are there” Daere slightly demand, he didn't answer as they ran further away.It didn't take long before they hear elven shouting to the side.Craven muttered”Great so she did bring them.”  
“Who?”Daere inquired, the two slowed to a stop suddenly as she pressed”Craven who?Are you talking about this Amon guy you are concern about?  
“If he was here chances are we would not be standing, you do know Anduril is a hunter and what do hunters have?”Craven inquired, he scanned the area around them while they could hear faint rustled around them.Daere felt her hairs starting to raise on her arms as she answered”Hunters have whatever they need depending their prey, Craven it cannot be that bad there were only those two that came with her it is not like she had more set here just in case something went wrong.”  
“What makes you think she wouldn't, they don't think like the shemlens Daere in truth your survival rate would have been better if you had stuck to pissing off the shemlens.”Craven snapped, Daere slightly growled”I never asked you to follow, this is the second time i have said this.”  
“Daere it was between letting Anduril going through with her plans or ..”Craven started, he stiffened his stance a little as he looked behind her.Daere looked at him oddly then inquired”Or what?”  
“Craven i knew you had problems but this is a new low for you.”a woman’s remarked calmly behind Daere, slowly she closed her eyes and muttered”Shit don't you guys ever give up?I mean for fuck sake the orlaisin guards don't keep up like this, really tell Anduril to go fuck herself maybe she would be better off and less of a bitch.”  
“watch your mouth when you speak about your goddess.”the elven woman growled, archers trained their arrows at them as Daere snapped “Anduril is no more a goddess then i am Andrasta herself, i demand you lower your weapons or i swear i will summon something so horrible you won't live to see nightfall.”  
“You can't can you?”they could hear Anduril voice, she approached them from the direction they had came with more of her sentinels close behind.Daere opened her mouth to snap, but Anduril remarked coldly”If you were going to summon up some demons you would have by now, we all know about your experience with the red lyrium so it is only natural that you wouldn't have that much blood running through your veins without risking on turning into an abomination yourself...am i correct?”  
“Do you really want to test that theory Anduril?”Daere inquired sharply, slightly in the corner of her eye she watched as Craven looked down at his weapons then tossed them on the ground while he muttered”I yield.”  
“What do you think you are doing.”Daere turned her head and snapped, Craven slowly fall to his knees.Slowly he reached out to touch her wrist while he stated”Daere there is no way we can fight this many of our people, i had forgotten how limited you were.”  
“We can still fight Craven, i was taught never to give in to their demands…”Daere started to sneer,Craven snapped”And look where it has gotten you, look around you even someone that was born in the deep roads could see this is a lost cause.I would have fought by your side if it was just her to the bitter end, but we could be dead before reaching her..we might have had a chance if we didn't turn our back and ran.”  
“I choose to retreat only because i could see you were not faring well Craven, i wanted us to get a better positioning before we had to strike again.”Daere explained, she paused and wondered as she looked around them. ‘There is a chance i can make it past these archers, but can I really leave Craven to what might lay ahead him?’  
“Well?”Anduril sharply demanded,Daere quickly shot back with sharpness”I am thinking just give me a moment to even consider if being underneath any of your gasp is worth it.”  
“Did you not hear me the first time you not going back, you kind is nothing more than a disgrace.”Anduril growled,Daere slowly looked down.Her eyes studied the handles of Craven song dao while they rested on the ground, she looked at Craven then slowly kneeled while muttered”I yield as well.”  
“Claire make certain they are restrained,Craven will be heading back i want to hear from Fen’Harel what he has to say about his behavior.”Anduril ordered,Claire wasted no time snapping”You heard our Lady Anduril restain them, be careful of the veneration remember she has killed our people before.”  
“You guys are really making to much of a big deal about this.”Daere remarked calmly, she stood sat still while four of Anduril sentinels approached them.Anduril stated”Why is it you think we are making a big deal?What do the Feraldian’s do if a murderer was caught, don't they hang them by the neck?”  
“Normally yes they do but with what Taliesin explain to me you guys are more brutal.”Daere stated,Anduril walked over to her only to stop right in front of one of Craven song dao.She bent over and picked one of the double blades from the ground, carefully she ran one of her fingers on the tip as she asked”And what did that little whore tell you?”  
“Taliesin isn't a whore and i would appreciate if you stop calling her that.”Craven snapped ,Anduril looked at with a slight growl”Hush or i will slowly cut out your tongue..thinking about it Fen’Harel might appreciate i did.”  
“Or his manhood i know Lady Sylaise would be happy for that one.”Claire stated as she tightened the ropes on Craven’s body ,slowly Anduril turned her attention back to Daere and pointed the tip of the blade towards one of her eyes . Softly she asked”tell me what has she told you?”  
“You guys are brutal she didn't go into description what any of you did but i could tell just by the way she acted it was inhumane.”Daere replied trying to keep her cool,Anduril quickly grabbed a fist full of her hair then yanked her head back as she pressed the blade into Daere skin.she turned her head slightly and muttered” You know i hate your eyes if they were any lighter without any color i would have also through she would have came back from the dead, but we all know no one can come back from having that taint being spread through their bodies.”  
“I have been getting that alot lately and personally wish it would stop, I am not her in fact i never knew her Anduril...I cannot live up to be someone that i am not, so if your going to stab me get it over with.”Daere growled,Anduril trailed the song dao blade on Daere’s cheek while she remarked”Dirtheman did mention something like this would not bother you but what if i turned around and start working on Craven?He does know what the punishment is if he turned against one of us but then i would be risking some reaction from you wont i?”  
“Do it and you will find out how quickly things will change.”Daere threaten, Anduril studied her then ordered”Claire come here, hold her head steady while i cut out those eyes afterwards we can take care of Craven.If Fen’Harel has an issue he should have kept his sentinel undercontrol it has been centuries since Mythal even allowed him to keep them.”  
“You can let him go, you know this Anduril.”Daere stated,Claire placed herself behind Daere and rested her hand underneath her jaw tightening her grip.Anduril replied as she moved the song dao back to underneath one of Daere’s eye, softly she remarked while a small smile developed on her lips”I know and i have before, he is just one of those too stupid to learn just like you.If you are lucky you won't live long enough when i get to him to hear him suffer.”  
Stop talking Anduril no one like listening to you. “Daere stated, slowly Anduril pressed the tip of the blade closer. She twisted slightly as she started to cut into her lower eyelid, pain shot through her body while tears started to develop from the corner of her plica semilunaris. Daere could feel a droplet starting to trail towards the song dao tip, mixing in with her own blood as Anduril started to dig deeper. A sudden demand from a short distance made Anduril pause. “I would appreciate if you would not do that to my property Anduril. “  
“Elgar'nan said i can do whatever i want if i found her. “Anduril snapped, she turned her head as Daere sigh out in a brief relief. Softly she thought’ As many times he has saved my skin maybe things won't be bad taking shelter with Dirtheman until i am certain i can handle things on my own down here. ‘  
“Elgar'nan needs to stay out of my business.”Dirthamen growled,Daere blinked a couple of times as her vision started to blur a little.She could feel the anger radaring from Anduril as she snapped” How is this just your business? Wasn't our brother affected by this as well because the both of you lost that army you promised to find the traitor that has been stealing our servants.”  
‘Wait has he not said anything to them?’Daere wondered,her vision slowly cleared as he stopped close to them.Softly he spoke”I am still working on a plan but right now we need to worry about what those veneration are up to now before something else raises with what is left of that tevinter magister army.”  
“Then let me finish what i had started, consider it poetic justice for what she has done.”Anduril pressed,Dirtheman stated”Anduril even i can see this is not ‘poetic’ justice you should be ashamed of yourself but after all these years i know you don't even know the meaning, now i would appreciate if you release the veneration into my care and we will be on our way”< “Your playing with fire Dirtheman i hope you understand this,what about Craven do you want me to ‘release’ him into your care?”Anduril snapped,Dirtheman replied quickly”What about him?He served his purpose.”  
‘wait..what does he mean by he served his purpose..don't tell me.’Daere thought, slowly she turned her head to him as he shifted his gaze away from her.Softly she accused”You were in on this...but Solas trusted you..”  
“Fen’Harel was in on it as well we finally met on a common ground agreeing it would be better if we kept you away from them until we got a better understanding of their plans ”Dirtheman confessed,Daere dropped her head and muttered ”I should have known he wasn't any different...why am i not surprised…”  
“Daere it wasn't like that, Fen’Harel…”Craven started to stated, one of the other sentinels quickly punched him in the stomach while he growled”Shut up.”  
“What should i do about Craven then? i cannot allow him to walk after he assaulted myself.”Anduril inquired,Dirtheman stated”Do what you want,Craven was only instructed to pull her away not once did we ordered him to attack.”  
“Well what did you expect me to do sending me out to lead Daere away while Anduril was hot on her trail.”Craven growled,Dirtheman snapped”You were to lead her towards one of my men not let her walk off.”  
“So tell me how does it feel knowing the dread wolf didn't want you.”Claire remarked sharply,angry tears started to roll down her cheeks while Daere whispered slightly as she clenched her teeth together”Just shut up.”  
“That is enough i don't need someone provoking her.”Dirtheman demanded,Claire slightly stated”I am just telling her the reality of things, everyone knows he is like that there is no exceptions.”  
“Daere i know what i did was wrong but don't listen to her he still..”Craven tried to explain,Daere turned to him and snapped”Don’t talk to me, if i wasn't so concern of you getting out of this as well i would have escaped.”  
“it is time for us to go,Claire you can let Daere go.”Dirtheman remarked calmly,he outstretched his hand as Claire loosened her grip.Anduril quickly turned her attention back to Craven while she ordered”Lay him down on the ground i want to see how much holes he can have before he starts screaming like a little bitch.”  
‘I am alone..everything...everyone was just acting that i mattered...but i don't... ’Daere thought while a couple of Anduril sentinels started to lead her away, she turned her head in time to witness as Claire unhilted her nodachi.With a slight grunt she brought the blade down swiftly into Craven arm then drew back to repeat the process, softly Dirtheman inquired as she turned her attention forward”Are you not going to beg for me to spare him?”  
“Why?From how i was raised anyone who is so readily to turn against another like this don't deserve to have mercy called out for them...besides i already know i have no right to ask for anyone's repel.”Daere stated,Dirthamen looked at her while replying ”You wouldn't know unless you tried. “  
“No...i don't see a reason i should anymore Dirthamen just dish out your worst then leave me alone.”Daere remarked,he stated softly slightly a growl”I plan to after you even consider abandoning your post during a war, but i assure you i won't be leaving you alone to sulk.I plan to rebuild the mess that you are to prove a point.”  
“And what point is that?”Daere snapped,Dirtheman ignored her growing hastily while he explained”Even if you were not born in exile with the others you still have that strong bloodline that Daerth’nal has, my other plans might have failed because of you but that doesn't mean we cannot use you for other means.You will be a living proof we can control a summoner despite your connections are slightly broken still.”  
“Your funny Dirtheman.”Daere replied,Dirtheman inquired”And why would you assume i am joking?You have already proven you can muster up the strength to master demons through blood magick, have you ever wondered what more you can do?”  
“what makes you think they would allow someone that ‘plays’ with demons rarely.”Daere remarked sharply as a crumbling building started to come within view,Dirtheman replied while they walked past heavy stones i wasn't talking about that demons i was talking about that creature you allowed to wipe out that whole dalish clan after Anthony refused to interfere with the keepers son raping you.”  
“I didn't tell Solas the truth about that.”Daere growled as she stopped,Dirthamen implied while he turned to face her.”Of course you didn't, why would you?I don't blame you really wanting to keep that as a secret, but the one thing Anthony should have known it was pointless to degrade someone like that out of spite for the other party..shall we get going?By now Fen’Harel should be back tracking this direction after clearing out your mess, unless you do want Fen’Harel to lose two sentinels in one day?”  
“Why should it matter for all i know you recruited her too.”Daere admitted,Dirtheman studied her then growled”Just get moving if your lucky we can get this done and over with before Anduril starts blowing her storm in Mythal’s courtroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Writer note:been awhile since i have been able to do some research... anyways) 
> 
> An ōdachi or nodachi: was a type of traditionally made Japanese sword used by the samurai class of feudal Japan. The Chinese equivalent and 'cousin' for this type of sword in terms of weight and length is the miao dao, and the Western battlefield equivalent (though less similar) is the longsword or claymore.~source Wikipedia


	42. Facing The New Reality

Their footsteps echo as they traveled the narrowed dark halls, Daere wrinkled her nose as they stale earth hit propping her to demand”I am assuming we are presently not back in the skies with the air so stale.”  
“Shut up veneration if you not going to address our god with proper respect.”one Andurils stated softly, he gripped her arm tightly as she snapped”i still can't believe that you guys choose to follow these ‘false gods’ at least your Anthony had some common sense, what i think you guys are the ones needing the re-education.Stay in thedas for a week and i promise you i know a guy that can teach you a thing or too how,we are to be treat, if he is still alive.”  
“I think this one is a lost cause Lord Dirtheman, she is too corrupted even in Anthony care.”the other sentinel muttered, the air shifted suddenly as Dirtheman stopped in front of them.Slowly he turned to look at the three, the air shifted into darkness as his eyes shined through the holes of the helmet.Daere felt the hair on her arms stand straight up while the sentinel back up in his tracks and muttered nervously ”But i am certain you will not have any issues getting her to understand her place and undo what both Lord Fen’Harel and Anthony may have taught her.”  
‘Something is wrong, his mood seems much more different..this is the same feeling I had before Falon’Din...i still have much more i need to do...’Daere pondered in fear, they watched as Dirtheman rested his hands to the side of his helmet. He took it off as his eyes slowly returned to normal, slightly he sneered while he held it out ”Go take this back and let Scathach and Mochain know that i need their help .”  
‘i might need to watch what i say, maybe i can get out of whatever he has in mind with just a warning.’Daere thought, she eyed Dirtheman as he started to lead the way further.She didn't fight as the remaining sentinel lead her, with a hint of of caution she tried to joke ”Hey Dirtheman i think your servants are slacking on their job this place looks like it needs a makeover.”  
“Shut up, don't think you can talk your way out of this ”the sentinels snapped while he tightened his grip,Daere clenched her teeth together as she stopped in her tracks.Quickly she pressed her back against his rough armor then snapped as her eyes hardened”if you don't lay the fuck off i swear you will end up like the others.”  
‘Shit that was the wrong thing to do..’Daere realized as Dirtheman quickly turned and gripped by her throat, he slammed her hard against the stone walls and growled”You are not going to do such a thing, do you understand?I will break you and not that half ass work Anthony did, i mean completely.”  
“If you hadn't done anything to me back then what make me believe you will do so now?”Daere sneered back,Dirtheman studied her as he stated”you have heard of calculating ever aspect before acting, but then that is something you have lacked now hasn't it? Then you question the hole you dig yourself in,but i thought things through of what i am going to do with you.You will not be smiling unless i give you permission, you won't even take a shit without my permission do you understand?”  
“I am certain whatever you have planned out is nothing others tried.”Daere slightly challenged ,Dirtheman glared at her as he pulled back the angry radiation from his body as his hands balled into a fist.Before she could react he sent his fist flewing to her stomach as he softly growled roughly”After today i feel you will regret those words ‘lethallin’, you will beg but your pleads will fall onto deaf ears for i am the one that beholds all secrets.”  
‘He hit me...i knew he would sooner or later but..’Daere stood there with her eyes wide in disbelief as she gasped, fear slowly creeped in while she turned to watch him walk away. He stopped iron door and opened it, quickly he ordered”Go restrain her, i will be back, if she fights you use lethal force.”  
“yes Lord Dirtheman.”the sentinel replied calmly as he yanked Daere forward, she slightly glanced up at Dirtheman while they walked past him.Slowly she looked into the room and saw it filled with cages hanging above the walls,quickly she turned and yapped”You cannot be serious..this place even King Alistair and Queen Anura is not this loaded..”  
“I am going to assuming by that comment you have visited the shemlens cells.”Dirtheman stated calmly, Daere stated quietly.”Dammit Dirthamen don't you think this is to much?I admit i did some wrong but not to be stuck in something that looks like the piys of the void”  
“Stop resisting your heard his orders”The sentinel growled as she started to struggle, he pushed her further into the room while Dirthamen left.Daere clenched her teeth together and stopped, she allowed herself to be lead passing a dead elven body still rest on a rack with their arms and legs torn.She thought to herself “ i think this was a mistake...a big mistake all of this...why didn't i just kill him but no i fucking sleep with him instead and made a big fool of myself.No..i shouldn't blame him should i?I mean he has done more than most..Craven did try to say something...dammit i am so confused... ”  
“I knew you were stupid but not this stupid,so why are you here and not with the shemlen”Cecil inquired roughly, Daere slowly looked to the side and notice him standing behind the cell bars as the sentinel worked on restraining her wrist to the pole.Her angry grew as she snapped“Shut up Cecil looks to me your in the same position, so tell me cock sucker why are you here and not with the others?You do know all of this is your fault. ”  
“Why are you blaming me, i told you to stay away from Fen’Harel didn't I?If you had just listen and came with me after you failed to assassinate him the others would not have been looking for you”Cecil snapped back, the sentinel quietly left them as Daere growled and yanked on the restrains”Bullshit it is your fault all of this, even if...damnit Cecil is there anything you told me true?why?”  
“Just following orders, you should be thanking me for allowing you and your brother to survive this long despite his threats.”Cecil admitted, slowly he reached up and pulled back the collar that laid loosely around him.Softly he spoke as he revealed a faint black spider veins spreading on his neck”But this time i cannot fail, i need to make certain that you get back to the temple safely.”  
“Funny i was actually thinking of going back but then i just saw your face.”Daere slightly sneered, she tested the restrains as she wondered ’These aren't ropes but pure metal, these guys don't play around do they?’  
“It is pointless Daere you should have stayed out of sight like we told you..maybe it was the only thing Anthony and myself could have ever agreed upon.”Cecil stated, slowly he moved away from the cell bars and muttered”Hopefully we can get out of here together so Daerth’nal can see i haven't betrayed our people, but you on the other hand have a lot to answer for.”  
“i do plan to go back to see if that life is worth the risk but not with you, to be honest what Daerth’nal has done to you is merciful to what i am going to do to you once i get out .”Daere threatened as she pulled harder, she stopped then fall to her knees as she thought ’This is useless dammit what the fuck is Dirtheman thinking?’  
“your still holding a grudge over those shemlens?”Cecil inquired,Daere quickly snapped”After you left they became my family, you know something i had thought you were but then...why.. she trusted you..i trusted you but to learn you did this?Having Solas feel guilty for a death he was not responsible for?Did i really not matter to you!?!”  
“once”Cecil remarked,Daere felt herself fly into a rage as she snapped”Once!?!only fucking once, my mother trusted you..i trusted you and you have to reply just once?but no for some bright idea you fucking decide enough was enough and killed off my whole fucking family...were you planning to kill me as well?Are you going to once or if we escape?”  
“Starters not everyone is dead you still got your father and your uncles,secondly if Daerth’nal feels that you don't fulfill what you were bred for then yes i would gladly do the same thing i did to her but this time i want to watch.”Cecil admitted,Daere felt the sickness develop in the pit of her stomach as she whispered dreading the answering”And who are they?Are they from the clan you knapped my mother from.”  
“you really dont listen do you? Geldauran and Anaris are Daerth’nal brothers, like i said they want to keep the line pure so really Sarff would have died anyways after you were born since she had no real connect to any of them, you want to know something it was absolutely the most satisfying thing about it to see the expression on Fen’Harel face as he held onto her even if it was quick.But you i will make certain it wont happen like that if Daerth’nal feels you lost your uses after you allowed your body to be defiled by that traitor , you will feel ever burn much worse then the red lyruim...”Cecil sneers were cut short as Dirtheman walked in and snapped”That is enough out of you or i will put you back on the strappado.”  
“Why Dirtheman i figured i would help you with your job by just…”Cecil started sarcastically as he turned to face them ,Dirtheman snapped again while he ordered”one of you deal with him before i shut him up for good.”  
“Yes Lord Dirtheman.”Anduril sentinel softly remarked, Daere watched silently while he made his way to the cell gates.She felt something cold touch her back then turned her head slightly as the fabric tore.Daere clenched her teeth together upon feeling Dirtheman hand resting on her exposed back, he trailed his hand down and muttered”I see even if he had healed you there are still traces barely seen, no matter.”  
“ stop touching her, you have no right when she belongs with the others.”Cecil snapped, something could be heard hitting the ground as Anduril’s sentinel growled”did you not hear Lord Dirtheman?”  
“Scathach had it to me.”Dirtheman remarked calmly,Daere braced herself while she felt the strands of leather touched her skin.Lightly he trailed it down her spine as he muttered”You are well to familiar with this aren't you?Scathach go ahead and put the gag in her mouth, i don't need her biting her tongue.”  
“Yes Lord Dirtheman.”Daere could hear a woman reply,with a elven woman hand reach around her face and placed a leathery cloth against her lips.With a slight demand Scathach stated”Open or i will force you mouth open.”  
“Normal i would allow someone to buy me a drink first before i even consider this.”Daere replied sarcastically,Scathach glared at Daere as she sighed.Slowly she open her mouth and allowed the leather to be placed then looked forward and closed her eyes,she thought as he contured to brush the nine tips over her body.”this could be worse, but what can i think about?Where is a...why is he sticking that there?”  
“Lord Dirtheman would you like me to take over.”Scathach inquired,Daere opened her eyes and turned her gaze catching a glance of him tilting his head slightly while he contured to use the handle of the nine tail whip to pull her pants down.Dirtheman slowly lifted his gaze back to Daere, he cleared his throat then handed the nine tail whip to Scathach while he remarked”Here you know what to do, i am going to see if I can get Sylaise to come down here.”  
“Do you still wish to use the salt water on her when i am done?”Scathach asked,Dirtheman stated softly”Yes, cause as much pain as you can towards her.I don't want her to think she is getting off the hook lightly. Mochain i am certain Anduril is wondering what is taking you, you are dismissed.”  
“Yes but Lord Dirtheman what about Cecil?”Mochain inquired,Dirtheman stated as he walked towards the doorway.”you have him hanging there am i correct?If the ropes are as they should be there is nothing to worry about.”  
“Yes Lord Dirtheman, forgive me but the last time you had more than one veneration down here you lost some of our people.”Mochain stated,Daere nearly flinched as she felt the sudden sting spread through her body.Dirtheman replied while he watched as his sentinel readied herself for another assault”I have weeded out all who would defy me go or i will punish you as well for not following orders.”  
“Lord Dirtheman forgive me for saying this but i think you need to take care of something before contacting Lady Sylaise.”Daere could hear Mochain muttered underneath the crackle of the nine tail whip, she turned her head and saw the slight bulge casting a slight shadow as Dirtheman growled” Get out and do as i say before Anduril throws you in the pit, i will take care of it before i summon Sylaise here.”  
‘I think i can take advantage of this.’Daere thought as she snickered through the leather,Scathach sneered as she brought the nine tail whip harder.”You think this is funny?How dare you conture to mock us you stupid bitch.”  
‘rather be a bitch then a zombie fide fucking cunt.’Daere thought, Dirtheman looked at her then shook his head as he left them.Scathach stopped her attacks then moved away from behind Daere,with ease she breathed out a slight relief and thought ‘that wasn't bad despite the broken skin, by now that sentinel is probably going to get a cell ready then leave us alone for the night.’  
“I hope you like ice water,if you don't to bad.”Scathach growled as she made her way back,Daere wondered as the sentinel raised a bucket over her head ’Why does she need to have the bucket over my head, she could just place it on the floor then clean off the blood off my back.’  
“Fucking ass whore.” Daere tried to yelled out but was muffled, the salted icy water burned bother her eyes and her newly raw skin as Scathach dumped the contains over her body. She yank in voluntarily allowing the metal to cut deeply into her wrists,softly Scathach stated while Daere fall to her knees”Not so high an mighty now are you?I wonder if i could not get a sound from you with the whip how much you can resist if i used my electric spells.”  
‘piss off’ Daere thought and glared her, she studied Scathach jet black hair as she raised her hand up.She outstretched her hands towards Daere as lightning started to dance on her fingertips,Daere tried to move her body away with no avail as Scathach touched her wet pant leg.Her body stiffened sudden then started to converus against the cold floor as her heart felt it was about to stop,slowly Scathach let her go then stopped up while muttering”I need to watch how much i put into that spell, the last this i need is to get into trouble...even if you do deserve to die after what you did to our commander.”  
“Your probably right.”Daere tried to muttered weakly,Scathach narrowed her icy blue eyes at Daere as she snapped”Are you still asking for more trouble, if i had it my way i would have you tied to four different horses.i would watch as they pull in four different directions listening to you scream and beg..what you did to my friend was unforgivable.”  
‘I know..’ Daere lowered her eyes in sympathy,Scathach raised her hand then struck Daere across the face before yanking the gag from her mouth.Sharply she demanded”Tell me why you did it, i want to know why you took her from us.”  
“If i said anything you would not believe a word i said...no amount of apology would bring her back, but what i don't understand why Falon’Din didn't bring her back like he did me..”Daere whimpered slightly,Scathach growled”Because by the time any of them could do anything her spirit was already gone, i doubt they would have been to help her with their energy depleted because of the events unfolding here.”  
“Here..wait you mean down in Thedas..right?”Daere inquired,Scathach replied slightly softing her tone”No we are in Thedas, he doesn't want you up there still so he is planning to keep you here in the Vimmark mountains for safekeeping until more arrangement could be made for your safety and the others.”  
‘Wait if we are in the Vimmark Mountains..’Daere stopped her thoughts, softly she asked”Is it wise to keep myself here?Let alone with Cecil present...what if things do turn south?”  
“He already has a collar ready to be placed on you since he feels the sigil that is resting above your ankle is wearing off.”Scathach replied,Daere felt one of her ear twitched in annoyance.Softly she inquired”Excuse me?What collar?I never saw one collar on any of you people when i was with you guys”  
“Consider it an honor because the last few times i have seen him resort to that length to protect himself was when Fen’Harel brought Anaris back with him.” Scathach admitted,Daere stared at her with confusion as she wondered”If Dirtheman knows i can't do much with my own spells why would he go to such length?If anything i should be afraid of them when they lose their own temper.’  
“ Scathach, lord Dirtheman has informed me to tell you once you get done here your going to have to take her upstairs.Lady Sylaise is waiting to examine both the veneration eye and side to determine if she could start working for Lord Dirtheman.”A male voice stated from the doorway, the two looked at him.Without hesitation she replied”Give me a few and we will be there upon his request.”  
“Don’t take too long he looks irritable.” the male sentinel stated,slowly Scathach looked down at Daere.She inquired sharply”If i let you off is it possible for you to show your respects to our god and goddess.”  
‘Hahaha..no.’Daere thought, she swallowed slightly and replied innocently as she fought a giggle that threatened to develop” if you are willing to show me this much mercy, how can i not refuse?”  
“I am not taking that chance,Amatheon go get me something to cover her with.The least we can do is make certain she is somewhat decent when she walks the halls.”Scathach remarked, quickly she shoved the leather back in Daere’s mouth as Amatheon walked off.Daere lowered her head and sighed while thinking sarcastically ’Welcome to a world were the captives don't give a fuck if their prisoners are parading bare breasts down the halls in front of badly dressed guards, nothing ever goes wrong there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Cat o' nine tails:The cat is made up of nine knotted thongs of cotton cord, about 0.8 metres (2 1⁄2 ft) long, designed to lacerate the skin and cause intense pain.It traditionally has nine thongs as a result of the manner in which rope is plaited. Thinner rope is made from three strands of yarn plaited together, and thicker rope from three strands of thinner rope plaited together. To make a cat o' nine tails, a rope is unravelled into three small ropes, each of which is unravelled again.(haha..egh alittle history lesson if not used for 'kinks' these suckers hurt like a mother fucker, at times there would be sharp stones or broken glass at the end of the strains to make certain the victims bled out)-source wiki
> 
> •The strappado: also known as corda is a form of torture wherein the victim's hands are tied behind his or her back and suspended by a rope attached to the wrists, typically resulting in dislocated shoulders.Weights may be added to the body to intensify the effect and increase the pain.This kind of torture would generally not last more than an hour, without rest,as it would likely result in death.Other names for strappado include "reverse hanging", "Palestinian hanging" (because of its alleged use by Israel against Palestinians)and il tormento della corda.Historically, it was used by the medieval Inquisition and many governments, such as the civil law court (1543–1798) of the Order of St. John at the Castellania in Valletta, Malta.The proper strappado causes permanent visible damage. Pain and resistance are different from person to person, generally due to the weight of the person himself/herself or the weight attached. It is not, as Samuel Johnson erroneously entered in his dictionary, a "chastisement by blows". -source wiki
> 
>  
> 
> (Writers note:There are two other torture methods within this chapter but sadly dont have the room to get into description and/or definition, so well be saving for next time they are brought up)


	43. Hells Frozen Rain

“Are you certain she got infected by red lyrium?” Daere could hear Sylaise inquire softly from beyond the door,shivered uncontrollably as she stood there slightly bare against the stonewall.Daere turned her gaze towards Scathach and glared at her as she though ‘This is outright inhumane, how long does he expect me to be like this.’  
“Yes Lady Sylaise but i know we were not able to get it all.”Eva replied nervously,there was a slight pause before Dirtheman stated“Fen'Harel might have had a hand in it, if you had not notice he has been doing alot of questionable things lately “  
“True, do you think you can remove that gag from her mouth so i can hear what she has to say.”Sylaise inquired, Dirtheman replied calmly”Do you really want me to remove the gag from her mouth?”  
“it is the only way we will now for certain, if Fen'Harel is starting to use blood magick as well then he needs to be reported.”Sylaise explain,Dirtheman replied softly as they made their way back into the room.Daere let out a sigh and wondered’ what have i volunteered myself into any ways?Try even i admit things never worked out not planned but there hasn't been a reason to..I mean the shire chaos of it all was suppose to be worth it right?’   
“if i remove this, are you going to mind yourself.”Dirtheman inquired roughly, his hands rested on each side of the leathery cloth as she lowered her gaze to his feet.She could hear Sylaise state”As much as i don't approve of both you and Anduril methods of things it seems you might have her under controlled.”  
“Don't be fooled.”Dirtheman growled, he took of the gag then lifted Daere head up as she started to shiver again.Calmly she stated”No i am not going to give you ammunition against him if that is what you are looking for.”  
“We just want the truth did he or didn't he use blood magick to help you?”Sylaise asked, Daere harden her gaze as she remarked”Ask Dirtheman, he has his ‘methods’ of knowing everyone's secrets.”  
“Keep this up there will be more than yourself you will be worried about.” Dirtheman threatened calmly, Daere studied his face while she thought’ he kept be using that to blackmail me still is he?I mean he was there when i broke it off with Solas, what more does he want?Does this have to do with back then?’  
“Ir abelas Lord Dirtheman but no he didn't use blood magick..what he did felt..it felt stranger then what i had used on me, like i can't explain.”Daere admitted, she felt the bitterness leave her lips s he turned to Sylaise.Dirthamen asked calmly”What about the damages to her eye? How soon do you think it would be until i can show the others the benefits of controlling a veneration?”  
“Dirtheman whatever plan you have this time i suggest you wait on it, do you realize what you stunt has caused?Fen'Harel is pissed that his sentinel is now going to be on trail because you didn't tell Anduril what was going on.”Sylaise slightly snapped at him,Daere shivered then sneezed while her eyes contured to burn.They looked at her as she added” Dirtheman if you plan to use her for anything i suggest you get her clothed and be more concerned of her getting sick, i don't think with someone born on Thedas she has the same immunity as we do.If you want my opinion have her under guard until she has some of her strength back”  
“Forgive me for interrupting Lord Dirtheman...Lady Sylaise but if you wish to speak to Cecil about his..transgression don't you think he has been placed on the strappado for a little to long, i mean he has been up there since noon and it is almost nightfall.” Amatheon stated,Dirtheman turned to look at him then stated”Go on, if he is still breathin inform him i got more plan for him sonit is better…”  
“I don't think you will have a chance to do anymore to him.”Daere replied calmly, slowly he turned to look at her an ask”And how would you know if i would have a chance or not to finish what i started?”  
“You didn't hear a word he said?The mark looks pretty nasty and if what Eva explain to me was true how the veneration and the red lyrium ‘curses’ are different, your going to be cleaning up liquefied blood soon...if you don't have to already.”Daere tried to keep her own temper flaring up, she bowed her head slightly as she shivered again,Dirtheman quickly ordered”Hurry now, come back to me if what she says is true.”  
“Yes Lord Dirtheman.”Amatheon nodded, slightly Dirtheman inquired”I would be wrong to assume you might know how to remove it if i need it gone.”  
“Dirtheman i only know what your sentinel taught my brother, even then i don't think i can pull that as well as what you are expecting from me.”Daere growled,Sylaise inquired quickly”What is she talking about?”  
“Something i forgot to inform the others about from his journals is the veneration is confirmed to be the one that attacked Anduril with her own summon animal.”Dirtheman admitted,Sylaise gasped then stated”Then that means Fen'Harel did lie to us..what are you going to do if Anduril finds out that the twin sister was a lie?”  
“She isn't going to find out, not until i can prove it by getting her to summon the very same creature for our uses.”Dirtheman explained,Daere muttered”I swear i have no idea where to begin to try and do something like that, if you need a pride demon find but how the fuck and i to get something like what you wanted?”  
“Simple i have already figured it out but it requires that i enhance your abilities with my own as a jump-start.”Dirtheman replied,Daere tilted her ear up in confusion as she thought ’And how the fuck are you going to do that.’  
“you seem confused so i will explain the key thing i need from you.”Dirthamen stated,Daere inquired slightly then snapped”And what is this ‘key thing’ you need from me?Somehow i already don't like it.”   
“Do i need to remind you of your place again.”Dirthamen growled,Daere clenched her teeth together as Sylaise replied”Dirtheman that is enough, i cannot keep healing her because you lost your temper.I am starting to side with Fen'Harel and say if she wants to go let her go we have other important matters to deal with and this is getting old.”  
“Scathach is there any clean empty rooms down here or are all taken?”Dirtheman inquired, he kept his gaze on Daere as she shivered again,softly Scathach replied”There are a couple..but dont you want her up there so you can keep a better eye on her?”  
“If i was going to have her up there would i have asked about a room under your watch?”Dirtheman snapped, slowly he slightly glazed at his sentinel as she turned her gaze and muttered”Forgive me sir just after what happen last time i didn't think you were serious of having her close to the ground…”  
“Scathach if such a failure happens again i promise you i will strape you to the rack and allow the rats to eat your insides.”Dirthamen threatened,Daere closed her eyes and thought ‘How can they put up with this?”  
“Right Lord Dirtheman there is one facing towards that village.”Scathach admitted in fear,Dirtheman demanded”Make certain there is absolutely no way for her to escape the room before she is sent there, understand?”  
“Yes Lord Dirtheman.”Scathach replied nervously, she quickly left them as Dirthethman gaze followed then shifted while Sylaise asked calmly ”Is there anything else you need of me before i check on Anduril’s other handy work?”  
“Is he still alive?”Daere slightly asked quietly then lowered her eyes, softly she wondered ’Why should i care if Craven is alive, just like Cecil and everyone else they didn't really care...or did they?”  
“Barely but i think it would cause an issue with my sentinels if i allowed you to see him.”Sylaise replied,Daere lowered her head as she felt tears develop.She clenched her teeth together as she thought ‘Of course it will...it always does because i just can't do anything right..’  
“It is alright why should i be bothered being concerned with that asshole.”Daere growled, she managed to hardened her gaze as she lifted her head.Daere could see the uneasiness in Eva eyes as she let out a silent sigh,Sylaise stated”Very well, Dirtheman tell me if there is any chances.”  
“I will.”Dirtheman replied calmly,he rested his hand under her chin and studied her bare neck as Eva suggested softly”Forgive me Lady Sylaise but i know you are busy and i would like to offer my services here so you are not interrupted.”   
“That is kind of you Eva but what business would you want with the veneration that nearly got your older brother killed.”Sylaise inquired sharply,Eva carefully stated”I know you are busy tending to the injured,so if something does happen i will already be here to help Lord Dirtheman if any others might need.”  
“Dirtheman?”Sylaise inquired,Dirtheman stopped his hand just close to Daere ear as he replied”It is not my call Sylaise, if she wants to stay that is your decision.”  
“I know it is i just dont want to find out that you decided to punish her for dropping a spoon like the last one i had to heal.”Sylaise growled through clenched teeth,Dirtheman stated while his thumb touched Daere lips”I told you already he wasn't minding his manners and i took care of it like it needed to be done.”  
‘Please stop touching me like this.’Daere thought, she clenched her teeth together as she resisted the urge to lunge at him.Dirtheman pressed his thumb gently down then pulled his hand away as Scathach made her way back.She bowed and muttered softly”I check the room over twice, there is no possible way for her to leave without the others spotting her..you are going to put that collar on her before you leave..right?”  
“Yes.”Dirtheman replied, carefully he placed the leathery gag over her mouth.Daere lightly bit down tasting the roughness of the raw hide,Sylaise remarked”Very well i will send her back down here with a few supplies.”  
“i don't need to say anything to you do i?”Dirtheman growled,Daere didn't met his gaze as he started to walk her up the stairs.She could feel the nervousness fill the air while they headed down the hall,Daere could hear one of the sentinels muttered”Do you think we will fair better then the last ones she killed”  
“Lord Dirtheman said it should be fine if we don't go near her room.”Another one stated softly, the first one remarked quietly as they turned the corner”I hate to admit this but i think i would want to put up with Anthony over this bitch that his lover spud out.”  
“Don't listen to them.”Dirtheman remarked, she looked up at him oddly as Scathach stopped behind them.They could hear her state snapping ’What are you two doing…”  
“Scathach will have them back in shape, if you are to fall into place with the others you are not to mind what they say or do.”Dirthamen stated causing Daere to narrowed her eyes at him, she wondered ‘why would it matter to him?He made it clear that i was going to be nothing more than a tool.’  
“Fen'Harel was right about one thing even if i want to see something more useful.”Dirthamen stated,Daere thought ‘it almost sounds like he has a heart and reconsidering this.’  
“I am willing to make a deal with you.”Dirtheman stated calmly, slowly they came to a stop as she looked at him with confusion.Softly he admitted “if you keep this up, i will give you this place to run.”  
‘Excuse me?’Daere eyes widen in confusion, gently he removed the gag while he stated”You hear me, despite my lashing out i think this would be a fitting punishment for someone that hates following instructions.This way as i re-educate you from everything you have learned from your life, it would lessen Scathach duties as well.She will be sent back with me once i know you wont need a babysitter to watch you.”  
“Now just wait a minute, what makes you think i will be ok with this?”Daere snapped,Dirtheman threatened slightly”If you know what is good for you then you will be thankful i am considering to allow this, i could allow you to suffer like your ‘family friend’ but i see it will bring nothing for either of us.”  
“Don’t compare me with him in you don't want your nut sack roasted under the yule fire.”Daere threatened softly,Dirthamen replied softly”I am going to let that slide mostly because i got to know, haven't you consider what it is like to have people force to respect you?”  
“Does it matter?Wait no...i..i don't think so…”Daere remarked softly,Dirtheman stated as he moved forward”You have never once wonder how it felt having others forced into your own will?Certainly you should be tired of being everyone's doormat.”  
“Dirtheman wouldn't that include you as well.”Daere remarked suddenly causing Dirtheman to stopped in his tracks, he smirked then stated”there is no way to get away from answering to me but i can make life a little more comfortable if you just stop resisting.Think about it a castle with some of my best elven sentinels under your command, there will be a few servants to help keep the weapons sharp and the food supplies fresh but all you have to do is be a good veneration and stop being disrespectful.”  
“Do you think that is wise offering someone you consider a threat this much power?”Daere inquired sharply,Dirtheman stated calmly”We both know it won't end well if you try to take my sentinels from under my control, the choice as always has been yours.”  
‘How is any of this really freedom? One thing is clear i can't be out there but still.. ’Daere wondered, softly she stated”Since we are talking and not biting at each others head, or in your case blackmailing me like you did can i ask does this include any nightly surprises or can i sleep with ease?”  
“chances are with ease unless duty calls.”Dirtheman replied,Daere inquired softly as she lowered her head”What about the cells...if i am going to keep things in order here, am i supposed to be responsible for those who are brought here?”   
“if your talking about over seeing what goes down there only if i have Scathach assigned somewhere else, besides don't you want to get revenge on Cecil?”Dirtheman inquired, he rested his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him.Daere replied softly” He deserves it but i dont think i can…”  
“Think about it there is no rush since your not going anywhere anytime soon, but don't take too long if he is in a bad shape as you claim”Dirtheman stated calmly, his hand stroked under her chin gently causing a unnatural shiver to travel down her spine.Daere swallowed nervously as Scathach rejoined them, softly she remarked ’Ir abelas Lord Dirtheman.”  
“do you not check the well of your prisoners?”Daere inquired quietly,Dirtheman stated while he pulled a small knife from his side. Scathach watched in alarm, slightly she uttered out her concern”Lord Dirtheman is this even wise?I mean the last time…”  
“Scathach you two didn't do as i ask the least that needs to be done is to allow her to have some decency the rest of the way there, you should be gracious i am not having you and Amatheon out for public humiliation.”Dirtheman growled, he paused then added as she felt the rope loosen and fall from her side”Look at how exhausted she is?Do you honestly think after these past few weeks she would be stupid enough to try anything?”  
“Do you really want an answer to that Lord Dirtheman.”Scathach replied dryly, she studied Daere as she covered her upper body and shivered again.Dirtheman glared at Scathach, he let another growl while he stated”Scathach if she accepts what is offered your place will be back with myself where is is needed, you wont have to deal with the local shemlens much longer or do you wish to conture your post here?”  
“No sir i would not but i would not lend something like this to someone who can't survive a day because her..”Scathach growled,Daere lowered her head and sighed as he snapped”That is why you are to show her how things are run.”   
“Can we please move before you have another problem on you hands.”Daere muttered through her teeth, she didn't hide her angry at them while they looked at her.Dirtheman stated”Of course, after Scathach leads you to the spare room she will make certain you get something warm to wear and to eat.”  
“yes lord Dirtheman...you are still going to put that thing around her neck must i remind you?”Scathach growled through her teeth, Dirtheman replied”your right Scathach i cannot ignore that.”  
“Could we please reconsider this collar idea?”Daere groan through her chattering teeth,Dirtheman replied as he hilted the small blade”No after everything you have done to my place i should have considered it sooner but then Fen'Harel would have questioned why i needed to begin with.”  
“But you didn't even know anything about me expect i might have flash you my breasts back then!”Daere snapped,Dirtheman remarked” it doesn't have to take for a woman of the same species of our people to flash me their body for me to see something i want, you just happen to make it easier despite pissing me off with the stunt you and that flat ear pulled.”  
“His name is Zevran and he is not a flat ear you ugly son of a…”Daere sneered but could not finish,Scathach roughly placed the gag back in place then turned her head to look at Dirtheman as she pressed”Lord Dirtheman please if you are going to put it on now is the best time, i don't think she is as ‘exhausted’ as you presented. In fact i think she is starting to get warmed up and you might have to as Falon’Din to arrange another funeral service.”  
“What!?!”Daere muffled screamed, she tried to move forward with no avail as Scathach quickly pressed her sore back against the cold stone walls.Without a word while she better covered her body with the torn outfit, Daere watched in silence as he pulled out a runic etched leather collar.With a sigh she thought ‘ does this guy breath nothing but leather?’  
“lift your chin up and make this easy on us.”Dirtheman ordered,Daere rolled her eyes then lift her chin up.It didn't take long until after he tighten the clasp did she start to hear a slight buzz ringing inside her head, lightly he explained”You can still use your abilities but only with my command, i have already enhanced it enough so no one else but myself can release you.If you disobey expect the pain to be ten times worse then what i have done just using the sigil, i assume you have questions how it works.”  
‘Is it possible i can't just shove this up your ass where it belongs?’Daere wondered, she glared at then as Scathach slightly lifted the gag enough for her to speak.Softly Daere responded”No i don't have any questions i just want to rest.”  
“very well,Scathach i will check on this place later i need to see how the others are holding.”Dirtheman remarked, the gag was place back without Daere throwing much a fuss. Scathach replied calmly while she started to lead Daere down the hall as the days last rays started to sink from the skies”Don’t rush or hesitant to pull me from this place if Lord Elgar'nan's needs me to assist with the raid.”


	44. Everybody's Fool

‘I guess i am back to this… just watching the world pass me by. ‘Daere thought sadly,the loose elven shirt clung to her body as she looked over the passing hills at the city of Wycome. The streetlamps danced dimly as she could hear Scathach sneer in the hall “Eva if there is nothing wrong with her why are you here this late? “  
“Lady Sylaise had allow me to stay or have you forgotten? “Eva snapped back while she unlocked the door, Scathach muttered under her breath“No sadly i haven't forgotten but i wish Lord Dirtheman would allow me to dispose of the thing he brought. “  
“If he is the one to refuse to let her out of his grasp,Lord Dirtheman apparently sees her as one of us.The sooner you accept it the better you will feel trust me.”Eva stated as she made her way inside,Daere didn't hide her annoyance while an unsettled growl escaped her lips “What do you want. “  
“I figured you might needed something to relax for the night.”Eva remarked softly, she turned her head to the small table then asked in curiosity “why haven't you touched anything that they gave you? Certainly you must be starving.“  
“I wasn't hungry.”Daere admitted, with weary she watched Eva carry a small silver tray over to the small table.She placed it down and set out one of the cups then reached out to pick up the kettle, carefully she poured the hot tea into the tea cup.The aroma quickly filled the air as the smell of lavender filled Daere’s nostrils, her mouth watered slightly while she asked softly”How bad is it?”   
“The food? It isn't bad..”Eva stated, she paused then looked up at Daere.Carefully she placed the kettled back onto the tray then picked up the tea cup as she made her way over to Daere, Eva looked at Daere and asked” you were not talking about the food where you? “  
“No.. but i bet it is better then what Taliesin last gave me. “Daere admitted,Eva held out the tea cup and replied “If it brings you any comfort when they brought in my brother,Fen'Harel had a red mark on his face.”  
“I thought sentinels were not supposed to attack their respective..but then i thought he was against slavery. “Daere remarked softly,Eva replied as she held the tea cup out “That depends, but the one thing the two agreed upon was you are a danger if left unchecked.Since Dirtheman already in properly put a sigil on you,Fen'Harel thought this would be better since you drop him on the battlefield.”   
“isn't it childish for him to do that?What threat am i?I mean people keep saying i bark more than i should..even you admitted this “Daere replied,Eva sigh softly while Daere took the fragile cup.She looked down at it then brought it up to her nose,Eva replied”it is safe to drink you know but to answer your question you have to remember they do have the power to do whatever they want even if you might see it is ‘childish’...even when you don't help push their hand”   
“At least when i got in trouble they just left me tied outside after a beating.”Daere admitted, slowly she bought the tea up to her lips and greedily drank as Eva stated”You consider our goddess and gods cruel but see nothing no trouble being tied to a tree like a rabi beast?Really explain this?”  
“There was once i did threaten to call upon them but that resulted a much harsher punishment that i thought i was going to die from.”Daere admitted, the warm liquid passed down her throat while she lowered her cup.Eva just stare in disbelief how calm and collected she came off while she repeat”Please explain to me how our gods and goddess are cruel if you were beaten to death almost by one of our own?why didn't you conture we would had taken care of…”  
“Dirtheman already admitted he was planning to kill them so what difference does it make?Besides Cecil had shown me we had the right to hide from them.”Daere admitted,Eva shifted her weight.Softly she asked”what did you see exactly?”  
“i don't know who or if he was one of them but i remember the gentleman had a his hair in a bun inside a crown burning a small group of the people as the fled.”Daere admitted,Dirtheman voice filled the air causing the two women to look in the doorway”Sounds like you had already met father, tell me when was this?”  
“Lord Dirtheman.”Eva remarked calmly, slowly she stepped then bowed as he stopped.Daere opened her mouth then slowly closed it upon seeing the familiar coldness. Carefully she placed the half drunken tea on the windowsill, with ease she looked at him while he demanded”Well are you forgetting something?”  
‘If i keep this up there won't be an end.’Daere thought as she kept her stance,Dirtheman studied her face.Without looking away he ordered”Eva i think it is better you step out, maybe see how Cecil is doing since you staying here.”  
“Of course Lord Dirtheman.”Eva replied slightly, she gave Daere a worried look before walking out of the room.She flinched as his hand soft up and touched a strand of her dark brown hair, softly he spoke”I see you manage to get the salt and grim out of you hair, now what was this you were asking about with Eva?”  
“If you know then why ask?”Daere inquired sharply causing Dirtheman to gripped her hair tightly, softly he growled as he pulled her head to the side”What did i tell you about manners, or do we need a trip back downstairs.”  
“Dirtheman we both know that wont be happening.”Daere stated trying to keep her nerve,Dirtheman lowered his voice “ oh and what makes you think that?i could pull you by the hair…”  
“You wouldn't be able to get past the hall before you ‘manhood’ decides to make an appearance.”Daere replied, Dirtheman studied her face then muttered”So you did noticed i see, but it doesn't matter you need to be taught your place something Fen'Harel seem to have forgotten about.”  
“It doesn't matter?Come Dirtheman clearly it does matter even i can see you can't bare somethings.”Daere stated, Dirtheman studied her face then demanded as he uncomfortably changed the subject.”Why are you not eating what I ordered them to bring you?”  
“It is a little too rich for my taste and i really didn't want to be accused of stealing from someone that calls himself a god, beside even Fen’Harel didn't go this far to try to impress me.” Daere replied allowing the words to slip out,Dirtheman remarked”Because as the wild child among us he doesn't know the proper way to court a young woman, he thinks if he shows you a few tricks you will be wooed under his feet like the other servants that bare their breasts to him.”  
“And your saying your any different?You had me whipped by your sentinel that wants me dead, then you keep placing your hand over my throat.”Daere growled,Dirtheman trailed his hand towards her cheek.Softly he muttered”For me to sleep with you is a sin yet a darker one while you lay wasting in the wolf's shadow, he will never change but what i have offered the others will be force to see there is an end.”  
“Dirtheman..”Daere remarked softly,his hands trailed back to her lips causing her to feel the same uneasiness from before.Her eyes darted to his side looking for the handle blade from his small dagger, he left out a groan and stated”Tell me why is it you end up with him to begin with?what is it you elven women see?”  
“If you want my honest question i don't know, i thought he was a gently kind soul but the more i sit back i realized what a fool i am.His company is ok but i don't like the idea sharing him...that is just not how true love works.”Daere remarked, she wondered while he stepped forward’ if i can reach his blade i can give him a matching scar i gave his brother.’  
“I know what you are thinking of doing and i had it removed before coming down here.”Dirtheman admitted, Daere felt the windows bars press on her sore back.She could feel the change of his aura as he grabbed one of her hands, his teeth bite down gently while he used the tip of his tongue to lick her.Without thinking she blurted”You like things rough don't you?”  
“Love making isn't done right if you're still able to cause a domino effect.”Dirtheman admitted,Daere pulled her hand away then quickly snapped”Now just wait this fucking minture, what makes you think i would sleep with you?”  
“well seeing it annoys the veneration down in my cells i think that is once plus, besides i don't think you will be having anytime with Fen'Harel to take care of your needs.”Dirtheman replied,Daere stated”Why would you say that?We are not together anymore.”   
“Then it should not be a problem to start getting your body use to my touches.”Dirtheman replied,Daere threatened quickly”those words you just used i promise will be the last thing you say.”  
“That is right that, because of your ptsd i need to approach this a little more lightly.”Dirtheman remarked,Daere mocked softly”What would you know about ptsd syndrome?Your self proclaimed ‘god’ who shouldn't have to suffer from it.”  
“We both know you're not a fool, but all of us even if a few won't admit suffer from some type of form.”Dirtheman admitted, he walked away from her and made his way over towards the bed. .Daere watched while he sat down, the covers crumbled as he rested his hands over his face.She narrowed her eyes in suspension at him while she started to wonder ‘What game is he playing?’  
“you can let your guard down, true i will punish you if it is needed but i am no fool.”Dirtheman remarked,Daere tilted her ear in curiosity.Slowly she walked over to him as she asked” you have the proof you need why haven't you exposed what Mythal and Fen'Harel are up to?Why did you allow him that army of those hybrids?”  
“I might hate Fen'Harel but i would do anything to protect my mother Mythal, i know she wouldn't allow Fen'Harel to fall so to help strengthen her protection for those people and to save the lives of many what choice would i have?The deal was the lives of many for one simple lost veneration,Fen'Harel as i explained didn't understand he was just going to let those abilities of yours go to waste.”Dirthamen admitted,Daere thought to herself ‘careful he could be playing coil.’   
“So it was preplanned, this wasn't a last minute choice while Anduril readied herself for a hunt?”Daere inquired,Dirtheman replied”I told him if you were to run once more and to be left uncheck i would be stepping in.”  
“Because you knew.”Daere replied softly while she stopped in front of him,Dirtheman wasted no time resting his hands on her waist and brought her close to him.They eyes locked as he remarked”I promise i won't make the same moves Fen'Harel did when he brought you into our world, things like what he wanted takes time.”  
“Why are you telling me this?”Daere slightly whispered,Dirtheman didn't answer as he allowed a small smirk to play upon his lips.He leaned forward then placed his mouth on the edge of the front of her pants, with a slight tug he used his teeth at the seams as Daere eyes went wide then narrowed.She raised her hand then swung down only for him to grab her wrist, softly he growled while he brought her roughly onto the bed”You shouldn't have done that.”  
“Your the one using their teeth to try and undress me, what happened to ‘it takes time’ bullshit?”Daere snapped slightly,Dirtheman placed himself behind her then started to slowly grind his growing bulge against Daere covered mounds as his chest rested on her sore back.He pinned her wrist onto the bed then muttered”I do plan to take my time but that doesn't mean we cant explore our chances.”  
“And what is it do you have in mind for exploring?”Daere inquired feeling her own annoyance grow,Dirtheman replied”Seeing how my brother is currently busy i wouldn't mind testing to see how much pressure you can take.”  
“How much pressure i can take?”Daere repeat, she quickly regretted her words as his finger pressed between her buttocks. A soft growl escaped her lips”Why?Of all the places you can grab at you start messing with my asshole.”  
“It is one place that Fen'Harel has not stuck his cock in yet, of course normally i would lubricant my fingers with your nectar before doing this.”Dirtheman slightly groan, he paused slightly then stated”But then i don't see myself stopping with my fingers.”  
‘“Dirtheman get off.”Daere growled, she could feel her angry stir as he looked up towards her hands, softly he replied while letting her go” the last thing i need is for you to destroy this bed trying to attack me.”  
“You think i will fail?”Daere inquired sharply, Dirtheman sat back keeping his body close behind her.She turned to face to him with her palm extended ready to strike him at a given second while he answered”You haven't succeeded taking any one of us down so i am aware this won't end in your favor.”  
“There is always the first time.”Daere replied calmly, she felt a tingle from where the collar rested upon her neck.The mist she had managed to control on the bedspread slowly vanished from her finger, she looked down baffled by the sudden shift in her own abilities as he stated “Good to know it still works.”  
“You did that to test your collar out?”Daere inquired angrily, he replied “Yes i was afraid since your mother is of unknown origins i had to make certain i was able to control you without using up any of my spells. “  
‘He really is taking extra measures this time, which means i need to figure out a different method to work around this.’ Daere thought,she took a breath as Dirtheman inquired “What no threats this time da'len? I have expect some retaliation from you. “  
“Dirtheman my body tends to respond differently depending my mood and situation. “Daere admitted, Dirtheman replied calmly while he studied the elven woman in front of him“i wondered if i was going to see this side of you. “  
“I am assuming you wish that i take care of your problem.”Daere remarked as she looked down back to Dirtheman bulge,her eyes drifted back to his face while he stated”It would be much appreciated.”  
“Seeing you wont leave me alone i guess i might as well help you.”Daere replied,she allowed one of her hands to touch the front of his pants while he started to let out a pleasuring groan. Daere tilted her ear up with amusement as she watched him, softly he remarked” why do you seem so shocked?”  
“I am not this just proves i am right how you are mortal just like myself.”Daere admitted,Dirtheman replied as he moved her hand within his pants.”This proves nothing to your theory, even as an immortal we do have our needs but i am wondering how open you will be with me or i am going to wait much longer than Fen’Harel.”  
“is it wrong of me to admit you are going to have to earn your place in my book if you want me to stripe down for you after you had me beaten by your sentinel .”Daere replied calmly without blinking, Dirtheman chuckled slightly as he leaned in over her.Softly he replied”It was just a love tap compared to how i have them treat the others, i think you owe me after everything i have done for you to have at least one night to show you who is a better lover.”  
“i thought flashing tits didn't play in my favor.”Daere remarked with a slight innocence,Dirtheman muttered while he pinned her back on the bed.”it doesn't, sex between us don't mean anything for either of us just a way for myself and you to enjoy some of the simple pleasure since that is what we live for.”  
“What makes you think i want that?”Daere weakened her tone, Dirtheman leaned in and kissed her neck as he whispered”Because if you didn't you would have already taken the offer Fen'Harel gave you and settled down with your life despite everything I had said.”  
‘Is he right?’Daere wondered, she could feel his lips brush against her skin.Softly she remarked”The last time i did this to anyone…”  
“You don't have to worry my pet like i said your body is my tool to use like it has always been, Fen'Harel just got in the way.”Dirthamen implied,Daere felt a whisper echo in mind as she felt a strange vibration serge through her body.She could feel her own arousal starting to perk, quickly she turned her head and swallowed, softly Dirtheman asked “What is the matter?”  
“Nothing.”Daere remarked weakly, Dirtheman pressed his body against hers allowing his bulge to caress the seams of her pants.Softly he remarked”I can feel the heat radiating off your body, are you certain you don’t want me to take care of that?”  
“I don't want your cock touching any part of my body.”Daere growled as she fought the urge to spit in his face,softly Dirtheman replied while he let her arms go”You will in time, and when you do I will be ready.”  
“Got fuck yourself.”Daere snapped, Dirtheman crawled off the edge of her bed then made his way his way out.She hugged herself tightly as a shuddered ran through her body, it didn't take long after he locked the door upon his departure Dirtheman order”Scathach come with me please.”  
“but the veneration…”Scathach started to plea, Dirtheman snapped”She will be fine for a few minutes of your time,we won't be far if she does decide to try something and leave.”  
‘Creators i hate him.’Daere thought while she grabbed a pillow, she threw it across the room as the two footsteps left the front of her door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Writers note: since i am covering weapons, torture devices, etc. This is one of the many subjects i willing to share that many wont touch base with)
> 
> Posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) is a serious mental condition that some people develop after a shocking, terrifying, or dangerous event. These events are called traumas.After a trauma, it’s common to struggle with fear, anxiety, and sadness. You may have upsetting memories or find it hard to sleep. Most people get better with time. But if you have PTSD, these thoughts and feelings don’t fade away. They last for months and years, and may even get worse.PTSD causes problems in your daily life, such as in relationships and at work. It can also take a toll on your physical health. But with treatment, you can live a fulfilling life.
> 
> *If you know someone that suffers from ptsd love,being patience and kindness(the kindly way i can say it because we have enough issues going on in this world ^.^)


End file.
